


Egregious (the scent of amortentia)

by Inaritree



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Author-san has nasty kinks please excuse her, Author-san is sleep deprived, Author-san shedded tears-, Bottom King Miya Atsumu, Classroom Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual Smut, F mother Miya, GUYS CHAPTER 12 WAS A DREAM I-, Gryffindor, Hair-pulling, Hufflepuff, I think my writing becomes a smidgen better throughout the chapters, I update daily because this is my therapy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Intrusive Thoughts, It all started because of Amortentia, It was a dream so its all on him, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Komori why are you stealing hand cream, Long-Suffering Miya Atsumu, M/M, Masochism, Mentions of Forbidden by Tabitha Suzuma, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Miya Atsumu-centric, Oh and Sachirou is the miya twins half brother, Okay there is a little non con but it's later consented, Osamu u little Exhibitionist, POV Miya Atsumu, Past Suicidal Thoughts, Ravenclaw, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Teacher-Student Relationship, They are in 6thyear, author-san is a certified voyeur, author-san is actually back this time, confused feelings, non con ish? But like, washroom sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 93,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inaritree/pseuds/Inaritree
Summary: Love has it's boundaries, like every other feeling or expression the mundane society has. And the Miya twins just had to cross those invisible barriers that separate them from the norm to the inconceivable. All because of one single potion.Or. The Amortentia Harry Potter Miyacest AU that no one asked for. SORRY FOR MY HORRIBLE WRITING AHJSAHDJ
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Other relationships marked as spoilers
Comments: 675
Kudos: 389





	1. Chapter 1.

It all started with a single question.

"Hey Samu, What's that bottle ya always keep next to yer bed?"

"Hm? Oh, the blue bottle?" Osamu inquired, settling the book that was in his hands down onto his lap, the words _Advanced Potions_ glinted from the firelight when Osamu shifted his sitting posture a little. "Yeah, that one." Atsumu nodded discreetly, his eyes locked and trained on the flames that showed off a whimsical dance.

The Miya twins were cozily nestled in the dungeon of Hogwarts, also known as the Slytherin dormitory -which was ironically quiet, considering their reputation for being loudmouths- The two boys sat relatively close to each other on the large, dark green leather couch that was placed directly infront of the raging fireplace, it's warmth and luminosity giving the area light and saving it from the twilight opaque darkness. 

Atsumu always enjoyed moments like this; moments where he and his twin aren't surrounded by horny teenage girls that wanted to shove their hands down either's pants or strict disgruntled teachers that would give them detention like it was the last thing on earth they'd ever get to do. It was calming for him, knowing that he was with the only person he could fully ever trust.

After a lingering, barley audible silence, Osamu finally spoke up. 

"Fire whisky."

It was a lie, Atsumu knew it. He doesn't know if it's because he's spent the entirety of his 17 years attached to Osamu by the hip, annoying the eternal shit out of him or if it was the guilty glint that licked the surface of his moon grey irises. Either way, he knows he isn't going to let this slide so easily.

"I call bullshit." Atsumu pinched his nose, breaking contact with the whirling inferno and eyeing his twin who didn't falter his deadpan expression. Atsumu wondered if he'd keep that expression on for the rest of their lives, he hasn't seen Osamu smile a lot which is quite astonishing since was he was his twin.

"Says the one who's always spewing bullshit." Osamu deflected and Atsumu almost scowled at him but decided that if he wanted to get information out of his brother, he had to maintain a 'proper' behavior.

"Ya didn't deny it." Atsumu pointed out, turning to face the silver and propping a leg up on the couch.

Osamu gave him a look of pure vexation -which Atsumu found was happening way more often- before turning his head back towards the fireplace that had changed it's course of dancing and decided to settle down at a small licking pace, beckoning them to entrance themselves once more.

"Amortentia." Osamu growled, eyes shifting slightly. Atsumu stared at him, conflicted.

"Huh? What's that"

His twin's eyes widened and he whirled his head towards his brother as if Atsumu had just said he killed a baby chicken with a stuffed toy. The look on Osamu's eyes reflected disappointment and sheer bewilderment that Atsumu could only assume was directed towards his lacking knowledge with potions.

"I know ya hate potions class but I didn't expect you to be _this_ stupid." Were the words Osamu muttered out that gained him a punch to the bicep by Atsumu.

"O-oi! I'm not _that_ bad at potions! I managed t'a make a draught of living death last year!" Atsumu's face reddened with embarrassment and his brother only stared at him blankly.

"Yeah, an' it exploded all over yer robe after a few seconds. I still can't believe you scream like some pansy girl." 

"I _dunnot!_ and that isn't the point! What the hell is Amor-what ever the fuck it's called!?"

"Yer short term memory is quite impeccable ain't it?"

"Fuck off!"

Osamu's eyes flickered towards his twin's once more and Atsumu couldn't help but feel a little insecure about his intelligence. He was told by many that he was a prodigy when it came to Quidditch; Hell, he'd scored the spot of _seeker_ on the Slytherin team. But those people had also told him that he should put his brains into school work rather than some measly sport to which Atsumu had always replied with a middle finger to their face like the fine gentleman he is.

"Amortentia..." Osamu starts, his grey hues breaking contact with Atsumu's chocolate ones, "-is a love potion."

Atsumu didn't fully register what Osamu said but then when it clicked his mouth dropped open along with his stability as he burst out into an incredulous laugh

"AH HAH HAH HAH, 'SAMU YA DESPERATE FUCKER AHAHAH- _FUCK_ THAT _HURTS_ -" He'd been cut off by an angry chop to his spine which sparked an electric shock of pain that ended his outburst. He looked up at his brother who was... blushing? Oh this was something new, he could defiantly use this as blackmail.

"Shut yer fucking trap, it aint funny. And ya didn't let me fuckin' finish ya dumbfuck!" Osamu cursed his brother who diligently dodged another slap from his twin and nudged his chin in the air, urging him to go on with an amused glint in his eyes. Whatever Osamu was about to say _had_ to be good.

With a shaky sigh Osamu continued, "Amortentia is a love potion, although I aint keeping it because I wanna get a girlfriend. I kept it for the smell." Atsumu furrowed at this.

_Smell? What's that supposed to mean?_

Osamu, sensing Atsumu's dumbstruck gaze rolled his eyes and continued on explaining.

"Amortentia can emit the scent of something or _someone_ you love. For example, I smell lemongrass, my quidditch robes, freshly polished shoes, etcetera. Do ya understand now or do I have t'a spell every word out?" Osamu's eyes locked onto Atsumu's once more; cold, unwavering and seemingly emotionless.

Sometimes, Atsumu compared Osamu to the statues they had at Hogwarts; Careless about the world, dispassionate like a dim black void and certainly hauled no remorse for anyone.

Atsumu pouted, his eyelids relaxing a little and he angled his face away from his twin. The blonde thought he might've been able to dig out a secret crush or some kind of hidden treasure that Osamu had kept. Perhaps he was hoping that Osamu would tell him that it's an agility strengthening potion, which would explain how he's chewing at the heel of Atsumu's foot when it comes to quidditch; always catching up even when Atsumu pulls off a never-seen-before move.

Osamu seems to feel Atsumu's dissapointed aura and gives his brother a little shove.

"What did ya expect? That I cum in my potion and sniff it everyday for good luck?" His twin said in an innocent tone that didn't fit the situation at all and Atsumu almost chocked on air.

"What the _fuck_ 'Samu."

"M' goin to bed now." 

Atsumu rolled his eyes and looked down at his watch, _1:57AM_ it read in big, bold glaring font. Maybe he should go to bed too. After all, tomorrow he had quidditch practice at the early morning of 6:00 o'clock. The fake blonde watched as his brother sat up from the couch, leaving a dent in his departure and stretched out comically, his tight fit white dress shirt digging into his back muscles which made Atsumu's gut twist a little. 

"Hey, can I getta wiff of it? Ya know, the Potion?" It was curiosity that spoke before his mind but he didn't care. He wondered if it smelt different for everyone or if it was only Osamu's scents that lingered within the potion.

Osamu paused, his body stiffening before smoothing out into uneasiness as he let his afloat arms drop down to his sides.

"No, get yer own at Hogsmead next time we go."

"But-"

"Shut up before I tell everyone that ya take pictures of Kita-san with yer camera and keep them under yer bed."

That statement shut Atsumu up real good. 

Although, he knew that Osamu wouldn't actually do that, but something deep in his gut lurched forwards and told him otherwise. His twin's tone wasn't it's usual dismissing and teasing coldness. No, his tone this time was like he was _actually irritated_ and _genuinely distressed_ by the idea of Atsumu smelling his Amortentia.

As Osamu trudged off towards their dormitory, Atsumu actually considered the idea of buying a potion himself. It couldn't have cost more than a few galleons and Atsumu had plenty of money to spare. Osamu had also mentioned that you could smell someone you _love_ and Atsumu figured that if he could smell Kita through this potion he might as well empty his pockets for the cashier.

With a wavering smirk Atsumu soon followed behind Osamu, walking downstairs towards the boy's dorm and quickly finding his room. When he unlocked the door he saw Osamu sleeping soulfully on the bed opposite to his and Atsumu had the urge to throw a blanket over his brother's sleeping body but if he did that he'd be hurting his pride and Atsumu was very careful about his reputation, even if the events potentially harming it were practiced behind closed doors.

Atsumu threw himself onto his bed, his golden locks flying in the air before calming and resting around his head like a halo. He didn't bother taking off his slacks and dress shirt. His laziness was going to be the inevitable death of him, he presumes.

As Atsumu closes his eyes, he can't help but wonder what the scent he might inhale. Probably broom polish and obviously Kita's waxed vanilla candle scent.

With a smile and a new thought in mind Atsumu drifted off into slumber. No speck of worry or fault mixed through his mind as an imagery dream started to unwind before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for the nice comments :3 If you don't know Harry Potter but decided to read this for the sake of it, here are some explanations:
> 
> Amortentia: A very very strong love potion that when created will emit scents of someone or something a person loves. It could range from anything like food, clothes, people and even long lost pets. If the holder of the potion gives the Amortentia to someone else to drink then that person who has unfortunately consumed the potion will ''fall in love'' with them (Become in a drunken love with the person until the potion fades away). Amortentia can be very dangerous because of this and teachers try to confiscate these potions immediately upon eye contact but it isn't illegal for Hogwarts students to carry them around.
> 
> Quidditch: Is a wizard sport played on broomsticks. Quidditch is as popular as football in the wizarding world rather than the muggle world who don't know the existence of quidditch or wizards (Muggle is a term for non magic people) There is no extreme context in this chapter involving a game of Quidditch, just a little bit of the twins bickering in the field and Daishou having a headache. Although there are mentions of positions in the game such as: Beater, Seeker, Chaser and Keeper. 
> 
> Wizarding Terminology:
> 
> Muggle: A non magical person, meaning they cannot preform magic and have no knowledge of the magical world's existence. Wizards try to hide themselves from muggles as much as possible as they are afraid there may be an uprising if Muggles found out about Wizards.
> 
> Squib: A girl or boy that is born from at least one or two magical parents but don't possess any type of magical power. They are discriminated against as much as muggleborns and they are the rarest type out of the four.
> 
> Muggleborn: A muggleborn is a witch or wizard that is born from muggle parents but have magical powers. Yes, this can happen and no it's not rare. Most 'purebloods' discriminate against muggleborns since the purebloods are the top of the food chain: better than any of the 4 types of bloodlines. A slur that most purebloods use against muggleborns most commonly is 'mudblood' referring to their disgusting bloodline of non magical wizards. Although, there are purebloods out there that are nice, most of them are not.
> 
> Halfblood: A wizard or witch who has Muggle blood and Pureblood associated with them. For example, a Halfblood is half witch half muggle inheritance. Muggle inheritance can mean that one's parent is either Halfblood, Muggle born or purely a muggle. While the other parent is a pureblood.
> 
> Pureblood: A wizard or witch who's entire heredity consists of pure blooded wizards, never has a muggle ever touched their bloodline and their last names date back centuries. Purebloods like to keep their bloodline as pure as possible, not wanting half bloods, muggleborns, squibs or muggles to taint their long lasting genetics. Many Purebloods are filthy rich since the majority date back to centuries where purebloods were the ones who ruled the world and gained a lot of money. Most purebloods are placed into Slytherin however there is records of Halfbloods who have smuggled themselves in.
> 
> Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu are Half-bloods.

"You turd of a brother!"

 _"I'm_ the turd?! You literally plummeted into me!"

"Well if ya moved outta da fuckin' way maybe I wouldn't have!" Atsumu threw his hands up in the air accusingly, his tone of voice glinted with a definite hint of belligerent acerbity; like he was partaking in a court hearing. Osamu scowled incredulously at his brother, leaning his body weight onto the polished broom that read _Nimbus 2000_ in tiny carved letters at the base of it's grip, the foot locks supporting the 164 pounds of muscle he carried. 

"How the fuck was I supposed t'a know that you were gonna suddenly fly south?! Ya didn't even give me a warning!" Osamu's voice has risen another octave which meant (under the guidelines of Osamu's very subtle hints that he actually is a human) that he was going to commit homicide very soon.

"Don't you have sum kinda tingly sense or sumn when it comes to quidditch?!" Atsumu retorted, his grip tightening on the broom's handle, knuckles white with fury.

"Where the hell do you get this bullshit?!" 

"And... Here we go again..." Daishou Suguru sighed into the palms of his hands. His slit like eyes closing briefly before opening in pure distress. "Honestly, when I signed up for Quidditch I didn't think I'd have to deal with _two human sized children_ bickering like wolves!" 

"Well, tell me what you expected when you saw "Miya" written down _twice_ on the Quidditch tryouts forum?" Suna Rintarou came up from behind the stressed out Daishou, his black buckle shoes ruffling through the grass and making a subtle noise that could be heard rather loudly due to his bad habit of dragging his feet wherever he walked. 

"Maybe that they _weren't_ going to get picked as Seeker and Beater???" 

"And you know for a fact that ever since third year they've been picked for the same position consecutively." Suna pointed out, jabbing a thumb towards the twins who were _still_ fighting and heaving out a dissapointed sigh.

"HEY! FUCKTARDS! CAN YOU BE QUIET FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUETS OR DO I HAVE TO CALL KITA TO SHOVE SLUGS DOWN YOUR THROATS?!" Tendou Satori screamed from the other side of the quidditch pitch, his voice amplifying with a spell that they'd all learned in charm's class a few weeks ago. Daishou and Suna remained passive but Tendou's warning fell upon deaf ears when it came to the Miya twins.

"You know what?! I wish I ate you in the womb!"

"I wish I pushed ya down the stairs that night when we were 10!"

"Yeah but you were too _pansy_ to push me down so I did the honors and pushed _you_ down."

"FUCK OFF!"

"On all accounts, I'll gladly do that-"

"Osamu and Atsumu Miya."

Atsumu, on the verge of spewing out another insult, freezes upon hearing the familiar razor-sharp glacial tone that warms his insides and pierces his soul all in one beat . "Why are you causing such a disruption? It's not Osamu's fault that you suddenly swiveled south. I do not condone any type of immature language, especially when it's used as an insult towards others." Kita's brown eyes that held a refined delicacy with a hint of edge glowered at the both of them, making Atsumu feel embarrassed and ashamed for lashing out infront of his _crush._ Especially getting castigated afterwards by all means. Osamu still held his expression in a bored sort of monotony and Atsumu wanted nothing more than to sock him in the stomach but he knew better than to do that. 

After another indicative frown of misfortune, Kita returned to his normal stature; shoulders broad, eyes keen and aura stringent. Looking over each and every member of the Slytherin Quidditch team as if analyzing them for any guilt they might hold against him and after a small, brutal silence, he finally decides to return to his regular dismissal routine.

Atsumu has heard this plenty of times before; telling them to get a good rest, eat a good meal and make sure to come again for practice int he morning and afternoon. Although, each and every time Kita says something, Atsumu can't help but feel warm and jittery whenever he talks, like a belly full of warm milk right before bedtime. He knows he has a prominent and quite obvious crush on Mister No Gaps and he doesn't get why he does. Half of the time, Kita reminds Atsumu of his own brother: Stoic and chilled to the bone but sometimes will crack a little tease. However he knows that both are far from being similar in any other way.

When they're dismissed, Atsumu quickly puts his broom away in the shed, right next to Osamu's and departs towards the castle. He hadn't eaten anything for breakfast because he had overslept; the blonde decided that he didn't want to show up late because it would've only gain him another embarrassing lecture. 

With the push of a overzealous door, Atsumu enters the great hall. Upon entering, the blonde observes that It isn't filled with students like at lunch time. Instead it's quite vacant; if not for a lone Ravenclaw student munching away happily to his meal. Surprisingly, Atsumu recognizes him as the Ravenclaw's Seeker for Quidditch and the guy who could touch _the_ Sakusa Kiyoomi without getting his robes lit on fire or jinxed into the oblivion.

Atsumu ponders what his relationship with Sakusa is.

"Are ya jus' gonna stand there forever or are ya gonna go eat sumthin'" A deep melodic voice queries from behind him and he doesn't have to even turn around to know that it's his twin. "Nah, Ravenclaw's Seeker do be looking sad sitting all along there aint he?" Atsumu points out and he hears Osamu shuffle behind him, head centimetres away from his ear and for a second Atsumu's heart to jolt, although it was too subtle to notice.

"Mm.. that sucks." Osamu nods, his grey eyes dimming.

"Let's go eat with him!" proclaims the blonde and without and answer he trots towards the Ravenclaw table and a boy who's eyebrows resemble the shape of a fat larva. When they approach the table, the boy's head lifts up a little, signaling that he knows someone's approaching him and then his light hazel eyes snap up towards the twins, eyeing them both for a second before raising a ridiculous eyebrow, questioning their sudden approach.

"I'm Miya Atsumu and this is my asshole brother, we're from the Slytherin Quidditch team." Atsumu introduces as if they hadn't played brutal matches against each other in the past before.

In response to Atsumu's impromptu introduction, the brunette raises both eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know who you are, I'm just wondering why you purebloods are talking to a muggleborn like me?" 

"We're not purebloods we're halfbloods." It's the first words Osamu mutters to the Ravenclaw and Atsumu isn't surprised. People have been spreading rumors that they were purebloods due to their sorting into Slytherin; a house that consisted the mass majority of purebloods, and not to mention the fact that the Miya twins were filthy rich. However, despite the twins themselves denying that they have anything to do with a pure bloodline, people kept believing in the lies.

The boy relaxes slightly, as if the thought of them being purebloods had majorly disturbed him-which was probably the case. With a sudden, new jovial life in his eyes, the boy perks up and places his sandwich down onto his paper plate.

"My name's Komori, Komori Motoya. You can call me Motoya though." Motoya smiles at them, extending a hand out to which Atsumu eagerly grabs and shakes. Osamu simply stares at them, his gaze unwavering which in hindsight wasn't astonishing. 

As Atsumu and Motoya are shaking hands, Osamu takes out his wooden wand, delicately swishing it from side to side and murmuring under his breath a spell that sounded a lot like _accio food_ and sure enough, a plate of toasts and butter shot across the air as the grey twin snatched it before it flew across the room and shattered to the ground. Motoya gave them a funny look as the twins settled down at the Ravenclaw table; Osamu shoving food in his face like a hamster while Atsumu ate diligently.

"Say...Ya play on the same team with Omi right?" At this nickname, the brunette narrows his eyes just a tad bit but it wasn't inconspicuous enough to go by Atsumu's shoulder. 

"Uh huh, So _you're_ the 'Annoying,disgusting, ugly mosquito' guy Kiyoomi's been complaining about all semester." Osamu chokes on his food and the blonde shoots him a warning glare.

"Glad to know Omi talks about me."

"Not in a good way." Komori mumbles, picking his sandwich up again and taking a hefty bite before swallowing. "Kiyoomi hates you, ever since you called his ass 'refined and ready to be dined' in 4th year he's blamed you on every small thing that happens in his life, even things that don't even involve you." Osamu actually starts choking on his food, bending over to the side to cough out the peice of bread that went down the wrong pipe. Atsumu only smiles at Motoya and shove's his brother's foot with his leg, hard.

"I'm sure Omi appreciated my very well spoken pick up line deep down in his heart-" Atsumu placed a hand to his chest. Motoya nods his head with a deadpanned expression and Atsumu tries to revert the subject towards studies to which Motoya gladly obliges with. They talk a little longer, Atsumu getting to know Motoya more and also fixing the cogs in his head when he calls Sakusa Motoya's 'boyfriend' but only gets an eye roll in response and something along the lines of: "He's my cousin, I thought you'd already know that." It was a surprise to Atsumu since they look nothing alike but once again the subject reverts to another topic and by the time Osamu's been through about a million pieces of toast while Atsumu barley finished his it's already 8PM; curfew for the houses and a reminder to return back to their respective dormitories.

"Hey, Wanna hang out at Hogsmead next weekend?" Motoya blurts out, as they're about to part ways and Atsumu's eyes bulge out of their sockets. _Hogsmead, of course!_

Atsumu had forgotten that their trip to Hogsmead was nearing the block, his mind had been too preoccupied by studies and Quidditch, but now that the thought has once again placed itself into his head, he gets another reminder about the incident that took place no more than five days ago.

_"No, get yer own at Hogsmead next time we go."_

"Yeah! That'd be great! Maybe Omi can tag along too, right 'Samu?" Atsumu shoved his elbow backwards and made contact with a hard taut stomach, he blushed a little upon contact although he was not aware of his reaction. Osamu from behind him gave his signature hum of agreement and they said their goodbyes before heading towards the dungeon.

The walk there was awkwardly quiet, maybe Osamu had picked up on Atsumu's thoughts of the whole "Amortentia" thing. But why would his brother be so uncomfortable about it? Perhaps he smelled someone's scent from the bottle and the thought was just too embarrassing to render. But it wasn't like Osamu. The Osamu he knew wouldn't give two fucks when it came to crushes. Hell, Osamu had bragged at some point of time about the number of girl's he'd dated before Atsumu found out that he preferred dicks over tits. 

"Hey 'Tsumu." Osamu was the one to break the silence this time, causing Atsumu to jump a little, not expecting his quiet brother to suddenly spark up a conversation.

"Yeah?" 

"You can smell my Amortentia if you want. But just so ya know it aint gonna be the scents I smell, only the scents _you_ like not the scents _I like._ " Atsumu froze in his steps, body twitching slightly and snapping his head up to meet his brother's hazy scrutiny as he took a sudden liking to the chimerical decorated walls. After mere milliseconds that felt like an eternity in Atsumu's head, the blonde cleared his throat and nodded.

"Thanks 'Samu. Can I take a wiff of it before I go t'a bed?" Atsumu asks as they near the dungeon's portrait and Atsumu thinks he catches something glint in his brother's eyes but he cant' quite decipher what it was because of how fast it vanishes.

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author-san burned her hand today making cookies T-T dammit.
> 
> Anyways, thoughts on this chapter? Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AIGHT I SAID ID UPDATE TODAY AND I UPDATED TODAY WOOOOOO!
> 
> Wizard terminology: Owl. Since wizards don't use the post (mail), they decided to compromise and use owls (yes owls) instead. Basically these birds are trained with magic to send mail, parcels, etc to the person that the owner of the owl wishes.

_Vanilla, he smelled Vanilla, not any other scent. Just Vanilla._

_Vanilla_

_Vanilla_

_Vanilla_

Except, he didn't smell Vanilla. 

When Osamu offered him the alluring potion, Atsumu was acutely aware that his brother had been staring intently at him throughout the entire process. Not once did Osamu's eyes falter as Atsumu brang the curious potion to his nostrils. That day (which was only yesterday), he'd tried so hard to get a hold of the vanilla scent that he knew was going to be emitted from the pink swirling liquid. But instead of vanilla, his nostrils were pierced with an unfamiliar scent that smelled like pine trees and fresh rain water. He was so shocked and bewildered that he almost dropped the potion from the intensity of what seemed to be _cologne?_

Although Atsumu could come up with a million possibilities that this scent was Kita's, he knows that it's useless since Kita had told him and other's many times that he never uses perfume of any kind. Kita's scent is natural, which is funny considering he smells like vanilla but Atsumu didn't complain when Kita lent him his jacket once and he got a wiff of the intoxicating scent he'd now grown to love and cherish. 

But now, he wasn't sure if he even _loved_ Kita anymore.

Amortentia; a potion that can delve into someone's soul, pick up their heart and either shatter it into tiny un-usable pieces or give it the final push it needs to have that same familiar flow of adrenaline course through their veins. Atsumu had waited, waited for so long for that spark of light, that tingle of tone and that electric flow of warmth. But it never came.

"Oi." He felt a nudge at his shoulder but Atsumu didn't respond. He was too deep in thought and mourn to reply to the voice. It was quiet once again, albeit only for a few seconds because he was met with an agonizing blow to the back as he doubled over in pain, face first into his bed orange scented bedsheets.

"What the _Fuck-"_ Atsumu wheezed, his mouth digging into the mattress uncomfortably.

"Why are ya actin' like the whole world just fuckin' exploded?!" Osamu scowls at his brother who remains passive, face dug into the newly cleaned sheets and his body bent in an awkward angle. Atsumu mumbled something ineligible that for once in his life Osamu couldn't comprehend so he gives Atsumu another light chop, gaining a whimper of pain from the blonde.

"I didn't hear what'cha said. Say it louder and stop moping around like some shitty 5 year old pussy." Atsumu ignored the insult at the end and rolled his head slightly to the side, his brown eyes lulling the concerned grey ones of his brother's.

Although he makes his brother out to be some cold and heartless asshole, his brother isn't really just looks and salt. Deep down Atsumu knows that Osamu cares for him and it only fills his ego more when he see's Osamu's brows furrow slightly; A sign of distress.

"Oh? You're worried about me now?"

"Of course, who the fuck do you think I am?!"

"Aight I get it, I get it." Atsumu's voice wavers slightly, a small pressure forming in his chest that he can't quite decipher apart from the fact that he hates it and that he wants it to go away as soon as possible.

With a long, overly exaggerated but purely unintentionally loud sigh, Atsumu lifts his head up from the coveted mattress, his golden hair messed up and aligned his forehead with bangs. Atsumu could feel the dryness of his eyes since he'd been up all night trying to figure out what the hell was that _scent_ he smelled.

"Kita..." Atsumu starts, his eyes averting from his brothers and now embracing his legs, chin propped up onto his knees. "I- I didn't smell his scent 'Samu, I couldn't smell him."

The uncanny silence that soon followed after his confession made Atsumu's heart thump in his chest, his palms slightly moistening as he felt the bed shift a little from Osamu's weight. He knew what came next, he knew that Osamu was going to make a fool out of him and tease him about it- Hell, he'd probably tell Suna and then the sly little shit would proceed to tell everyone who knew of Atsumu's crush on Kita about the 'unfortunate event.'

"What did'ja smell then?"

"I swear to- Huh?" Atsumu's eyes suddenly shift to his brother's which were now a lighter shade of grey. Sometimes he wonders if it's the light playing tricks on him or if Osamu's eyes actually change colors with each and every mood he ensues.

"I said, Osamu rolls his beautiful grey orbs, "What did'ja smell then?"

Atsumu's mind clogs up for a second, not fully understanding the question because he: 1. Didn't expect Osamu to _ask him_ about that and 2. Osamu seemed completely serious about this which was usually not the case. But when he finally comes to his senses, Atsumu lifts a long finger to his chin, tapping it as if he were a detective out of a comic book.

"Hmmmm.... Water and trees?" Atsumu is unsure of it, he didn't get a long enough wiff of the potion to know exactly what he smelled. He didn't want to smell it again either, refusing to believe that the scent wasn't Kita's.

After a while, when Atsumu doesn't get a response, he turns his head to the side in question. An eyebrow raising when he sees his twin frown.

"Water _and_ trees?"

"Yuh."

"Are ya sure ya ain't attracted to sum werewolf or sumin?" Ah there he was.

A loud slap could be heard from the room as Atsumu slams his hand against his brother's shoulder loud and hard. The grey winces and spares him another one of his deathly glares before rubbing the spot on his arm that would probably leave a very notable handmark. 

"Fuck off."

"Mhm" Osamu pinches his brother's nose and pushes him so that he's laid flat on his back now. Osamu's hands placed across Atsumu's torso and for a second the grey's eyes flick down towards the small supple flesh that shines innocently in the dim light, Atsumu's shirt had risen up a little.

"What did _you_ smell?" Atsumu asks, propping himself onto his shoulders and cocking his head to the side, the golden blonde hair moving with his actions. Osamu only stares at him, burning holes into the other's iris before shaking his head.

"Not tellin'"

"Wha- Why?!"

"Cuz I don't wanna."

"B-But I told'ja what I smelled! It's only fair if you did too!"

"Too bad."

Atsumu had the urge to slap his brother again but he was interrupted by a knock on their dormitory door.

"COME IN!" Atsumu screams out, making Osamu wince from the deafening blare of his voice. The door knob turns steadily and a small, quivering first year Slytherin peeks from behind the door panel, his dark chocolate eyes wide as he spies the twins nestled on Atsumu's bed.

"Er... Headmaster Yamada wants to see the both of you." the small boy squeaks out before slamming the door, his small footsteps drumming away as he leaves both of the Miya brothers to ponder his sudden statement.

* * *

"Your mother called."

So his premonition was right.

Osamu and Atsumu stand in the middle of the headmaster's office; a large whimsical room that didn't even look like an office anymore, it looked more like an antique store if anything. Both boys were dressed clumsily, wanting to waste no time when it came to a request by Yamada Ume. At the mention of their mother, Atsumu's shoulders sag. It wasn't that he hated his mother or anything, more or so less she was actually a pretty caring and supporting woman. Everything about her screamed exceedingly charming and refreshing from kilometers away but she did have a bad habit of trying to match make Atsumu with some random pretty girl that, quote his mom: 'who will give you adorable children.'

Atsumu still hasn't told his mother that he likes to suck and fuck dick. Nor does he plan to anytime soon.

"Miya's," the Headmaster starts, folding his ringed fingers together in a stylish manner. "Your mother requests that you be pulled out of school next week for a dinner with the..." He squints at the name on what appears to be a parchment letter from their mother "Hattori's."

Bingo, Atsumu guessed right. His mom defiantly wanted to have him get together with the Hattori's daughter. He doesn't even know who the fuck the Hattori's are.

"Thank you, sir." Osamu bows his head respectfully and the headmaster's eyes widen before he flicks the air with his wand. 

"Oh! I almost forgot! Silly me! Osamu Miya, your mother has also left you a package, she says you've asked for an extra bottle of cologne. Her owl came in this morning but you weren't at the great hall." The headmaster's eyes flick back and forth between the twins as if he could see something that they couldn't. His eyes glinting slightly when Osamu takes the package with delicate hands.

Atsumu frowns.

_Since when did Osamu start asking their mom to send him stuff? And how come he's never seen it before?_

As they depart from the headmaster's office, Atsumu's eyes narrow at the package and then he reverts his eyes back to Osamu's face which is in it's deadpan monotone.

"Whas dat?"

"Perfume."

"Ya know that's not what I mean. Why did'ja ask ma to send you _perfume?!_ "

"Cuz I was runnin' out." Osamu replies blandly, like he had just finished licking a brick wall. "I didn't know ya used cologne in the first place." Atsumu's mind wanders to the pine tree and fresh rain water he smelled but shakes his head to dismiss his thoughts. _Not the time to be thinking about that, the potion's probably rigged anyways._

It would actually explain why Osamu suddenly let Atsumu smell his potion, maybe Osamu was playing a prank on him after all. Maybe he does actually smell Kita but his brother put a charm on it to make it smell different. That could be a valid explanation right?

But there was an unsettling feeling in Atsumu's gut that told him otherwise.

"HEY MIYA!" 

The twins turn around in union, spotting their friend Suna running towards them, his heavy boots padding through the hallways like drums and his breath heavy when he finally catches up to them.

"Can I, borrow, Osamu, for a moment?" Suna asks between heaves and Atsumu's brother nods his head discreetly, placing his package in Atsumu's arms and talking a step forewords to follow Suna. But before he leaves, he turns around slightly and points at the package in Atsumu's hands.

"Take it up to the dorm with ya, I know you were plannin' t'a skip lunch anyways. And don't open it." The last few words were laced sharp and Atsumu felt a little chill rattle down his spine. With an agile nod in agreement and a suspicious glare by Osamu, his twin breaks apart from him for the first time in four days and saunters off with Suna.

The one rule you always have to follow when you're around Miya Atsumu is that you _never_ tell him to _not touch_ something. Because, just like a 2 year old, Atsumu _will_ touch it. It's no different here when Osamu tells him to stay away from the package and Atsumu hurries down towards the dorms to open it as soon as he can.

Atsumu enters his small abode he shares with only Osamu and sets the perfectly wrapped parcel down onto his bed. There's no signature or inscription on it so he assumes that the headmaster had been there when the owl was delivering it at breakfast. The blonde's eyes narrow in on the piece of tape that was carefully placed to secure the package and Atsumu behind to unwrap.

With each fold he creases out a fire lights in his stomach, a fire that he's not ever experienced before. Perhaps it's his premonition seeping in once again. He always had that feeling, but it was strange to feel it when unwrapping an item as holy as perfume.

When he finally manages to unwrap everything he's met with a singular, rectangular shaped black box that made a small _thump_ sound when he shook it up and down.

Humming to himself, Atsumu opens the box with major curiosity and widens his eyes when he see's the bottle. It's elegant; Something very unlike Osamu. Through all the years he's been by his brother's side he'd never ever seen Osamu own anything as fancy and fragile looking as this.

It was shaped in an oval like stature; a base for the bottom so he could put it on display. The outside of the cologne was made out of what looked like rough diamond but had to be fake. The cap was no different when it came to the theme of lush because the cap colored black as the void and built with a singular metamorphic rock. There was a small inscription at the top of the bottle, although it was quite difficult to read, Atsumu concluded that it spelled _pleuvoir,_ a word that had to be French.

Impulsively, Atsumu reached for the cap and spun it a little with his fingers. The cap came off easily and Atsumu tossed it aside. There was a glass like pump dispenser at the top, urging him to press down and smell it's whimsical scent.

There are many things that Atsumu finds hard to understand, but when his thumb rests against the top of the pump and his mind screams at him to put it down he decides that this sensation tops the list.

But Miya Atsumu doesn't give up easily and he won't back down from a stupid wave or intuition. So, like the very educated human being he is, presses down on the pump and lets the scent spray onto his wrist.

And when he brings his wrist up to his nose, the bottle in his hand drops to the floor with a sickening thud.

_Pine tree and rain water._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not proud of this Chapter at all, but I posted it because I couldn't keep y'all hanging in the dark. Thanks for reading and plz share yur thoughts in the comments! Your comments really help inspire me to write more!
> 
> Also, what do you guys think of daily uploads? 030 ????


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!

"So... Why are we taking a walk around the castle again?"

"Cuz I said so."

"Okay, but why did you _take me_ out of all people? I mean, don't you have Osamu for this shit?" Suna Rintarou narrows his chartreuse yellow eyes, an inkling motive of suspicion prominent in his cunning orbs. Suna is skeptical about this because he isn't that close to Atsumu in particular, out of both twins. Suna usually liked to hang out with Osamu, since their personalities complimented each other's like red wine and a juicy steak whereas Suna and Atsumu's personalities are the epitome of north and south magnets being forced together. The brunette only agreed to walk around with Atsumu because of the desperate hitch in his voice, it was like Atsumu for once in his life, was pleading for Suna to take a walk with him and everyone knows that Atsumu _never_ begs for anything.

Suna had expected, like always, for Atsumu to start rambling off like a broken machine, unhinged. But instead he was only met with a seemingly awkward silence on Atsumu's part and abnormally, at the mention of Osamu's name, his identical twin's chocolate eyes turn dark.

"'Samu's busy with sum stuff. He said that it's important and I was bored so I decided to walk with ya instead." a white lie wasn't something uncommon from Atsumu, But this time he felt relieved to lie rather than guilty or satisfied smugly. It was another strange feeling he added to the seemingly ongoing list of things that confused the shit out of him. Right under the part where it says: _Osamu's scent from the Amortentia._

"I know you're bullshitting again, Atsumu.:" Suna's statement is firm, as if he had already confirmed the declaration just by glancing at Atsumu. Albeit, his fidgety atmosphere probably made true of the affirmation. 

Atsumu's brown hues shift downwards, eyeing the damp grass which peculiarly means that snowfall is coming soon. They're at the gates of Hogwarts now, about to enter and escape the cold weather that seeped through any thin cloth to drain the soul and praises those who are wrapped in warm layers of well insulated fabrics. Atsumu and Suna had put on a heating charm before they departed so that they'd stay warn without the use of heavy clothing. However, despite this, Atsumu still feels a chill rattle throughout him.

"I don't know what'cha talking about." Atsumu's tone of voice is solemn, melancholy to Suna but when the gears finally fit in their respective places, the brunette connects two and two as slickly as grease against metal. 

"You're ignorin' Osamu, aint you?" The flinch that Atsumu subconsciously displays checks off all boxes that are prominent in Suna's suspicion list. It obvious now, the puzzle is finally pieced together; Atsumu is avoiding Osamu. 

And this worries Suna a lot.

He'd seen some times where the twins would fight and then mutely agree that they aren't going to talk to each other until he other apologizes. But those little childish quarrels always ended throughout the hours of a singular day. Suna has detected, from his observation ever since the bickering at quidditch, that this wasn't another one of their ordinary petty fights.

This was, disconcertingly, atypical.

"No..."

"Don't lie to me, I can see through you like day and night." Suna glares at the taller blonde who squirms a little in place. Atsumu doesn't want to talk about it, he'd tried so hard to make sure that the subject of Osamu was avoided completely but to no avail it seems, does it work. He's been through this scenario countless times in his head, trying to settle with a reliable excuse but came up with nothing. So compulsively, before this whole ordeal, Atsumu just decided to meet up with Suna.

"I aint lyin' to ya Rin." The use of Suna's nickname gains him a jolt of flattery, but he knows that flattering Suna isn't going to get him anywhere. "You are." Suna presses and something inside Atsumu begins to swirl.

It isn't a good feeling, it's bad. It's the feeling he always gets whenever Osamu does better than him in quidditch, when he fails a test he's been working on for so long or when he hears girls in the hallways gush about him obnoxiously loud. Anger, it flows through his veins, cracks open his heart and makes it bleed out into never-ending spirts of black. His hands are clenching now, knuckles white and vision cropped to blur.

"Will you fuck off for once in your damn life?! It aint any of yer business so stop _asking_ me!" Atsumu's accusation doesn't mean to come off as hostile, it's only natural for him to sound it though. When Atsumu was mad, part of his brain shut down; the impulse police, and when Atsumu was _really mad_ all that he could think of was the fastest and most efficient way to kill whoever made him into that fury in the first place.

The hurt on Suna's face flashed across like a comet plummeting into earth: Noticeable, rare and adequate enough for Atsumu immediately to feel guilty about the words that had slipped past his mouth. Suna is emotional, he knows that. Yet, he still decided (through the heat of the moment and the intensity of tension that was driving Atsumu to his own grave) to turn on his heal and run off into the castle towards the one place he knew that he could go to let off his conjunction of unidisciplinary compulsions: the boys washroom.

Atsumu stumbles into the luminous room, his hand slamming against the door when opening and he didn't even have to feel the tears to know that he's crying. He's exhausted, conflicted and muddled out of his mind. Hours upon hours he had stayed up last night and the day before that. Thinking about the scent he smelled from the base of his hand. It was Osamu's perfume he smelled, not some random person he'd met once or twice, not some guy or girl he'd known for years but kept behind closed doors because he didn't see any use of them.

It was Osamu, his _brother_ \- God, he's _so_ egregiously sickening. It's like he has blood on his hands, seeping through the crevasses and pooling in his palm. He's dirty and revolting, like a criminal sentenced to the death penalty.

One part of him is still confused over the scent, the other part of him knows what it means. It had to be the unthinkable. But it could also mean something else, something different perhaps that isn't _incestrous._

Atsumu drags his feet towards the sinks: each one sporting a different clay carving. The boys washroom is also unique, like the rest of Hogwarts; decorated with marble and quartz, glistening in irony. When Atsumu reaches the sink, he places both of his hands aggressively over the sides, letting his fingers sculpt finger like dents from the immense pressure. Atsumu squeezes his eyes shut, chanting over and over again in his head the words _stop_ like a mantra that could dissociate himself from the harsh reality.

"Miya?"

The voice is familiar, but not familiar enough for Atsumu to point out who it was. Although, he had an idea of who it is. 

Soft footsteps echo throughout the room, and under any other circumstance it would've been an ordinary sound. But right now, to Atsumu and Atsumu only, each step felt like a gong going off right next to his earlobe.

"Miya are you-"

"Omi, i'm not in the mood right now." Atsumu's voice is cold, unlike himself and deathly like poison. Outrage dripping with every word like he's talking with a mouth filled of water. He isn't in the mood to talk to anyone, not even Sakusa Kiyoomi.

It's silent again, no sound is heard apart from the methodical dripping of an unproperly closed sink. Atsumu resolves that he hates silences, especially ones shared between an angry student and a seemingly passive one.

"Well then.." Sakusa starts and Atsumu dares to open his eyes just a smidgen.

Sakusa is dressed in his Ravenclaw robes again, although there was something off about his appearance. Maybe it's the way his crewneck is messily put on or that his dress shirt is missing a button at the top and probably the fact that he's pinned the top of his robes across his neck like some vampire on Halloween.

Atsumu shrugs this off.

"..If you want me to leave you, i'll do as you please." Sakusa's eyes narrow in on Atsumu's and for a moment Atsumu sees something flicker across them. Understanding? No, Sakusa doesn't understand what he's going through and he doesn't think that Sakusa ever will. This game that's going on in Atsumu's mind isn't child's play, it's a foreign horror unravelling in the flesh.

When they break eye contact, Sakusa is the one to move. He trots off, away from Atsumu and opens the door with the sol of his foot, letting it close by itself when he exits in a hurry. When the ravenette leaves, Atsumu is left to ponder his thoughts.

Where should he go now? He can't go back to Suna, he can't hang out with his teammates because most of the time they're out drinking in a spare classroom and he sure as _hell_ can't go to Osamu.

_So..._

And then it hits him.

There is one person in Hogwarts that he knows he can rely on. He was stupid to even think about going out with Suna now that he reflects on it. He could've _easily_ asked the Gryffindor to talk a little, maybe study for the upcoming test he knew both of their houses were swotting for.

With a tremulous sigh Atsumu shoves his hands towards the sink's faucet and twists them with a loud _squeak,_ the rusted old thing echoes off the walls of the washroom and he lathers his face in cold water before lifting his head up to face his reflection in the mirror.

When Atsumu looks in the mirror, he doesn't see himself. Rather, he see's a grey haired boy with those ever so alluring matching colored eyes. Osamu's eyes reminded Atsumu of the moon; shinning in the night when no one is looking but dimming in the morning when he knows he's exposed to hundreds of judging apparels.

So for good measure, Atsumu punches the glass of the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author-san is not that happy with this chapter. But she promises a double update tomorrow because she's got so much planned. Also, Author san bought hoop earrings but her brother was being a bitch and broke them in half, Author-san is contemplating homicide right now.
> 
> What do you think of this chapter? don't be shy to talk with me in the comments! I always reply and your comments are what keeps me going!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/2 of the double update! I hop you love this juicy chapter :333

"Atsumu, are you sure you're okay?" Hinata Shouyo queries in his squeaky voice that sounded way too immature for a 16 year old boy. The orangenette waves his wand at Atsumu's damaged hand; bloody from cuts but only on the knuckles, the irony is quite amusing.

He had snuck into the Gryffindor common room, he knows the password by heart since Hinata had offered it to him years prior, telling him to use it anytime he wanted to sit down and talk. He thanked the gods above that such a kind human being existed one the face of planet earth because right now Atsumu _needs_ someone to fix his busted knuckles without interrogation and some very much needed advice. He knows that if anyone could make him feel better, it's the bright orange haired Gryffindor.

He had met Atsumu back in the day when they were just the measly ages of 11(Hinata being 10). It was Atsumu's first year at Hogwarts and he was ecstatic to meet someone with such a distinctive and overwhelmingly bright personality. They became friends instantly, much to Osamu's dismay. Another unique thing about Hinata Shouyo was that he got recommended to the school by his principal, a muggle who suggested he skipped a grade to pursue on due to his apparently outstanding statistics in every subject he was taught. It was later on revealed, bashfully by Hinata himself that during his academic time he was utilizing magic without his knowledge and he saw right through each and every answer like glass against a painting. However, despite the claim of being a genius from his muggle school but proclaimed a cheater by wizarding standards, he was shipped to Hogwarts immediately and his grades were now slightly off course to average.

Atsumu had admired Hinata because of this, because he could make people smile and was always overly optimistic. He was like a gem to society, he could fix the nonviable when things just didn't seem tangible. He could reach just beyond the grasp of a human being; he found a way to inch impossibly closer and grab onto the lifeline while supporting other's who were about to delve into the deep dark pit of nothingness. 

Many times, Atsumu came over to vent to Hinata. It was a ritual, in a sort of way. Albeit they stopped meeting around 3rd year because Osamu had told him so and Atsumu felt obliged to follow his orders, even though he had the free will to deny it.

"Yeah, sorry Shou, I kinda lost my temper again." Atsumu explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free limb as he lets Hinata inspect his hand, the redhead is muttering a spell under his breath and healing Atsumu's wound like he was putting together a four piece puzzle.

"It's okay Atsumu, I'm glad you asked me to study with you! It's been _way too long_ since our last study date! I'm really behind in Potions and I _still_ didn't finish the potions essay that was due- Oh no! I also forgot to edit the paper Professor Ukai gave us for Astronomy AUGH!-" Hinata babbles on like a toddler, his face pouting with every fault that he finds. After he finishes his little rant of how Professor Ukai wasn't playing fair with him when it came to his lack of knowledge in the celestial department he examines Atsumu's hand once more, flexing it for him and trying to cup Atsumu's giant hands with his baby ones; flexing the blonde's hand and making sure it's healed properly. Once Atsumu feels that his aided wound is as ordinary as it can get, he slowly slides his hand away from Hinata's.

"We should work on the Potions project last since it's due in two weeks." Hinata proclaims and Atsumu furrows at him.

"Shouyo, It's due tomorrow.."

Thus ensues the start of a very heated but eventually calming study session. Magical vocabulary tossed around in the air, questions exchanged with each other as they both manage to finally finish their project: Hinata finishing it all in one go but Atsumu checking over his work along with Hinata. He's bored when he's finished. He didn't care to bring anything to distract himself and he had no other homework left. So he decides to pick up Hinata's potion's book and turn to a random page.

_Moonstone (also known as the wishing stone) is a gemstone of medium value. Moonstones are a milky color and shine very brightly, almost as though they are a source of their own light. They are a useful potion ingredient; powdered moonstones are used as an ingredient for the Draught of Peace and in several Love Potions like Amortentia; a love potion that does not create actual love, but gives the drinker a powerful obsession and infatuation wit-_

Atsumu slams the book shut with a thundering clap which causes Hinata to jump in his seat, like it actually is a strike of lightening. His eyes go wide and pupils dilatate as if he had seen a Dragon. The room, for a few seconds is ghost quiet; no sound apart from the rickety fireplace cracking with each ember it creates.

"Hey Shouyo?" Atsumu's voice doesn't sound like his own. It's swollen, depicted and feels like he's dragging an anvil with him through each and every word. Hinata cocks his head to the side, urging him to go on with whatever inquiry he was going to ask. The blonde sucks in a hitched breath, pulling his lip between his teeth.

"What if you smelled Natsu's scent in Amortentia?"

The curious question makes the orangenette falter a little, confused and probably thinking over it. But not two seconds later a small, prepossessing smile etches it's way onto his dark cherry lips. This is the significance of Hinata Shouyo.

"That just means I love her a lot!" Hinata proposes, placing his quill (that he's holding) down onto the table and looking Atsumu straight in the eye. Brown meeting brown and soul warming soul.

Why hadn't he thought of that?

Of course! It all made sense now! The reason he smelt Osamu's scent in the potion wasn't because he was feeling something for his _brother_ of all people. No, it was simply family love that he had been endorsed with. Although, he doesn't know _why_ the scent was so _strong_ to his nostrils, but he thinks that it's because he loves Osamu with his entire heart and soul. It's true, he cares for Osamu more than the entire world. He'd massacre millions if it meant he'd save Osamu and that was normal stuff to feel for someone you cared about.

_Right?_

Atsumu, for the first time in 4 days, let out a loud laugh. It was a laugh that warmed his insides, a laugh that made him feel secure, safe and relived that whatever the hell he was thinking before was completely unrelated and defiantly not true.

"That's what I thought!" Atsumu lies, "Cuz 'Samu bought a potion of Amortentia and he let me smell it! I was waitin for Kita's scent but then I smelled him instead! I was so confused but now i'm not anymore!" The blonde abruptly stands up from his criss cross, filing the papers in his hands that he's worked hard on with Shouyo and tucks them under his armpit, tossing Hinata one of his signature cunning smirks.

"Thanks a lot, Shouyo. I think I better get goin' now. 'Samu's gonna worry and I don't wanna keep him waiting!" Atsumu's already made a plan is to apologize, explain his awkward situation to Osamu because he knows that Osamu is going to pry it out of him one way or another. He knows the truth will be embarrassing but at the same time he knows his brother will understand him well enough to forgive him and probably tease him about it for a couple days.

But nothing ever goes smoothly when it comes to the Miya twins.

Atsumu, completely blind by happiness, doesn't realize the now forming frown on Hinata's face. He doesn't even realize that it's past curfew and if he gets caught by a teacher he would serve a months worth of detention. And before Hinata could tell him something that was surfacing his mind, Atsumu had already swung the Gryffindor portrait out of the way and exited the cozy sanctuary.

On his way back to the Slytherin common room, Atsumu ponders a good enough excuse he should give Osamu before he confessed. There was a small but granted chance that he could get away with an excuse. That way he didn't have to shuttle his ashamming concerns to Osamu. The blonde hums happily, skipping a step on his way down but pauses when he hears something.

Something that sounded very, very familiar.

Atsumu, the oh so sly one he is, rounds the corner slowly. Careful not to disrupt the people making the noises but then he immediately regrets his decision of peering over the corner.

He's glad that he didn't go back and take his book with him, because otherwise it would've been dropped to the floor along with his now discarded papers; They drift to the tiled ground innocently, as if mocking Atsumu for being so stupid.

His face pales, two shades whiter than the color itself. His hands twitch by his sides and he bites back a scream with the palm of his hand. He can feel his stomach turn, like he was about to vomit out his entire day's worth of food and his heart is probably chopped up at this point, tossed into a blender and sliced until it became a putrid liquid.

There stood Osamu Miya, his brother, the one he'd been so conflicted over and the one he's supposed to go to now and settle things with. He's standing there, back facing Atsumu and the blonde wouldn't have been this horrified if it wasn't the fact that he isn't alone.

Pressed against the wall, legs gripping onto Osamu's sides and a hand shoved up his shirt probably savoring Osamu's lavish abdomen, with his tongue swirling drunkenly while lips press hard against the other is Kita Shinsuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all got here beforehand, i'm still working on the other chapter. Stay tuned! 
> 
> Also, author-san is horrible at making onigiri, her attempt that failed miserably but she doesn't really care because she's a hungry bitch
> 
> Leave your thoughts in the comments! Remember, your statements are really what keeps this book alive!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/2 of the double update, hope y'all enjoy!!!
> 
> (I use fandom and the topic of Miyacest came up and I'm like: Yeah, hate that ship. mhm, it's gross, yeah, totally, jail hahaha-)

Cold.

It's all he feels.

His feet are cold, his fingers are cold, his blood is cold and his veins run dry.

It's like the time he accidently fell asleep on a tree: He and Osamu had decided (when they were just 9) that it'd be very mature of them to climb a tree and sit up there blindly, unaware of the dangers that could soon pursue. It was like any other ordinary day, as Atsumu recalls it. He was laying down on the high branch of a tree and Osamu told him that he'd be right back with some food. Atsumu was already seeping with drowsiness by the time Osamu left the backyard and foolishly enough. Atsumu let himself fall into dreamland.

Except, when he woke up it wasn't a pleasant awakening. He didn't open his eyes to find that a bird had shitted on his clothing, or that he was slipping-rather the impact of the ground against his back: knocking out every wisp of air that were in his lungs and Atsumu remembered struggling to inhale and exhale- to do _anything._

That same sensation he felt all those years ago have now come back to hit him at full blast. He can't remember how to breath, unable to speak and completely petrified- _horrified_ at the scene that he had witnessed. The picture played out like a stereo on repeat, black and white pictures of a movie tape.

And this- this sensation wasn't because Osamu was kissing Kita.

It was because Kita was kissing Osamu.

Rage had built up through layers of bone marrow. He's now sitting on his bed, clutching his sheets with his white knuckle dusted hands and biting his lip so hard that the amount of blood in his mouth is now overwhelming. He left those papers on the floor, too weak to bend over and grab them, shout, make a joke and even breath properly. He was frozen, when he saw them. Only after they parted he began to gain his sense back and he bolted down the corridor, not caring if they heard him. Let them, let them hear him, let them know that he was there, that he saw them with his very own eyes.

The clock that was ticking lowly is now ticking like a bomb on a timer: a reminder that time plays a big factor within ever millisecond of his life. Every minuet he stays here, a minuet closer he gets to Osamu walking into their shared dorm and confronting him about what happened.

_It's been 5 minuets and 27 seconds now._

There's no advancement, Atsumu muses. It's useless waiting for his twin. But he knows Osamu and he _knows_ that sooner or later his mirror reflection will come waltzing in like nothing bad had ever happened. Sometimes, Atsumu ponders the thought of Osamu being an assassin. He sure as hell could kill someone mentally or physically and walk away dusting his shirt as if he had just finished attending a fancy dinner.

_6 minuets and 2 seconds._

He hears faint footsteps and his breathing starts becoming erratic. He can feel his stomach twist into a knot, the boiling sensation filling his abdomen. He's coming, Atsumu knows it. He doesn't have to second guess himself when the footsteps get louder because he _knows_ that they're Osamu's. there's no way they aren't. It's a twin thing, he presumes. He's so paranoid right now that he starts to feel tingles every now and then throughout his body.

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

It's like a piano going from piano to forte; tense and thrilling. You don't know when the pianist might suddenly switch to a crescendo or maybe tease the audience a little with an abrupt diminuendo. His footsteps vary in sound but they all add to the bottomless pile of anxiety that now resides on Atsumu's broad shoulders the same way a musician carrys a never ending cycle of emotion throughout his play.

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

It's getting louder now, he can hear it clear as day. It's like when his mom used to scold him, tell him to get into the time out circle but he had simply refused and hid in his closet. Each time his mother's footsteps neared he felt the vulnerability and panic surge up at once.

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

They stop, right in front of the door. It's like the world is suddenly tilting on it's side when Atsumu sees the silver and green nob twist. Never before has he ever felt this way, never before has he ever had the urge to open his window and dive out like a baby bird without the knowledge that they couldn't fly. It's horrifying to the point he'd rather watch a horror film unfold than sit through 6 seconds of his life.

And then Osamu Miya enters the room, in all his glory. Except his body is stiff and his eyes aren't the cold yet playful grey orbs Atsumu knows of. They're liquid black; like ink swirling in a pot of thick slime. His steps are wavering slightly and the tension in the air is so thick that even a knife couldn't penetrate it. As the deafening silence ensues, Osamu stops in his tracks; eyes casting downwards, shame prominent on his features.

It's the first time Atsumu has ever seen Osamu so embarrassed, it's ironic considering his carefree personality. And although there's a first for everything, Atsumu never expects for the first time in his life to see Osamu ashamed is in this type of situation.

It's _loathsome_

"'Tsumu." Osamu starts, this isn't like him at all. His voice is laced and decorated with guilt; perfectly created like fondant on a cake. His hands are stuffed into his pockets and his eyes aren't meeting Atsumu's. 

When the blonde twin doesn't respond, Osamu sighs.

"He... kissed me _first_."

Those words make him sick to his stomach, he can feel it now: The push of his fluids and the bile of his throat tightening. And this isn't because Osamu says Kita was the one that pressed those butterfly delicate lips one his. No, it's because he feels relieved.

_Maybe Shouyo was wrong._

"A-and how is THAT supposed t'a m-make me feel any better?" Atsumu's voice comes out trembling, like he'd been stuck outside in the cold weather for days upon days without extra clothing. His hands are shaking but not shaking from vulnerability, rather they are trembling from anger.

"I know," Osamu starts, swallowing thickly and turning his head to the side, "I know you loved him-"

"Love, not loved." Atsumu corrects, although he and Osamu both now that it's a desperate lie. He's in denial again.

The silver hesitantly nods, eyes cast unidentifiable now. He's not fidgeting with his fingers like Atsumu is. He actually looks like he just stepped out of the shower; calm. collected and blissful;. Although, that was only for the public eye. But Atsumu could see through it all.

"Right, love. I know that you love him, but let's get one thing straight." There's a spark in Osamu's eyes like a flicker of kindle that is yet to set aflame; It's still in the process of grasping onto magnesium, making sure that there's enough to coat it in order to set it ablaze.

"You," He starts, and this time Osamu's moonlight grey eyes pierce directly into Atsumu's watering hazel ones and for a second, his breath hitches as Osamu lowers his head so that their faces are almost centimeters apart.

"Under _any_ circumstance, are _not_ allowed to date Kita."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH ITS 10:18 PM WHAT AM I DOING UP THIS LATE I HAVE TO GET UP EARLY TMR-
> 
> Thoughts on this chapter? Honestly. Author-san liked the previous chapter a lot more ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizard Terminology:
> 
> Hogsmead: A small village a few minuets away from Hogwarts that sells a variety of things. This can range from food, supplies, items and pubs. Students usually come here to hang out.
> 
> Honydukes: A store in Hogsmead that sells candy and chocolates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author-san is very sorry for not updating yesterday, she feels very ashamed for doing so. T-T
> 
> I fell asleep while writing this and I woke up early to go to practice so I didn't have enough time. I'll defiantly update tomorrow though since I've got a lot planned. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Sorry again! I feel really bad for not keeping my promise T--------T

"Oi... Wake up."

"Jus'fivemoreminuets." Atsumu's groggy words come out slurred and disorientated. Osamu spies a small drop of drool sliding down his twin's plump lips, pooling onto the bed innocently.

"No, I aint gonna wait anymore longer for you. So get up or i'll go see Motoya an' Sakusa myself." Osamu's eyes jerk away from the patch of glistening drool and he realizes that his declaration seems to have a massive affect on the blonde because next thing he knows his twin shoots up from the bed, hair flying wildly from the action and if it wasn't for Osamu's Beater reflexes Atsumu would've crashed right into him.

Atsumu winces a little from the violent whiplash he caused himself and after a few seconds of re-associating he notices that he's not wearing anything on his bottom half apart from dark grey boxers. Subconsciously, he slides his refined legs under the green duvet.

There's a faint smile on his lips when he wakes up, eyes widening to adjust to the brightness, but when his honey brown orbs meet Osamu's it's like the smile suddenly vanishes, as if it were smoke escaping an enclosed fire. Osamu has the sudden urge to glower at his brother but at the same time he wants to desperately reach out and brush those crooning locks of dyed hair aside and tuck them behind his ear, even if he knows that they'll just spring right back.

it's silent for a good five minuets, uneasiness fills the atmosphere and Atsumu's eyes stray downwards, fiddling with his fingers and obviously avoiding to look at Osamu any longer. It's been a day since the whole Kita ordeal and as far as Atsumu knows, Kita and Osamu aren't talking to each other anymore. It's like they didn't preform such an act the day before and even Kita doesn't waver his facial expression when they all sat down together and talked about girls. He said the same thing: He'll only ever consider dating someone after he finishes school. It's odd, Atsumu thinks. But that doesn't' change the fact that his brother had locked lips with the boy he'd been crushing on for so long.

_But is it really because of that?_

"Jeez, stop poutin' it makes ya look like a baby." Osamu's deep voice snaps Atsumu out of whatever conflicted trance he'd been in.

To others, that phrase Osamu said to him would've been perceived as an insult or an act of provocation but to Atsumu, it's his own way of saying: _Don't think about yesterday, or tomorrow. Just focus on today._

And albeit those words might seem as if they give little to no courage, they give Atsumu enough will power to get off his bed and get ready to meet Motoya and his cousin for a morning walk through Hogsmead.

Atsumu leisurely strolls towards his closet, eyeing the very similar shades of green dyed clothes before he decides to pick out one of Osamu's sweaters that he'd stolen a couple years ago. He's surprised it still fits him- Well _barley_ fits him but it's enough to make him feel warm and cozy so that's all that matters. Atsumu pulls the sweater from it's hanger, making it swing back and forth as he sets the dark green article of clothing down onto the base of his closet and he goes to pull over his shirt but then his hand freezes midway.

_Stop._

That's odd. Atsumu frowns. He feels a newfound emotion of embarrassment from changing? But he's done this so many times, why does he suddenly feel uncomfortable all of a sudden?

Atsumu looks around, trying to spy something out of the ordinary. Maybe someone was peeking in through a hole in the wall? But why would they? This isn't the girl's dorm and he knows for a fact that he's probably one of the only dick sucking guys in Slytherin by far- well apart from _presumably_ Osamu but it hadn't been confirmed by him. Atsumu plays through scenarios in his head, trying to piece together what was making it so hard just to take off his shirt but then a voice interrupts him.

"Are ya jus' gonna stay there all day and look around or are ya gonna change?" Says Osamu, velvet thick voice from his immediate awakening and it rattles Atsumu to the core. He jumps a little and then he realizes.

_It's Osamu._

A small, unwanted blush starts to surface upon the layer of skin on his cheeks, spreading like a plague across his face but then the image of Kita with his legs hooked around Osamu's waist and his tongue deep in the hot cavern's of Osamu's lush mouth makes Atsumu's burning cheeks cool. 

"Can ya get outta the room?" requests Atsumu, his hand still up in the air as if someone had pressed paused on him midway of grabbing his shirt. His back is turned to his twin so he can't see his facial expression but judging by Osamu's scoff, he's annoyed.

"S'not like I haven't seen anything before. Besides, you're my brother, I ain't some pervert starin at'cha if that's what ya think."

The sentence triggers something deep within Atsumu, like an alarm blaring or a revolver going off right next to his ear. His stomach twists into an uncomfortably tight knot and his heart starts picking up it's pace. His neck also starts to feel hot as something inside him screams _psycho._

"J-Just get the fuck out!" he snaps at Osamu, eyes clenched shut and nails digging into his already bruised palms, re-creating crescent like shapes on his peachy flesh. He feels the whirlwind of emotions spike up all at once and he expects Osamu to start picking at his suggestion, maybe even toss in one of his fine dining comebacks that he's a little bit better than Atsumu at doing (although Atsumu himself would never admit that). But instead all he hears is the creak of his bed, some footsteps and the sound of his door slamming shut.

After a few grotesque seconds, Atsumu in a state of shock, falls to the ground with a loud thud.

Something dark and sinister creeps up from within him, coursing through his veins and bleeding out into his throat. He can taste the vile of repugnance seeping through his blood flow and his stomach starts squeezing. He knows this isn't normal, he's changed in front of Osamu more times than he can count- Hell, when they were little both of them bathed together. But there's something in the back of his mind telling him to stop. 

And all of a sudden, that hatred he once felt towards Osamu, is now turning towards himself.

* * *

"Heya Atsumu!" 

Motoya and Sakusa are already waiting for them down by the entrance of Hogwarts. They're both dressed in dark coats and hats; Sakusa carries one that is a little too big for him but it's probably to shield his face from the prying eyes of the public. Atsumu pretty much knows the cursed agenda of Sakusa and his introverted mysophobic ass and he's not surprised when the boy himself is basically dressed from head to toe in black, not a peek of skin showing apart from his sharp potent black orbs and his lowering frown.

"Heya Motoya." Atsumu greets and he feels Osamu brush up against him from behind. Motoya smiles at the both of them, dimples forming on both cheeks and eyes Osamu, nodding his head in greeting. "We should get going, everything's about to open soon and this big oaf doesn't like crowds-" The brunette points at the passively resentful man behind him and he gives a small grunt. Atsumu's eyes linger on Sakusa for a few seconds before shifting his gaze back to Motoya's dark grey-blue orbs.

"Lead the way!"

They all exit the magical castle with a breeze sloshing their frames as soon as they step foot outside into the burly November and Atsumu to shivers in place. Osamu side-eyes his brother but continues walking with the rest of them. Atsumu decided that with all honesty, he will not let his foul mood and grudge against Osamu ruin his day today, so he concludes that just for the time being, he'll simply ignore Osamu and spark up a _light hearted_ conversation with Sakusa instead (Who is conveniently walking right in front of him)

"Heya Sakkun?"

"No."

Atsumu scowls at him, the tick of vexation prominent on his face but he decides to give Sakusa another chance. After all, he did agree to this (or maybe Motoya forced him, probably the latter considering his exceedingly civil personality) therefore he must have some kind of agreement that he would be passive or at least interact with his guests, them being the Miya twins.

"Aw come on Omi, talk to me a little will ya? I aint gonna bite!" says Atsumu, lifting his hand up and creating a biting motion with his fingertips. It only earns him a snort of mockery.

"I don't plan on associating myself with you today, Thank you." Sakusa's eyes are now trained on him, judging if anything, and he wonders for a split second if Osamu has ever made that expression targeted to him before.

He hopes not.

"Well Omi.." Atsumu starts, he tries to fish up a memory of Sakusa that he can engage on and probably piss him off. It doesn't occur to him as fast as it should, but when it does Atsumu's resting face turns into a sly and cunning one.

"I remember, was it that day I came running into the washroom? Hmmm I think so... Your clothes were kinda-" Atsumu grabs the collar of his coat. "-messy, weren't they? I wonder why they were.. Hmm... Omi were ya doin somethin' in the washroom before I walked in?" There's shred of tease in Atsumu's voice and by the dangerous glint in Sakusa's eyes he knows that Atsumu has figured him out.

"Miya..." Sakusa starts, tone deathly but he's saved by his cousin who's walking right beside him.

"Kiyoomi has a _girlfriend_." Komori muses and Sakusa's eyes widen from sheer bewilderment. Atsumu, the king of gossip and the absolute teenage wreck he is, perks up at this statement from Motoya.

"Oh?" Atsumu croons, leaning a little to the side and humming. "Did Omi shag his itty girlfriend?"

Sakusa chokes on air and Motoya looks like he's about to burst out laughing any second of time.

"He probably did, and about his girlfriend-" Motoya starts, swaying around with each step. "She's really pretty, I mean her EYES and her FACE are so gorgeous! Damn! I wish I had her skin care routine! And have you seen her ass-" He's cut off by a shove to the side, on Sakusa's part and Atsumu's left eyebrow inclines upwards, curious. For the times he's known Sakusa to be a no-contact mysophobe, he's never actually pondered the thought that he was fine with touching family members. The light shove that he gave looked normal, playful and defiantly by all means, not Sakusa.

It was a little _too_ intimate.

"Who is she?" Osamu asks, scaring Atsumu yet again in the process. He hadn't expected Osamu to talk. Whenever he went on hang out trips with his friends and brang Osamu along he never really says anything other than asking to excuse himself to go to the washroom or order candy and butterbeer.

Sakusa stiffens at the question, eyes narrowing under the large hat that _almost_ covered his eyes, lashes licking the rim of the beanie. He sways slightly off course when he steps up to cross the bridge that would bring them to Hogsmead and when they all step onto the raised platform he clears his throat to answer.

"A Ravenclaw." is all he says before turning his head to the side, out of sight from both the Miya twins.

"Yeah, She's also really funny and she defiantly dominates Kiyoomi, I mean I saw th-"

"I'm going to go buy some more quidditch gear, not that any of you will care but I just want to make myself clear." Sakusa's voice is laced in venom and his tone indicates that he's probably going to have a nice, friendly chat with his cousin after the whole ordeal is over. Atsumu almost feels bad for Motoya, if not for his pride telling him otherwise. When the stores come into view, Sakusa rushes off to one, completely unaware of where he's going.

"Um, Kiyoomi that's the book store-Oh he's gone." Komori sags his shoulders in defeat, sighing out exaggeratedly as he watches Sakusa's curly black locks disappear into the book store. Atsumu's brows furrow and he turns to Komori, major interest peeking his mind of chaos.

"I never digged Omi to be the one to have a girlfriend, I thought he'd end up single for the rest of his life." Atsumu mutters, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets because he feels the tips of them start to frost. Osamu hums beside Atsumu in agreement and the blonde is acutely aware that their arms are now touching.

"Well..." Motoya taps a hand at his chin, the featherlight dust of a smile perched onto his cherry lips. "Kiyoomi's kinda hard to handle, but once you talk to him more, get to know him and show that you understand him, then he'll slowly warm up to you!" There's a small spark that sores across Komori's dull leaden-blue eyes but Atsumu can't quite place a finger on it and by slight shift of his brother's weight next to him, he guesses that Osamu has picked up on that too. "Yeah, he can be an asshole sometimes," Motoya rolls his eyes and Atsumu scoffs. "But, he's overall a really nice guy. You already know the reason why he hates you Atsumu." Motoya squints at the blonde and he pouts a little.

"That waz a good pick up line!"

"Yeah, I could tell, Kiyoomi loved your pick up line so much that he now puts you on his top 10 things he hates list right above chewing gum."

"oi! I aint gonna tolerate that shit! I'm the master when it comes to flirting and everyone loves me! Right Samu-" Atsumu cuts short as his eyes lock onto Osamu's figure. He isn't listening to them, probably tuned out around the beginning of his and Motoya's mini quarrel.

Instead of his grey eyes being trained on either of the two he's hanging out with, they're trained on a particular spot inside of a potions shop and when Atsumu follows his gaze, his stomach drops.

Kita Shinsuke is looking through an aisle of potion books, examining them with a frown that Atsumu would've found cute if his mind hadn't been so confused. Kita looks like he's desperately trying to find something, like a detective trying to figure a clue throughout a murder case. His thin eyebrows are pulled together, his lips are tight but no matter how much Atsumu tries to read his thoughts, Kita's reticent face doesn't give away any free favors.

_Osamu isn't interested in your conversation, you're not important to him._

It's that sensation again, that same sensation he felt right after he dropped to the ground in their dorm. His heart hurts and it's hard for him to breath without his breath hitching. It's the feeling that he's _not good enough._

"M' gonna be right back..." The words add an extra thousand knives and a bullet hole to Atsumu's already fractured heart. The world rings in his ears as he watches his twin depart from them, approaching the store comfortably before vanishing for a few seconds and becoming obvious once again through the slightly foggy glass, right next to Kita.

_He ditched you._

"Wanna go to Honeydukes?" Motoya proposes and yanks Atsumu away from whatever dark consciousness he was in, placing him back to the present. The wind is suddenly chilly against his skin, and he wants nothing more than to run away and hide underneath a tree, or even pay a visit to the shrieking shack.

Atsumu eyes the pair through the window once more, Kita's back is turned to Atsumu but it seems that the Slytherin Quidditch captain is talking to Osamu. The blonde can just make out the face of his twin, and when he does, he realizes that Osamu is staring at him.

With a knot in his stomach and a large gulp of air Atsumu nods.

"Y-yeah, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And shoutout to Ms_Blue17 aka @Blue17Ms on twitter for drawing a beautiful picture inspired by Komori and Sakusa from the Ravenclaw house >-< Go check out her beautiful artwork! 
> 
> AND SORRY AGAIN AUTHOR-SAN IS SHEDDING TEARS SHE APOLOGIZES FOR NOT UPDATING-
> 
> Please share your thoughts in the comments! I love to chat with you and you ghost readers!
> 
> sry this chapter is not one of author-san's favorites-


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYA here's another chapter!! A continuation of Hogsmead!
> 
> Wizard terminology: 
> 
> Cauldron cakes: Chocolate cakes made to look like cauldrons.
> 
> Licorice wands: Licorice made to look like a wizard's wand.
> 
> Pumpkin pasties: Basically a mini pumpkin pie.
> 
> Obliviate: A spell that erases one's memories.
> 
> The minister of magic: Basically the president for all magical wizards and witches in the specific country that they're in.

"Licorice wands? Seriously?"

"What's wrong with licorice wands?! It's the best fucking candy in the entire fuckin' world!"

"I honestly get why so many people despise you. What kind of foul human being do you have to be to like licorice?" Motoya shakes his head in dismay, placing a pale fingertip to his temple as if Atsumu's opinion on licorice is giving him the world's most abundant headache. In the past, Atsumu had been made fun of for choosing a popularly repugnant candy as one of his preferred and because of this unpopular controversy that turned the majority of their backs towards the agreeing side of his favored snack, he's been picked on more times than he's stubbed his toe. On many occasions, he'd had to hide the fact that he's ape shit for licorice like the candy was some kind of sacred and loamy treasure. Nevertheless, all that hate does not discourage him from picking out a large 30 pack of licorice wands and tossing them into his shopping bag like he was throwing an apple into a wooden basket.

"Ya just don't have good taste Motoya." Atsumu hums and bends down a little, eyeing the pack of freshly baked premium cauldron cakes that stand out innocently as if they didn't cost half of his wallet. He hears Motoya walk around him and reach for a box of pumpkin pasties, grabbing two and placing them carefully in his basket. "I don't have good taste? Says the one practically drooling over his own quidditch captain."

It's meant as a tease, Atsumu knows it. People have made fun of him for his dumb silly crush on Kita and he bets that the whole of Slytherin and Ravenclaw know of his remarkable love story. It's cliché: the seeker falls for the captain. He's read enough wizarding novels to know that and it's actually how he found out about his crush on Kita; a character describes the sensation of dancing in the moonlight with the captain of her quidditch team-someone whom she's forbidden to be with because her family already sold her off to another man. At that moment Atsumu ha wondered what it would've been like, dancing with Kita under the stars. And that's when it all hit him. However now, he doesn't think it's Kita he's going to be dancing under the twilight with anymore.

Atsumu's stomach lurches forewords, but not in the way that someone would feel like when their friend or family member mentions their crush. No, this sensation that he's feeling is the same sickening turn that people usually feel when they're at the climax of a movie; worry, distress and tension seep in through their veins all at once, almost like some revolting clockwork.

"Y-yeah about that..." The words slip through his lips before he can catch them. They roll off his tongue like water, leaving a trail of lead in tow. 

Motoya raises a bushy brow, his dull ashen blue eyes licking with curiosity.

"U-uh.." The blonde starts, impulsively snatching the cauldron cake off the shelf and tossing it haphazardly into the already growing pile of sweets. Ouch, that's another skewer to his wallet. He doesn't know if he'll have _any_ galleons left after his little shopping bout. It's been less than an hour and he's already stocked up on sweets that could last him through a hefty hibernation. The seemingly flustered act doesn't go unnoticed by Motoya because he hears the brunette shuffle closer to him and then place his basket down, bending low until he's leveled with Atsumu's narrowed figure.

"Hey..." Motoya starts, he's trying to catch Atsumu's attention but Atsumu can't being himself to look into those tender grey eyes because he _knows_ that doing it will only disgust himself further. Why is Motoya showing him remorse? If only he knew the thoughts and concerns Atsumu natured throughout the past week, then maybe he'd look at him the same way purebloods look down on muggleborns; like a piece of gum stuck underneath and in between the cracks of your shoe.

"You can talk to me you know that? I know we've only known each other for like-" Motoya's voice dreams away for a second before coming back into focus. "-4 days? Probably, or maybe even less. Anyways, my point is that I'm all open ears and if there's anything you need to talk about I'm here for you!" Motoya's encouraging words make Atsumu feel sick to the stomach. It's as if he's going into a fine dining restaurant and only paying a quarter because he doesn't have enough money to pay off the bill. Like his brain was a rotting fish and his thoughts were equally as foul. 

He's confused, conflicted and he's stuck in between a limbo of heaven or hell. He's in denial but at the same time he isn't. He's not supposed to feel insecure about himself around Osamu, he's not supposed to feel happy when Osamu tells him that Kita kisses him first and he's defiantly not supposed to tell Motoya that he smelled Osamu's scent in the potion.

But he's just _too_ nice and _too_ caring. The urge to spill his thoughts to Motoya is like a mythomaniac spewing off a lie. It's urgent and if anything, Atsumu was ready to spill it all.

If not for the tiny voice in the back of his head. That singular melody of admonition which rattles through his skull like a gong going off in the distance.

_What if he tells Osamu? Then what? Osamu's going to hate him, and probably never speak to him ever again. He'll probably obliviate himself from all the memories he's had of him._

It's a siren wailing in his head now and the words that he's trying to form are cumbersome. He doesn't know what to say, afraid that he'll slip up or accidently give off an uneasy answer that would set up red flags in Motoya's head. 

So instead of brushing it off with a slick statement, Atsumu simply shrugs, lips thin and shoulders tense as he grabs another pack of licorice wands and stands up. 

"Thanks Motoya, but there's nothing going on."

* * *

After finishing their business at Honeydukes and paying for their mountain of candy that they shrunk with a shrinking charm. Motoya decides that he wants to go meet up with Sakusa since the bookstore is closer to Honeydukes than the potions store. Atsumu tries to make himself look like he desperately wants to go back to the potions shop and get re-connected with his brother once again but in reality he'd rather stall on for centuries if it meant that he didn't have to face his brother and possibly Kita Shinsuke.

When they enter the store a waft of warm air greets them like a snug furred coat tucking itself around their bodies and giving them the heat they never knew they needed until now. The store is relatively quiet, albeit it's the early morning so Atsumu didn't really expect much of a crowd. The store is small and enclosed, cozy from the warmth of the swaying fireplace. The area is taken up by rows upon rows of bookcases, each one labelled with a different genre of novel. 

Without hesitation, Motoya strides over towards the only _Muggle Fiction_ aisle in the whole store; a small section at the back corner. There's a lot of books cramped together though, some placed on top of vertical ones because of the lacking space. Atsumu immediately spies Sakusa hunched over a section in the fiction bookcase, perplexed and seemingly transfixed by a black book in his hands.

"Hey! Kiyoomi!" 

The amount of time Sakusa takes when he slams the book shut and shoves it under his arm would probably make a strike of lightening jealous. He looks completely petrified like he'd been caught red handed stealing a golden necklace from a high-end jewelry shop. Motoya pauses and frowns at Sakusa, eying the book in his hands suspiciously and Atsumu being the Slytherin he is, decides to point it out like it's the lest obvious thing in the world.

"Are ya porn buying Omi?" 

Sakusa's deadpan expression tells him that Atsumu needs to consider his choice of words before blurting them out like some uncontrolled toddler.

"Yes Miya, I am definatly buying a pornographic book from the Muggle Fiction aisle." Sakusa's mouth moves under the mask and Atsumu bets the 2 galleons in his pocket that Sakusa's lips are pursed up in disgust.

"Omi, that's the Romance Fiction." Atsumu eyes the tiny label and he swears he see's Sakusa flinch. 

"What book is it? I might know if it's a good or bad book." Motoya pipes in and Sakusa backs up a little, a glare frosting the surface of his void-black orbs. It's a warning.

But Motoya being Motoya, doesn't seem to really care and strides right up to Sakusa, taking the book out of his hands so gracefully that it takes a second for Sakusa to process what Komori has done.

"Forbidden by Tabitha Suzuma, this sounds really familiar-"

"Give that _back_." The curly ravenette snatches the book from Motoya and holds it to his chest like a stuffed animal. Eyes burning with annoyance and... 

Atsumu squints.

Fear? Why is he scared of a book?

With a huff and a scowl Sakusa turns around and waltzes over to the cashier who is a witch in her mid 40's wearing one of those lame: _I support the minister of magic_ shirts and when she looks down at Sakusa's book, her pierced brow raises slightly in question.

"You don't take me as a guy who's into this stuff." There's a light hint of amusement in her voice as she scans the book. Her bold statement kind of reminds Atsumu of Hinata whenever he wanted to make a point. The little tangerine said basically everything on his mind and he wasn't the slightest bit afraid of doing so- Well, when he's around Kageyama Atsumu knows for a fact that he double thinks his words.

Sakusa doesn't respond to her declaration as she stuffs the book into a paper bag and offers it to him, reading the price aloud and cupping her hand out as Sakusa drops his golden galleons into her outstretched palm. Once she rings him up and he's all set they start to exit the store, if not for once particular book in the education aisle that catches Atsumu's eye.

_Amortentia; All you need to know about the deadly yet alluring potion._

He pauses in his step and plays around with the two galleons he has left in his pocket. A book about studies usually don't cost less than a galleon or two. 

His heart starts picking up it's pace as he watches Motoya walk off with Sakusa further away from him. He eyes the book once more and pinches his eyes shut.

"Motoya?" The brunette pauses and turns around to Atsumu.

"Um.." He gulps. "Wait for me outside with Omi will ya? I'm jus' gonna buy somethin realll quick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Author-san Loves licorice too much.
> 
> What did y'all think of this chapter? I KINDA liked it, although your encouraging words and enthusiasm makes me happy beyond belief! 
> 
> Please talk with me in the comments! I love hearing your opinions of the story!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Author-san forgets to hit the publish button:
> 
> *cue confusion*
> 
> T-T Author san is gonna go crawl away and pick at the mushrooms in her corner.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER WAS ALREADY MADE YESTERDAY BUT I CLICKED SAVE AS DRAFT RATHER THAN PUBLISH I-
> 
> IM IN THE MIDDLE OF ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I WAS CONFUSED WHY I HAD ONLY 8 CHAPTERS I-  
> *cries*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho I am proud of this chapter-
> 
> for once-

"Is it just me or is there something wrong with the twins?" Suna asks, shifting his sitting position on the Quidditch bleachers as he eyes Atsumu almost wham into Tendou; who lets out a loud shriek from the sudden appearing of his teammate and swivels in the air uncontrollably like a fly being swung at with an electrical fly swatter. Suna lets out a snort when Tendou stops short in the air and flies off his broom, hitting the ground but seemingly undamaged.

"Hm? I haven't really noticed." Daishou grunts, propping his chin atop his open palm and resting his elbow on his thigh. It's a chilly day to be out and playing Quidditch but Kita said that it's all fine if they wear heating charms to protect their body. Although heating charms make you warm, it had a different affect on the skin. 

"They're kinda..." Suna starts, following Osamu's zooming figure as he swings a bat in the air and hits a flying bludger straight at Akagi Michinari, who barley dodges it and flips the grey off with a gloved finger. "...distant? I don't know. They're not playfully fighting like they used to. Also, Atsumu's been avoiding Osamu..." Suna recalls the memory of him and Atsumu talking a dandy stroll through the outer grounds of Hogwarts. He didn't notice at first that Atsumu had become snappier but when the blonde blew up infront of him, Suna knew there was something going on.

"Isn't that a good thing?" The narrow eyed Slytherin signalises, playing with the silver and green scarf wrapped around his neck. Daishou had injured his leg during the weekend and without Daishou their team, the players weren't even. So Suna volunteered to sit out of this one, aware that he was one of the best players on the team and someone could've easily swapped out instead of him.

Suna wanted to observe, and observe he did. The twins shoot each other glares from time to time, it's normal since they're on the opposite team. But something about Atsumu doesn't set right, it's as if Suna had walked into a familiar room where everything was shifted to the left by one centimetre. Suna sighs out unwieldy, this situation wasn't making any sense. Maybe he'd have to confront one of the twins about it? But who? Suna would defiantly go ask Osamu if he had to pick between the two but from his perspective Atsumu is the one acting more bizarre.

Kita Shinsuke blows his whistle, pulling Suna out of the conflicted daze he was in. The bi colored male drops down to the ground from his broom with such elegance it's scoff worthy. Suna wonders if there's anything his Captain can't do.

The team slowly lowers down to the ground, landing wobbly on the grass field or digging their heals into the soggy soil. Suna notices that Atsumu is going a little too fast and would probably crash into someone if he isn't careful but before Suna could blurt out an amplifying warning the blonde crashes into his twin like a fist plummeting into concrete and they both fall to the ground with a barely audible thump.

_Ouch.._

"What da fuck?!" Atsumu's scream could be heard from the stands up above as he yanked himself off his brother, face heating up from the cold, Suna presumes. His brother's face is steaming with anger and he stands up raggedly before walking up to his brother and pushing him back down.

"Don't _what the fuck_ me. Yer the one who crashed into me!" Osamu snaps, eyes searing into Atsumu's and the blonde swears he feels something deep down in his stomach rot to death. He didn't know he was going at such a high speed. Hell, he didn't even know that Osamu was in his way. Atsumu wants to apologize for his mistake, if not for his ego to once again grab that thought and let it wisp away with the wind.

"Well if ya weren't in my fucking way maybe I wouldn't have!" bites Atsumu, trying to lift himself off the ground but is suddenly stopped by Osamu who yanks him by the collar and shoves him back down; Body molded in between his legs and face fuming with indignation that could match with an ignored teapot whistling on a gas stove. 

"The FUCK you blaming me FOR?! I didn't do nothin!"

"Yes ya did! Ya even tried to aim a bludger at me!"

"I did NOT You little shit-faced FUCKER. You were in the way AGAIN!" Osamu rocked his fisted hands back and forth and Atsumu winced a little from the intensity.

"I WAS NOT IN THE WAY! Ya know what?! If you're jus' gonna make people _slower_ then I suggest you just quit Quidditch all together!"

"You little _shit_ -" Osamu's eyes screamed murder and Atsumu curses to himself when he sees t Osamu's fist bunch up tighter, but before he receive a blow tot he face, his brother is flung off him and jerked a couple feet away, body flying in the air before he lands on the other side with a loud _thump_.

Atsumu's face whitens.

"You two..." A sharp, hair-raising and inhospitable tone of voice slices through the air like a katana cutting a fruit. Kita's voice is so fragile yet he could do wonders with it when it came to his dark side. There is no messing around with Kita Shinsuke, no one _just messes_ around with Kita Shinsuke for the fun of it. People have underestimated him in the past, digging him for one of those kind Slytherins and bullies were drawn to him instantly in second year. They targeted him and tried to jinx him in the hallways but the outcome of the event wasn't the boys getting their little soc-greaser play they had in mind, rather it was Kita getting suspended for breaking multiple bones on each and every boy's body without a hint of remorse or guilt.

"I have had it with you both. Atsumu, Osamu." Kita shakes his head, his cute little eyebrows pulled into a dissapointed frown. He's angry, Atsumu knows it. And although he's made Kita angry plenty of times, he knows that this time Kita is _angry._

"From tomorrow until December 14th." Kita opens his eyes, brown irises slicing through both and pulling their hearts through their throats as Kita points at both of them. "You guys are not allowed to play Quidditch."

* * *

The Miya twins head on over to their dorm. Frames sagged and bodies freezing. The heating charm had worn off and Atsumu almost fell down the stairs when the shock of glacial crisp weather suddenly punctured through him like a stake to the heart. Atsumu is shivering by the time they arrive at the dorm and when he spies the fire out cold in the common room he lets out a low whimper of dismay. 

"Let's go to our room, I'll give ya sum of my sweaters to heat yerself up." Osamu suggests, leading the way and at this point Atsumu can't care less if Osamu is being nice to him. He's too sullen and wintry to even acknowledge his brother's insinuated apology. The seeker and the beater slowly make their way down towards the boy's dorm, passing by a few doors with the last names of Slytherin novices engraved in. Atsumu lets his curious brown eyes wonder around and he spies a golden plaque decorated with what appears to be small blue rhinestones and labeled with the name _Oikawa._

"Here we are." Says Osamu, waiting for his brother to slowly catch up and then placing his hand on the small of his back, urging him inside. The subtle action isn't worth a penny to some but when it comes to Atsumu he suddenly feels as if he doesn't need the sweaters to warm himself anymore.

When the hand dissapears though, his senses come rushing back.

Atsumu grumbles, pouting subconsciously and throwing himself atop his bed. Osamu grimaces at him and walks over to Atsumu, unzipping his quidditch undershirt and Atsumu jerks to the side. Osamu pauses, his long, bony fingers frozen in mid air and he raises an eyebrow at his brother as if to ask if he 's doing something wrong. Atsumu hesitates, he can feel the warmth ride up his neck when he shakes his head to tell him that it's okay and lays back down as his brother begins to undress him with fragile touches.

The sensation is heaven to him. Osamu has done this once before, when they were both young children and Atsumu had been pushed into the lake by Osamu. His brother had done the same thing; guided him back to their house, setting him on his bed and undressing him, putting a new sweatshirt on him and some sweatpants, save the socks that were already thrown off when he got out.

Atsumu gulps, heart beating in his throat when Osamu's finger brushes against his collar bone. The delicate fingers take off the zip-up hoodie and place them to the side, leaving Atsumu in nothing but a tight black shirt. Osamu stares at him for a few seconds before sighing and grabbing one of his fur lined sweaters.

"M' sorry..." The grey mutters, pulling the jumper over Atsumu's head and tucking his hands through the arm holes as if his brother was a 5 year old who didn't know how to dress himself. A warm feeling swirls deep within Atsumu and a feather light smile dashes across his quivering lips.

"Sorry for what? I'm the one who, ya know..." Atsumu grumbles, eyes casting downwards. He doesn't like admitting fault, they both know that but Atsumu can't just let Osamu take all the blame in this one. After all, he'd been blaming himself everyday for what he's feeling underneath the brotherly affection. 

"-being an asshole?" Osamu muses, grabbing a silk duvet from behind Atsumu and throwing it over his shoulders, folding them over so that the ends lap each other infront of Atsumu and he walks off to get something else. Atsumu snorts, nodding and shifting his posture, sitting in a criss cross. "Yeah..."

"I've noticed that you've been hanging out with SunaRin a lot, gotta crush on 'em too?" Osamu hums, digging through a drawer in search for another article of clothing. 

_No, it's you._

Atsumu rolls his jaw a little.

"Nah nah, S'not like that." Atsumu reassures, but Osamu doesn't turn around. "You sure about that? You've gotten quite close with him lately haven't'cha?" Osamu starts digging a little faster through the clothing, looking more like he was trying to mess up the clothing rather than find something else. 

Atsumu scowls. "Jus' cuz I like guys don't mean that every guy I'm friends with I wanna shag." Osamu pauses a little, seemingly deep in thought before picking up a stray pair of gloves from within the drawer. Osamu turns around leisurely, his hair slightly shifting and Atsumu notices that his bangs aren't parted the same way they were a couple minuets ago. They're now all straight, messy and disheveled . It makes Atsumu's stomach pulse.

"Then why are ya hanging out with him so much?"

"I only hung out with him like once you oaf."

"Still, you never like hanging out with him." Osamu reasons, striding up to Atsumu and kneeling down, stretching his palms out and flexing his pale fingers in a motion Atsumu can only assume is him asking the blonde to give him his hand. Atsumu's face heats up as he pulls his hand from underneath his little cover cloak and Osamu's warm palm snatches his, putting the gloves on him slowly.

"Yeah... I just-" Atsumu starts, words clogging up in his throat. "I just- I didn't wanna be around ya..." the confession has his twin pausing in his tracks, his face as dense as rock and if Atsumu didn't know better he would've guessed a long time ago that his brotherwas made out of clay and water.

"And why was that?" Osamu resumes, grabbing the other hand.

Atsumu's stomach twists like an overflowing washing machine. There's a knot in his abdomen, it's as if something foul has decided to make a habitat deep within him. He tastes iron on the tips of his tongue and he can't mold words properly like he could've done seconds ago.

When the silence stretches and Osamu is finished with wiggling Atsumu's pinky into the correct glove pocket, Osamu's grey leaden eyes shift up to meet his own.

"Is it because of the Kita thing?" He inquires, body still on the ground and Atsumu can smell the sickeningly adoring scent of Pine trees and Fresh rainwater. It's a stab to his gut and he clenches his hands into fists unconsciously.

"Y-yeah." Atsumu lies, eyes shifting away from his brothers. He can't stand it, staring into those beautiful irises only to come out empty handed. Every time he stared into Osamu's eyes he felt his world lifting and his soul deteriorating like a horcrux around his neck.

Osamu's gaze lingers for a few more seconds, lulling his brother's captivating brown ones. He tears them apart moments later however and clears his throat.

"Can we start over? Ya know, whatever this-" Osamu makes a motion with his finger, circular and it doesn't help Atsumu comprehend any better. "-this fucked up fight we're having in our heads. Let's just end it. Now. Okay?- Hey, look at me you fucktard"

Atsumu lets out a pathetic laugh and lifts his chin up slightly, eyes making contact with his brother's for a split second before crinkling a little.

Maybe this could work. Maybe he could just get rid of these feelings, toss them away like it was a secondhand toy. It's fine, he thinks. He's going to be able to let go of _whatever_ this is. He's sure he can get rid of this, this _horrible_ crush on _Osamu._

There. He admits it.

He likes him, more than a brother should.

But that's all going to change, Atsumu declares in his head and with a smile and a nod the deal is sealed.

"Yeah, I'd like that." 

If only he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on pinterest: I bet all miyacest shippers are single children! They don't know how disgusting it is do they!
> 
> Me with a brother: Aight, keep talkin-


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author-san's brother is here, he's right next to author-san. Author-san usually writes when she's putting her brother to bed. Author-san's onii chan will say a few words:
> 
> my sister is holding me captive help
> 
> well then, that's that folks-
> 
> ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author-san hopes you enjoy this chapter-
> 
> Wizard Terminology:
> 
> Transfiguration: A subject taught at Hogwarts that teaches students how to transform an object to another using magic.  
> Accio: A spell that can bring an object to a person

"Oi! Miya twins!" 

The blonde and silver slytherins turn their heads towards the caller in unison, Atsumu's eyes wide and perplexed while Osamu's are somewhat weary but hold the dominant authority that he sleekly possesses. The Ravenclaw with scruffy and disordered hair winces at their simultaneous head turning but continues on with his exciting proposition he'd been informed of just a few hours ago by his best friend Kenma Kozume.

"So," He starts, rubbing his large hands together and lowering his voice so that their Transfiguration teacher couldn't hear, "-The Ravenclaws are having a party at the tower. Curfew the party starts. We're not inviting Gryffindors this time so it outta be a good one for you folks won't it?" the ravenette makes a pathetic attempt at finger guns, the guy's fingers are so drastically long that his guns look more like snipers to Atsumu. 

Osamu narrows his eyes at the Ravenclaw. He looks familiar, Atsumu can agree on that. He doesn't know where he's seen him, maybe in the hallways somewhere? Possibly last year's gala? It's probably the hair that makes him so remarkable in Atsumu's horrid mess called his long term memory. He doesn't remember shit when it comes to names of people he'd only met for a blip of time. Perhaps they've met before?

"Mmm I dunno I could use all that precious time snacking on some of yer licorice wands and reading the ol' sap novels you have, 'Tsumu." Osamu turns his head to Atsumu and his expression doesn't falter a bit. It's as if he's being completely serious about this and by all means he would be serious about it if you gave him the choice, however his tone had a hint of teasing that only Atsumu could comprehend. 

"Those are my licorice wands and my novels aint sap!" Atsumu scowls at his brother and then turns back to the observing Ravenclaw, "Aight, we'll go. Today right?" Atsumu asks, hoping that he could get on with this as soon as possible. It's a Wednesday and he doesn't have anytime on the weekend. Saturday and Sunday are reserved for the short visit to the twins parents and unfortunately a family by the name of the "Hittori's" Whom Atsumu guesses his mother wants to hold either of her son's children.

Well, he pities her. He isn't going to submit to any of that anytime soon. And Osamu defiantly isn't either. Osamu had specifically told Atsumu in 4th year that he wouldn't want to be married off to any girl for any worth of money. No matter the beauty or the life style. He'd had his fair share of girls throughout his life time though, especially in 5th year where Osamu had a different girl in their dorm every month. It was annoying for Atsumu, having to sneak over to Hinata's place to sleep or possibly slither into Tendou's dorm. The redhead had Ushijima from the Ravenclaw house over practically every time Atsumu visited. Tendou had told Atsumu that Ushijima was the first ever person to not make fun of him for being a Metamorphmagus. Although, Ushijima kept glaring at Atsumu whenever he scooched just a centimeter closer to Tendou so Atsumu opted for Hinata's dorm more often.

"It is tonight! Thanks for letting me know! Spread the word if you can, we'll enchant everything and have a scapegoat so that teacher's can't catch onto us. They rarely suspect us Ravenclaws, and using that to our advantage is a smart thing to do." the scruffy haired male taps his head with the tip of his wand as to emphasize his point and Atsumu grins at him.

"Aye, thanks for the invite. Also, what's yer name again. Ya look _reall_ familiar." Atsumu jabs a finger in his direction and the Ravenclaw produces a Cheshire cat smirk.

"The name's Kuroo. And I'm the captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team."

* * *

When the bell rings for last period Atsumu rushes to get back to his dorm with Osamu in tow, dragging his feet begrudgingly as if he had all the time in the world at the tips of his fingers. It annoyed Atsumu so much that he threw a jinx at him but unfortunately his turd of a brother dodged it like he had read into his action three days before. When Atsumu arrives at their room he's hit with a waft of something that smells like pastries.

"'Samu are ya stealin food again?" Atsumu frowns, placing a hand on the doorway frame and leaning backwards to confront his brother who is a couple feet away from him, just barley walking faster than a snail's pace. 

"Nah." Osamu says from the middle of the hallway, gradually getting closer towards their temporary abode. "S'eggos."

" _What?_ "

"Eggos. Muggle food. They taste good." Osamu shrugs and trots in, ignoring Atsumu who scoffs at him disbelievingly. Eggos? Where the hell did he get them? 

"Ma sent them to me." Osamu says as if he could read Atsumu's thoughts as clear as day. The silver haired male takes his wand out of his pocket and mutters _accio eggos_ under his breath. Not mere seconds later a box of the unknown food shoots right into his hands and Atsumu's eyes widen.

"Damn, those look good." his jaw goes slack as he eyes the box, Osamu taking one out, pointing his wand to it (probably to heat it up) and then stuffing the entire damn thing in his mouth and down his throat like it was nothing.

Atsumu gulps.

" If yer wondering, No ya can't have any of em." Osamu deadpans and throws the box onto his bed, sitting beside them with his horrible posture that Atsumu swears he got from hanging out with Suna for too long. The blonde scowls at him and walks towards his dresser, searching for something suitable that he can wear to this informal teenager filled party. He doesn't know how muggles do it; dress up so nice but comfy enough that they could continue onwards in the night of travesty and drunken music. It's hard enough for Atsumu to walk around in tight dress pants and a medium sized dress shirt. Not to mention he has to put on a tie and his robes- _those_ are a nightmare to go anywhere with.

Atsumu eyes a dark green dress shirt and a black one but decides to pick the dark green one last second. People usually make fun of him for liking the color green: a color that represented the house of Slytherin, his house to be precise. Osamu's favorite color is brown and he says it's because it reminds him of french toast and Atsumu, not wanting to hear his brother ramble on about food like he'd just had some amazing sex, decided to not press the matter on further.

Atsumu shrugs off his robes and undoes his tie but as soon as his pale fingertips make contact with the buttons of his shirt he's suddenly frozen in place. A wave of deja vu courses through him and this time he knows _why_ he feels like this.

Because Osamu is in the room with him.

Atsumu shakes his head. He isn't going to let this affect him. Nope, not at all. After all that handsome progress he's made throughout the timeline of 3 days he's not going back to square one again.

 _That was a disaster,_ he thought.

Eyeing the piece of fabric in his hands, rubbing it in between his fingertips. Atsumu ponders the thought of simply asking Osamu to leave politely. After all, he'd done it before...

_"S'not like I haven't seen anything before. Besides, you're my brother, I ain't some pervert starin at'cha if that's what ya think."_

"Hey 'Samu can ya get out for a little? I jus' wanna change real quick.." his heart rate starts to rise and he can hear his pulse start to thump in his ears. Will Osamu say something like that again? Probably not, if he'd actually gotten the look on Atsumu's face when he said it. 

"Okay.." Osamu narrows his eyes, stuffing a hand into the eggo box. "What if I turn 'round? I don' wanna get up again. M'too lazy."

"You fucktard just get out."

"Nah.." Osamu shakes his head and turns away. "You can change now." 

Atsumu growls lowly and unbuttons his shirt as quickly as he can, when his shirt is off and his front chest is visible, Atsumu shakes off the fabric and lets it slide down his broad shoulders until it hits the ground with a soft _thump._

Atsumu eyes the green dress shirt in envy. Why couldn't he be born a shirt in this life? Huh? He'd much rather spend his life as a piece of fabric rather than who he is now. The stuff in the past he's thought and done don't really have him looking at the gates of heaven so far. Maybe he could get in with a little money but he presumes that he's sinned enough in his life from sex before marriage to crushing on his _brother._

After he finishes putting the shirt on: Cuffs rolled up to his arms and everything. He turns around and walks back towards his bed, sitting down with his school dress pants still on and making a small 'oi' noise to notify his brother that he's done. Osamu doesn't turn around though and it takes Atsumu a split second to realize that his brother is staring at something on the floor, underneath Atsumu's dresser (which has an arch like base to basically everything he thought he lost miraculously ends up there). When his chocolate eyes follow Osamu's his air pipes clog.

_Amortentia: Everything you need to know about the alluring yet deadly potion!_

"When didj'a buy it?" Osamu has probably caught on that Atsumu knows what he's staring at. The blonde's body tenses and he feels the polyester fabric of his shirt dig into his shoulder blades.

"When we went t'a hogsmead with Omi and Motoya." Says Atsumu, standing up from the bed again and deciding to not proceed with the interaction. He walks over to the book and kicks it under the drawer. Away from his brother's sight. Osamu raises an eyebrow but Atsumu pretends to not notice it. The blonde walks over to their closet and pulls out the black dress shirt.

"Here, c'mon. The party's about t'a start in ten minuets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author-san has a new obsession with Eggos and she doesn't know why-
> 
> Talk to me in the comments! I love to hear your opinions uwu


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author-san is contemplating on buying a Tokyo ghoul RE box set for 175 dollars-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh hehehe hope you enjoy!!

"Well I'll be damned." 

What seemingly used to be the Ravenclaw common room is now turned into a full on night club. Music is blaring from somewhere within the room, there's tables set up around the space showcasing odd drinking games with a mix of Ravenclaws and Slytherin's gathered and currently starting a game. Atsumu is surprised that the common room had filled up this fast, but he supposes that there aren't that many Slytherin's so he knows that he and his brother are a smidgen early. It isn't packed till the point of suffocating, which is a good thing and here's enough space for Atsumu to whirl around with his arms stretched out.

"Hey! Atsumu!!!" Atsumu could _barely_ make out the distant voice calling him but he manages to turn around and spot Komori a few feet away, by himself and without his cousin. Atsumu raises a brow but nevertheless approaches the joyous boy with a distinctive nod. He hears Osamu shuffle from behind him, following in his footsteps as they approach Motoya.

"Heya Motoya! Fancy seeing ya here." Atsumu greets and the brunette deadpans at him.

"I'm literally from Ravenclaw."

"Oh- Oh yeah! And er... Speaking of Ravenclaw... Where's yer cousin?" Motoya flinches a little, although Atsumu doesn't press on. The discomfort slowly eases however and he tosses Atsumu a warm smile. "He's over there-" Motoya turns around and doesn't hesitate to point to a corner at the far end of the party where low and behold- Sakusa Kiyoomi is huddled in the dark corner, tucked away from the rest and Atsumu can now smell the _get-the-fuck-away-from-me_ scent Sakusa is emitting. Atsumu raises both eyebrows, amused.

"Ah... Yes, Omi and his weird _thing._ " Atsumu doesn't intend his sentence to come off rude but when he's jabbed in the hip by his brother and receiving a cold glare from Motoya he knows he's fucked up somewhere. "Aye- I didn't mean it like that." Atsumu tries to reassure Motoya who's glare only deepens.

"It's not a _thing,_ don't call it that. Now if you'll excuse me." Motoya slips away from them and trots over to Sakusa's trembling figure, approaching him softly and bending down to meet his height. Atsumu stares at them quizzically, that was odd.

"They be lookin a little too close for comfort eh?" Osamu states as Motoya places a hand on Sakusa's shoulder. The curly ravenette doesn't even flinch when the action is initiated and Atsumu can't help but feel the same growing suspicion that he brother is feeling.

Except, where should lie disgust is a pit of awe.

"What are ya suggestin 'Samu." Atsumu teases on, nudging his twin with his shoulder who instinctively shoves back. His throat feels somewhat tight, waiting for Osamu's response. There's a flicker of something that flashes by those moon grey irises for just a split second before his shifts those beautiful orbs back to Atsumu, that illegible stone cold face captivating and confusing him once more.

"Nothin..."

And thus begins their fanatical night of partying. Osamu runs off with Suna somewhere, probably to play a drinking game. He doesn't spy anyone he knows except for Kuroo who's making out with a redhead girl at the far corner of the room and Tendou Satori who is currently swallowing down more drinks than the amount of goals he's scored throughout his 6 years in Quidditch. It's fun for about a couple minuets before Atsumu inevitably gets bored and decides to stroll off towards the little seating area at the far corner of the room. Atsumu lets out a dramatic sigh and slouches down into the plush lapis colored cushions, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes.

During his little dissociation, he lets his mind wander through the list of things that are going to be happening this month- or rather next month also. There's the gala that's coming up. Hogwarts hosts one every Christmas for the students to enjoy a little relief off work and studies. It's sort of like a muggle dance except everyone's dressed way too formally and everything is as fancy as it can get. Atsumu also notes that he and Osamu should start packing up to go visit his mom back in Godrics Hollow. The kind woman always prepared Atsumu's favorite food whenever they went over and that's the only thing out of the entire trip he's looking forward too (Well apart from greeting his mom and hopefully his dad).

While holding the thought of Osamu, Atsumu's thoughts start to tease the bars of his gate. The gate that locked away all the horrible and egregious thoughts he'd had just a couple days before this party. He's simmering, close to the boiling point and Atsumu tries to stray his thoughts elsewhere if not for Osamu to suddenly appear in his peripheral vision.

The grey haired male is sitting dangerously close to Suna at the other side of the room. The brunette is practically _ontop_ of Osamu at this point because he's mushed against him by other Slytherins Atsumu can only guess are good friends of Suna. Osamu has an arm stretched out behind the chaser and something within Atsumu starts to rot. 

The blonde purses his lips.

"Atsumu..." A dreamy voice snaps him awake suddenly and he yanks his head towards the eerily familiar tranquil voice, neck lulling on the back of the chair. 

Kita Shinsuke stands in front of him. His face pulled up in twisted confusion, a rare sight for Atsumu indeed. Kita is never confused, it was obvious from the day he enrolled into Hogwarts that he was one of those gifted human beings that could practically pull off anything on their first try. The white haired male could certainly become a very successful auror if he wanted to. he was even offered to skip a grade in his 5th year but he declined due to the disciplinary rule he was taught to follow; he should finish school fairly.

"Is somethin the matter Kita?" Atsumu furrows his brows, chocolate eyes wide and observing. Kita nods slowly and takes a seat from across the blonde, resting himself nicely onto the chair. The music has died down a little so it's possible for Atsumu to hear Kita now. The white haired male looks around hesitantly before lowering his head and staring Atsumu in the eye with dead seriousness.

Atsumu gulps.

"There's something strange going on..." Kita says, biting his bottoms lip and darting his eyes around once more. Atsumu's head isn't resting on the back of his chair anymore, rather it's now in it's normal position as he takes in Kita's confession. "Whaddaya mean?" 

"Ever since last week I've been experiencing this weird sensation.." Kita's words are long and drawled out, as if he wants Atsumu to take in every lexicon his mouth produces. "It's like ther's this blank image in my head, like I'm missing something... It's almost as if..." Kita's brown eyes narrow dangerously and Atsumu feels a sharp tingle rattle down his spine. "It's almost as if someone had erased my memory."

Atsumus jaw goes slack. Someone erasing his memory? erasing _Kita's_ memory? Who in their right mind would do that? Everyone knows that they should _never_ lay a finger on Kita, yet there's someone out there with the sheer will power and _audacity_ to do that-

Wait.

"Why are ya askin' me?" Atsumu inquires, lifting a leg to rest on this thigh and gripping on it for support. 

"Because you were the last person I saw before my memory was wiped." Kita states simply, tossing around the accusation like it was nothing. Atsumu frowns.

"When was this?"

"Last week, on Wednesday."

"But I was with Shouyo that day and-" Atsumu freezes, a sickening turn in his stomach. He remembers now, remembers that last week on that very Wednesday he'd caught Kita and Osamu shoving tongues down each other's throats. Maybe he should bring the subject matter up now? What if that was what was erased-

_But why would it be erased?_

"Shin."

Atsumu knows who it is, how can he not. He and Osamu had lived with each other since the day they were born into this world. He knows his brother's voice like a song on repeat but there's a slight edge to it, like he was some high authority ready to take away a civilian.

Kita's eyes shift from Atsumu's towards Osamu's and there's something that flies through the air but over Atsumu's head. Tension, he presumes. But Atsumu doesn't feel it, he's just drastically confused at this point.

"Osamu."

"Wanna get a drink? Rin brought in some non alcoholic beverages so you can drink some." Osamu proposes, shifting his weight onto his other leg and slacking his hands in his pockets. Atsumu's breath hitches when he takes another look at his brother; face shinning from the dim lightening of the common room and muscles luminescently outlined like some kind of sacred painting.

Kita's face is back to it's obscure monotone. He's hiding his thoughts again, and Atsumu can practically see the gears turning his his head as Kita nods one and gets up slowly from the chair, leaving a dent in it's wake.

"It was nice talking to you Atsumu." It's the last goodbye before Kita rushes off with Osamu, walking away and disappearing into the crowd. But through it all, he see's Osamu's eyes linger on his before he disappears into the crowd.

Strange.

"You're Miya Atsumu right?"

Ah, yet another person has come to socialize with his weary ass. Great. Atsumu bites back a groan as he turns his head _the other direction_ to get a glimpse at the stranger who called him and when he does he vaguely recognizes him.

"Aren't'cha the guy who always commentates our Quidditch matches?" Atsumu squints and the dirty blonde haired boy laughs, nodding his head frantically and stretching out a hand.

"Yup that's me! The name's Konoha Akinori." He introduces and Atsumu's eyes flicker over towards the small amount of skin that exposes itself on his collarbone in the almost opaque darkness. It's glistening, he thinks in awe.

"Nice to meet ya." Atsumu returns the shake and sags his hand back down onto the arm rest. Konoha lets out a low chuckle and scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "I was wondering, since we're a few members short for the drinking game I was hoping you'd want to join me and my friends? You're the only one in Slytherin that I actually have interacted with _once_ in my life and isn't making out with girls." Konoha rolls his eyes and folds his arms. "Anyways, you good or not?" There's a spark in his narrowed olive hues, a challenging and cunning one that is only found in the truest of Slytherins. Atsumu recognizes that glint and concludes that what Konoha is trying to say is: _Are you gonna back down from this challenge or are you going to take it like a champ?_

Flashes of Osamu sitting next to Suna, Osamu approaching Kita and Osamu leaving him to _be with_ Suna is enough encouragement to make him stand up from the cushion with newfound energy and smirk at Konoha.

"Bet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the next chapter! It's gonna contain some mature content O///O If you're not comfy with it I'll mark when it starts but if you're fine read to your hearts content! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! And be sure to drop a comment! Remember you comments are what makes me continue!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeeee
> 
> Warning ig mature content ahead <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the majority of u guys r horny mfs I decided to just put a warning. Hope you enjoy this chapter I-

_It's hot,_ he thinks as he feels the padded featherlight fingertips brush against his lower hip bone. Heavy breathing insinuates, the atmosphere is as thick as cake batter and he feels something wet and sloppy trail down his in a linear pattern on his back. _It's_ _suffocating_ , he states but when he tries to talk words fail to spill from his mouth. He's sweating like a dog, drool coating the pillow underneath him and every muscle in his body begins to feel on the verge of collapsing into a puddle of bliss.

_It's disgusting, hot and suffocating but it feels soo good._

The alluring fingertips begin massaging his hips and he starts to feel a ball of warmth unwind in his womb area. It's fascinating, strange but it feels all fictional. It's like he's tipping from the verge of reality and dipping his hands into the warmth of hallucinating. Atsumu's mind is as blurry as glasses fogged up in the glacial winter and the hands that are rubbing his hips suddenly stop, only to trail south and dip a little when the strange finger lingers on the crack of his ass.

 _Stop._ He thinks, all desperate and fugitive. Yet, there's something deep down inside him that just screams _more, more more more._

It's terrifying.

The dawdling finger starts moving inwards and Atsumu can feel his body twitch at the sensation. He doesn't know what's going on, his mind is foggy, his hands are shaking, his eyes are half lidded and his tongue feels like iron. He nudges his naked ass towards the curious finger, desperate for any type of friction at this point. He wants it, he wants it so _so bad._ His dick is leaking on the sheets and cum that slides off is now smeared on his sweating abdomen and onto the dark green covers. It's scorching his skin yet making him mewl at the same time. 

"Sgnh~" Atsumu whines when he feels the bony finger slide in, it's sticky and gooey like syrup on pancakes. The long finger digs deep in his asshole one knuckle at a time before it starts moving in and out at a slow pace. It's excruciating, it feels weird and uncomfortable. He doesn't like this feeling but his desperate erection says otherwise when the finger flexes abruptly inside him.

"Ah-" The blonde lets out a choked moan, more saliva coming out from his mouth and adding to the pool of regret at his lips. The sensation feels unfamiliar, like a knot twisting tighter in his lower stomach. It hurts so much but he salvages and savors every moment those fingers wiggle and dig. 

"S-Sah-aha." The words come out disoriented as he feels his mind dissociate from his body. It's almost as if his sense had separated from himself and flew off. Everything becomes amplified to the max; the fingers start to pump faster, his legs get shakier and with ever trust of those bony fingers a moan of a higher pitch spills from deep within Atsumu. There's that wet sensation again, this time it's on his neck. And again, he feels something slimy trail down the supple flesh. By the time Atsumu figures out that they're lips, the mouth is already biting down on his skin like a juicy ripe fruit ready to be devoured.

"F-faster pl- _please_." he begs with a cry and the fingers start to move faster, creating more friction and shoving deeper into his hole. Suddenly, he feels an electric shock of pleasurer wash over through him, like raging tides crashing onto an unexpecting beach. He drowns with every thrust to the gland, moans louder than he's ever before to the point it's embarrassing because he sounds like a girl getting her brains fucked out.

_More, moremoremoremoremoremore-_

"Mmm, ya like that dont'cha." 

And then just like that, everything screeches to a halt.

"Ya like it rough don'tcha _'Tsumu_ , love my fingers inside yer hole, love the way you feel when I press right there-" As if to demonstrate, the fingers press harder on what he can only assume is the singular euphoric gland and Atsumu _screams_.

_No, stop-_

_"Naughty little slut aren't ya? Thinking about getting yer brains finger fucked by yer own brother."_

_Please, please stop-_

_"You disgust me Atsumu, yer so dirty, so desperate that ya think about fucking me as the only option that's left. Bet Kita doesn't even like ya because he knows."_

_No!_

Tears are falling down his cheeks, fat hot and wet tears. They mix in with the saliva and all Atsumu can taste is salt. There's a pressure building up deep inside, it's crawling at his stomach, scratching it and pulling his insides; sucking them in like an open black hole. He's _sobbing_ and _moaning._ There's tension building in his muscles, pleasure fogging his mind but there's also a morbid ache in his heart and he wants to vomit all over the silk sheets.

 _"Ya keep denying it, when are ya ever gonna learn? "_ The fingers go faster and faster like a motor running on high. His head is throbbing so badly he wants to pass out but there's something anchoring him to this twisted play. Atsumu digs his face into the silk pillow, tasting the sheets and sticking his tongue out like a dog in heat. He feels _gross,_ he feels _dirty_ and it's like he's being dipped into a tub of ink, then hung to dry in the red-hot, blazing sun. 

_Stop, stop, STOP!_

The hot, excruciating coil building up in his pelvis suddenly snaps and dissipates into a fierce wave of profound pleasure. He chokes on air, voice penetrating into an octave impossibly higher, and he feels the small wet patch on his abdomen soil.

That's when Atsumu's eyes snap open.

He chokes out a pitched sob and his body jerks up in the air like he had defibrillators shocking his chest. It's hard to breath for a couple minuets because of the sudden assertive awakening but he's panting by the time he's able to suck in oxygen through his nose. For a second, when his breathing is finally evening out, he just stars at the warm ceiling; eyes wide and quake like he had just experienced the aftershock of a massacre. Then, tears start to slide down his cheeks so slowly that it almost feels like rain is trickling down his face.

_How could he?_

_How could he? After so long, so so long._

_All to fail in a single dream._

He build up walls upon walls atop of his thoughts, trying to brush them aside and pull them away. But now, those walls he worked so hard building in the last 4 days have come crumbling down onto him, killing him in the process.

Flashes of the night before come crashing into him like a wave destroying an innocent dam. He remembers drinking with Konoha, partying like he wouldn't live to see the next day. But then everything starts to get foggy and the next thing he knows he's in his bed, dread written on his forehead and a egregious sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach.

He's sick and he's tired.

He's broken and he's ruined.

Because when he looks down at himself, and sees the watered sheets he cant help but blush and wish that he could do it all over again.

_Psychopath._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading *insert lenny* Hope y'all enjoyed that seggsy adventure. Leave your thoughts in the comments! I love to read them!
> 
> YALL THIS WAS A DREAM YALL ARE SO CONFUSED IN THE COMMENTS SO I HADDA CLARIFY THIS. THIS WAS A DREAM IT DID NOT ACTUALLY HAPPEN-
> 
> AUTHOR-SAN IS NOT THAT EVIL-


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wizard terminology:
> 
> Quill and Ink: Since Wizards and Witches aren't that educated with the Muggle inventions. They still use quill pens and ink to write on parchment (They don't use paper either). 
> 
> Floo network: A way of travel for Wizards. Using a fireplace and floo powder they can travel from place to place. In order for a wizard to use this transportation they must step into the fireplace, take some of the ashy dust-like floo powder and imagine the place the want to go. If they want to bring someone along with them they must hold them in order for both to go at once. When they say the name of the place aloud they are teleported to the floo fireplace that the destination has.
> 
> Apparation: Another way of traveling except a wizard/witch has to preform magic via the spell "apparate" In order to teleport from one place to another. They have to have a 100% clear mind and know exactly where they want to go.
> 
> Splinch: If the wizard isn't focused on the place they want to go to (via apparation only), or if someone is caught up in the apparition with them and not staying still, splinches can happen. Since the mind is not clear enough sometimes body parts, limbs or even your whole body could get cut in half. Most of the minor splinches leave deep cuts or gashes that could easily be fixed with healing potions. However the major ones can lead to death.

The days that follow are a heated mess.

Ever since the party and the _traumatizing_ dream that had nestled itself in Atsumu adrift chaotic mind, he slowly descended back to square one. He's tense all the time Osamu's around, he's extremely anxious whenever he goes to bed and sometimes he doesn't even fall asleep; it's a habit now, staying awake till sunrise and then passing out in the middle of History of magic class like someone shot with the killing curse. It's bad enough on his grades but the worst thing that's happened so far to him is the absence in his and Osamu's relationship.

It's falling apart, deteriorating and slowly crumbling into a pile of loamy soil. He doesn't know how to fix it, it's broken beyond repair. He's avoiding Osamu more than ever and the surprise on Osamu's face is so prominent whenever Atsumu shuts him up, walks away and purposefully turns the other direction in the halls of Hogwarts whenever he sees his brother. Osamu's tried confronting him so many times, but Atsumu knows that his brother doesn't like to talk to him about personal issues in front of classmates or friends but since most of Atsumu's friends are either playing Quidditch or hanging around Osamu, he decides to improvise his tactics.

Every Lunch, break, and after school session Atsumu agrees to hang out with Sakusa and Komori. It's become so normal now that Komori brings extra ink for Atsumu to dip his quill in and nobody teases or questions him about it. 

This goes on for another three days, Osamu tries to bring Atsumu aside, talk to him and ask him what was going on but the blonde always found a good enough excuse to delay the confrontation. He goes to bed later than his twin, who's usually knocked out cold at the ass crack of one in the morning. He tries to pair up with another student for group projects and Osamu looks relatively pissed off whenever Atsumu exchanges less than a few words with him and darts off the next moment.

He's not _Atsumu_ anymore. That loud, obnoxious and cocky blonde blonde boy who used to spar fights for no apparent reason and always bit back at Osamu was now a completely different person (apart from the biting back, he's actually done quite a lot of that now). He's shut out, torn mentally and self loathed to the bane of his existence. He hates himself more than he hates seekers who cheat but get away with it, he hates his body for reacting to that dream and he hates his brain for puppeteering his every thought, pushing him past the point of any salvation.

He's a dead spirit haunting Miya Atsumu. He's not _himself._

And everyone notices that.

Especially Osamu.

The twinkling in his brother's eyes, the way he rolls his jaw and sets it in place whenever Atsumu tells a lie, how he glares at Atsumu whenever he leaves him be. It's painful to see that flash of hurt stargaze over his twin's hypnotizing grey irises, but what can he do? Confront his brother about it? Hell no, if he did that he'd be digging his own grave and burying himself with layers upon layers of shame. He's almost at his breaking point, he's almost at that point where he _can't_ stand _not_ talking to Osamu. He feels light weighted, joyous and prideful whenever he talks to his brother, and despite the whirlwind of emotions he goes through with Osamu and the countless of fights that end both up in the hospital wing, they always found a way back to each other.

But now, he's not sure there's any way to climb that mountain ever again.

"Yer packin' that ugly sweatshirt again?" Osamu's nose scrunches up as he neatly folds the last article of clothing he needs to put in his bag. It's almost methodical how his brother folds the cloth; tucking in the sides, pulling a knee up and layering the cloth into a square formation. Meanwhile, Atsumu stares at his trunk full of stuffed clothing for two days and books he needed to finish reading. Atsumu glowers at his brother weakly and clutches at the neon green sweatshirt in his hands.

"Shuddup..."

"What, ya wanna go to ma's and impress a girl wearin _that_? Hate t'a break it to ya 'Tsumu but the only praise yer gonna get is from a blind man." It's teases like these that provoke Atsumu into biting back, and he does of course. It's only the nature of sibling quarrel. 

"Well good thing I'm int'a guys. Girls are too sloppy an they always need attention." Atsumu huffs out, biting his lip and uses his wand to levitate more books into his bag. Osamu snorts and closes the case, doing it's laches with a loud _click._ "Pretty hypocritical ain't it?" 

"'Samu I don' wanna go.."

"Hm? Why?" Osamu singsongs in a monotone voice, swishing his wand in the air and making the suitcase plop on the floor elegantly right in front of the door. He's side eyeing Atsumu, and his hues are dangerously glimmering.

This is the most conversation Atsumu's had with his brother so far.

"Well... Ya know, ma's always tryn'a get me with some girl that I don' wanna be with..." The blonde grumbles, trying to close his exploading case. He's saved however when Osamu casts a shrinking charm on the items in this trunk and Atsumu almost doubles over, but catches himself in the nick of time.

"Then why don'tcha tell her." Osamu proposes, padding towards Atsumu and tapping the case with his wand, swishing the stick in the air so that the trunk lands gracefully next to his. Atsumu narrows his eyes at his brother and promptly huffs.

"Cuz I can't."

"Who says that?"

"Me."

"Why?"

"Will you _ever_ shut the fuck up?!" Atsumu snarls, crossing his arms and whirling angrily to face his provoking brother. There's no sign of anything on that blanche face, maybe he has to try and dig harder next time.

"When you die I might."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

Atsumu freezes, words getting caught in his throat. There it is again, that same feeling. It's overpowering his senses and piercing his nostrils all in one. It's hard for him to breath without his heart skipping a beat. It used to be normal, everything used to be normal. He used to tell his brother he loves him and it was vise versa. Of course, the amount of times they said it to each other reduced over the years of them sprouting into full blown hormonal teenagers. But albeit their non existing pride, they still told each other these affectionate words.

_I love you._

"Y-yeah..." Atsumu's quiet again. He strolls over towards the dark brown trunk and lifts it up so that it's just grazing the ground. His eyes don't meet his brothers because he can't bring himself to; shame would pillow his thoughts is he stared one second longer into those o'so enchanting moon greys. He's sick and tired of himself and he prays that this feeling, this _twisted, horrible_ fate would soon disappear into thin air, like a magician showing off a card trick.

But reality isn't as easy as the trick of illusion.

They walk in platonic silence, out of the Slytherin common room and up the seemingly endless staircase. There's dread with every step, he knows there is. He's visiting his mother after all, the same woman whom married his father and birthed the both of them into existence. She's a kind and cheerful young woman with a heart of gold.

And Atsumu? He's the epitome of sinful.

Those thoughts, those dreams, those yearnings- Everything his mind produces is a swirling tub of dark black liquid. He's drowning in his own blood, breathing his last breaths because this whole ordeal makes him want to vomit his guts out.

"Something troubling you?" 

Atsumu jolts, swiveling his head to the side and wincing from the sharp whiplash. His eyes meeting a pair of slanted blue ones.

"Your mother is waiting, use the fireplace." Headmaster Yamada beckons the boys and Atsumu doesn't realize that he's already _in the headmasters office_ until he lets his mind rest and looks around. Sure enough, there's a bright green raging fireplace waiting for them, it's flames swirling and reflecting against Atsumu's chocolate orbs.

_"Hey Samu, What's that bottle ya always keep next to yer bed?"_

Atsumu shakes his head. It's not time to get all sentimental with his past memories. He's afraid that if he tries to process everything once again something bad will inevitably happen. So Atsumu pushes down those thoughts and shoves them behind a door, leaning on it for support as he makes sure they don't come out again.

The headmaster gives them a warm smile and uses his hand to put out the flames, in one slick swishing motion. Atsumu's eyebrows raise high. He's always wanted to do wandless magic, after all it _is_ something he can use to boast about with his classmates and he can also use it to mess around with his friends without them knowing it's him. (The movement of putting your wand into your robe pockets is a dead giveaway). 

As always, Atsumu is the first one to move forewords, heals clanking against the marble floor as he nears the now extinguished fireplace. Floo network was something he rarely used, ever since he was a kid and got splinched by apparating with his mom (almost cutting off his leg) He'd tried to avoid the any type of teleportation as much as possible. Including floo network, even though he knows it's impossible for him to get splinched.

With a gulp the blonde steps foot into the fireplace, his hands clutching at the trunk's handle and standing in the middle of the human sized object. Osamu soon follows after, bowing to the headmaster and stepping right beside Atsumu. There's a second of silence before Osamu grabs the floo powder, holds it up in front of him and grabs Atsumu's arm. Before the blonde hand time to process Osamu's warm touch, his brother has already dropped the powder and in a booming voice says, "Miya Manor."

And then they disappear into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author-san dissociated in the middle of writing this, so she's editing it the next day hope you don't mind. Don't worry though she'll release another chapter today after this <3
> 
> Leave a comment! I love to read those and they inspire me to write more!
> 
> ALSO SHOUT OUT AGAIN TO Ms_Blue17 (@Blue17Ms on twitter) For making more fan art T-T The comic panel she made was a scene from the hogsmead chapter with Komori being a little shit to Sakusa and teasing him about his ''girlfriend'' <333 Go give her a follow, her art is so cute and amazing!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aight, Ao3 decided to delete my chapter because I switched over to computer instead of laptop and I closed the tab <3 Life's great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here u gO I'll upload a chapter tonight too.

"We're home" Osamu singsongs in a monochromatic tone, brushing the access floo powder that had stuck itself onto his black and green hinted robes. Atsumu watches intently as Osamu kneels down leisurely to untie his dark running shoes.

The grey haired twin never really favored the concept of dress shoes at all. He had gotten in trouble loads of times for breaking the school's dress code however the teachers and council had seemed to stopped caring about this small rebel because no matter how much they told Osamu to wear proper attire and reported to their mother about the whole situation, the stubborn silver never seemed to give two shits.

Atsumu's curious brown orbs fixate on his brother's calloused fingers as they carefully untie the laces of his shoes; loosening them by digging his tips into the center knot and pulling them apart so that they sprawl out over his black shoe. Atsumu's eyes shift from Osamu's hands towards his percaline neck which looks as white as a perfectly clean canvas (save the small mole on the superior left corner) and Atsumu has the sudden amoral urge to press butterfly kisses along the end of his undercut-

He mentally slaps himself.

They both hear a loud _thump_ noise and something akin to pots and pans slamming against each other from another room. The twins turn their heads in the general direction of the ruckus and they hear a feminine _"Shit"_ before a woman with dark brown hair and light grey eyes tumbles graciously out of the kitchen in an impromptu frenzy, her eyes glimmering with exuberance as she spies her twins staring at her in utter bewilderment.

"ATSUMU! OSAMU!!!" Their mother's voice echo's around the large mansion and the padding of her feet on the ground could be heard from miles away. Osamu kicks off his shoes, standing up in the process as she quickly trots over to the twins and throws herself onto the both of them, squeezing the two into a hug so tight that Atsumu almost accepts his inevitable death if not for the gleaming woman to release her gorilla grip and pull her arms away, letting them go with a satisfied sigh.

Minami Miya: a woman who looks way too young to be 47 years old. She's loud, energetic and basically a carbon copy of Atsumu- if not for the different eye color and the feminine features. Their mother is a wonderful, optimistic and beauteous person that would strive to achieve any goal she sets down in front of her, take on anyone who threatens her and challenge others to subjects she's passionate about. Those are just one of her many charms that draw people into her like a magnet. She's taken so much pride in both boys, loving to show them off to her colleges at work, her friends, the world- _everyone_ she meets she tells them about her _precious, flawless and perfect_ twins.

The thought and amount of praise used to make Atsumu shoot straight up to cloud nine like an angel falling from heaven. It used to be something that he'd fawn over and feed his ever-growing ego a hefty meal.

But now, all he feels is a tunnel of hollowness waiting to be filled to the brim by dread and shame.

"Holy crap, you guys dunno how much I've missed ya. Ah! It's been so hard dealing with Sachirou all by myself, he's a menace to society really-"

"I heard that mom." Came an irritated voice from the kitchen (A room hidden from their linear view). Minima huffs out with a subdued smile and places her hands on her hips like a 5 year old. "I swear, whenever I talk about him he hears me but whenever I call 'em over to help with the cookin' he's suddenly deaf!" There's no response to that by Sachirou and their mom takes it as her cue to usher them out of the large fireplace and into the lavish, modern dining room.

Sachirou Hirugami. He's the only son of their father and his new wife. But considering that Sachirou loves to spend his time over at Miya manor rather than the Hirugami complex (and that their mom treats him like her own son, completely turning a blind eye towards the reality of it and enhancing the irony) Sachirou has earned the right to call her mom rather than Miss. Miya or Minami.

Their mother wobbles slightly in her step, humming an unknown tune as she leads them towards their dining room. It's large enough to fit around 50 people and there's a long table stretched out in the center with appetizers and drinks in the far corner awaiting Atsumu and Osamu's arrival. The dining room consists of ginormous abstract paintings, stencils and other art projects that their mom creates in her free time. There's also another fireplace except this one's lit rather than extinguished. The chairs are dark spruce and are covered with specks of gold, a plush padding for the seat.

Osamu's eyes light up when he spies the beautifully made onigiri rolls that their mother loves to craft with care. She knows that it's Osamu's favorite. Atsumu also spies some tuna sandwiches neatly tucked in a napkin and hurries up to take a seat at the marble carved table.

The sound of the chairs scraping against the floor fills the silence for a little, when they're settled down and can hear the sizzling noise of the oldest son in the house frying what smells like fish, their mother turns to them with a bright smile, plopping her chin on her hand and swinging her legs back and forth from under the table. 

"So? How are ya? How's school goin' for you lot? Met any eyecatchers?" Their mother wiggles her wide eyebrows at them and Osamu scoffs slightly, reaching out and grabbing an onigiri roll from the metallic platter as Atsumu follows suit. Only, he grabs a tuna sandwich instead.

"No ma, but 'Tsumu's got his eyes set on Kita."

Atsumu chokes on his sandwich.

"Eh?" Minami raises both of her eyebrows, they look like they might blow off her face. "Their daughter? The one who's already graduated Hogwarts? Atsumu honey don't go for older women, it'll only pain you in the end." Their mother shakes her head as if her wise words had any affect on _Hey, I'm gay_ Atsumu. The blonde side eyes his brother and gives him the most lethal glare he can muster but Osamu doesn't seem to be affected by it, just rolling his eyes as if to say: _That's pay back for ignorin' me._

"No, I don't like her.." The burning aftermath of choking on his food infamitas his throat. He would've strangled Osamu by now if not for his mother being present. Thank god Kita has a sister, otherwise he would've been dead.

Their mother's grey irises glimmer and she places a petite hand on Atsumu's sculp, ruffling his hair with a small chuckle. "Aight, good to know. I've got the Hitori's scheduled to visit in an hour or two so the both of you go say hi to Sachirou and then unpack yer things." The dark haired woman flicks her wrist in the air and their suitcases come floating into the dining room, waiting for their departure. Osamu nods his head silently and stands up to go pick up the both of their trunks, Atsumu following in tow but stuffing a few onigiri rolls in his pockets to eat in front of Osamu once they get to their room.

The boys walk down the long hallway and towards the stairs. On their merry way there they spy their half brother cooking peacefully with a spatula in his hand. Sachirou spots them out of the corner of his eye and shoots the twins a small smile, waving his gloved hand in the air.

"Heya Samu and Tsumu, great to see you." He greets and Atsumu's eyes narrow. "Mhm," Is all the comes out of his mouth and he see's Sachirou's expression falter a little. 

Atsumu never really liked Sachirou. Ever since the whole fiasco with their dad he's completely loathed every single person on the old man's side. That includes Sachirou who had fallen victim to their father's golden child treatment but was quickly snatched away by their mother before he could ruin Sachirou any further. And despite Sachirou showing no malice or hate towards any of them, Asumu still doesn't like the idea of someone other than him and Osamu roaming around their house freely.

Atsumu doesn't waste another second turning around and walking towards the staircase. Each time his foot makes contact with a step it just _barley_ creeks. He's happy that their mom decided to fix the floorboards, they used to scare the eternal shit out of him late at night when he came downstairs to get a midnight snack. Their mother used to joke that it was a calling mechanism to alert her that Atsumu was going into the kitchen and sneaking some food up for himself and Osamu but nevertheless she fixed it despite it's pros.

"Ya should try'ta be a little nicer to Sachirou." Osamu proposes as Atsumu's foot makes contact with the upper floor. The blonde simply lets out an annoyed huff before continuing on his way towards their room. He doesn't want to talk anymore, too much talking, too much being around Osamu. He knows that if he stays a second longer he'll start to feel _that way_ again.

And he _hates_ it.

Atsumu opens the door to their shared bedroom (Even thought there are more rooms in here than a motel, they still choose to sleep in the same bedroom). Two silk lined beds sit opposite each other, one holding a black duvet and the other a green one. On one side of the room it's covered in posters of Quidditch league players and on the other side it's covered with posters of food and overall aesthetic paintings that Osamu bought from the muggle area of England. 

"Why would I be nice to that scrub? He's literally the son of that lady fucker."

"Don't call dad that."

"Why huh? Cuz he fuckin' cheated on ma, left her for another woman and then had the fuckin' audacity to apologize?!" Atsumu slams his fist against his bed's pillar and whips his head towards his brother, eyes blazing with fiery anger, teeth grinding and jaw set. Osamu looks no different, he's clearly annoyed and exasperated by Atsumu's behavior.

"What the fuck is _wrong with you?!"_

"What the fuck is wrong with _you?!"_

Osamu shoves his brother backwards onto the bed, eyes scorching with undying vexation and breathing troublesome. "Me? _ME?!_ I'm the one at _fault?_ I ain't the one going around and shuttin' his brother off just because of sum dumb boy!"

"Kita s'not dumb! And this aint cuz of 'im! " Atsumu defends, although it only seems to add more kindling to Osamu's growing fire.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you ignoring me?! What the fuck did I ever do to you?!"

_What the fuck did I ever do to you?_

The words ring through his skull like tinnitus in a dead silent room. His stomach lurches back and forth, pulling his guts around in his stomach and tugging his heart strings like a lifeline over an abyss. _Everything,_ he wants to tell him. _You made me sick, you made me become this disgusting **thing** and you ruined me. _He wants to tell him everything, tell Osamu that he can't _do it anymore_ that he's sick and _tired_ of himself and the troubles he's being forced through

He wants to tell Osamu that he smelled his scent in the Amortentia.

"Y-You." Atsumu sputters, but he can't seem to form his words properly. The blonde tears his eyes away from Osamu's but in a split second Osamu's fingers cup his jaw and yanks his face forewords, forcing Atsumu to be face to face with him.

"Spit it out!"

"I- I'm-" He's breathing heavily now, the air becomes too thin to breath and his vision starts to blur. He can't do this, it's too much. It's as if all his emotions had suddenly came crashing down onto him like waves on an open shore. He's overwhelmed and he feels like he's going to pass out.

" _I can't 'Samu._ " He gulps, licking his dry lips with his tongue and staring his brother straight in the eye. Osamu's grey orbs slowly ease away from anger as a singular tear falls down Atsumu's cheek.

"Why?" Is all Osamu asks, he's so close now that he can smell Osamu's minty breath and their noses are barley touching. He doesn't realize that his brother is hovering over him on the bed, nor does he notice that Osamu moves just a tad bit closer.

"C-cuz." Atsumu's eyes flicker down to Osamu's bottom lip and back into his twin's moon pooling irises.

"You'll hate me _forever._ "

And then, in an unconditional blur, Atsumu shoves Osamu off himself at full force, not caring if his brother got hurt from falling abruptly to the floor and races out of the room, slamming the door and his last bit of sanity behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sachirou Hirugami as Atsumu and Osamu's half brother?
> 
> Sachirou Hirugami as Atsumu and Osamu's half brother.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Author-san is bACk with aNOTher chAptER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wizard language:
> 
> Protego: A charm that will deflect any spell, person, enchantment, etc upon summoning. It's a spell
> 
> Department of Magical Law Enforcement: Basically like police but they're wizards/witches.
> 
> Thestrals: magical creatures that can only be seen by someone who's witnessed death first hand. They look like skeleton horses with big bat wings.
> 
> Snatchers:People who kill, steal basically do any crime for money. It doesn't matter who asks them ,as long as they get the money they'll do it.

Throughout the entirety of Miya Atsumu's life he'd had his bad days.

Like the time he embarrassed himself in front of everyone in Potions class; cheering that he finally finished his draught of living death but screaming like a highschool girl when the potion exploded all over him, he was lucky that Osamu had casted a protego spell otherwise Atsumu would've been in the hospital wing probably suffering from eternal sleeping beauty syndrome until they found a cure for him.

Or maybe the time Suna walked into Atsumu singing in the shower at the top of his lungs, buck-naked and pretending the shower head was a microphone. He could still hear their laughter ringing through his ears to this day. What a traumatizing event that was, he muses.

And he can't forget about the time he found out that his father had a secret child with another woman. The devastation on their mom's face that day was beyond the most horrifying of pictures he could ever have engraved into his mind. She looked so hopeless, so broken and just _tired_ of everything. It was rare for such a hardworking woman like her to produce such an expression and when she did it shattered Atsumu's heart into pieces.

But despite all those events having some kind of key point or key plot to it that would _make sense_ and show the audience that yeah, that was a horrible day. He feels, currently right now that today might be the worst day in the history of ever existing and breathing on the 3rd planet away from the sun.

"Well then, isn't this a surprise! We've got the whole family here with us!"

Haichi Hitori smiles, her bright dimples shinning from the candle light as she surveys the quarter filled long dinner table. Her daughter, Yumiko Hitori wears a bored expression and picks at the broccoli that Sachirou made a few hours ago. It's dead silent at the dinner table. And it isn't because Atsumu and Osamu are fighting, or that Atsumu insulted Sachirou with lack of remorse. No, this is because _he_ is here.

Sitting opposite of Atsumu Miya is his father. Shinning in all his majestic glory, light brown hair slicked back and dark brown eyes slicing through the soul of each and every person sitting at the table. His wife Mei holding a posture that made her look like one of those snobs on television; nose up high and perked, skin eerily fair and green eyes judging every single item and/or human being in their vicinity.

"Well yes, Inei said that he'd be visiting today since the twins got to skip school for two days. He always wants to check up on Sachirou with Mei." Their mother gives Miss Hitori a sad smile and the woman's eyes widen before nodding and taking a wine glass in between her middle and pointer finger.

"Oooh I see. Well It's nice to meet you Mr. Inei." she inclines her head and the broad man just stares at her blankly.

"Please address him and me by Mrs and Mr Hirugami. After all, he is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I think it's only right you address your higher ups with proper manners." Mei huffs, placing a hand over her husbands as he reaches for a fork. Their father raises an eyebrow in question but doesn't bother to inquire as he digs into his meal. Haichi stares at Mei quizzically and Atsumu almost snorts when he sees her flinch a little. 

"Well then, Atsumu and Osamu! Should I call you that or is there something else you prefer?" The elegant woman quickly steers the conversation away from the rising awkwardness and Atsumu shakes his head. "S'okay m'am, Atsumu and Osamu is fine." Atsumu reassures and discreetly puts another serving of rice and catfish onto his plate. She's a stunning woman in the eyes of the ordinary; blonde hair, blue eyes. A typical.

Her cerulean blue eyes twinkle in awe as soon as Atsumu finished his sentence and she smiles at their mother.

"He's got a thicker accent than you! You guys said you were from the South right? I've never been there before! Is is a good place to visit? Maybe Yumi would want to visit some day, right?" The woman nudges her daughter who nods attentively as if she was paying attention the whole time. Atsumu's been seated right next to Yumiko and he doesn't know if that's intentionally done by his mother or not but he isn't complaining. She isn't like the previous girls he's been supposedly set up with. After all, there were _some_ girls that wouldn't stop fiddling with their shirts and shooting him gross looks that made Atsumu wanna crawl into a hole and die.

She seems knowing, caring almost. It's like she's picked up already that Atsumu doesn't like to talk and avoids talking to him, starting conversation with his brother. The irony is rather amusing. Atsumu is usually the one to initiate small talk but he doesn't really feel like saying much anymore. He's beat from the trip here, aggravated by their father and his wife's arrival and most outstandingly, he's worried that he might've said too much to Osamu.

After their fight, he'd gone out to their backyard and picked up an old broom. He started to fly around and recap everything in his head. He'd told Osamu that he couldnt' tell him what was on his mind because it'd make his brother hate him and that was one step closer to plummeting over the edge and falling into the never ending abyss. He was so close to spilling it all that when he flew up in the air, just out of ear shot, he started spurting out all the words he'd wanted to tell Osamu. He confessed to the wind, the sky, the trees and the clouds that he'd dreamt of his brother shoving his fingers down his ass, that he'd imagined kissing him, that he'd smelled his scent in the Amortentia, that he'd liked him more than a brother for so long that it's killing him softly with each and every word Osamu mutters out.

The song that's playing in his head, this mind game that he's in. He's sick of it, he's sick and tired of _everything._ But he can't just give up, he can't just stay put like this. He has to do something because he doesn't think he can hold back the truth any longer.

"Well, Atsumu and Yumi, you guys seem done with your food. Why don't you head out for a stroll in the garden together?" Atsumu's cunning mother proposes, her eyes glimmering with the same mischievous glint Atsumu always got whenever he got away with something. Their mother is a Slytherin by heart and soul, she's a pureblood and completely, utterly reckless like a dog without a leash. And when a suggestive smirk identical to Atsumu's draws across her face Atsumu can't help but glare at her.

She's doing this again.

With a disappointed sigh, Atsumu stands up from his seat, careful to not make eye contact with his father who is basically mass producing particles of asshole energy. It would actually be nice to get out of the suffocating room and breath in some fresh air. 

Yumiko excuses herself with a soft bow and she looks at Atsumu in anticipation, expecting him to show her the way. So he does, he takes her to the garden and shows her around. Except, unlike other times he's quite reluctant about the plants he's supposed to be showcasing, he forgets some lines in his script that his mother tells him to memorize about each flower to impress the girl and he almost trips on a log.

When they near the gate, Yumiko freezes beside Atsumu, although the blonde doesn't notice until he no longer hears the soft hum of agreement behind him after finishing explaining another flower. He looks over his shoulder to see the girl, eyes wide and looking into thin air. Atsumu is confused, shifting his eyes from the spot where she's supposedly staring at and then back at her.

"Err... Are you okay?" 

"Why didn't you tell me you guys had Thestrals."

"The- _what?"_

"Thestrals." She explains, walking towards the void of air and reaching her hand out like she was caressing an animal- except it's thin air instead. "They look like horses, with wings... I haven't seen one up so close before." The girl flexes her fingers and Atsumu can only assume that she's scratching this horses chin.

"How come I cannot see 'em then?" Atsumu inquires, squinting at her empty hand. Yumiko smiles sadly and releases her grip. "Only people who have witnessed death first hand can see them."

_Oh._

"Oh... Er... Sorry about that." Atsumu scratches his neck shamefully but Yumiko simply waves a hand in the air, dismissing his apology. "No no, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it..." She tilts her head towards the shinning moon; it's full today, gleaming like a mysterious orb in the sky. The moonbeam shines down onto her pale complexion and she closes her eyes a little before breathing out the cold winter air.

"My dad passed when I was 9, I saw him get killed by snatchers." Her sad smiles breaks a little, pulling the edges of her mouth and making Atsumu's stomach drop. It's the same expression their mom wore when she broke the news of their dad to the both him and Osamu. They were only 14 but Atsumu could remember the rage he had felt and the utter shock.

"Why did he get killed?" Atsumu asks impulsively and slaps a hand over his mouth. He wasn't really one to think over his words before saying them and surprisingly Yumiko also waves this off again and shakes her head.

"He got caught stealing from someone. They tracked him down and killed him. Honestly, people get killed for everything nowadays, whether it be a petty crime or love."

The last word sticks with Atsumu and he feels that same pull in his heart. People get killed for loving someone? Is that even fair?

"Why do people get killed for lovin' someone?" Atsumu scowls, kicking at the dirt with his heal. "That's fucked up." 

Yumiko nods in agreement and places a hand back onto the Thestral, appearing to stroke it's mane.

"Yeah, One of my friends mom's got killed for marrying off the brother of her lover. Is this what's been troubling you all day? Love?" Yumiko asks, turning her head slightly and staring into Atsumu's orbs with piercing blue eyes. His breath almost hitches at the intensity of her gaze, almost as if she's challenging him to answer.

With a smirk and a stab to the heart Atsumu chuckles.

"Yeah, ya could say it's somefin' like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee a walk out with Yumiko and their father comes into play!
> 
> I'm going to hint this, this is the only hint i'm giving y'all about the future and what's gonna happen. There's some foreshadowing in this, there's quite a lot but it wont apply to the people/person you necessarily think.
> 
> OOp-


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go <3 
> 
> hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was kinda eh, here's some content to make up for it!

After the dinner is wrapped up soulfully with Atsumu waving Yumiko goodbye as she walks down the dirt road in tow of her mother; the susurration of leaves give off a melancholy atmosphere like a scene out of a sorrowful movie. Her figure descends away into the crystal clear tripartite sky with the mellow moonlight reflecting off in a soft glow. It's almost therapeutic, watching her leave. And when she disappears through the metallic fenced gate, Atsumu's emotions seep in like leaking water from a rusted old pipe.

In comes the pain.

In comes the dread.

In comes the anger.

And in comes the shame.

"I'm terribly sorry for not asking you in advanced, Mei just wanted to drop by to check on Sachirou." The deep presiding voice of their father echoes lightly through the mocking cackle of the fireplace. Atsumu and Osamu's father wasn't really the brightest person on earth. He gave off a minacious aura that made people retract from him like north and south. He was and is the complete opposite of their mother, like black, heavy liquid ink and a white, feather light pearly sheet of paper: contrasting in color and every other element yet complementing each other very well. But like all ink in the world, his father's liquid black soul dried up and abandoned his mother in the worst way possible.

"Oh no no! It's really nothin'! Ya could come by anytime you guys wanna! It was just a shock really, didn't expect you guys to come on over so unexpectedly." Their mom waves her hand in the air and he can tell by the loud pitter patter of her feet against the marble polished ground that she's nervous. Despite the horrible treatment she had gotten from their father, she always bounced back like trampoline. Her somberness couldn't last forever, she had told them once that the sun always lasted but the storms and climate don't. It was her excuse every time Atsumu asked her why she didn't seem so sad about the subject and every time it shut him up real good.

Atsumu's blonde hair ruffles slightly from the lulling breeze that swifts by. His brown orbs still stare out into the brilliant, cold, and practically opaque pitch black world. The pale full moon shines like a silvery claw in the night sky. His ears start to soothe in with a gentile humming noise and he hears the sound of nature encasing him. He wonders, eyes closed. He wonders what his mom's reaction would be like if she knew the sickening thoughts he nursed throughout the duration of time. He knows deep down that she _might_ try to accept it, but just like all immoral and horrendous choices in the sake of humanity, there will be a breaking point. And considering that he and Osamu are her precious and perfect children, he knows that within a second of the confession she'd break down into a mess of tears and anger.

The guilt weighs him down and kills him slowly like gasoline in his guts.

"Oi, close the door you'll catch a cold." Osamu mumbles from behind, stepping a tad bit closer to his brother than necessary and looking out the door into the anew world. Atsumu's eyes snap open but he doesn't turn around to face his brother. All he can think about is the burning sensation starting at the base of his neck and slowly teasing the edges of his jaw. He has to retain himself, especially after that outburst he had with Osamu in their bedroom. It could potentially give Osamu hints to his egregious thoughts and he doesn't know what the hell would happen after Osamu discovers the monster that lies within his slick caverns.

Atsumu blinks groggily, lifting his arm up in the air to wipe his tired eyes "Mmm, m'gonna go t'a bed now," he yawns at the last few words and cups his mouth with a calloused hand. He's tired, it's been a rather _eventful_ day and he's dying to get out of his father's vicinity. Avoid him at all costs if he could. Atsumu doesn't want to talk to that _traitor_ , nor does he want to interact in the slightest.

"'Tsumu it's only 10PM we've got like 3 hours left." Osamu drawls out, his voice flat and dull like an unsharpened pencil. Osamu does too sound like he wants to get away from their father but his brother inherited the (what Atsumu likes to call it) 'second chance' trait from their mother. It's an unripe personality that the both of them share; Although in most instances Osamu doesn't forgive because it's always Atsumu pissing him off. And it's quite insulting if Atsumu does say so himself that Osamu would forgive their father; a liar, a cheater and a selfish man over Atsumu stealing one of Osamu's pumpkin pasties from his secret stash under his bed at Hogwarts.

Atsumu grits his teeth, "I said i'm goin' t'a bed. And if someones is dying then call me, otherwise I ain't gonna come down." He shuts the door quite loudly and ignores the lingering yet obvious stare of his father as he stomps down the hallway towards the staircase once more. He's not worth it, he tells himself. Although each and every time he sees him Atsumu wants to punch the guy square in the face.

That man doesn't deserve his mother's kindness, that man deserves to rot like a decayed corpse and inevitably get eaten by a flock of hungry crows.

"Stupid dad." Atsumu starts, speed walking up the stairs with _thump thumps_ from his feet. "Stupid life, Stupid family." He's filing down the hallway now, fists clenched by his sides and teeth grinding together like a blade of a blender working though frozen fruits.

"Stupid school, stupid guys, stupid 'Samu-"

"Why are ya blamin' me?" Atsumu's legs mold to the ground, his hand freezing on the knob to their room. He didn't notice that Osamu had followed him, he was too caught up in the cogs and gears of his mind to pay attention to his brother's footsteps echoing behind him. He feels moronic for not noticing his brother's presence but also thankful that he didn't spill anything other than small babbles.

"Cuz yer a pain in the ass half the time." Atsumu growls and twists the copper knob but is stopped by a warm hand placed atop of his, completely smashing the clockwork mindset he had a couple seconds ago. 

Osamu's hand feels like a heater, in spite of the fact that outside frosted the tip of Atsumu's nose. The warmth from his palm eases Atsumu in an indescribable way but also sickens him at the same time. What completely opposite thoughts, maybe he _is_ going crazy after all.

"What did'ja mean?" Osamu asks softly, hand not leaving it's spot. Atsumu wonders if this is a normal thing to do, stop someone by using your own hand but not letting go until finishing your statement. It probably is.

The blonde knows what Osamu's trying to get at, his brother never leaves anything on read. If they fought and he didn't get a valid explanation to it then the younger twin would continue to dig his hands into Atsumu's brain and pry out the information himself.

"I dunno what yer talking about." Playing dumb doesn't get him anywhere, he knows that for a fact. But it's worth a shot, another lame and desperate attempt to let go and hint to his brother that he doesn't want to talk about it. But Osamu being Osamu, doesn't budge so easily.

"You know what I was talkin' about. What was the whole _'you'll hate me forever'_ sap, ya know I ain't gonna hate'cha for anythin'" Atsumu cringes at Osamu's words, that was a bit overdramatic, he admits that. However he can't help but feel that way. Osamu _will_ hate Atsumu forever, if he finds out about all the things Atsumu had been through. Hell, Osamu would probably tell their mother and then he would get kicked out, abandoned by his own family and living in the streets with nothing but his heart and soul to survive out in the wintry col-

"Oi, calm down..." The warm hand on his palm vanishes in an instant but is quickly placed back onto Atsumu only this time on his chest, Atsumu swears his heart is beating faster than a strike of lightening through dusk and he almost falls to the ground when Osamu's breath fans over his neck. It's worse, it's getting worse. Atsumu knows this, he knows that he's delving deeper into that pit of darkness, weaving his hands into the gooey red blood and slowly all his other body parts.

"J-just forget 'bout it." Atsumu stutters and twists the door open violently, pushing it in so fiercely that he stumbles a little in his step. Osamu scowls and grabs his brother's wrist, yanking him backwards, spinning him in his step and pushing him against the now shut door.

Osamu's eyes are fierce and sharp. The medium grey now becoming pools of almost black. Atsumu's mouth wobbles a little as he tries to get out of his brother's grasp.

"Tell me.." Osamu's voice lowers dangerously like Atsumu is about to step over an unauthorized boundary. The hand that grips his bony wrist tightens and Atsumu whimpers a little, trying to contain the tears that threaten to spill over the edge of his lids. "...What the _fuck_ is going on."

The panic isn't prominent at first, it settles uneasily in the pit of Atsumu's stomach. But with each and every second that passes by the panic begins to clump up together and every limb in his body suddenly feels like it's been dipped into burning ice water. His breathing becomes faster and shallower, his throat begins to clog up and his mind blanches with every passing thought. No words come through his mouth but there's a single sentence hanging over the edge of his tongue by a lone shaking finger.

"S-Samu-"

"Look at me." Osamu dips his head lower so that their eyes are leveled and the tips of their noses are just barley grazing each other. He can't breath now, the airs become cake batter and his vision becomes a fish eye lens. His brown eyes glimmer just a bit more then they should and when they meet Osamu's grey irises something inside him snaps.

"At-" Before Osamu can spew out the next few words, Atsumu's lips crash into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo didja expect that? Maybe, maybe not. 
> 
> Leave your thoughts in the comments! I love to read them!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment y'all've been wating for. Begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3

Love.

It's a beautiful, magical and mystifying artifact that people through centuries still haven't discovered _why_ it affects the heart as much as it does. Love is a fragile flower opening to the warmth of spring; blooming into a beautiful floret and sparkling with magnificence. But love is also a gamble, like an uncut lemon; sweet or bitter. When you score a royal flush through the game of love it feels like the amnesic peace before sleep takes over the mind. However when you're left with a high card deck in a room filled of flushes, not a penny left in your pocket, the whole world around you shatters into pieces like glass breaking from a bullet. That's the downfall of love, the hopelessness and surrendering fear you feel afterwards is enough to break the soul like concrete dying in ones chest. That feeling is called heartbreak, It's a raging hurricane. That's what it is. Heartbreak is like a hurricane; top of the world one minuet and cut down to the core the next. It's unexpected and the ravaging was definite, emotional bonds torn apart into shreds, no house or warmth to return to.

It's something that people fear most, but also enjoy the intoxicity. Like a cigarette to the lips, love can kill you inside slowly through each drag of air and smoke. Love is a penny, heads or tails can determine your inevitable fate.

And when Atsumu feels his brother yank away, shove him to the ground, he knows that he's fucked up.

"What the _fuck?_ " Osamu wipes his mouth with the back of his hand like Atsumu's lips had _bunt_ his own upon contact. His twin's face is as white as chalk, eyes frozen and wide open in an expression of mortified surprise. Although, there was something glinting behind all that emotion, something that Atsumu should've picked up sooner.

In life, regret comes in all shapes and sizes. Whether it be something as small as leaving a friend hanging at a movie simply because you wanted to go with someone else or the pain of regret when you lie to your parent's face while they have complete trust in you. Regret is something we don't come across too freely, it's supposed to be something that you learn from and build stronger from. Some simply take regret by these terms; using it as a tool to make them stronger, others have to go through hell and back to come to terms with their past mistakes and the other half of the world chooses to bury that regret until no salvation and promising change when there really isn't going to be any.

For Atsumu, the regret that seeps in isn't any of these. Rather it feels like someone had just dug a knife into his chest, twisted it and shoved it deeper into his heart as if his decaying body was some kind of fun toy. It's the type of regret that you _know_ you can never fix, like murdering an innocent person just for the sake of it. He's left alone to deal with the emotions digging through his soul, reaching out and clasping their claws onto his brain. Shame, guilt, disgust, _regret-_ all these emotions pile up together and that's when his eyes widen, that's when his limbs start to shake and that's when tears start to flow down his cheeks. Atsumu's mouth is wide and agape, as if he'd just witnessed someone plunge to their death. He refuses to look up, to see the disgust to see the hatred and to see _everything_ he knew that Osamu would feel for him after the horrifying incident.

_You're a horrible person._

_You're disgusting, you're horrifying, You're a monster Atsumu, You're nothing but foul rotting trash._

"S-S" Atsumu chokes out a sob, throwing his hands onto his face and shielding his vulnerable expression. He can't let Osamu see him like this, he can't kiss his brother out of the blue and start crying on the ground like a baby. He needs to _pull it together,_ but the thing is he _can't-_ it may seem easy out of words and the mind but when it comes to reality he can't get anything out, because _there isn't anything to say_ about it.

"Atsumu..." There it is, the disappointed sigh of his brother. It's so prominent that he's ashamed of something, it has to be Atsumu's sudden initiative action. It was impulsive and unauthorized. He shouldn't have done that. Osamu's going to hate him forever, there's no doubt about it. His brother will abandon him, chase him out of the house, spread the news about his disgusting thoughts and daydreams to people all around, it'll be on the daily prophet, he'd get sentenced to death, he'll go to Azkaban-

And then his thoughts screech to a holt.

_"Shhh..."_

It's warm, it's cozy and it's _so_ blissful when he feels the large arms wrap around his trembling figure, all his jitters stop simultaneously and he falls into a deaf ocean. It's calm, he can hear the tides in his ears, his face and stomach are barley out of water and his hair has now sunk into the liquid. Atsumu lets out a loud sigh and lets go of his face, hesitantly placing his chin on his brother's shoulder.

"'Tsumu, ya haft'a calm down." Osamu's words are like a lullaby before bedtime, a warm cup of milk before the dreams. They're so delicate, as if his vocal chords were responsible for holding a dozen china plates. Deep within Atsumu's meadow of whirling thoughts, he grasps onto the only light source peeking through those rustling leaves. It's the small string of hope he has left, that small pebble of sanity he manages to place between his fingertips. 

"I-I'm S-so-"

"Don' apologize ya oaf." now that's a shocker, maybe that pebble has turned into a small sedimentary rock now. Atsumu's back stiffens a little and he nuzzles his face just a little bit deeper into the crook of his brother's neck.

_Was this an opportunity?_

"Jus'- Jus' go t'a bed okay? Tomorrow s'a new day and I honestly don't wanna spend my weekend at ma's with a highly unstable, snot faced brother." Atsumu lets out a pathetic laugh and punches his brother on the shoulder, completely forgetting his previous worries and living in the short-filled moment.

"F-fuck off."

"Heya 'Tsumu, ya know I'm not gonna hate ya." 

It's reassuring that Atsumu knows his brother isn't going to hate him and throw him out of the house. It really is, the thought of Osamu not caring lifts a tonne of weight off his shoulders that he never knew existed. But despite his brother's bold proposition, shame and disgust still linger on in the pits of his stomach.

"I- I wasn't, I didn-"

"Ya didn't mean t'a, I get it now okay? Just forget 'bout it all for now. It's in the past now okay? Probably just a heat in the moment thing, don't worry 'bout it." Osamu's words sound genuine, almost as if he means them completely, but by the posture of his body and the thumping of his leg against the floor Atsumu knows that this is a lie.

_It was on purpose, you know that Osamu. So why are you saying it's not?_

"Aighty then, up ya go." Osamu slowly stands up and lifts his brother up by the armpits like a cat. Atsumu's eyes are screwed shut and his breathing becomes slightly fractured. They're out of their safe bubble now and the room around them becomes as cold as ice. He was exposed to Osamu, just Osamu and Atsumu was vulnerable and at risk in that moment. He's cured slightly from that though. And now, he's left to deal with the rest of the world. 

His shoulders suddenly feel heavy again.

When Osamu lays his brother down onto the bed, blonde hair sprayed out unevenly everywhere and brown eyes too filled with shame to meet his brother's moon greys. Atsumu decides that this is the best outcome he could ever get. His brother not caring that he had _kissed him_ on the lips with a _valid explanation_ and also the fact that while preforming this act he hadn't known that he'd just handed Osamu the key to his secrets, his deep thoughts and his never-ending parade of vile dreams.

Atsumu's kiss explains the avoidance.

Atsumu's kiss explains the hesitance.

Atsumu's kiss explains the change.

And yet, here his brother is. Denying that Atsumu had done it on purpose when Atsumu _knows_ that _he knows_ it's intentional. Why else would he hide away from his brother? The one who saved his ass so many times despite their contradicting personalities? The one who loved him when he thought no one else could and the one who always knew what was on his mind?

Why is Osamu suddenly playing the dumb one?

It's pitch dark in their room now, a slight tension drifting around the air. The sound of a werewolf howling and bugs chipping caress the dull night like an old lady stroking a lions mane. And even though Osamu's reassuring words should make Atsumu feel better, they don't. 

_Is this the normal reaction to getting kissed by your brother?_

_Is this the way you're supposed to react?_

Osamu Miya is a confusing pile of blocks. He's like a lego set without an instruction manual. Like the one item you cease to find and he's like that final puzzle piece hidden under your drawers. You can't ever figure him out, you can't ever find him unless you try. And Atsumu, instead of feeling a pang of indescribable relief and joy from the fact that his brother doesn't care, and maybe hope that in the future he can resolve these feelings and make his heart bloom once again for their quidditch captain-

Atsumu feels as if he'd just placed the final brick to the wall of their ruined relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author-san's brother is driving her crazy she wants to strangle him right now. If you would like to help Author-san homicide (Or chat, like this defiantly isn't just me wanting to make more miyacest shipper friends) please hmu on twitter @inaritree


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizarding Words lmao:
> 
> Ilvermorny: a wizard school located in America.
> 
> Durmstrang: The third largest school after Beauxbatons girls academy. However, they specialize in dark arts and have only ever permitted purebloods into their grounds.
> 
> Dark Arts: A subject of magic taught in some schools. Dark Arts basically teaches you about dark curses, spells and other deadly magic that can cause great harm, even death to a person. Defense against the dark arts is a subject taught at Hogwarts where the students learn how to protect themselves against these curses.

Ever since the grueling and traumatizing night Osamu brushed Atsumu's kiss off like it was a stray leaf that had fluttered down onto his hair, Atsumu has been in a confused hysteric.

So many thoughts, so many doubts, so many tears and so many headaches. This turmoil of notions and scenarios dig into his head like a shovel in humus soil. The day after the whole incident had been a horrible, unforgivable mess. He'd stuttered throughout their dinners, he'd been locked up in his room half of the time but eventually got the courage to walk down stairs and make another lame ass joke just for the sake of his mother's solace. She'd been worried about him ever since the morning he woke up after the dinner, but luckily she brushed it off for their father unsuspectingly dropping by in a quietude manner. Osamu, throughout the duration of their stay, was ordinarily quiet and reserved. Although Atsumu can't help but notice that his brother had been a tad bit more closed off when it came to conversations with Atsumu. However Osamu would still pick fights, Osamu would still insult him and Osamu would still give him a shy wave before he went off to bed.

And now, as he's stepping foot back into the one place it all started, the one place that he used to desire most but is now the reason for his grand turbulence, he can't help but wonder if these days that follow are now going to change into something ramshackled or are going to stay the same as it always is- well _was,_ according to the whole incidents following the Amortentia conflict.

He doubts it's the latter.

"Hey, Is Atsumu okay? He seems quite out of it." Komori Motoya drawls, waving a hand infront of Atsumu's unblinking face. His eyes are sore and the bottom lip of his eyelids are outlined dark. He looks ghastly, he presumes. But even as he's aware of the conversation and Motoya's shaking hand, he still doesn't acknowledge that he's actually alive. "It's like having two Osamu's!" 

"Huh? we ain't anythin' alike!" That gets Atsumu out of his daze quickly. He hates being compared to his brother, even if they're practically identical apart from their eye color, dye job and where they split their hair, Atsumu _hates_ it, more or so less _loathes_ when someone places him in the same category as his brother.

Because Osamu's _defiantly_ under him, intelligence _and_ skill wise. 

"Oh _now_ he's talking. And news flash, you guys are identical twins." Komori stabs a poor carrot with a metallic fork and shoves the vegetable in his mouth. Sakusa starts squinting and glaring at the carrot like it had just harmed Motoya from his cousin eating it. They're all at the Slytherin table in the greathall and despite Motoya getting dirty looks from the Slytherins sitting around them for obviously being the only muggleborn at their pure blooded table, the brunette didn't seem to care as he was busy chowing down his food like it was the last meal he'd ever eat. 

_Identical twins, you guys are identical twins. You're brothers and brothers don't feel this type of attraction, brothers don't kiss each other, brother's don't love the other more than family._

_You're sick, you're twisted. For gods sake Atsumu, just dissapear already._

"Fuck off." It's all the strength Atsumu has left in him, there's an uneasy and unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach that wont seem to go away no matter how many times he tries to reassure himself that Osamu doesn't think differently of him anymore, that these disgusting feelings will soon cease to exist. But he knows deep down that all this is just him being in denial.

"Dad came over with his new wife, wanted to check on our brother, Atsumu doesn't really like him." Osamu speaks for once in his damn life to Komori and shovels down a 4th serving of chicken and mash potatoes. Komori's eyebrows furrow and he points at the both of them with his metallic fork. "You guys have another brother? I didn't know that. Does he study here at Hogwarts?" Komori leans forwards slightly, looking down the long table and the double rows of Slytherins, appearing to search for someone of the similar appearance. Osamu hesitates slightly, eyes shifting towards Atsumu for a split second, asking him silently if he wanted to reply but Atsumu doesn't respond.

"Nah, he goes to Ilvermorny."

"Ooooh, the Wizarding school in America? I've never known anyone who goes there, I heard it's kinda like a rip off version of Hogwarts but more studying rather than fun and games." Motoya smirks cheekily and Sakusa huffs out a breath, digging his masked face into a scarf wrapped around his neck. Atsumu still wonders why Sakusa likes to wear scarves indoors, it isn't chilly because of the heating charms. Perhaps Sakusa just enjoyed the extra covering.

"Our father wanted Sachirou to go to Durmstrang cuz he's a pureblood an' all, plus it specializes in Dark Arts.." Osamu's eyes narrow as he swiftly takes a mini cherry pie from the stack infront of them. "But his ma refused cuz she wanted him t'a work in office, not in the law department." Osamu takes a bite of the cherry tart and Atsumu's chocolate hues dart towards the small trickle of cherry coolie that slides down his chin. The blonde licks his lips subconsciously.

"Hold up, I thought you guys said you were halfbloods?" Komori waves his fork in the air again, as if it would emphasis his point further.

"Yeah we are, I said before that my father and his _new wife_ came over to check on Sachirou. Mei's a pureblood and dad's one too. Our ma's a half blood like us." Osamu explains and Motoya lifts his head up slightly, a gesture that Atsumu supposes means _Ooh, okay._

"Mmm, my parents are like that too, except my mother is busy with work so she leaves me alone. Kiyoomi's house is just down the block so I usually stay with him there too. Half of the time his parents aren't home either." Komori smirks and Sakusa grabs his water, pushing down his mask and gulping away.

"Sounds like the highlife." Osamu hums, moon grays narrowing at the two slightly, almost as if he's caught onto something that Atsumu has yet to. Atsumu contemplates the home alone thought with a pout. The whole house all for Osamu and himself? Without Sachirou's annoying ass and their mother's 8 year old mentality? Alone as in there's nothing stopping them from doing anything? From eating all the ice cream in the freezer, from playing Quidditch till the wolves howl and-

Atsumu blushes.

"Oi, incoming at 6 o'clock, Atsumu." Motoya nudges the last carrot on his plate slightly forwards and Atsumu turns his head around. His brown eyes scan for the person in particular Motoya is referring to and then discreetly, his orbs make contact with a set of reddish brown ones.

_huh._

The girl, he observes. Is a Hufflepuff. She's sitting at the far table, way back at the end. Her matching color hair shines bright with the morning glow. She's cute, Atsumu thinks. But he's not into girls one bit. 

"Her name's Yukie Shirofuku, she's been crushing on you since third year-" 

"That long ago?" Atsumu raises an eyebrow, amused at the thought of someone _still_ holding a crush on him for so many years. Well, there goes his ego once again, bursting through the rough like a comical explosion.

"-Yes...And as I was saying, you could ask her to the gala. It's in two weeks after all." Motoya finishes his sentence and places a slab of beef onto Sakusa's plate. The ravenette squints at the meat and Komori sighs, stabbing the meat and shoving it into the grouchy Ravenclaw's mouth as if Sakusa was some kind of toddler that didn't like eating. 

"Motoya, hate'ta break it to ya but I swing the other way." Atsumu deadpans and Motoya rolls his eyes, retracting the fork from Sakusa's mouth (Who looks absolutely mortified) and tapping his head in a mocking manner.

"Yes yes, I know that Atsumu. But you gotta bring a date to the gala, it's necessary." Motoya tries to shove another piece of meat into Sakusa's mouth but the ravenette is quick to recoil and jerks backwards with a glare. Atsumu thinks that Sakusa resembles a cat somewhat in this position.

"So I can't go with a guy?" Atsumu scoffs, easing up a little to the conversation yet the pool of dread is still knocking deep within the pits of his stomach. It's reminding him through each and every second that it's still there, that there's _still_ problems out in the world that he has to fix.

"Atsumu, tell me one guy other than Suna Rintarou who's gay and not crushing on someone currently." Komori questions, pointing a finger in Atsumu's face and the blonde scowls. "Yer tricks don't work on me Motoya."

"'Tsumu's probably just bluffing because he doesn't have the guts to ask a guy out, he's a pansy." Osamu teases and earns a slap to the back, but he seems unaffected by it. Atsumu's pride shrivels up and dehydrates into the nonexistent world. Osamu can't just say that, it's not fair.

"shut the fuck up, I'll go right now and ask Yukie-" Atsumu gets up from the table, rolling his robes up but they just roll back down from his biceps, circling the cuffs of his wrists "just you watch-"

"No."

Atsumu pauses mid walk when he feels Osamu's hand gripping his arm. It's steady, calm yet alerting at the same time. It's almost as if Osamu doesn't _want_ Atsumu to go over and talk to Yukie. 

_Could that be the case?_

"That girl will probably reject you once you ask her, after all your highly flirty personality will defiantly make her slap you in the face-"

"What the fuck 'Samu-"

"So I'll go with you instead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author-san drank too much Apple cider today but she's sober enough to write a chapter right now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the chapter uwu
> 
> EDIT: I wont be posting the next chapter today cuz I'm having some troubles at home, i'll do a double tmr. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, didn't have time to edit! But I hope this chapter makes up for it! Another chapter will be up again today too!
> 
> Wizarding language:
> 
> Animagi: a witch or wizard who could transform themselves into an animal and back again at will. It's a learned skill.
> 
> Metamorphmagi: a witch or wizard with the rare ability to change their physical appearance through sheer will alone. This can apply to anything that has to do with morphing their body. They're born like this and an ability like this cannot be learned through magic. Unlike Animagi.

"That's the thing! They're so fuckin' confusin' it's drivin' me insane!" Atsumu wails out, throwing his hands in the air as if that would help him cope with the current emotional surge of confusion he's feeling. First, Osamu ignores his kiss and now he insists that he goes to the dance with him?! Honestly, Atsumu thought that spending so many years, practically attached by the hip to his brother that he could at least understand a bit about Osamu.

But after all this, he doesn't know if he understands him at all.

"Well Atsumu, it sounds like this mysterious girl likes you!" Hinata Shouyo declares, slapping his fist against his left open hand as if he were a scientist who figured out the solution to a world renounced problem. Atsumu buries his face in his hands and lets out a pathetic sigh that sounded much like a lame attempt at a sob. "Shouyo, How many timed do I haft'a tell ya! I'm gay!"

"Oh sorry Atsumu, It's just that there's not really many gay people here at Hogwarts."

"There's plenty! Don't go underestimatin' us!"

"Is there any other openly gay guy here besides SunaRin?"

"Why does _everyone_ keep sayin' that!"

After the whole incident in the great hall, Atsumu ate his food faster than the speed of seeker to snitch and ran out of the hallway, not sparing Osamu a single glance as he sped towards the Gryffindor tower. Of course, he got glares and confused looks from the Gryffindors around but at this point he couldn't even give a damn. Even when the Gryffindor Prefect was shouting at him to stop running in the halls and get back down to the dungeons. He _needed_ to see Hinata.

"Anyways," Atsumu shakes his head, blonde strands flying wildly with his movements and he sets down his chin onto his calloused palm. "- what do ya mean this girl 'likes me?'"

"Well Atsumu, from all the educational books I've read on romance, I've noticed that there's a pattern!" Hinata's voice sounds pouty as he gestures around in the air, like that could make Atsumu understand any better. "This pattern that I have discovered is called the I-love-you-but-I-hate-you trope!"

 _Very specific_ , Atsumu thinks, watching Hinata's face lighten up a few watts brighter than the sun. Note to self, Atsumu should bring shades whenever he visits Hinata in Gryffindor tower.

"And what's that suppose'ta mean?" 

"It means Atsumu, that this person is in denial of their feelings or doesn't want to get into a relationship with you for some reason!"

_This person is in denial of their feelings._

_Doesn't want to get into a relationship with you._

Could that be it? Could it be that Osamu possibly has feelings for Atsumu too? But why would he hold back? Why would he kiss Kita and why would he precisely state that Atsumu is strictly forbidden to date Kita?

"But he kissed another- er.. Person." 

"Oh, you should've told me that Atsumu. Then I would've concluded differently."

_Well then._

Hinata opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by a loud _boom_ noise coming from outside of his dorm room. Atsumu raises an eyebrow but before he can even utter a word or react to it, Hinata's door is swung open to reveal a black and white colored male wearing bright red clothing and an irritated looking Ravenclaw by his side, face scowling as he looked down at a strange device. Both of them sport two different colors on their head. The one looking unpleasant has hair dye that looks like pudding.

"Hey hey hey Shouyo! Me and Kenma have come here to wish you good luck in the next wizarding chess tournament!" The voice of the owl looking guy booms throughout the room and Atsumu swears the ground is shaking just from the vibrations of his voice.

"Aww thanks guys! Oh! And do you wanna come in? Atsumu's talking about this guy he likes!" Hinata pats the rugged floor beside him and the golden eyed Gryffindor shifts his attention towards Atsumu, although the gesture is meant as normal (?) Atsumu still feels a small chill rattle down his spine from the mere eye contact.

_it's like he's threaten'in me with his eyes._

"Mmm You're the Slytherin seeker aint you! You also have a twin too! He plays beater right?" The eager male's figure bounces up and down causing Kenma to shrink further away. However before the Ravenclaw could flee from socializing with his friends, Owl Gryffindor guy swoops him back by the collar.

"Yeah, that's me! The name's Miya Atsumu. What's yers?" He asks, shifting his posture just a little and staring hazily back at the outlandish boy. He's slightly taller than Atsumu and he's defiantly broader too. Probably a beater, considering he knows Atsumu off the quidditch pitch.

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou! And this is my friend Kenma Kozume! He's the seeker for Ravenclaw!" Bokuto shakes Kenma's shoulders and the Ravenclaw hisses at him. Atsumu squints at Kenma and points a finger at him.

"That's odd, I thought the seeker had blue hair, didn't he?"

"Metamorphmagi." Kenma drawls, his fingers tapping away at the strange lump of plastic in his hands. "Both of us are."

Atsumu frowns at the both of them. Metamorphmagi, that word seems familiar. He'd probably heard it once during History of Magic however didn't catch on to the full definition. As the silence slowly stretches, Kenma's eyes shift from the limp of plastic in his hands and towards Atsumu's brown hues. It's almost as if Kenma can sense Atsumu's confusion from standing there because he sighs and folds the device in his hands, tucking it into his robe pocket.

"It means I can change my appearance at will. I was born one and so was he. This applies to hair color, gender, body parts, skin tone- Do you get it now or do I have to spell it out for you?" Kenma's brows furrow and his lips purse. A sign of irritation. Of course a Ravenclaw would be irritated that someone didn't know the basic wizarding knowledge, why wouldn't they? After all, the Ravenclaw house values intelligence, knowledge, curiosity, creativity and wit at most peaked.

"Nah s'fine. Jus' was confused for a second. So you guys can change yer hair?" Atsumu asks and Bokuto nods his head furiously, "Yeah! Wanna see?! I'll show you right now!" the loud Gryffindor stares right at Atsumu and then in a split second his white toned black hair slowly eases off into a fiery red one, the transition looks as smooth as spreading paint on a canvas and Atsumu curses the gods that he wasn't a Metamorphmagi.

"Wow! That's so cool! I've never seen you change your hair before! Just your body! I remember when you became an owl and flew around!" Hinata exclaims, bouncing in his seat like an excited toddler. Atsumu really needs to bring shades next time because the ginger is practically radiating more nuclear solar energy than the sun currently.

"Ain't that an Animagus?" Atsumu questions, tilting his head to the side in plain curiosity. He hears another loud sigh from Kenma and then the two toned male approaches him, sitting down next to Hinata and leaning against the red duvet bed.

"As I said, Metamorphmagi can change hair color, gender, body parts, skin tone, etcetera. Animagi can't. And even if Animagi can transform into an animal at will, they can only transform into one specific animal which is determined by their inner traits. Metamorphmagi can't really turn into animals, but Bokuto's got something different since he comes from a long line of them. I can only alter my appearance, make cat ears if you'd like. But I can't fully transform into an animal like Bokuto." Kenma mutters out the explanation and tucks his legs inside his arms and against his chest. The bored monotone expression he wears kind of reminds Atsumu of his brother.

_Wonder what Osamu will think of you now? going to your friend for shitty advice? Way to go Atsumu._

"Anyways, I came 'ere t'a talk to Shouyo and then suddenly you guys barged in." Atsumu scowls at the both of them, Bokuto at the doorway and Kenma sitting next to Hianta. Both didn't seem to really give a damn about Atsumu's irritation so the blonde just sighs into his hands _again_ and turns his head back around to Hinata. "What were ya sayin' again before these oafs interrupted us?" Bokuto looks like he wants to protest against this insult but there's no visible intention of retorting. Instead, he just walks over and plops down beside Atsumu as if Kenma wasn't already enough.

"Well Atsumu, if this person you liked kissed someone infront of y-"

"Woah woah woah, slow down! What happened?! Who are we talking about?" Bokuto's wide eyes get impossibly wider. Kenma on the other hand is glaring at Bokuto like he'd just killed a child infront of his very eyes. It's lethal and Atsumu now notes that he shouldn't have Kenma on his bad side. Bokuto shivers slightly from Kenma's gaze and drops his head solemnly, thumbs literally twiddling with each other. "Sorry Hinata, go on..."

"If the person you liked kissed someone infront of you and they're sending you all these mixed signals, it could be that they either feel bad for you or just want to remain your friend." Hinata finishes with his up and down voice, brown eyes glimmering slightly from the warm indoor firelight. Atsumu finds it unfair that the Gryffindors get an extra fireplace in their dorms, but who is he to complain when he literally has an aquarium instead of bright sunshine out his windows.

_They either feel bad for you._

Ah, that one stung. It stung deep within Atsumu's gut. Osamu doesn't like him back, nor does Osamu want to protect him from the dangers of starting an incestuous relationship. Instead, Osamu's most likely taking pity for him, seeming to not care about the kiss on the outside but Atsumu knows now for a fact that it's tearing Osamu apart in the inside.

It's all his fault, this wouldn't have happened if he had just _contained himself_ , maybe even just stopped avoiding Osamu all together.

_See? Everything goes wrong because of you._

"Ah...Well then, erm, I think I should go now, I haft'a meet 'Samu-" _A pang to his heart_ "-C-cuz he wanted t'a meet me before lunch..." Atsumu says this as he's sitting up from the floor, as he's walking out the door and as a lone tear strays down his cheek. He's hurt, he's hurt beyond bealif because his small light of hope is now shattered into billions of pieces, never to be salvaged ever again.

What did he think? That Osamu returned those feelings? Fat chance really. Osamu was completely different, completely closed off and not to mention very prying. If Atsumu had confessed to dreaming about his brother shoving his fingers down his asshole then Osamu would most likely still look at him blandly, telling him that it was fine, whatever, screw it and then behind closed doors he'd spew all sorts of disgusting words out in the air, tell the wind, trees, sun and grass that his brother was some egregious pervert who dreamt of himself getting finger fucked by his brother.

It's the only explanation.

"Are you sure you saw no one enter my room?"

Atsumu pauses in his step, he's currently two stairs away from entering the dungeon's passage way (The hall that leads directly to the Slytherin common room) The staircase if hidden behind a corner so the voices couldn't possibly have detected him. But it's not the voice's he's scared of, it's whom they belong to.

"I swear! I told you I'm always in the dorm room and I've never seen anyone dare to enter!" Daishou Suguru hisses back at Kita Shinsuke. The Slytherin's voice sounded kind of disoriented and Atsumu wonders if Kita is holding him by the throat, or even worse, casting a strangling spell on the poor guy. Atsumu wouldn't be so surprised really. If someone fucked up with Kita, he'd make sure that they get what they deserve. However Atsumu can't exactly pinpoint what Daishou would've done to upset Kita so much. Daishou respects Kita just as much as everyone else on the Quidditch team.

"I believe you." _Thump_ "When the twins come back to Quidditch, which is in exactly 3 days, i'll have a quick word with everyone. I'm sure they'd understand." Kita's authoritative and sword tip sharp voice slices through his ear drums and Atsumu suddenly feels his heart pick up it's pace. It's only natural that he's scared of Kita, everyone is scared of Kita. But there's something off about Kita right now, it's like there's an extra edge to his tone that Atsumu had never heard before.

"I'm going to find out who did it and when I do, there will be very _very_ severe consequences."

The sound of Kita's feet clicking away makes Atsumu's heart jump with every step. He doesn't know exactly what is going on, nor does he want to know at all. Although, despite telling himself that he has nothing to do with this odd occurrence,

Atsumu feels, deep down, that whatever this is, has something to do with himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg, I recently binged Jujutsu Kaisen and honest to god I'm in love with the Gojo Satoru and Itadori Yuji ship. I might just write a Student/Teacher Highschool AU with them in it after I finish this fic (Or after I finish another AtsuOsa a/b/o fic I'm working on secretly in my drafts O w O). thanks for coming to my ted talk.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy hanukkah  
> Happy kwanzaa  
> Happy festivus  
> Merry christmas  
> heres a triple update lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wizard words:
> 
> Sopophorous bean: a bean used for making potions like Draught of living death and Dwadle Draught
> 
> Dwadle Draught: a potion made that will cover up magical essence left by spells casted
> 
> O's: outstanding, the highest grade you can get in Hogwarts
> 
> Valerian root: a sedative root used in potions.

"So you're not going with anyone?" 

"Huh?" Atsumu furrows his brows, squashing a Sopophorous bean with the blade of his knife, watching as the juices trickle out of the bean and dampen the wooden cutting board.

Currently, both the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses are enduring the last period of the day; Potions.

The Potions master had assigned the students some complex classwork, being that they have to re-create a mediocre functioned Dwadle Draught (A potion Atsumu himself has never heard of till today) originally, they were supposed to do it individually, however the professor had thought that it was a good idea for students to pair up with each other. (He called it 'student bonding'). And despite Atsumu always picking Osamu considering the fact that his brother had got straight O's and passed potions like flying colors since the age of 12, Atsumu is glad, for once in his entire damn life, to not be partnered up with Osamu, rather his teammate Akagai Michinari.

Akagi huffs, rolling up his sleeves a little more as he pours a bit of butter scotch into their potion, brows furrowed as he tries to pour in the exact amount their potions book tells them to. "For the gala, I mean, I hang around the school's gossip lot and not once have they brung up your name, you're famous Atsumu, if you asked someone to go with you I'd know even  _before_ you told Osam-SHIT-" Akagi jerks the butterscotch bottle upwards, a droplet splashing onto Atsumu's cheek. "-that's WAY too much, fuck, fuck fuck fuck-"

"If I were you Mr. Akagi, i'd watch that mouth of yours." Professor Ukai's tone drops an octive lower, his stringent voice sounding like a gooey lethal liquid. Akagi's eyes snap open at once, mouth in a straight line and body impossibly upright as he chortles a pathetic _"YES SIR!"_ at the top of his lungs.

Atsumu scowls at his partner and searches through their basket of hermit crab shells for a decent one. His robe is off, draped across a chair in the far corner of the room. He's wearing a tight fit white dress shirt with the signature Slytherin tie. It's not the best attire to be making a potion in, but what can he do? It's the school's dress code after all.

"Uh.. _Maybe?_ "

"Maybe is not an answer to a Yes or No question." Akagi snarls, placing a pale hand onto the black marble counter and facing Atsumu with a disapproving expression. "I mean, SunaRin's gonna ask Osamu, I dunno how _that's_ gonna go down, but he was all _'Oh i'm just gonna ask him to go as a **friend**_ " Highly doubt that though co-"

" _What_?" Atsumu cuts Akagi off, snapping his head towards the Slytherin, eyes wide and pale face perplexed. After analyzing Atsumu's expression, Akagi's mouth shapes into an 'o' as if he'd remembered he wasn't supposed to tell Atsumu that- well, considering that Akagi is the last person you'd want to entrust your secrets with, Atsumu guesses that it is indeed something Akagi was not supposed to tell him.

"Er.... well... Oh shit look at that! I forgot to get the Valerian root! Well excuse me for a quick sec-" The ravenette scurries off towards the other side of the Potions room and proceeds to look intently at each and every ingredient not in the same asile as the Valerian. Atsumu stills, his brown eyes flicking towards the Hermit crab shell in his hands and towards Osamu's table where he's paired up with Suna.

_How has he not noticed before?_

Atsumu is stupid, he can guarantee that. But he's defiantly not that stupid when it comes to stuff outside of academics and Quidditch. He's read a lot of books, watched a lot of movies, seen maybe like 2 people in his life, and he knows for a fact that there's one expression that he's defiantly not blind to.

Atsumu's arm starts to itch.

Looking at the two; Suna and Osamu. Through a new and informed prospective. Atsumu can now tell that there is _something_ slightly off with Suna. It's not that he's slouchier than usual, or that he's grumpier. It's that there's a ghost of a smile swept upon his pale lips, that his body is just a little  _too_ close to Osamu and that Suna slightly leaning towards his brother to the point Atsumu's insides start to course through a panging swirl.

"I'm ba-"

"Fuck this shit." Atsumu drops all 3 hermit crab shells into the cauldron, backing up from their station and walking around the squared marble table. Akagi's eyes furrow but before he can say another word, their potion explodes in his face. The poor boy screams and falls to the ground, everyone's eyes and heads whirl towards the direction of the agony and Atsumu stomps towards his brother and Suna's station as the teacher curses and runs towards Akagi who's on the floor withering in pain.

_ Slytherin gotta do what a Slytherin gotta do. _

The two seemed engrossed into their potion, maybe they heard Akagi's screams but didn't seem to care since that boy is literally the epitome of a drama queen. Not that Atsumu can say much himself. But when Atsumu is two steps away from Osamu's station, his twin's head lifts up subconsciously, almost as if he  _knew_ Atsumu was going to walk towards their desk. The grey haired Slytherin raises a careful brow and Suna also seems to notice Atsumu's presence. The blonde opens his mouth to talk, sentences and insults built in his mind.

But then when his hues meet Osamu's the words fall short and tumble back to his throat. His brother's eyes are calm, but not the calm like the tranquil and weary. It's a calm that you see before a storm, an almost judging and  _mocking_ calm. His eyes clash into Atsumu's shield of safety, all the shards of security now banished by just the look of his orbs. From the outside, he looks the same; stern-faced and emotionless, just like a sculpted statue in the midst of others.

"U-uh, d-do ya have any spare H-Hermit shells?" Atsumu sputters out, the words scattering past his lips in an impromptu way. Osamu doesn't falter his expression but Suna reaches across and grabs two decent shells, handing them to Atsumu with a sort of vexed expression. "There. Now go away me and Osamu were busy with something." Suna glowers at him, dark chartreuse eyes filled with nothing but annoyance. Atsumu scoffs at him, yanking the shells out of Suna's hands and turning around furiously muttering the words  _asshole_ under his breath. When he turns around to leave, he didn't miss Suna's small inquiery as he takes a few steps away from their table.

"So are you goin' with anyone yet?"

Atsumu would be lying if he said his heart didn't fracture the slightest, if his stomach didn't pull south and if his eyes didn't start to bunch up a little. Although, the blonde can't even fathom a second to hear Osamu's response because he's already back at his station by the time Osamu opens his mouth, with both shells in hand and a newfound emotion growing in the pit of his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a kalimaba for christmas and I couldn't be happier (*´∀｀)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update 2/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wizard words;
> 
> Auror: basically the CIA of wizarding police.

Atsumu has always considered taking Astronomy for his last few years at Hogwarts.

But he didn't choose that subject solely because Osamu wanted to advance in potions. It is and always was a subject that Atsumu ceased to find entertaining or the least bit enticing. However, Atsumu wanted to be with his brother, whether he admits it or not, deep down he'd always let Osamu tug him along like an owner with their pet, Osamu of course, completely unaware of this effect.

As this thought ponders in his head, Atsumu wonders how long these feelings he holds for his brother had been withering and bubbling slowly deep within him.

It couldn't have been long.

Or maybe it was.

Thinking back at all those moments, at all those small subtle extra things Atsumu would do even though he's supposed to hate his brother's guts. All the fiascos of Atsumu being the one to forgive in the end. It all started since they were young. Maybe, after all this time, Atsumu _had_ been in _love_ with Osamu. Maybe that's why, whenever Osamu got a new girlfriend, Atsumu would sulk away in his room with a weird agonizing feeling. Osamu used to joke around that this was because someone else would have the fun at poking holes with Osamu rather than himself.

But was it _really_ just that? Was it really his childish thoughts or was it something more? Something horrible, disgusting and twisted that lurked deep within him. He knows there's a monster, it's claw clenching around his already damaged heart and squeezing the life out of it like a stress ball. 

Atsumu looks up at the small mini constellation above his bed. He'd tried to perfect this charm since 3rd year but after he lost interest in becoming an astronomer and instead aimed to become a Quidditch professional or even an Auror, he never seemed to cast this charm ever since. Until now, he guesses. It's a charm that he'd almost forgotten, if it hadn't been for his timetable lazily crumpled up into a drawer he'd went to get ink from, he wouldn't have remembered it's existence.

The blonde's brown eyes train on the small holographic planets as they circle around the bright orange celestial body. He lets out a loud sigh and flicks his wand in the air once more, making the planets spin at a slower pace.

"I forgot you can do that."

In the blink of an eye Atsumu's charm vanishes and his hues snap towards his brother who's standing in the doorway of their dormitory, silver hair damp and split ends running wild. Atsumu shouldn't feel the pull in his gut but he does, he feels the warming sensation in his cheeks when his brother slightly shifts his posture; biceps flexing without knowing.

"Well I can." Atsumu blurts out stupidly, voice sounding like a pouty child. He turns his now red face away from his brother and he hears Osamu scoff. " I didn't say ya couldn't. And what was up with you an' SunaRin today huh? He was bein' all nice to ya, givin' you that hermit shell. And ya just made that face at'em."

" _HE_ made an angry face at me _first!_ "

"It's called _scowling,_ 'Tsumu not _angry face._ And besides, you interrupted 'em while he was talkin' t'a me."

" _Why?_ Was is so important that ya hadda go and yap about it in my face?? I ain't got time for this shit 'Samu. Just leave me alone." Atsumu lours at him defiantly, throwing his wand across the room lazily and turning on his side so that he's faced away from Osamu, cheeks digging into the silk pillow.

"Is it a yes or no?"

"Huh?"

"I said, ya deaf oaf, is it a _yes_ or _no_. I offered yesterday to take ya to the gala since you don't have anyone t'a go with." Atsumu's body stiffens against the feather mattress and he pouts. "I thought you were gonna go with Suna." 

It's silent for a few seconds, nothing but the tick of the clock on their wall jumping away. Atsumu's heart almost sinks into the pit of his stomach and embarrassment almost surfaces him as he clutches the pillow tight in his hands, if not for Osamu's response to his question.

"I told him I was goin' with you since yer ass couldn't go with anyone else." 

_He turned him down._

_ Osamu turned him down. _

"But if ya wanted me t'a go with S-"

Atsumu shoots up from his bead, "No! No! Uh, I'd much rather go with you then some random girl I haven't met, it'd be awkward!" the babbling doesn't impress his brother but Atsumu can just barely make out the faintest and most obscure smile that featherdusts onto the tip of his lips and it's enough to make his heart surge upwards in bubbly delight.

"well then, I expect y'a t'a greet me in the prettiest ball gown."

"In a- _What the fuck ' Samu._"

"Kiddin' Kiddin' jus' don't wear anythin' horrid."

"I'll have you know my fashion sense is exceedingly exceptional."

"Says the guy who wears a fuckin' neon green shirt and says it's his favorite."

"Ya know what- Fuck you 'Samu, I hate you!"

"Mhm, sure." Osamu trots over to the side of Atsumu's bed, the mattress dipping slightly and Atsumu's body rolls a little backwards. His eyebrows are still furrowed and his bottom lip is still sticking out. Osamu doesn't say anything for a few seconds and Atsumu guesses that Osamu's in one of his trances but his thoughts are completely obliterated when his brother places a soft hand ontop of his head and begins to weave the strands around with his fingertips.

His fingertips are caring, they're soothing and they feel like that one push he needed to lift all that heavy baggage he was carrying on the lifts of his shoulders. He feels light headed as Osamu's fingers massage his sculp slightly and he subconsciously leans into his brother's touch.

For a second everything feels _fine._ Everything feels _normal_ and not like the twisted actuality he's now delved himself in through the tremors and turmoils. It's almost blissful to the point Atsumu actually begins to drift off.

_If only things were different._

_If only things weren't so wrong._

_Maybe, I could hold you the same way they all. Without the stares and without the glares._

_Just me and you, dancing in the moonlight, with nothing but our love to share_


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heres update 3/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words of wizards
> 
> wizard chess: basically chess but the pieces r alive

"Oh lookie lookie who it is. It's the Miya twins!" Tendou Satori announces to no one in particular as said twins exit the Quidditch changing rooms. Atsumu with a huge smile on his face and Osamu looking like he could've found a brick wall more interesting than Quidditch.

It's the first day back onto the glorious Quidditch pitch and honestly, Atsumu couldn't feel any better. Of course, he still felt outlandish and weird considering the fact that he's  _still_ in that tug between heaven and hell but by all means, the excitement from returning to the Quidditch pitch and flying back into the air doesn't come as close to the anguish he's feeling deep within. The air is chilly outside, a sign that snowfall is soon to come. Although the crisp winter winds and the game soon to come aren't the only thing that boosts Atsumu's mood, it's the fact that today he's been invited to a small get together with Hinata and his friends. It was on short notice really, the little guy pulled the idea out of his ass last minuet and said that they should all have a secret party in the room of requirement.

Atsumu was hesitant about it, but when he realized that there'd be a mini chess tournament between Hinata and whoever, Atsumu immediately agreed. Hinata Shouyo is known through the mounds of students at Hogwarts as the wizard chess king. Atsumu _had_ beaten Hinata once throughout his lifetime, although that was when they were 12 and when Atsumu started spewing his secret tactics to Hinata; thus why he's grown so much, Atsumu thinks.

The only person that's ever beaten him once in a new game is Tobio Kageyama, but even then it was a close call. So he's not just excited about mounting his broom and whipping with the wind, trying to seek out the snitch. It's the whole day's planned events that have him ecstatic till the beat. 

The sound of clapping yanks Atsumu away from his exciting thoughts, his head perking in the direction and eyes snap towards Daishou Suguru who looks quite tense but at ease all together. Very contra sting and contradicting factors however they're the only words that could describe his bizarre attitude. His slit eyes are calm but his body seems stiff. His clap seems carefree but the pursed lips tell another tale.

"Alrighty folks, you know the deal, today we're gonna be practicing small drills and then we'll start a mini game. Our Captain actually has some business to attend so he won't be here for the time being. We have one person short meaning that we'll have to get 2 people to sit out to make it fair considering I will be tracking the game." Daishou explains, eyes scanning the crowd for any willing participants. No one has their hand up so Daishou just turns towards the nearest two people.

"Osamu, Atsumu. Would you care to sit this one out? For Kita and our teams sake of course." When Kita's name rolls of Daishou's tongue, his dark orbs flicker to Atsumu. Normally, when a request like this is made, with Kita's name mentioned, Atsumu wouldn't hestitate to put a hand down and get his ass right over to the bench.

However, that doesn't work in the slightest.

Atsumu's eyes darken, the light chocolate-brown turning into dark milky irks of disbelief. His face probably says it all because his teammates side eye him or look 'casually' in the other direction. But Daishou keeps his firm ground.

"What the _fuck_?! Kita suspends us from play'in and then ya tell us we _can't_ play on the day we're suppose t'a return?!" Atsumu seethes, clutching the body of his broom a tad bit tighter and his dark eyes are now glistening with irritation, glaring and scowling like a dog.

"You guys had caused trouble for us before, especially the way you both acted." Daishou's voice drips with warning but Atsumu doesn't take the hint. Seriously?! After waiting for so long, this is what he gets? He has to go and _sit_ down and _watch_ his teammates hog all the fun? Maybe this day _isn't_ going to be a good day after all.

"Who the fuck gave ya the authority to single us out like this?!" Atsumu snaps and Daishou's face twists into disgust. "I'm the vice captain of the team, I'll have your dumbass know. Now get the fuck onto the bench before I fucking hex you!" 

Atsumu opens his mouth to retort but Osamu beats him with his own words. "Okay, we'll go."

And that's how Atsumu Miya spends the rest of his day sitting in the stands and watching as his teammates fly by, jolly and jovial, playing and showing off all their glory. Atsumu really  _really_ wants to punch that smile right off Daishou's face. Hell, he wants to  _kill_ him if it was even possible to do without getting sentenced to life in Azkaban.

"Stop it, ya look like an angry pug." Osamu pokes his face and Atsumu's heart flutters just a bit before he shoves his brother to the side with another deathly scowl.

"I ain't a fuckin' dog you turdhole. Why does it have to be _us?!_ Why cannit but Suna or somein!?"

"What do ya have against Sunarin? He did nothin' to y'a."

"Cuz he tried to take ya away from me!" Atsumu freezes, his heart doing a double turn as he gulps down a pool of saliva in his mouth he didn't know he had. Probably from all the yelling, he presumes. Osamu stiffens beside him, he can feel his brother's leg stop thumping against the metal bleachers. Fuck, he fucked up. He fucked up _big_ time with that last comment.

"Ya wanted to go with me?" Osamu questions, his voice cracking a little from the cold winter air. The atmosphere becomes somewhat tense, awkward almost. Why did he have to say that?! out of all the things he could've said, he  _had_ so say that Suna tried to take Osamu away from him.

Well, it is a truth. But not a truth that Atsumu wants Osamu to know. Like the rest of the truths he keeps hidden behind closed doors that aren't really that private anymore, the truths that Osamu had dug up just by breathing and walking on the same land as Atsumu.

"Y-yeah."

"'Tsumu, I-"

"Everyone, stop."

And just like that, everyone in the air suddenly halts. Tendou, once again, goes flying in the air and lands onto the loamy soil of the Quidditch arena.

It's funny how everyone's instant reaction to hearing Kita's voice is to freeze and drop dead. but it's always been like that, when Kita stops them, tells them to pause, it's never a good sign.

"I would like all of you to please come down here and gather around. I have something important to share." From up in the bleachers, the Miya twins can't really see Kita's face. Rather, they could only make out his head. but there's a whiff of his aura in the air and Atsumu can't help but shiver (not because it's cold). Kita Shinsuke is in a bad mood, and when Kita's in a bad mood he  _knows_ that something really really horrible has happened.

_ "I'm going to find out who did it and when I do, there will be very very severe consequences." _

Atsumu and Osamu get up from their seats, descending down the stairs one foot at a time, the sound of their heals clanking take up more time than the speed the Quidditch players use up when returning down to the ground, in front of Kita. Now that Atsumu gets a look at his Captain, he knows that whatever this is isn't some ordinary prank that a team member played on him, it isn't an insult he heard form a member that he acquired from a poor 2nd year.

The look in Kita's eyes reflect only 3 emotions.

Disgust, Anger and Stress.

"A few weeks ago, something strange happened." Kita starts, and his voice alone slices through Atsumu's heart like a sword on thin ice. "My memories were wiped, throughout the period of time between Friday 11pm to 4am in the morning." Kita begins pacing around the field, tongue clicking when he gets to the other end of the line up.

"And I also found something rather odd in my bottle, right under my bed. And this bottle is always in my Quidditch locker. Only you guys know which one is mine." Kita pulls out a small green bottle from his robes and lifts it up to showcase it.

"So what I'm asking is. Who put Amortentia in my water?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo did u expect that?


	23. A little chat with Author-san

Aight, so y'all are QUITE confused (some of you and also you ghost readers, I see you) with the functions of Amortentia. So i will gladly explain it:

Amortentia is a strong love potion that upon smelling will emit the scents you most desire. This can range from an object to a person. When a witch or wizard gives the potion to a person, that person will fall in love with them. However, it's more like a drunken love if anything. It doesn't matter if you WANT the person consuming the potion to be in love with someone else, you can't pour this into someone's drink and say: I want you to fall in love with (person's name). No, as long as you're holding the drink then the person who's fallen victim to the love potion will only have their eyes on you.

The after effects of Amortentia. Now this is where some people got confused. While consuming Amortentia, your mind shuts off. Basically your body is just a puppet to the drink and the holder. You can move, walk, talk, eat, etc but your mind will be so full of the person that your memories will dissipate, your common sense will go whoosh and all your morality will fly out the window. Think of Amortentia as an alcoholic beverage, you don't remember anything the next day until your memories start to flow back. However in this case, Amortentia doesn't give you your memories back, you're completely unaware what had happened right after you either snap out of it (Usually hours or days, depending on the amount you put). or someone gives you a counter draught (a cure) that will make you fade out of the delusion as soon as you consume it.

In this case. Kita says that he lost his memories because all his thoughts were erased from the time he consumed the Amortentia to the time he finally awoke, cured from it. Again, think of Alcoholic beverages, he was basically drunk on love and then woke up with no clue what had happened. Most of the time, people wouldn't remember. But in Kita's case, he might've drunk this in the locker room and then appeared in his bed the next day, super confused what had happened and then concluded that his memories were wiped. 

You can trace Amortentia, it is possible. So that's what Kita did, thus why he concluded it. And the reason he narrows it down to the Quidditch players is because they're the only ones who know which locker is his/are allowed in the Quidditch locker rooms.

Thanks for coming to my ted talk lmao. Sorry if y'all thought it was a chapter. I'm working on that rn actually


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo ur in for a ride folks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YOU GO! SORRY FOR THE DELAY!

"It was you, wasn't it? Atsumu?" 

"What?! me?! Why the fuck would it be me?!" Atsumu scowls at Suna as they dig into their warm breakfast. No one had fessed up to the Amortentia in Kita's bottle. It's not like anyone would however, considering the fact that Kita looked like he was about to murder whoever did it on the spot. And albeit the suspicion turning words Atsumu, he has a sickening feeling he knows who it is.

"Uh, cuz you look like you want to fuck him every time you make eye contact? Honestly, I was so sick of it that now I don't even look at you when you're talking to Kita." Suna jabs a thumb at Atsumu, his dark eyes narrowing slightly as he takes a hefty bite of toast with butter. They're sitting opposite of each other, something that Suna never does. The grumpy Slytherin never ever sits with him and Osamu. It's something that Atsumu has noticed throughout the years of befriending the lazy asshole. So it was quite a shocker when Suna suddenly plopped down infront of him like it was the most mundane thing in the world.

"You know what Suna? If you're just 'ere to accuse me for shit that I didn't do then I suggest you leave right fuckin' now before 'Samu comes over an'-" Atsumu pauses, insult caught in his throat. What would Osamu do? Would he tell Suna to fuck off and stop being a brat? Probably not, the silver would by all means, join in the fun of poking holes in Atsumu's dignity. Would Osamu grab Suna by the collar and proceed to spew out a string of curse words in defense of his brother?

Definitely not.

It's another factor of realization that Atsumu has stumbled upon. The fact that Osamu isn't a hero he imagines in his head. Osamu isn't someone who would comfort Atsumu for something as measly as Suna provoking him. Osamu would shrug off things that made Atsumu scream and Osamu would come up with stories that Atsumu couldn't even fathom at the slightest. And look at him now, he's completely ignoring the fact that Atsumu has _kissed_ him on the _lips_ in their _house_ with their _family downstairs_. He acts like Atsumu's world didn't just explode infront of his very eyes, he acts like a still doll hung from dirtied strings; completely bland an unwavering. It's like he doesn't have a soul or something to loose. If the tables were turned, Atsumu would've definitely called him disgusting and rat out to his mother, it's the natural reaction to these kinds of situations.

But then again, when has Osamu ever been natural.

"He comes over and what? Takes my side? Honestly, I'm starting to think that he likes me more then his own brother." Suna sniggers, pouring syrup onto his waffle with one of his famous 'hah hah' smirks that are meant to look and sound teasingly, it's his hint that he doesn't really mean the words he says. But despite his small gesture of sarcasm, Atsumu can't help but feel the gasoline start to pool in the pit of his stomach.

"'Samu'll take my side anytime. He likes me more then yer sorry ass." Atsumu jabs his fork in the air, chocolate brown eyes swirling dangerously, on the edge of the cliff and pulling the copper coil a little more than necessary.

"Yeah? Well did you know that Osamu doesn't like mustard underneath his lettuce? Did you know that his favorite color isn't grey but it's blue? And did you know that he actually doesn't want to be a professional Quidditch player when he's older?" Suna rants on, lips pulled into a smirk resembling skin craved with a scalpel and his eyes are also narrowed, and that little playful flair has dissapeared now, turning into a warning glare. Atsumu frowns for a moment, looking down at his plate of food and searching through his cavern of memories, trying to grasp a situation in which he-

"Wait what?"

"I said did you know-"

"No, no, what didja say about the Quidditch thing?"

Suna raises an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side with a mock pity expression on his punchable face. "Oh? He didn't tell you? He said that he wasn't going to continue Quidditch after Hogwarts. Didn't you make a promise to him? Maybe something along the lines of _'We're gonna be the best double duo in Quidditch history!'_? And-" 

Atsumu zones out, eyes wide and lip tasting like copper-It's probably because he's biting the inside of his lip so hard that the supple flesh has broken a little and now oozes dark red blood into his mouth. There's an unsettling feeling bubbling deep within his heart and a match is now lit, dangerously close to dropping into the gasoline he holds in the pits of his stomach.

"-have you ever considered the fact that Osamu may not even like you?" There's no edge in Suna's voice, he's a Slytherin after all and this teasing is only normal to others around him. Suna likes to taunt, he's the king of taunting himself. His diligence and smoothness makes him seem like he's actually meaning the horrid words he says. But the smirk on his face and the small twinkle in his eyes tell another story to his friends. Atsumu knows that it's a joke, he knows it's just Suna channeling his inner asshole energy. But the sentence is the last push that Atsumu needs to have his insides light aflame, the match loosing itself in the burning gas and the coil snapping in half like pasta broken into two.

"oh! We also can't forg-"

In the blink of an eye Suna is sent flying to the other side of the great hall, his body whirling through the air and his back hitting the other wall with a sickening crack. Everyone's conversations suddenly dim as they turn their attention to the almighty Slytherin, on the floor and gasping for air. Usually, Atsumu would've felt bad, he would've told himself that he wasn't being rational and go over to apologize. After all, this situation was simply just Suna playing with his strings, completely unaware of Atsumu's breaking point nearing him. And yet, Atsumu doesn't feel the least bit guilty as he gets up and walks over to his wheezing friend on the floor, blood slowly trickling down the sides of his mouth.

"Oh my goodness! What has happened here?!" A teacher, Atsumu presumes. But the seconds that follow feel like hours dragging on. Time feels like a burden and there's no tug of remorse in his heart. He feels this way because Suna is telling the truth, because Suna dug up things that Atsumu wishes he could bury away. Because Suna revealed something that Atsumu had never known, and because Suna was the one to shove into the hand holding the flame to the gasoline. All he's doing is blocking those thoughts away, blocking them away like he should've so long ago. Maybe this is a reality check.

His heart is squeezing, but not squeezing from guilt, squeezing from shame.

Because those words that Suna meant as nothing but childsplay are now something that could haunt his nightmares like knife through someone's chest.

* * *

Silence.

It's what greets him when Osamu enters their dorm, hands stuffed in his pockets and his robes in disarray. Osamu looks like he'd just been pulled out of his sleep and forced to do laps around the Quidditch field without a broom. The expression on his face is one of the many Atsumu dislikes: irritation and exhaustion. He knows that those feelings are targeted towards him and he won't even deny that what he did was wrong. But wrong felt right now, he thinks it was right to send Suna flying across the great hall, he think's it's right to smirk when he thinks of it. Because what he did back then shows himself that he's too deep into the spiral of the unforgivable. He's picked too many forbidden fruits from the gardens of Eden and he's thrown out morality like the newspaper at his doorstep.

He knows that there's no turning back now, and that the only option left is to confess.

But Atsumu Miya is a coward.

"Why?" It's the first word Osamu says to break the unbearing silence. Atsumu shifts on his bed, covers around him rustling with his movements. His hair is slightly damp on the tips, a sign that he'd washed his face to wake himself up amidst the chaos.

"Cuz I can."

"You had no fucking right to do that to Suna, you know that."

"He angered me, he fucking provoked me into doing it! And now ya gonna take yer _boyfriend's_ side over mine's?!"

"He's not my fuckin' boyfriend and I don't care if he made you angry, you don't hurt other's because of some silly grudge you hold against them!"

"Yeah if I shouldn't fucking hurt others then you shouldn't put Amortentia in people's drinks!"

Osamu stiffens and his head drops. "I don't know what you're talkin about-"

"Oh CUT THE FUCKING BULLSHIT 'SAMU, I KNOW IT'S YOU! YER THE ONLY ONE WITH THE AMORTENTIA, I SAW YA AN' KITA SNOGGIN THAT NIGHT AND THE REASON HE WAS ALL SKETCHY WITH ME WAS BECAUSE OF YOU! SO DON'T GO FUCKIN' CALLIN' ME OUT FOR SHIT LIKE THAT WHEN YOU'VE DONE WAY WORSE! AND for what cost?! TO HURT ME?! IS THAT WHY YOU DID IT?! BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO TAKE KITA AWAY FROM ME?!" Atsumu heaves, his chest feels like a gas pump, filling him up to the brim with anger. His lungs are stretching and his face is red. His eyes are sharp, almost akin to Kita's in danger and his words drip with a liquidy lethal venom.

Osamu doesn't speak, he doesn't answer Atsumu one bit. Atsumu gets up from the bed and stomps over towards his brother, holding him up against the door with fisted clothed hands and suddenly he feels a wave of deja vu soar past him.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDJ'A DO IT?! WHY DIDJ'A PUT THE AMORTENTIA IN HIS BOTTLE?!" Atsumu's voice cracks and he feels a sting of pain urk from deep within him. He's hurt, he's hurt that his brother did something so vile like this, and even though he's not one to judge considering he's the one who literally almost killed Suna, he can't help but feel pain that his brother solely did it because he wanted to wound Atsumu.

_"-have you ever considered the fact that Osamu may not even like you?"_

"Do ya hate me 'Samu?"

"Of course not-"

Atsumu glares at him, his pools of brown meeting dark swirling iron ones. Their eyes are both wide and they're both holding their breaths, unaware of the slight tension closing in on them, unaware that the room is getting smaller and smaller with each and every breath.

"Then tell me why-"

"Because 'Tsumu." Osamu's voice wavers slightly, something foreign to Atsumu. The blonde then realizes that their noses are touching, that their chests are molded and that their hearts are beating equally as fast as the others, almost as if they were racing each other to see who could leap out of their lungs first.

"Because I couldn't stand it." Osamu bites his lip, eyes tearing away from Atsumu and Atsumu scoffs, face slightly red from the close proximity.

"Ya couldn't' stand what?! Couldn't' stand me?!"

"No... I couldn't stand you with that look-"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

" I COULDN'T STAND THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT KITA! THERE! YA HAPPY NOW YOU FUCKFACE?!" Osamu spits out, droplets of saliva splash onto Atsumu's face. Osamu's eyes are downcast in an unfamiliar expression but by the way his eyes widen just a smidgen, Atsumu guesses that its something between shame and surprise. There's a faint blush on Osamu's slightly fattened cheeks: littering the surface like sakura petals on a large bed of grass, getting swept up by the wind. However the blush on Osamu's face is no match for Atsumu's cherry red one.

Atsumu's heart tightens in his chest, there's a hitch in his breath that feels like thousands of needles are poking at his insides.

"I couldn't stand the looks you gave him, I couldn't stand the way you always looked at him, and when I heard you didn't smell him in the Amortentia I just, I felt relieved.." Atsumu's grip loosens and Osamu's body unwinds from the tension. The atmosphere feels like they're sitting on clouds, like they're flying in the air, away from reality.

"What are you-"

  
"-I knew you smelled my scent, Tsumu."

Atsumu's stomach drops.

"I thought ya hated me, cuz you were ignorin me, cuz I made you realize that ya didn't like Kita. But then I figured out that you were ignorin me for the completely opposite reason." Osamu mutters, his breathing calming now, pools of grey swirling in raw emotion that Atsumu hasn't seen before.

"When ya kissed me, when I saw that look in yer eyes. I couldn't do it anymore. And when ya agreed to the gala thing I jus-"

"'Samu-"

"-felt like the happiest person in the world, I gave the potion to Kita cuz I was selfish, cuz I wanted you to be mine and only mine, I wanted to see what he had that I didn't-"

"Osam-"

"I knew you were gonna come down one way or another, I know you always go to Shou when yer confused and I jus' wanted to obliterate anything ya had left for Kita. I told ya not ta date him because I wanted you for myself, even though I know that it's impossible- Don't you get it?! I, I'm-"

Osamu's words are cut short by soft, plump and silky lips pressing against his. Immediately Osamu wrenches away and pushes Atsumu off him, the blonde stumbles backwards onto the floor, heart squeezing as he lifts his teary eyed face to look up at his brother.

"Why the fuck are you pushin me away?! Dontcha like me back 'Samu?! Doncha love me?!"

"I do, it's jus' we _can't._ If I start something then were doomed 'Tsumu. Our fate is gonna end in up in the fuckin dumps. There's no next step if I let you kiss me, it's a plan set out to fail 'Tsumu-"

"But I don't care!"

"I do! I fuckin care because i'm the only damn one who does!"

Atsumu stands up from the floor, scrambling to walk back towards his brother, arms outstretched and trying to grab a hold of him once more but Osamu just pushes his hands away.

"What about what happens next huh?! Its gonna be the same again! Im just gonna start ignorin you, everyones gonna get worried, ma's gonna get worried an then nothin will be the same!" Atsumus voice is desperate now, like the last pleads of a dying person, tears trickle down his face, cascading his cheeks and puffing his eyes.

Osamu's moon greys droop, they land low and steady at Atsumu's feet, they're cold and sinful, he looks like he himself is on the verge of jumping onto Atsumu but there's no break in his expression.

Atsumu slowly strides towards his brother, hands by his sides and cloak dragging on the floor. His knees are weak his head is screaming _no_ -yet he still continues onwards, towards the left path, cutting the red string and entering the gloomy house.

"Ya know that it isn't gonna be the same anymore, no matter what we'll never be the same. So can ya just accept it?! Accept it like I have been doing for the past days- Do you _know_ what kinda hell you've put me through?! And now I know that you actually _do_ fuckin' like me back, do you know how _good_ that makes me feel?! And what are ya gonna do?! Jus' _throw it away and act like it never happened?!_ " Atsumu yells at his brother, hands flying in the air and face contorted with undying anger. He isn't just going to let this slip through, he isn't going to have this go back to the way things were. No, he's accepted his fate, he knows that this is the only way to pick himself up, to place his head above his shoulders and to take out all the pieces of glass that are stuck inside his still beating heart. He knows he's disgusting, he knows he's horrible but what can he do? If he just leaves his feelings to rot, he fears that they might never actually dissapear. And then the both of them would just be throwing away an opportunity.

"Dont'cha ever think what would happen if we get found out? We could go to fuckin' _Azkaban._ Do you understand?! It's _illegal_ for me t'a be with you!"

"Can you STOP THINKING about OTHERS for ONE FUCKIN' SECOND?! This is about US not _THEM._ WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR US?! HUH?!" Atsumu's in his face, tears now running down his cheeks, voice cracking at it's pitch and sobs are slowly pounding in his chest. He doesn't care that he looks stupid or ugly, for once, fuck his ego and everything else that anchors him to the ground of fake masculinity. He's sick and tired of it all, of everything and _anything_ that doesn't involve Osamu by his side.

"I want us together." Osamu confesses, his eyes snapping upwards and meeting his brother's shinning hazel ones, tears brimming the corners of his eyelids and then sliding down almost perfectly in sync with the other. Osamu knows that Atsumu is a crier, that he cries from the silliest of things. But now, Osamu _really_ see's him cry. Osamu see's his brother's mouth wobbling as he wipes a tear away with the baggy robe sleeve. His brother was always known to play his heart out, have it carved into the palm of his hands and showing it to everyone. He doesn't like to cry, Atsumu usually tries to cover it up, afraid that other people would tease him for it. But now, his brother is having a full on sobbing session infront of him, something Osamu is not used to and he doesn't want to get used to.

"Then just fuckin do it you pussy!" Atsumu uses one of his hands that were wiping his tears away to push Osamu's chest, it's touch lingering on his arm and not parting away. Atsumu's head is hung low but Osamu's is up high, his eyes perplexing almost, not like his brother is breaking into pieces in the very palms of his hands.

"Do what?"

"W- _Fucking kiss me_ you asshole!"

It's moment like these that Atsumu considers the worst. That he considers the storm when the clouds are just a tad grey, where he considers to fail a test that he's studied for weeks. It's self doubt, he presumes. It's something that no matter how much Atsumu tries to get rid of it, he can't part away. He thinks, within these seconds that pass by with nothing but eerie silence that Osamu's bound to just push him away once more, to tell him that they can't do it anymore because of the dangers that it ensues. That they can't talk to each other anymore because of it and then inevitably move schools; Osamu to Ilvermorny with Sachirou and Atsumu staying at Hogwarts to mourn and pick up the pieces he broke _himself._

But he doesn't expect, in the slightest, for Osamu to slowly reach out, to lift his chin up and turn his face so that they're meeting eachother's gazes. He doesn't expect, by all means, for Osamu to _smile_ infornt of him, to show him something that Atsumu has never seen since they were the ages of 7. He doesn't expect for his brother to lean in and press their lips firmly together, to seal the pact with the devil and to sign the contract with sin.

Both of their blood now pours into the hands of Satan, both of their souls now twist in agony. Because as Atsumu opens his mouth, inviting his brother to deepen the kiss, their lives have fallen into the twisted game of love, lingering at the start and waiting for fate to roll the die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SCREAMS*  
> I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT!
> 
> AND MY WIFI CUT OFF : 'D


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter!

"'Tsumu."

"hrgnnn."

"'Tsumu, it's time to wake up."

"Nooo, jus'five moreminuets." Atsumu taps his hand against Osamu's bicep with each word, eyes closed and mouth openly drooling onto Osamu's bed sheets. The blonde's legs are tangled with his brother's and his body is hugging Osamu from the side, left arm bent a little and resting on the grey's chest. It's the morning after yesterday's whole shock-fest; like the break in between work, they have to wake up from their mirage and get on with the chaos that will soon ensue. Osamu's lying down, body upwards and grey hair tossed sloppily around, probably the working of Atsumu running his long fingers through his soft dyed strands. It's blissful, when they awake. There's no sunlight to greet them like in cliche romance books, there's only darkness from the underground lair; the significance of their taboo love. Nothing much had happened last night, Atsumu had fallen into a heart-felt sleep with his brother by his side. Osamu swears that his arm had fallen asleep a couple times from Atsumu sleeping on it but other then that he felt at ease throughout the whole thing.

In the morning, they can pretend that they're not siblings. That what happened the previous night wasn't a immoral mess. They can pretend that they're just two lonely strangers, with two souls that need each other. In the morning they can believe that the world doesn't put a big fat red X on their relationship and that if one of them were to be found out, they wouldn't be sent to prison.

"We haf'ta go to mornin' practice. An' ya gotta apologize t'a Suna." Osamu's hand that's leisurely loosing blood circulation underneath Atsumu slowly lifts and plays with the baby strands of hair at the nape of Atsumu's neck. The blonde snorts, face digging into Osamu's arm and the silver can practically feel the smile stretching across his face. "Do I haft'a apologize to SunaRin?" He lifts his face from his arm and stares at Osamu, wide eyed and in all his god-forsaken cute glory. Osamu simply stares down at Atsumu, his pleading face not taking affect whatsoever and Atsumu knows that his plans have shattered with Osamu's eyebrows dip. 

"Yes you do, ya almost killed him you oaf."

"But I don't _wanna_ -" Atsumu's head perks atop of Osamu's shoulder, back slightly arched considering that they're both the exact same height. A pout nestles itself onto Atsumu's face and he slowly leans towards Osamu's cheek and presses a closed mouth kiss on his skin. Osamu scowls and pushes him off, rubbing his cheek with a slightly red tinted flush. "Don't fuckin' do that. It's embarassin' Whatever the fuck yer doin' ain't gonna work, we're gonna go visit Suna right now." Osamu says as he sits up from the bed and swings his legs off the mattress, standing up and rummaging through their dresser for a shirt.

"It's called seducing!" Atsumu chortles, his arm lifting up in the air and falling back down limply.

"If that's what you call seducing then I take back my kiss." Osamu retorts, carefully taking a white button up and fiddling with the buttons, trying to get them out of their slots.

Atsumu scowls and groans aloud, stretching on his bed like the lukewarm sloth he is and then smacking his lips together before closing his eyes once more to resume sleeping (of course, getting a slap to the back of his head, courtesy of Osamu.) And albeit their little bicker, Atsumu can't help but smile, heart fluttering in his chest as he nudges his brother a little when trying to grab his robe from the far back of the closet.

He wishes that this day could last forever, that this exact moment could be held above his head and that time could stop as they just live in their own little bubble of bliss.

Because he knows, once he exits those doors, he's just letting fate roll the die once more.

* * *

"Heya, SunaRin, ya lookin' kinda pale."

"Gee thanks Atsumu, I didn't fucking notice." Suna deadpans, his voice _leaking_ with sarcasm that even a literalist could understand that it wasn't meant faithfully. Suna lies on one of the many metallic hospital beds, white sheets so blindingly bright that Atsumu is _defiantly_ now going to have to buy shades for not just Hinata but for the covers in the Hospital Wing.

Magic plays a big factor in people's health and other elements to aid people's psychical injuries. Skele-Gro is one of the many potions that help with healing the bone in a short period of time, along with other potions and spells like _Episkey_ help fix up body parts faster than your average muggle hospital. It's the reason why Suna does look pretty pale (considering the Skele-Gro tastes like rotten food and dirty socks) and also the reason why Suna looks perfectly normal, as if he didn't almost die by Atsumu's part.

Osamu is waiting outside of the hospital wing. He gave Atsumu some chocolate to give to Suna and convinced him to apologize (although it didn't take much effort, just a few insults and a few threats). And even though Atsumu doesn't regret knocking the literal wind out of Suna, he can't help but feel a tad bit of remorse for the poor guy who just wanted to poke fun at someone who knows his antics well enough to not do anything stupid (save the part Atsumu almost killed him). Atsumu still hasn't talked to his brother about the whole Quidditch thing, he doesn't want to talk about it _yet_. He fears that if he brings it up, they might just fall apart again. Atsumu is aware that both him and Osamu are playing house of cards; one simple mistake and all the effort they put into building it tumbles down before their very eyes. With each kiss and each touch, another card it added to their tower. So Atsumu doesn't want to risk this factor, even though it might not be anything really. However he has a gut feeling that if he mentions it, things won't be so pretty.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Atsumu mumbles, eyes trained on the chocolate frogs in Suna's hands and not the way Suna's brows arch perplexingly.

"Oh? Is the almighty Atsumu Miya _apologizing_?" Suna sniggers and Atsumu's face heats up with shameful embarrassment, a scowl now slapping onto his face.

"No, 'Samu told me t'a. Personally, I would have just let you to rot in the Hospital wing, maybe poison yer medicine dose while I'm at it." Atsumu can practically feel Suna rolling his eyes after his impulsive insult. The factor in which Atsumu does not want to give to shits about someone or apologize is still ripe within his ego and he's not letting that go, even if his brother can practically hear their entire damn conversation since Suna's bed is just by the entryway.

It's silent for a few seconds before Suna lets out a small pathetic laugh, his voice dying down after each chortle until he shifts a little in his bed and starts playing with his fingers. "I was a little too harsh on you, sorry about that, the things I said about Osamu and you... I don't know why I did that, I mean, I've kinda-"

"Got a crush on my brother?" Atsumu finishes his sentence, trying _not_ to put any malice or the burnt caramel of his jealousy into his words. He's actually quite surprised himself when his voice comes out somewhat monotone, although there _is_ a slight edge to it that only himself and probably Osamu could identify.

Suna's hands stop fiddling with each other, body tensing slightly. Atsumu's eyes trail up his pale arms towards his stricken face. He looks almost _scared_ more or so less _horrified_ with the fact that Atsumu knows this. He guesses that Suna had tried to keep his itty crush a secret for as long as he could until the asshole had the courage to confess to his brother. Of course, thanks to Akagi's indiscreet blabbermouth personality, Atsumu had actually grasped a hold of this information. Suna also seems to catch onto Atsumu's thoughts because something sour and dangerous licks the surface of his dark chartreuse eyes.

"It was-"

"Yep."

Suna burries his face into the palms of his hands, cursing Akagi, his cheeks tinting slightly red and if Atsumu had his camera right now he would've captured this moment to use as blackmail against him. Atsumu is really, really trying his damn hardest not to say anything stupid at a time like this. Even though Suna had said some pretty hurtful things, Atsumu can't bring himself to hate Suna any further. Their friendship and dynamic is just way too ancient to be thrown out the window. And not to mention, Suna is on the same team as him, and even though he does play the Seeker position and most likely wont be around Suna in the duration of a game, it could still inevitably lead to the downfall of the team.

"Please don't tell Osamu." Suna's voice is low and wavering. Although, considering that Osamu is standing right outside-

"Don't tell me what?" Ah, there he is. In all his deadass glory, standing in the doorway of the hospital wing with the most bored expression that Atsumu has ever seen on Osamu's face. Suna jumps a little in the bed and curses aloud once more but then regains his strength and shakes his head, waving his hand in the air dismissively.

"That I was gonna murder you in my sleep because you didn't come over to visit me yesterday." Suna teases, a small smile fading onto his lips that makes Atsumu want to pull Osamu by the tie and kiss him right infront of the ravenette, just to show him that Osamu isn't someone available to him by all means. But of course, he can't do that can he? He'll just get thrown into a jail cell and rot to death. The rules holding him back make him sick, it's the gruesome reminder of their doomed fate, a reminder that they're not normal, that they're _both_ not okay.

Suna's a pathological lair, Atsumu presumes. The lie that spews out of his mouth is so believable that he actually considers going by that lie for now but then stops himself when he feels Osamu brush up against him from behind.

"I was busy with something." Osamu's eyes flicker over to Atsumu and the blonde feels like his spirit had just left his body.

"Oh. Okay, well thanks for telling Atsumu to apologize. If I know anyone who could convince him it's defiantly you." Suna's nose scrunches up and Osamu's head declines slightly in acknowledgement. Atsumu's eyes linger on Suna for just a second longer and then back to his brother who's staring right at the ravenette with the same undefinable eyes that he'd used so many times on Atsumu. There's a small, small tug in the pit of his stomach, a small voice in the back of his head telling him one thing, and one thing only.

_You're ruining Osamu, just give him to Suna. It's your fault Osamu's dragged into this, give him the freedom of being with someone he can actually love._

They leave the hospital wing with one last goodbye and the twins start towards the great hall for breakfast. Morning practice starts in a few hours so they can defiantly get a hefty meal in. When they enter the great hall they spy Komori alone at the Ravenclaw table chewing down his food with a slight frown in his face, his left hand that isn't holding his metallic spoon is thumping against the wooden table rhythmically, almost as if he was trying to solve a problem that he didn't seem to understand at all. Atsumu's eyes linger on Komori once more before he guides Osamu towards the Slytherin table. They both sit down side by side, and start to dig into their food.

There's no words spoken between them as they eat. It's not an awkward silence but rather an anticipated silence. For once in his life, Atsumu is waiting for Osamu to start off a conversation. He wants to hear Osamu's thoughts, to hear everything and anything that he had been going through. He knows that it isn't as easy as asking a question. From years of staying by his brother's side he knows that in order to get close information out of Osamu, you have to give him the change to _bring it up_ first. It's not as easy as asking him why he followed Kita into the bookstore at Hogsmead. He might entirely avoid that question. Or, what he smelled exactly in that Amortentia.

Atsumu looks down at his half eaten salad. The Amortentia. It's what started this all. If Atsumu hadn't been such a curious asshole then he wouldn't have breathed in the scent that he knows of today as his brother's lovley intoxication. Maybe if he wasn't so prying then Osamu wouldn't have let Atsumu smell the potion-Why did Osamu let Atsumu smell it anyways? It's another one of the piles upon piles of questions that he needs answered, he wants all his questions to be deemed a valid excuse.

The blonde's brown eyes slowly shift from his food towards Osamu's hand that's resting innocently atop the wooden surface. Atsumu stares at it, looking at each and every vein, curve and scar that carves itself onto his flesh. His fingers are long and bony, his knuckles are prominent and his skin looks as fair as porcelain. His hands are beautiful, they're less of a mess then Atsumu's. Osamu's nails are clipped perfectly whereas Atsumu's are bit off and uneven Osamu's skin is smooth whereas Atsumu's are rough and dry.

Carefully, almost as if a single movement could wake up a sleeping dragon, Atsumu lifts his hand up and places it atop of Osamu's. For a second, he feels Osamu relax into his touch before his brother yanks his hand out of Atsumu's grasp and stuffs it in his robe pocket. Atsumu's stomach lurches forwards and he has the sudden urge to tear up, something that's as common as finding diamonds in sand. Although when he lowers his hand slightly in disappointment to shove it in his own pocket, Osamu quickly takes his own out and grabs Atsumu's tightly, squeezing it as an apology and warming his skin in an instant

That's right. A pang to Atsumu's heart once again. They're not allowed to show any open affection, they're not allowed to show the world who they really are and show others their love for one and nother. This is Osamu's way of telling him that they have to keep things minimal, to keep things secret and underneath the blankets of discreet. Because no matter how much they try or want their relationship to be normal, they know that loving your brother is just as impossible as having the perfect life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, so my mom kinda made me upset, thus why I didn't post yesterday. She kinda told me that I'm wasting my time writing books for free on the internet and that by doing so I'm not gaining her any money or helping my family at all. She says it's useless and I should put my time into doing productive things. I was honestly fucked up after that but then I later brushed it off. I honestly don't give a fuck about her opinions at this point, all she wants me to do it 'be successful' or 'perfect' which is bullshit and I won't be doing either of that. Trust me, if my mom knew I was writing incest she'd call a priest to exorcise me lmao.
> 
> I'm not gonna stop writing this book, I love it so much and I'll continue till it's finished and till I've published enough books to feed a world of hungry miyacest and sakukomo shippers lmao..


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter lovelies!
> 
> Wizard words: 
> 
> Azkaban: A horrible prison for criminals that commit disgusting crimes. It's a really bad place trust me, people die there from being mentally drained. Or they get executed on the spot/go crazy like bellatrix lestrange lmao.
> 
> Time turner: An object that takes you back in time, kinda slow process.

"You're makin' noise! Stop bloody movin'!"

"We're in a fuckin' broom closet 'Tsumu. It's uncomfortable."

"Well if you don't want any professors to catch us and give _me_ more detention then shut yer trap!" Atsumu hisses at his brother in a seething hushed whisper. Both of them are crammed limb to limb in an old, dusty and worn down broom closet that was defiantly not built for two broad Quidditch players. Their bodies are practically overlapping each other, the closet not wide enough for their shoulders so they have to shimmy the back of the closet like a wall to be able to fit in there.

"Why are we in here again?" Osamu inquires as Atsumu closes his eyes and curses aloud three times, his brows furrowing with each and every word that slips out. _Shit_ he did _not_ mean to slam into professor Washijo and then _run away_ from him as the old man practically starts screaming some shit about disrespect. He's probably out there looking for him at this very minuet, the geezer doesn't give up until he gives his students the punishment they deserve. Atsumu has heard through Akagi that someone once slipped a curse word in earshot of him and then got sent to the forbidden forest to pick fresh aconitum. Of course, the brutal punishment sounds _way_ to extreme, even by his standards. However Atsumu doesn't want to risk _anything_ and if that rumor is true then professor Washijo would probably be getting a one way ticket to Azkaban for murdering Atsumu Miya.

"Because I fuckin' bumped into Washijo!" Atsumu half whisper half yells, his golden locks flying in the air when he snaps his head towards his platonic brother.

"Sheesh, first ya got detention for almost killin' Suna an' now bumpin' into the scariest teacher in Hogwarts?" There's a feather dust of tease that replenishes itself onto Osamu's alluring lips as he says the sentence. Atsumu kicks Osamu's leg, creaking the unstable structure slightly. "It was worth it for Suna but I don' wanna die by Professor Washijo"

"Trust me, he ain't gonna to kill you. Those rumors you heard from Akagi are false-"

"How did'ja-"

Osamu slaps a hand over his brother's mouth and pushes his head forewords. Slowly leaning to his right to take a peek at the slim opening of the broom closet. Atsumu holds his breath, but not because he's scared. Well, he is terrified of finding out his next punishment if he gets caught by a teacher. But the way Osamu's hands just press barely against his lips like a blanket on a pillow makes Atsumu's heart clench and twist; doing a sort of dance in his chest. He's tempted, really damn tempted to just pucker his lips a little so that he could press his velvet flesh against Osamu's calloused palm. Maybe poke his tongue out a little because he's a jerk and everyone knows that.

And being a jerk comes with a lot of faults . Such as the impulsive side of this personality. And when Atsumu's impulsive, he tends to do whatever the fuck he wants, aka the first thing on his mind.

Steadily, almost as if his actions were slowed down by a time turner, he nudges his jaw outwards and presses his lips firmly against Osamu's skin. He feels his brother's hand tense slightly and Atsumu can practically hear the glare that slices through the air and right past his spine, a hair away from paralyzing him. This however, only makes it more tempting and he lifts his head off the backboard and opens his mouth, starting to move his lips against his brother's palm. The supple flesh smears slightly against his hand, saliva coting the outer salty layer. It's gross and disgusting, just how he likes it.

The erratic breathing from Osamu is enough to tell Atsumu that he should back off. It's a warning, although Atsumu doesn't know what it's for. Cheekily, he opens his eyes and shifts them towards his brother, half lidded and filled with beckoning desire. It's a challenge that lights aflame in his pools of brown and Osamu is his challenger ready to be dueled with.

Suddenly, Osamu yanks his hand away from Atsumu's mouth, catching him by surprise. However, the hand doesn't retract all the way back. Instead, it hovers a few centimeters away from Atsumu's jaw, tempting itself in all it's perplexing glory. Atsumu cocks his head to the side, which is a bad move because before he could whisper out another word his jaw is yanked to the side and Osamu's lips are pressing assertively against his own. Atsumu squirms a little, making noise that he knows he shouldn't because it could be a dead giveaway for their hiding spot. Also, if anyone were to stumble upon them- Hell, if Washijo were to stumble upon them, lip locked in a broom closet, he'd defiantly have his ass in jail.

They stay like that for a few seconds, just Osamu's rubbery, silky flesh against his own. Atsumu is about to pull away when the hand firmly holding his jaw grabs ahold of his tie and jerks him sideways, cheek almost crashing into Osamu's shoulder from the impact. Atsumu would've whined and complained to his brother, told him he was an asshole for almost hurting his perfectly acute jaw, however his mind drew blank squares when Osamu pulls Atsumu's bottom lips violently with his teeth and pushes his tongue in at full force, like waves crashing against a hard-worked sandcastle, Atsumu looses himself completely in the kiss.

It's sloppy, not at all like the books say. Their teeth are sort of clashing and the wet sounds of their lips echo through the closet gruesomely. Atsumu's face flushes a dark red but since there's barley any lighting Osamu couldn't possibly see. flaccid skin against flaccid skin is what takes Atsumu's breath away and as Osamu's tongue slowly massages his own he tastes a small hint of apple which is probably from the pie he ate at breakfast.

The kiss isn't desperate, but to other's it may seem like it. Their jaws move in sync and Atsumu whimpers when Osamu bites down on his upper lip. Something not commonly done in kisses, by all means. A small bit of blood draws from their violent kissing and the minuscule droplet of liquid mingles with their saliva as they drunkenly delve themselves deeper into the land of the forbidden. The copper taste of blood and their saliva together is probably enough evidence they need to sign a contract with the devil. It's Symbolic, the way that their kiss is, blood mingling with blood, something unauthorized. A gift from the garden of Eden and the product of sin with sin.

It's intoxicating, thrilling and so so addicting that Atsumu almost lets a moan slip past his lips. He's stopped however when they hear footsteps approaching their area. Slowly, Osamu parts his lips from his brother's and opens his eyes so that his moon greys are penetrating in the dim light, right into the travesty of Atsumu's damnated soul. They're barley open but the small part of his silver liquid hues that are showing send enough tingles down his body that his blood starts to rush down south. There's a long, thick string of saliva connecting their lips together and as Osamu pulls away it breaks apart like a cobweb and drips slightly, leeching onto Atsumu's skin after a small vine swing.

"Os-"

"Osamu? Atsumu? Are you here somewhere? Class already started and Professor Hide is looking for you lot." Suna's bored and weary voice booms ten times louder in Atsumu's ears and the blonde staggers backwards a little, hitting his head against the top of the closet and wincing from the slight ache in his neck. He'd been leaning uncomfortably to his side but he didn't noticed because of how captivated he was with the kiss. With a sudden realization, Atsumu's face burns a stop light red and he tries to burry his face in his hands, only for his elbows to hit the closet door _loud_.

Suna's calls stop suddenly and Atsumu hears the sound of heals screeching against the floor. Shit, he knows where they are. Panic beings to rise within Atsumu and he looks over at his brother for help but the bastard is looking at the inside doors of the broom cabinet plainly as if he hadn't just shoved his fucking tongue down Atsumu's throat and honest to god made Atsumu's knees tremble slightly.

Atsumu is about to open his mouth to say something but the cabinet doors yank open and Atsumu stumbles out of the closet from the force applied to the unlatched doors. The blonde tumbles out of the closet _magnificently_ and lands face first onto the tiled ground with a loud whimper, pain shooting up from his noise and he curses so loudly that he probably woke up the goddamn polar bears in the North pole- Did they live in the North? Or was it the South?

"What were you guys- You know what I don't even want to know." Suna's distressed voice is enough courage the poor blonde needs to push himself of the ground with his wobbling left arm and slowly place a hand onto his probably fractured nose. "What the _fuck_ Suna-"

"Atsumu was running away from a teacher he bumped into, that's it." Osamu replies, even though Suna had said he didn't want to know. The ravenette freezes slightly at the sight of Atsumu and a small, malicious smirk slithers past his thin lips. "Are you sure it was just running away from a teacher? Because it looks like blondie here was snogging the living daylights out of someone and the teacher came over to beat his ass but he escaped." Suna sniggers and points at his own lips, signaling his discovery. Atsumu freezes, his blood runs slightly cold as he touches his lips. Oh yeah, Osamu had _bitten_ him _twice_ when they were having a heated make out session in the fucking broom closet. The blonde's eyes flicker towards Osamu's lips but they seem perfectly fine. 

_That bastard healed his fucking lips so that Suna couldn't see anything._

"I didn't snog anyone! Now I gotta get t'a class before Professor Hide gives me _more_ homework for bein' late!" The blush on Atsumu's face is a dead giveaway to his lie and Suna just stares at him, deadpanned and looking like Atsumu just told him he saw cows flying with wings outside and asked Suna to believe him. In his peripheral vision, he sneaks a glance at Osamu who looks like he's holding back a _smirk._ The blonde huffs out _maturely_ and stomps away from them, he can feel the blood trickling down from his nose. Great, now he has to go and see the school nurse to fix his fucked up face. He scowls and is about to turn around and walk towards his respective class but he hears another pair of footsteps stomping down the hallway.

"Miya! That's one months worth of detention!"

_"FUCK!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel weird again hurg.


	27. Chapter 26

Atsumu Miya isn't that prone to surprises. Actually, he likes to think that he predicts them beforehand. But what makes him double over in surprise is not the fact that there's another student in the same detention as him, more or so less that it's _Komori Motoya._

If Atsumu knows one thing, it's the fact that Ravenclaws have a sacred and unspoken regulation/reputation of not getting into detention by all standards. Never has he seen or heard of a Ravenclaw ever fit for detention. Much less a detention by the headmistress of Hogwarts. After all, the headmistress is a Ravenclaw herself.

Atsumu slowly closes the large gate-built door behind him, although the panels create a loud _booming_ noise upon retracting back to their respective slots. Komori doesn't budge, he just stays still, like a statue from a hollow museum. The only thing that helps Atsumu differentiate Komori from a statue is the fact that his quill is tapping silently on his arm, staining his flesh with small drops of dark ink. There's something different about him, something odd and unnerving. And although Atsumu is only staring at his back and a huge empty antique like classroom, he can't help but feel some kind of aura radiating off him, something eerie and not quite settling well in his own stomach.

"Er.. Motoya." Atsumu makes himself known and the brunette stops tapping his quill, he freezes a little but slowly places his dark emerald quill down. The quill looks quite familiar actually, maybe he's seen it before somewhere. Heaven knows how many times he's tried to dig up past memories but failed. This is defiantly one of his many brain sputters, not surprising considering the huge shock he got when his eyes landed on the most unlikely person to end their ass up in detention.

"Headmistress said we just have to write down lines, there's a different line for each of us, all we got to do is write that single line down about a hundred times." Komori explains, his voice toning down to a mutter as he picks up the green quill once more and begins to continue writing down what presumably is his line. Atsumu frowns at him, confused yet perplexed to why the brunette is here in the first place. Slowly, the blonde walks down the rows and aisles towards the front of the room; where Komori is seated and plops down right next to him with a loud huff.

"So why are ya here?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ah. Well, I accidentally almost killed SunaRin yesterday, he's in the hospital wing right now. Good thing Kita didn't come t'a practice today or I would've gotten a huge-ass scolding from him." Atsumu snorts at the last bit, sliding his bag onto the wooden table and then slowly reaching in to take out a quill and some of his ink bottles, carefully setting them aside as he rummages around for some spare parchment. There's a small silence before Komori bursts out laughing, completely unaware that his laughter is ticking Atsumu off more then he would like.

"What the fuck are you laughin' at huh?" Atsumu growls, head turned to the almost calmed down Ravenclaw as he wipes fake tears away from his eyes. The blonde's orbs narrow and he scowls at him before setting his bag down onto the floor next to his chair.

"Sorry, sorry. Just how exactly did you _accidentally_ kill Suna?" Komori inquires with a cheeky smirk surfacing his lips. His brows are raised in an amused manner and his lips are somewhat pursed. But even then, as Atsumu views Komori in all his haughty laughing glory, there's something disturbingly _off_ about him. It's almost as if his dark orbs are screaming, practically begging him for _help_.

"Well, I'll tell ya all about that if you tell me why a goddamn Ravenclaw is in detention?" Atsumu's brows raise and the smile wipes off Komori's face like tissue smearing across his mouth. His eyes flutter a little, but not in the way most perceive the line. They edge on between alertness and solemnness. Like hope is being tugged between ties and ties of lies and faults. "Look at the board and see for yourself." Komori mumbles, his hues dimming and he goes back to re-writing a 4th page of what appears to be the most sloppy and untidy handwriting Atsumu has ever seen, and that's a huge deal coming from someone like Atsumu who has the handwriting of some ancient gibberish.

Confused, Atsumu turns over towards the dark green chalk board; metal bars lining the outside and a pair of wheals attached to the bottom. At the top left of the board, in even, neat font Atsumu's name is imprinted onto the chalked surface, almost as if the teacher had gone on a computer and wrote down his name in a text application, then printed it out and slapped it onto the board. His eyes linger a little on the flaweless handwriting before his eyes shift towards the extra writing under his name. Atsumu almost let a scoff slip.

_I must not commit any act of violence._

Violence? When did words and encouragement ever solve any of his problems? From day one it was all about fighting to assert any type of dominance or authority over anything. Ever since he was a little kid he and Osamu would fight over everything to get what they wanted (Osamu always coming victorious because Atsumu just blanks out in the middle of everything) _._ Even now that he's grown from a 9 year old to a 17 year old student at Hogwarts, he's had his fair share of duels and fights throughout the years of education and suffering under the teacher's wraths. (Save Mr. Akaashi, he's Atsumu's favorite teacher.) Atsumu finds his line to be absolutely ridiculous and he almost considers just writing _Fuck you_ on the paper and leaving it be. Of course, he can't actually do that, even if his temptations are skyrocketing like that boy he cursed in 4th year and sent a spell flying his way that burst him through the roof and into the damn courtyard.

Just as Atsumu's about to make a retort of his own line, his eyes quickly shift to _Komori_ on the chalk board and his brows droop as soon as he reads the whole reason why the precious, goodytwo-shoed and stickler for rules Ravenclaw is in detention at all.

_I must not lie about critical situations._

"If you don't mind me askin' Motoya. What exactly is considered a critical situation?" Atsumu questions, slowly turning his head to Motoya who's surprisingly staring right back at him. The brunette stiffens and averts his eyes a little, away from Atsumu before sighing and rubbing his temple. Probably a sign that he's more then exasperated from being asked this question.

"I've been feeling very.. _strange_ lately." Komori starts, sliding a hand down his face and then dropping it to the table lightly. His hair is a little messy and unruly. Not perfectly split like Atsumu knows of. Komori's expression screams nothing but anxiousness and fear. Like anything he starts to say could potentially be a secret that would destroy humanity. Atsumu hums in acknowledgement, writing down his first line of _I must not commit any act of violence_ in the most gruesome handwriting he can muster. 

"Like how?"

"It's like.. It's like there's someone _watching me_." Now that's something that catches Atsumu's immediate attention. Watching him? Why on earth would someone be watching Komori? Because he's muggleborn? But there's plenty of Muggleborn students at Hogwarts, so why Komori of all people? Komori Motoya is the last person Atsumu would suspect to be involved in any kind of case that would lead to him being personally watched within the grounds of Hogwarts. Especially with the fact that the boy is literally a less crazed Hinata Shouyo.

"Why would someone be watchin' ya? Are you sure? Maybe it's Goshiki again. I mean, he loved t'a take pictures of everyone for the school paper." Atsumu points out and Komori's face twists into a scowl, his leg swinging anxiously under the table. "I'm sure that it's not Goshiki, if it was Goshiki I would've known immediately because he sucks ass at hiding! And this isn't someone just trying to take pictures of me. I feel their eyes _all over me_ except when I'm in my dorm room and when I'm not in public areas. I know there's someone stalking me, and I don't know why.." Komori's eyes dim and his hues shift towards the paper infront of him, halfway finished the 4th parchment now.

"Huh..." 

It doesn't seem like a lie in Atsumu's eyes. The way Komori tells his story is almost desperate, like he _needs_ someone or something to anchor on or else he'll just fall into a dam of worrisome. Whenever Atsumu talked to Komori all the happy go lucky Ravenclaw has ever said to him are nothing but truths and encouragement. And he defiantly knows that Komori is a favored student among the majority of teachers, so they should've at least tried to confirm Komori's worries before putting him into detention- Why was he in detention in the first place?! For being paranoid about something? Atsumu frowns. That isn't right, why would a teacher, more or so less a faculty member assign Komori a spot in detention for something as concerning or endangering as that? And why would they, by all means, paint him as a liar in their own eyes?

"I went and talked to Headmistress Hana and I told her about it. I actually saw the person once, but not enough to identify their facial features and by the small glimpse I got of them, I know they're defiantly not a student at Hogwarts." Komori sucks in his teeth and starts tapping his quill against the hard-wood table. Suddenly Atsumu remembers where he saw the quill. It's Sakusa's. He remembers that he asked to borrow it once when they were in one of their study sessions because Atsumu forgot his and he swears that Sakusa almost chopped his hand off when he reached for it. He remembers that Sakusa said something along the lines of: _It's special Miya, don't touch it unless you want to be a finger short._

"Are they a teacher?"

"Nope."

"Staff?"

"Nope."

"Then how did they get into Hogwarts, and who are they?!" Atsumu wails, his mind clogging up a little with possibilities of who this stalker is. Komori's eyes downcast slightly, shifting in his seat.

"I don't know how or why someone from the Ministry of Magic is following me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ministry of Magic: A cooperation of wizards/witches who help the wizarding community. Their jobs can differentiate from Police Officers (Aurors) to Herbologists. Some people could have unnerving and weird jobs while other's have wholesome or boring jobs like taking care of magical creatures or help printing the paper by hand. These jobs aren't specifically for the ministry of course, however the ministry is where magical government funding/stuff comes from.


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!!! Ah hah its 12:34 am rn and I still can't sleep : , )

Atsumu knows what he'd initially signed up for when he agreed to start being yanked by his brother into empty classrooms and smother his lips against him, he knows from the beginning of their little field trip to hell that he's in for something unordinary and challenging beyond wits content. Kissing your brother and having romantic feelings for him isn't something that can just get a freepass in the inequitable game of life. 

During the next very anxious 6 days that consisted of Atsumu getting pinned down by his brother on an empty desk in a hallow class room with nothing but Atsumu's groans along with the wet smack of bruised lips, their grotesque sharing saliva with their eagerly hungry tongues and receiving hickies all over his collar-bone like blotches of paint, Atsumu has not once had Osamu come up to him and hold him affectionately, not once has Osamu ever grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers together (Atsumu has to be the one to initiate this), placed a kiss on his forehead before bed or hugged him as he slept next to his fundamentally dull brother on nights Atsumu felt more comfortable sharing a bed. 

At first, he passed it off as normal, a reaction that only two teenage boys could feed on, and since it's quite clear that they're of age where lust peaks over romance, Atsumu expected nothing more than a situation like this to happen for probably the first two days but now it's getting to the point where Osamu is constantly trying to get him alone in a room, trying to push him down onto their shared dorm bed and snog the living daylights out of him as if Atsumu's lips gave Osamu life for eternity. And Atsumu can't help but think, what are they exactly?

Brothers who share a sacred love for each other? Or two brothers who can't help but drink the buckets upon buckets of labelled lechery as they spiral out of control.

Are they dating? Or are they both just stuck in a limbo between reality and fiction? They both know that what is soon to come in the twisted future can't be good for the both of them. Atsumu is highly and alertly aware that this relationship is a recipe set for disaster. It's like a criminal and a cop getting together under an investigation, there's bound to be a conflict that would completely obliterate their relationship and fracture the soul so badly that it starts to drop shards of glass into the heedless stomach. The glass would slowly start killing them both till they're on the floor and coughing out blood, till their limbs can't move anymore and till their minds are nothing but blank canvases hidden away in a heftily filled up storage room that showed nothing but beautiful asymmetrical paintings, each one with their own different symbolic meaning.

They're not together, Atsumu and Osamu. The blonde actually just assumed that when they locked lips for 2 hours straight after Osamu's confession, they would already be considered typically as boyfriends. Although, labelling themselves boyfriends just seems wrong in a horrifying way. The term boyfriends is applied to two different men or boys who get together in a relationship. Not brothers, much less twins.

Maybe Osamu views it as that too? Maybe all Osamu see's in this relationship isn't intimacy, rather it's just physical need and desire. What exactly does that mean then?

That Osamu only got with him, because he wanted sex?

No, Atsumu shakes his head. No, that can't be it. Osamu had already told him from the beginning that he'd slipped the potion to Kita because he was selfish and wanted Atsumu to himself. But that could also apply to sex rather than romance. But why would he choose Atsumu of all people? Because they looked the same? Honestly, If Atsumu was in that exact same situation and he didn't feel the need to want to hold his brother intimately, he would've probably gone off to some random guy or even girl and just fuck them instead. Maybe he's just jumping to conclusions, it could be that. Osamu hasn't really done anything past biting down on his collar-bone and pressing their heated bodies together while kissing him assertive. But maybe he does have to possibly consider his previous assumption because Osamu's hand is slowly fiddling with the buttons on his school uniform.

Atsumu's breath hitches when Osamu manages to unbutton the first slot to the next 15 of them. Their faces are pressed together and their noses are breathing air simultaneously, their wet and sloppy lips smearing against each others as loud smacking noises fill the cozy and private dorm room. Atsumu hums a warning when Osamu's left hand astrays from the back of his head, brushing his frizzled undercut and down towards the bottom hem of his shirt. Osamu doesn't seem to realize Atsumu's discomfort however because his leg subconsciously pushes up against Atsumu's clothed dick and it's enough for his mind to draw out a warning symbol deep within his imagination. Hastily, the blonde pulls away, lips retracting.

"Stop." Atsumu's voice is breathless, saliva dripping from his chin and he quickly wipes it away with the back of his hand. His face is burning a bright red and he refuses to meet Osamu's eyes when his brother lifts himself a little off Atsumu, but still hovering above him on the bed. He's too embarrassed to face him because he pulled away and ruined their little bubble of desire. Atsumu feels his brother stiffen atop of him and then harshly yank his chin forwards, brown eyes meeting silver and moon greys meeting chocolate swirls.

Osamu's eyes do show a sign of wariness but there's something else behind it, something that almost looks like anger beginning to rise up.

"Ya don't like it?" Osamu whispers, his elbows on either side of Atsumu's blood red face and the blonde squirms a little under him, still aware that Osamu's leg is pressing up in between his legs and slowly shifting with his subtle yet affecting movements. The blonde shakes his head slowly and downcasts his eyes, bringing his arms up from his sides and starts fiddling with the unlatched button nervously.

"Nah, It ain't like that. It's just that, is this all you wanna do? Like, kiss an' stuff." Atsumu's face couldn't get any redder and he buries himself in the palms of his hands, trying to keep out eye contact from his brother.

"Of course I wanna kiss you, maybe even fu-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Atsumu squeaks and parts his fingers like a window shield, eyes wide and pupils dilated. Osamu stares back down at him, his silver hair creating a sort of curtain between them, a very short one. The latter raises an eyebrow in questioning of his interruption and Atsumu gulps, loudly.

"S'just that, all we ever do is make out and I'm not saying it's boring! It's just that, is that all you want from me? Just kissing and maybe.." Atsumu's voice becomes a mouse's whisper, almost as if he was telling a filthy secret about his closest friend to the enemy "...sex?"

Osamu frowns down at him, a set of identical brows drooping as his brother purses his lips. "Is that what ya think of me?" He asks quietly, and something so miniscule flashes across his eyes too fast that Atsumu doesn't even have the time to decipher anything. The blonde's hues drop shamefully and he sucks in his teeth. "I mean, that's all ya seem t'a be wanting lately. I've got proof all over me."

"I'm sorry."

"W-Huh?"

"I'm sorry that you think of me that way, I promise I'll stop." Osamu's face is already shielded from his grey hair by the time Atsumu's eyes snap back at him, his back is turned away from Atsumu and he's sitting at the edge of his silk pampered bed, foot tapping on the carpeted floor wildly. Atsumu arches a brow and slowly sits up from the bed, perplexed. It's not common for Osamu to apologize. Even if it's something like this. It's not his thing- Well, it's neither of their thing, especially Osamu. And even when Osamu does apologize it's either for something Atsumu does or some really fucked up shit he did.

"No, I didn't tell ya t'a stop I, It's just that- could ya maybe tone it down a little and, I dunno do normal stuff?" Atsumu's voice comes out shaky as he lets out a sigh, arching forwards and playing with a small decorative pillow that belonged to his bed. Osamu's foot stops tapping and he turns his head around slowly, dark grey eyes now meeting his and there's that emotion that's just swirling through his godforsaken beautiful eyes.

Guilt.

"Of course..." he responds, and his foot is starting to rise and fall again, at slower intervals this time however.

This isn't normal behavior from Osamu. Maybe Atsumu has seen Osamu with this body language before, but that was back in 2nd year when Osamu refused to tell their mother that he and Atsumu were the ones who broke her China plate set. It's a rare reaction from his brother, and he can only guess, by the one memory he has of Osamu fidgeting around this much, that he's hiding something.

"Hey, don't go all lumpy on me." Atsumu huffs out, his brother's face twists and he scoffs at Atsumu.

"I ain't lumpy, yer the one gettin' all emotional and shit."

"Hey! I was just wonderin' about some stuff okay? It's normal in a relationship right?" asks Atsumu, but his mind blanks a little after he finishes his statement. "W-we're in a relationship together, right?"

"Of course, I'm not that much of an asshole." Osamu's eyes glare at his brother and he brings up a leg, placing it onto the bottom of the bed and tucking it over his thigh, foot hooking loosely around his knee.

Atsumu lets out a huge breath of relief he didn't even know he was holding. So they are dating, in fact, a small weight of whatever stress block he was carrying on his shoulder deteriorates into ashes of nothing. There's a few kilos of worrying brushed off of him because Osamu does want to be with him and he now realizes that everything can't possibly be a hoax or a lie after all.

"Oh, okay, thanks 'Samu. And don't go sayin' shit like that. You are an asshole." Atsumu jabs a finger at his brother who only stares at him in a dry deadpan.

"Look who's fucking talking." Retorts Osamu, a small flicker of life lighting from the kindling in his eyes. Atsumu smirks and crawls over to his brother, the bed dipping with his movements and palms digging into the plush mattress, he clumsily stalks over until they're face to face.

Cheekily, Atsumu presses their lips together lovingly, his bottom lip scooping up to meet Osamu's as his brother starts to slowly move his lips automatically, almost as if he's memorized Atsumu's movements by now, an upbeat rhythm and an intoxicating drug. Their mouths move in sync, tongue elegantly slipping into the other's mouth like fresh rain water on a glass pane. They kiss like this for a little longer before Atsumu hesitantly pulls away, a small smack of their lips ringing through the room as they break. Atsumu gives his brother a smirk and lifts his hand up to ruffle his hair affectionately. Osamu's eyes scrunch up a little and he bops Atsumu's nose causing the blonde to retract his head away like a cat and glare at him.

"Ya know Atsumu, you're real pretty." Osamu compliments with a straight face and Atsumu's air pipe clogs.

"We look exactly the same." Atsumu points out and Osamu shakes his head, lifting a timid finger and pressing it against his brother's face, dragging it along Atsunu's right cheek.

"You've got more prominent cheekbones.." His finger trails over to the bottom of his eyes "...Yer eyes are brown..." they go west. "..You've gotta small scar here.." and then his index finger finally lands onto Atsumu's bright red lips, swollen from the heated kissing. "..and yer lips are so goddamn gorgeous." He whispers out huskily, finger lingering there and slowly tugging his bottom lip down, the flaccid flesh commanding with his every movement.

Atsmu's eyes widen and he quickly swats Osamu's hand away, embarrassment surfacing his once again bright red face as he touches the spot Osamu's fingers landed on, a small tingling sensation building up in the pit of his stomach.

"Don't say that it's embarrassing."

"And here I tought yer narcissistic ass would appreciate my complements."

"I'm not a narcissist! And the sudden sap yer sputtering at me is jus' surprising me." Atsumu explains, pouting a little. Osamu just stares at him and lets out a small sigh.

"M'sorry I ain't good at this."

"No shit."

"Hey I'm try'in okay?! I'm not used t'a this stuff cuz-" Osamu's eyes dim for a second before he shakes his head. "I'm just not used t'a normal relationships."

Atsumu would've tossed in a remark, maybe even poked fun at him from his confession. But the way Osamu's eyes start darting around the room, the way his fingers are tapping unknowingly against his leg and the way his foot starts picking up it's pace on the ground makes Atsumu bite back whatever he's about to say. Osamu's face is as platonic as a wall but his movements and actions tell another story, something chilling, something dark and Atsumu has the sudden urge to pry into whatever guilt trip he's taking and find out the reasoning behind it.

"Ya know, If you wanna say anythin' my ears are open." Atsumu taps his brother's cheek and Osamu jerks his head to the side a little, a failed attempt of avoiding Atsumu's touch. Also known as a late reaction, something a quidditch beater isn't that likely to experience.

"Really?" Osamu asks, and he lifts his eyes a little. Grey orbs blank like their ballroom marble floors and too little emotions in them for Atsumu to pin point his exact mood.

"Well..." Osamu starts, his voice sloshing a bit and Atsumu raises an eyebrow in anticipation.

"I jus' really wanna kiss ya right now-"

"That's not what I meant by that you pervert!"


	29. Chapter 28

"Oh Merlin, please kill me now.."

"Huh? What's wrong-oh..." 

The Sunday morning is as tedious and dull as every morning that insinuates at Hogwarts. Students groggily trudge up or down steps, getting a new glimpse of the day as they exit their house dormitories. Each person wearing a different expression, each person with a different plan and each person with a different stress. It's a pure and mundane day that would count as any other in the grand regime of time. And it's moments like these Atsumu treasures most, moments where he thinks that today could be a day where his worries slowly boil down to a simmer.

His head is slowly easing up to the fact that he's not in love with some random typical person, rather that he's in love with someone who shares the same mother and same blood. The guilt is less frequent and he feels a little satisfied with his and Osamu's progressing relationships. Yes, Osamu still snogs the living day light out of him, but he's trying his hardest to show some type of human affection. Atsumu had joked once that he'd finally made Osamu soft and Osamu only stared at him before smacking him across the ass and walking out of the room like he'd just finished getting his hair done. Atsumu defiantly had the mental image of him smirking as he leaves their shared dorm that night seared into his memory like a hot metal plate to his heedless skin.

"No fucking way she did this to me." Suna moans pathetically and buries his eyes, nose and mouth mournfully into the palms of his hands, face heating up like iron held over a bulging flame. Atsumu stares down at the package in Suna's hands, mind blank and completely speechless before a wheeze catches in his throat and then he's suddenly laughing so hard that even the table can't support his slowly falling and probably decaying body as he doubles over and chokes on air like water going down his other pipe.

"Shut the fuck up Atsumu! Your mom probably got you dress robes too!"

"At least it doesn't look as bad as those, ours are always black and white." Osamu's monotonous voice speaks through as he munches on another character and smirks at his dying brother.

"Fuck, sometimes I wish I was never born..." Suna cries and pushes the package away from him. Suna had just gotten an owl delivery from his mother that carried hideous grey dress robes. The whole structure of it looked like a dull and overused carpet. It's defiantly something Oikawa Toru would scream and probably have a seizure over, the stitching and lacing is that bad. 

"Well, we could all go on a quick shoppin' trip t'a hogsmead later on. The professors said that we could go again on the 20th, a day before but It should give ya time." Osamu proposes and kicks Atsumu who's now under the table, hitting him square in the stomach and making the poor blonde whimper in pain.

"I would love to but my vault only holds like 29 galleons. Suits are expensive as fuck and so are dress robes." Suna points out dully, leaning a little backwards and shifting in his seat. From under the table, Atsumu can see Suna's hands fidgeting around.

From the day Atsumu met Suna, he knew immediately that Suna wasn't like all purebloods he's ever met. Normally, purebloods would get any chance to flaunt their wealth or status in his face like a trophy of their desire. But Suna didn't do any of that, it intrigued him at first and he'd actually had gone around to asking him when Suna refused to get any snacks from the trolley lady on the Hogwarts express. At that time, they were all in 3rd year and Osamu had given Suna one of his chocolate frogs (Suna's favorite) as Atsumu pouted at the both of them and the ravenette had hesitantly told them about his finance troubles at home.

Yes, the Suna bloodline is rich, maybe even as rich as the Miya bloodline. But Suna had explained through Atsumu's prying and tugging inquiries that his mother was banished from the family due to her getting pregnant with him before marriage. Their family had called her disgusting, a disgrace and an embarrassment to their name. Suna's mother was never a stickler for society's expectations. But her own beliefs became the downfall of her life. She refused to get an abortion so her family kicked her out, without any money, place to stay or person to talk to. The pureblood she had a night stand with cut her out once she broke the news, so she was alone in the world with nothing but Rintarou to rely on. Of course, things turned out a little better in the end. But they're still quite rocky when it comes to currency and she hasn't been able to keep in touch with her family at all. They even refused to see Rintarou in the slightest because they were still stuck in the fucked up mentality and the norm of tradition.

"I'll pay for it." Atsumu hears his brother say, and the blonde quickly shuffles back up from his almost ghastly death, propping into the seat right next to the chartreuse eyed Slytherin. 

Suna's face twists into a scowl, "I don't want your pity. Besides, it's nothing really, I'll just wear a dress shirt and some slacks like I normally do..." the ravenette digs his spoon into some mashed potatoes as Atsumu lightly punches him.

"Ya could borrow my cloak, they won't let'cha in the gala if ya don't follow the dress code. I have an extra since Samu stole mine when he lost it."

"I didn't loose it. You took it because you lost yers."

"Did I hear sumin? I don't think I did. Anyways, what do ya say SunaRin?" Atsumu nudges his friend and the ravenette shrugs, eyes drooping towards his food. Atsumu beams at him, although he had complications with Suna on previous days, and knows that Suna is crushing too heavily on his brother, he is still Atsumu's friend and the blonde wouldn't hesitate to help him in need. Yes, he sometimes hates Suna's guts so much that all he wants to do is shove his wand up Suna's ass and scream expulso so that the poor boy goes flying into the air. But that doesn't mean Atsumu thinks any less of him.

"Well, I guess we have a dea-"

"WHY DON'T YOU _FUCKING_ BELIEVE ME?!"

Atsumu jumps in his seat as a loud bang echos from the front of the great hall, the double doors burst open and everyone's chatter slowly dims down along with the immediate attention of zoned out students. Tens of eyes snap toward the source of disruption, distinguishing two figures at the foot of the room.

"It's not that I don't believe you-"

"So why the _FUCK_ IS IT THAT WHEN I TELL YOU _THAT THERE'S SOMEONE FOLLOWING ME_ , YOU TELL ME THAT I'M BEING _PARANOID_!" Komori harshly screams at Sakusa, his voice peaking and then breaking a little. There's a million thoughts racing through Atsumu's head, his mind drawing a blank and he completely forgets how to move his limbs. This seems to be the situation for everyone too because their eyes are all wide and trained on the cousins, in awe and utter shock.

It's not everyday you see two Ravenclaws screaming at each other.

As Sakusa begins to open his shaking mouth to answer, Atsumu quickly steps up from his seat and speed walks down towards the both of them, hurrying over to them as fast as he could. He curses himself for choosing the seat furthest away from the entrance on such a day.

"Because no one from the ministry could ever get into Hogwarts without a teacher's or headmaster's permission, and if they did we would've known by now, you know that because we learned about it during History in 1st year! The school has an anti-apparation charm on it!" Sakusa retorts and slowly backs up, now noticing that they've gotten the attention of everyone around them.

"Can we not do this here? We're causing a-"

"Does it look like I give _TWO SHITS_ that we're in the great hall? _Sakusa_?"

"Oi oi, Motoya calm down-"

"-And here I thought you fucking cared, guess not because I'm worth _NOTHING_ TO YOU SINCE YOU FUCKING _REFUSE_ TO EVEN HEAR ME O-"

"KOMORI MOTOYA!" the boom of the Headmistress's voice rings through Atsumu's ears as he tries to tug Komori away from Sakusa who's face is completely pale and his eyes hold the thinnest sheet of tears the blonde has ever seen. Atsumu almost feels bad for him.

The Headmistress's heals click hastily against the hard floor as she stomps furiously towards the both of them. Komori is still fuming as Atsumu tries to pull him away from his cousin and Sakusa just stands there, shell shocked and hurt beyond the wit's bounds.

"You.." Headmistress Hana points at Komori and the brunette glares up at her. "..Are so so disrespectful towards not just me but everyone at Hogwarts. Your behavior is unacceptable and intolerable on the grounds of Hogwarts. Now, if you excuse us, Mr. Miya and Mr. Sakusa, I'll be having a word with Mr. Komori in my office." Her glare overpower's Motoya's and the Ravenclaw flinches from her intense glowering. Slowly, he slips out of Atsumu's hold and hangs his head low as Professor Hana huffs sharply and yanks him out of the room towards her office, the door closing shut behind them with a loud and chilling _bang_.

Everyone is silent, so silent that a pin dropping couldn't possibly compete with the ring of silence in his ears. No one speaks and no one dares to move, before whispers begin to fill the area around them.

Atsumu's brown eyes are wide as he stares at the spot Komori was at a few minutes ago. This is bad, really bad. Komori,of all people, the smiling and overly optimistic Ravenclaw suddenly bursting infront of Sakusa? He couldn't imagine it for the life of himself. Atsumu's eyes slowly stray over to Sakusa's, cautiously peeking at the Ravenclaw and he immediately regrets it because the curly ravenette is glaring at him so hard that Atsumu could practically feel the hairs on his skin stand up in alert.

They stare at each other, brown meeting black and hurt meeting shock. For a moment, there's something that glosses over's Sakusa's eyes, it's something that reminds Atsumu of all those times he'd looked into the mirror when he found out what scent Osamu's Amortentia was holding.

Disgust.

But not for Atsumu, the disgust isn't directed to Atsumu at all. The blonde can tell, from the way Sakusa's fists clench up, from the way his eyes start to water just a smidgen more that Sakusa is disgusted _in himself._

And before Atsumu could ask anymore questions, The ravenette turns on his heal and exits the great hall without a seconds worth of hesitation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or does Takayan's voice fit Atsumu's character?
> 
> Author-san is not that proud of this chapter, sorry for the delay.


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late thing. Author san is locked out of her phone, fell asleep in the middle of writing this because she was too stressed out about her phone never going to be able to unlock again. She's got some top notch miyacest pics and she doesn't wanna loose them : ' )
> 
> ALSO AUTHOR-SAN HAD TO DO SOME UH, STUDYING. *coughs* mature content, ahead* *coughs*
> 
> Magik words:
> 
> The Unbreakable Vow: is a type of binding magical contract cast between two parties that if broken by either party, will result in the imminent death of whoever broke the contract.

"Kita has been gone a really long time, is he okay?" Akagi asks, feet rustling through the shallow loamy snow with dull brown buckle up winter boots. 

It's finally snowing for the first time this month, something that Atsumu had been looking forward to since he felt the teetling wintry chill brush past his nape like an axe flying past in mid September. The usually bright sun is somewhat sombering down a bit through the cloudy grey sky, not a hint of light blue through the opaque thickness from the mist gliding above. It's around evening and the vast majority of the weary jock quidditch players decided to spend some time off the pitch for once, concluding that they should at least get some decent exercise considering the fact that they'd all probably feel guilty for skipping out on a practice session for once in forever. So, they decide to go for a leisure stroll around the snowy outskirts of Hogwarts. 

Atsumu had originally protested against this idea because he didn't want to pause quidditch for something as stupid as everyone 'taking a break.' They all signed up for Quidditch, for gods sake. They get what they placed their hand down for and if they're just going to be lousing around, even if it's just a single day, Atsumu would rather not have them as teammates at all.

But alas, he was roped into this by his own accords considering the fact that Osamu was literally being dragged across the room with the heels of his dress shoes screeching against the polished marble floor of their grand locker room by Suna and Daishou, whom were, may Atsumu also add, both overly eager to cut some slack like they hadn't just broken the sacred and unspeakable rule of quidditch. Their previous captains and recruits were probably wallowing in shame.

Atsumu actually considered leaving his brother to the rest of the moronic gang and go practice on his own with just the snitch and quiet space to keep him accompanied. However when he realized that Suna was once again just a hair bit closer to Osamu than Atsumu would preferably allow, he had no choice but to comply with this horrifying rule breaker and sock his pride in the face with his own bloodied knuckles. This would defiantly bite him back in the ass later on in his volatile life. 

"He says he had something to take care of at home, he already told us that he'd be gone for some time." Daishou answers in a significant drawl, twisting the cap of his water bottle to the left and bringing it to his lips, taking a considerable gulp of water and then unhooking it from his mouth with an exhale. Atsumu is surprised it didn't freeze in the December chill. "Besides, his family is all made up of Unspeakables, so we can't really be so sure of what he's up to. I mean, for all we know he could be plotting to kill us all."

"Bullshit, Kita would never do that." Tendou shoves a finger at Daishou's face accusingly and the slit eyed slytherin scowls at him like he was the one rotten fish in his fridge that made his entire house reek.

"That's what you'd think Satori, but Kita is a wild card and I wouldn't dare doubt for a second that he'd let something so pettish like the Amortentia scandal fly off. Speaking of which, I've placed my bets already that Atsumu put the Amortentia in Kita's bottle. Only and imbecile like him could pull it off." Daishou jabs a finger to his right and Atsumu scoffs, audibly and defiantly offended. How could they talk like he wasn't even there?!

"Me?! There's people bettin' that it's me?!" The blonde wails out incredulously and pulls at the roots of his hair. Osamu had once told him that at this rate, with all the stress Atsumu is sucking in like a whirling black hole, he'd start loosing his hair from the agitated and constant pulling.

Daishou only smirks in response but Osamu pipes in before Atsumu could blast an insult his way with both his wand and his mouth.

"Yeah, an' I bet 40 galleons-" Atsumu chokes "-so I've got high expectations for ya, brotherin of mine." 

"Don't fucking call me that you turdfucker, and what the actual fuck 'Samu!" Atsumu spits out oppressively, anger starting to simmer in his veins that were once a lukewarm. Atsumu understands that Osamu does have to hide and cover up the barbaric fact that he'd fucked up and by all means, put what seemed to be a large amount of Amortentia into Kita's ancient water bottle that Atsumu wouldn't even dare to lay a finger on, even if he was given a thousand galleons. But putting forty fucking galleons as a betting price when he already knows for a fact that it isn't Atsumu by any accusations just shows and reminds the blonde of how much of a horrible jerk his brother could be.

"What's an Unspeakable?" Suna tries to steer the conversation elsewhere probably sensing Atsumu's anger starting to spark. Suna had told Atsumu countless times that his small brawls and arguments with Osamu only shortened his life-spand and made him more stressed than the normal human body could handle. Atsumu had just flipped the middle finger at him and stuck his tongue out while Osamu just blinked at Suna and cringed at his brother.

"You don't know what an Unspeakable is?! have you been living under a rock?! _Ooh right_ , you _have_ been living under a rock, mummy can't afford a house can she?" Tendou sniggers and Atsumu purposefully yanks his left foot out just in sync with Tendou's next step and sneers when the redhead falls to the ground with an overzealous and dramatic shriek.

Atsumu glowers down at him, the whole team watching intently, "Dont'cha fuckin' say that bullshit again you filthy pureblood."

"Well that's a first.." Akagi chimes in a whisper but is smacked by Daishou across the face.

"Sorry, sorry. Old habit.." Tendou squeaks as Atsumu fakes a kick to his stomach, leg jerking but stopping mid air right infront of Tendou's abdomin.

"Well then fix it then ya asshat. Apologize t'a SunaRin and explain what the fuck is an Unspooker-"

"Unspeakable-." another slap.

Tendou slowly gets up from the chilled ground with a guttural groan, the specks of snow frosting the tips of his un-waxed hair, his face speckled with flakes and his clothes lathered with mother nature's winter weapon. Atsumu stares down at Tendou who finally allows himself up and touches his nose, trying to feel or see if he broke it or if blood was oozing out. When he finds out he's in the clearing his shoulders sag guiltily as he shamefully turns towards Suna.

"Sorry Rin, my mistake..." He bows his head but Suna just waves a hand in the air dismissively, and albeit the reassuring smile on his face, Suna's eyes glisten with hurt. Something that made Atsumu's heart pang a little.

"No, no. It's fine really. At least you're trying."

Tendou is and was always a person of very many insults and very few compliments. He's a Slytherin crafted in Satan's hands. Tendou was your typical snobby, rich-in-your-face kid at the age of 13 (when Tendou signed up for the Quidditch team.) He had always spoken his mind before analyzing his chosen words so the majority of his interactions with the team were nothing but criticism and mockery. Tendou used to call the twins 'the children of a blood traitor' since their mother was half muggleborn, to which he received a blow to the face and an almost close to death experience from Atsumu's strangling. In the end, Tendou had just been living in a shell that his parents had crafted for him carefully, he'd been speaking his mother's words rather than his own. Now, he agrees to tone it down and it is quite efficiently effective, however there are times he slips up for no particular reason other than lack of self control.

"I think Daishou should explain cuz his dad works at the ministry, right?" Tendou turns his head towards Daishou who hums in agreement. "My dad works as the co-director of the Magical law and enforcement department. Miya, your dad's the head chief right?" Daishou questions and Atsumu's shoulders tense.

"Yes he is." Osamu fills in for him, sensing that Atsumu would probably blurt out something highly ridiculous and stupid.

"Anyways, an Unspeakable is a person who works in the Department of Mysteries. If you don't know what it is, they're basically the shady part of the Ministry. Always hiding confidential stuff, doing undercover work, secretly assassinating people- Hell, _everything_ they do no one knows a shit about. And since they're not supposed to talk about the shit they're doing their lips are basically sealed shut. That's why they're called Unspeakable's, because they're not allowed to speak about their job. Some people came up with the theory they had to do the unbreakable vow which I wouldn't find surprising since it's the _ministry_ we're talking about" Daishou explains with small highlighted pauses in between his sentences. Suna's face scrunches up slightly, almost as if he had smelled something foul.

"Not surprised that Kita's family works there, I mean his whole personality screams private." Suna grumbles, falling a step next to Osamu and leaning ever so discreetly against him. Atsumu's eyes burn murder and he looks up at Osamu who doesn't even notice what's going on.

"Oh yeah! Remember the fight that happened yesterday in the great hall?" Akagi chimes in, diverting the conversation once more. Atsumu's eyebrows raise high and this also seems to catch Osamu's attention. Suna nods furiously and taps his hand in the air towards Akagi.

"Yeah yeah, I wonder what happened? All I got from it was that there's someone from the ministry following Sakusa's cousin, but I call bullshit on that one." Suna sneers, tucking his arms into a fold and letting them rest on his chest. Tendou nods in agreement but Atsumu scowls at his irksome comment. 

"Like hell Motoya would lie about somethin' like that. Did'ja even see his face? He looked all serious 'bout it too. If he really did lie t'a Sakusa, don't'cha thing he would've toned it down by now? Makin' a scene in the great hall isn't like him at all!"

"Stop defending him Atsumu, do you really know him? Or did you just befriend him last month? You can't really judge someone based on the first few weeks you meet them, they could be using you for all you know." Suna scoffs at Atsumu. It only seems to fuel the flame that's burning deep within him however because Atsumu jerks his head to the side with wide and disbelieving eyes.

"Like you have room to talk SunaRin, all yer doin' all day is usin' people for their fuckin' money!"

"Since when did I fucking do that you _scumbag_?!"

"Si-"

"Atsumu, shut up." Osamu slaps a hand over his brother's mouth harshly, a sting of pain surfacing on Atsumu's unsuspecting face. He glares over at his brother and tries to lick his hand but Osamu doesn't seem to be the slightest bit affected by his childish rebuttal. Instead, he just hooks an arm around Atsumu's neck and pulls him to the side, locking his head in place with a hand over his mouth. Atsumu squirms and tries to shout but Osamu doesn't budge.

"Sorry 'bout that Rin, I'll go talk to him." Osamu offers with a polite bow of his head and drags his seething brother away from their little group of friends, Atsumu's feet stumbling over unevenly since he's stuck in an awkward position. The eyes of their friends linger on their figures till they exit through the front doors and stumble into the nearest empty classroom, shutting the door once the both of them are in. Osamu lets go of his brother who tumbles to the ground with a groan, face hitting the hardwood floor uneventfully. Atsumu scowls and slowly pushes himself up, swatting his brother's knees on his way for good measure.

"Don't say stuff like that to him, you know it's a sensitive topic." Osamu glowers as Atsumu dusts off imaginary particles from his robes, not bothering to even look up at his brother because he already can mentally picture Osamu's dissapointed face. He looked like their mother when he did that.

"Well then he shouldn't have said that about Motoya, if he doesn't have any good to say then he should shut the fuck up!"

"You know what happened in the past for him so don't go yapping bullshit like this, he's just concerned for you!"

"Suna? Concerned for me?! When the fuck has he _ever_ been concerned for me? All I see is him eye fucking you every single damn minuet ya hang out with him!" Atsumu growls, jabbing his thumb against Osamu's chest with every syllable and looking him dead in his irritated eyes. Osamu's brows slowly raise, the anger simmering down and now amusement peeking his interests. Atsumu's face reddens slightly and he jerks his head away, breaking eye contact as soon as possible but Osamu grabs him by the jaw and yanks him back.

"Is that why you've been so prissy 'round Suna lately? Cuz of _that_?" Osamu breaths out, his voice silky and dripping with merriment as he examines Atsumu's face, his own mirror reflection glistening slightly from the only window above them, a beam of sunlight scouring down onto him. The corner of Atsumu's mouth lifts slightly but he doesn't say a word. Osamu takes advantage of the fact that his brother's mouth is slightly open and pulls him into kiss.

Osamu's lips are cold from the chilly night but his tongue is warm and slick as it enter's Atsumu's mouth. The blonde squeezes his eyes shut and fists the loose fabric of Osamu's shirt, moving his mouth in sync with his brother's. They kiss Intensely, the juicy ribbons of saliva mixing in with their plump lips. Osamu's hot tongue massages Atsumu's with each dip of their jaws. Atsumu feels something salacious ignite in the pit of his stomach, caressing the heat of his tightening slacks. Osamu slowly brings his hands up to cup his brother's flushed cheeks, dragging them down to rest on the dips of his hips. 

Osamu pulls back just a tad bit, breathing out a shallow and ragged breath before pressing is lips back onto Atsumu's, tongue eagerly sliding in once more as Atsumu whimpers against him, fists tightening their hold on his shirt. Their bodies are flushed together now, each curve and crevasse molded into the other's. Osamu's skin is radiating warmth, even through the layers of clothing he's wearing. His chest heaving up and down with rapid breaths as the lewd sounds of their kissing echo around the vacant room.

"'Samu." Atsumu moans as Osamu parts once more to pepper a few gentle kisses along his jaw, their saliva smearing across Atsumu's face and his knees buckle when Osamu's tongue drags over the salty underside of his jaw, dipping his head to smother his hot breaths all over Atsumu's collar bone. At this point, any ounce of morality has been flung out of the window like a dirty rag along with his shame and dignity. He's stuck in a hazy hot mess that feels like he's being bathed by gallons upon gallons of thick dark ink. His clothes feel too tight, he starts to sweat and their kissing becomes sloppier, jaws slacking a little from the newfound numbing pain that's slowly twisting it's way into their heated sleazy debauchery.

Osamu doesn't seem to care but Atsumu slows down a bit, trying to relive the pain. As soon as Atsumu feels like he can't take another second because his jaw might burst out of it's socket, Osamu unhooks his mouth from Atsumu's and presses their foreheads together. Both of them heaving for fresh air but only inhaling the other's exhale. Their swollen lips are barley brushing against eachother's and Atsumu is about to toss in a remark of Osamu's sudden pulling away but he's lost for words when Osamu hooks his arms under Atsumu's muscular thighs, pulling his brother up and slamming him against the wall, folding Atsumu's legs against his waste as the blonde lets out a throaty dry moan. Their clothed erections mingling heat together as Osamu presses flush against Atsumu's body once more. There's a slamming impact of electricity showering down Atsumu's entire body and rebounding to the south. His breathing is uneven and he snakes his arms around Osamu's neck, his face buried in the crook of it.

"I don't think I can hold back anymore." Osamu gulps, shifting his weight and inflicting another flair of indescribable pleasure straight to Atsumu's groin. The blonde whimpers like a dog and clutches his brother's neck tighter. Slacks suddenly becoming too uncomfortable. Atsumu wants it off, he wants it all off, he wants to feel his brother inside him, he wants everything and anything right _now._

"T-Then.." Atsumu's chest clenches, "T-Then d-don't hold back- _Mhmpfuckk."_ As soon as the words leave Atsumu's mouth, Osamu grinds their dicks together slowly, savoring every dip and scoop as Atsumu lets out another booming moan. Osamu uses his left hand to yank Atsumu's blonde strands, his brother wailing vulgarly as his head is slammed against the wall harshly. His mind dizzy from the impact mixed with the sexual haze of lust that mists over him. Atsumu opens his eyes slightly, only half of his vision achievable because of his half lidded gaze. His brown eyes filled with a tantalizing desire as they meet with Osamu's dark, blood-like pools of lust. His lips are swollen and his hair is an absolute mess, Atsumu didn't realize that he'd been running his fingers through Osamu's hair and it makes that bastard look more attractive than he actually is.

"I'm not going to fuck you in this filthy classroom." Osamu growls, grinding their dicks together once more and Atsumu throws his head back with another moan, there's a small pull in the womb of his stomach, and there's a tight feeling bursting up from his groin to his chest. Atsumu feels a spark of humiliation deep down but it's completely washed over by the foreign sensation of his brother's capsuled cock against his own. Osamu, ever so slightly pulls at Atsumu's hair once more, jerking his wrist into the air as Atsumu's entire being unravels into a drunk sexual satisfaction that kneads warmth into his already searing veins. There's tears prickling the sides of his eyes from the pain, however he can't help but _enjoy_ it, feel the tingles of agony flush through the roots of his hair and rattle his skull with an unsavory jolt of euphoric pleasure. Atsumu is too wrapped up in the small grinding and overstimulating hair pulling that he doesn't realize Osamu's hands fiddling with the belt of his slacks. But when he hears the click if his belt and feels Osamu slowly pull down his pants, unhooking them through each leg so slowly it's almost as if he's peeling away a part of Atsumu's skin, his eyes widen. There's a small pause of his actions before Osamu carefully places a hand atop of Atsumu's painful tent in his boxers and Atsumu lets out an uncensored lewd moan that surprises the both of them so much that Atsumu chokes on his breath.

"Fuck, that was hot." Osamu drawls and starts rubbing the small wet spot on his clothed erection. Atsumu's mind is too caught up in the libido that all he can do to acknowledge this is squeeze his tensing legs around Osamu's waist tighter. The silver lets out a dark chuckle before trailing his hands a little off from Atsumu's dick and then pressing the two tips of his long, bony fingers against his covered asshole, drawing a loud mewl from Atsumu, arching his back from the lascivious sensations he's feeling from just Osamu's hands alone, not even touching him skin to skin for that matter.

"Look at that, yer so desperate even a little touch-" Osamu flips his wrists upwards and Atsumu gasps "-makes y'a like this. So sensitive, aren't'cha 'Tsumu, just want my fingers in ya already, _you whore_." 

"S-Shut U-up y-you asshole- _Mhmgf~"_ Atsumu sobs as his brother presses his pointer and middle finger deeper inside him, the thin cloth of his grey boxers serving as the only wall between his prostate and his brother's hungry fingers. Atsumu chokes out a cry when he twists the stretched clothing and then pulls out harshly as Atsumu gasps mournfully. Atsumu doesn't have time to whine over the loss of friction however because the next thing he knows Osamu's rough, defined, bony fingers are slipping past the hem of his boxers, dipping them and brushing against his tender pulsing dick before settling in a small slot between his legs, brushing up against his hole teasingly and his palm flushed against his balls. Atsumu can feel a wet thick syrupy texture on his hands and the blonde can only guess that it's Osamu's overzealous amount saliva he spat onto his fingers as make-shift lubricant.

Atsumu's face is a heated mess, he feels sticky, he can feel his dick exposed to the chilly air and the precum that was once pooling a bit at the head of his dick is now dripping down his length in a gooey consistency, the white cum glistening and mixing with the sweat dripping from Osamu's body as he leans a little closer towards Atsumu, pressing their lips once more, fiery tongue meeting a drunken peice of supple flesh as Osamu shoves his fingers into Atsumu, the blonde's mind drawing a blank as a high pitched and impossibly louder moan escapes the caverns of his horse throat.

It's embarrassing and Atsumu tries to hide his face with an arm but this small action of covering up earns him a harsh pump inside him and he squirms breathlessly, there's a hint of discomfort from the new sensation but he doesn't complain when Osamu starts to pump them in and out of him, slowly in a sort of time stopping rythem. There's tiny mewls here and there from Atsumu as Osamu's fingers circle around every nook and crevice inside of his brother, almost as if he was using a spatula to scoop out the remainings of cake batter from a mixing bowl. But as Osamu's pumps start to get faster, Atsumu bouncing a little against the wall and his toes curling from the overpowering sensation, his moans become more guttural with a higher pitch after each keen and his thighs begin to shake as the warm pool in his stomach is starting to overflow. The build is slowly taking it's time but Atsumu's breath is knocked out of his lungs when Osamu angles his fingers _just_ to the right and hits a small spot deep inside him that just makes Atsumu go completely ballistic.

Tears form in his eyes as his moans turn into light screams, Osamu's fingers pound restlessly against the small supple flesh deep within him, he feels Osamu's fingers dig into him, his body now sliding up and down the wall as he cries out shamelessly for his brother to go faster. The coil starts to pull and pull and pull until it finally breaks with a loud snap as Atsumu lets out one last wail of pleasure before his dick spurts out ribbons of cum, staining Osamu's clothes with it's glue like texture. The image is so sinful, so gruesome and so enthralling when Atsumu slumps against the wall, Osamu's fingers sliding out with a loud _squelch_ from his own spit as he catches Atsumu before the blonde's eyes close and he's met with a blank space, mind swirling into a spellbinding sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind tree*
> 
> I hope this was okay-


	31. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been delayed for the following reasons:
> 
> Ao3 decided that my session was expired and deleted the fucking chapter  
> My DPDR was pretty bad when I tried to write so it came out shitty  
> Author-san's mother doesn't know when to shut the fuck up.  
> When I wrote the chapter on a phone it wouldn't let me copy and paste  
> Author-san's mother was a bitch and kept putting her down so she couldn't get into the mood of writing  
> Basically everything that you thought could go wrong went wrong.
> 
> Sorry for the three day no update. I got so pissed off the day before because I clicked post but ao3 went: ha ha chapter go brrr o-o while today I couldn't copy my notes I wrote in my phone last night.

-Did you hear the new gossip going around about Oikawa?" Akagi whispers, leaning a little forwards and resting his palms on the polished oak refectory table. His dark brown irises sparkle with keenness and he looks virtually elated to be sharing whatever nonsensical piece of information he scoured from the treacherous pit of futile gossip. Akagi is your typical confounded nuisance of a gossiper that would leech onto any source of rumors he thinks are deemed valuable and could potentially uplift his cocksure self-image and then spread them around ten times faster than the plague. His ability to hastily get one source of bullshit to someone wanting top notch bullshit is probably the only factor that Akagi has mastered during his time on earth as a human being. This is why Atsumu wants Akagi on his good side, who wouldn't want to be on the sunny side of the one of the school's worst scandalmongers? It doesn't seem to end well with those who don't, considering the fact that any words uttered out of Akagi's mouth, his little 'fans' seem to believe almost as if Akagi was some god; everything he says is nothing but the truth.

"Don't tell me that guy got another girlfriend.." Daishou groans, squeezing his slit like eyes shut jadedly, completely and utterly annoyed at the brunette's preposterous body count when it came to girls around the school. Oikawa Toru practically slept with every girl who roamed the halls of Hogwarts with ass and tits. Atsumu can't decide if Oikawa is just some lonely dude that can't seem to find the right girl to settle down with or if he's just a hugeass pervert who wants to sleep around like his only passion and ambition is to be the world renowned playboy of the century. Honestly, Atsumu hopes it's the former.

"No no, he's still with Iwaizumi's sister, they've actually been holding up longer then I imagined... Anyways, that's not my point. What I've dug out has to be the biggest piece of gossip I have yet!!!" Akagi _squeals_ and Atsumu has the exasperating urge to slap Akagi across the back of his head, the last thing he wants to hear right now is some exhilarated and high pitched Akagai Michinari going off without a stop button. Atsumu grits his teeth and stabs the meatloaf on his plate viciously, the meat crumbling from the force applied to his stab and Osamu raises a dark eyebrow at him, shifting a little to the side and then not so discreetly stealing a perfectly roasted potato from Atsumu's dish.

"Will ya get to the point already?" Atsumu wines, slamming his foot atop Osamu's under the table but his brother flinches away just in time. Suna rolls his eyes at them and plops a fried potato into his mouth, chewing it thoroughly and nodding at Akagi to go on. The dark haired boy bows his head curtly in acknowledgement and then faces Atsumu with the most mischievous and scheming smirk he's ever seen. Atsumu feels his eye twitch slightly and he grabs his goblet of water, slowly drinking it so that he didn't remain in eye contact with Akagi; A tip he learned from Suna. If you don't want to interact with someone, just drink water.

"According to my best buddy Akinori, he heard someone fucking in Professor Hinami's classroom-" Atsumu chokes on his water "-and thirty minutes later he saw Oikawa walking down the hallway with Iwaizumi's sister!! And- Atsumu are you okay?!" Akagi asks, eyes wide as he watches the seeker of their Quidditch team hack his guts out in front of them, bending to the side of the table and wheezing aloud as he punches himself in the chest. Akagi's face scrunches up slightly and his eyes dart from Atsumu's dying figure to Osamu's plain and bored face.

"Is he okay?" Akagi points over at the blonde who starts coughing and clearing his throat, the hacking becoming less extensive but the wheezing becoming more frequent. Osamu simply shifts over to the side and slams his foot down atop of Atsumu's. The blonde howls in pain and looses his balance, slipping and falling down to the ground.

"I dunno, he seems okay."

"F-Fuck _you_ " Atsumu wheezes, his face burning a beetroot red. He quickly claws his way back onto the chair, glaring at Osamu like he was the on fly in his room he could not seem to catch no matter what tactic he used.

Did Osamu _not_ put a silencing charm? Now that he thinks of it, he didn't hear Osamu mutter out the words 'Silenco' throughout their whole act of moral turpitude. How could they have been so reckless? He doesn't even remember if Osamu even locked the fucking door to the classroom! What if Konoha decided to check out the noises instead of wait around the corner?! That would have ended in a landslide of tragedies and a one way ticket to jail for the both of them.

Atsumu slowly re-gains his ability to breath without choking out air and takes in the silent array of eyes trained on him. There's something unsettling that's folding in with the situation's awkwardness and he doesn't feel comfortable wasting another second at their table. For all he knows he could give it away with just one single slip of his arrogant tongue. Boom, the world would basically be over for the both of them, no room for salvation.

"I-I'm goin' to the washroom quickly, I wet my shirt." Atsumu breathes out hoarsely and he untucks his feet from underneath the table, sliding his legs across the long bench and standing up shakily, he quickly walks away from the table, not missing Osamu's small furtive smirk he caught out of the corner of his eye. The way his lips pull into a barely recognizable yet so obviously sly thin lip smirk makes Atsumu's insides liquify and his blood boil at the same time. The blonde jerks his head away and quickly trots towards the exit of the great hall, not missing a beat in his step and quickly running out, trying to find the nearest washroom.

As he's running down the hallways, Atsumu takes his time to mentally slap himself in the face. He knows that he sounds completely ridiculous, excusing himself to go dry off in a washroom when he could easily whip his want out and use a drying spell. How pathetic could his excuses get?! Cursing to himself, he rounds a corner but he pauses at the nick of it once he spies two familiar faces down the long corridor.

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry for the way I acted a couple of days ago in the great hall. I shouldn't have dragged you in like that, I know how much you hate attention..." Komori slumps his shoulders and leans against a window pane, his arms crossed over one another and his left foot thumping nervously against the ground. Sakusa towers tautly above him, pools of black completly blank with surprise and staring dumbfoundedly at his cousin. From Atsumu's point of view, he see's Sakusa's face clear as day but Komori's back is turned towards him. Atsumu's brows droop and he subconsciously makes the decision to hide behind the corner of the corridor, face peeking out slightly so he could hear their conversation better. It's not like Atsumu _wants_ to invade their privacy. He honestly is just curious what the both of them have to say, considering the whole fiasco in the great hall.

"No.." Sakusa's eyes downcast, guilt flickering across his face"..I apologize for  _my_ behavior towards you. I was just very paranoid because of the false claims in the past, I apologize for not believing you, Motoya. It's my fault and I should be the-" 

"Hey, I'm the one that was overreacting okay? So cut some slack with all the blaming." Motoya steps forwards and lightly punches him on the shoulder playfully. Atsumu's brows raise in surprise when Sakusa smiles down at him, his sullen eyes brightening up with the raise of his lips. Atsumu, in the years he's known Sakusa, has never seen that guy smile, even when he showed him a picture of Sachirou's pygmypuff from 4th year and Atsumu would be lying if he said that picture didn't get him every time. 

"Okay.." Sakusa bites his lip, but then quickly retracts it from his teeth almost as if he caught himself doing something he didn't like. The ravenette frowns and Atsumu concludes that those brows could literally express any negative emotion that the human race has accumulated over the past centuries. From this view, Sakusa looks rather conflicted, like he's contemplating something _very_ important as he stares down at his cousin who looks as still as a concrete block.

"Tsumu-"

" _FUCK!"_ The blonde screams, a wave of shock penetrating through him like a strike of thunder on a metal bar. Atsumu loses his balance with a misstep of his foot and tumbles to the ground for the second time today, falling right in the hindsight of Komori and Sakusa. His heart thunders wildly in his chest as his skin makes contact with the dirty marble ground, beat booming in his ears from the sudden scare. Atsumu can feel the searing gaze of his brother's eyes glowering down onto him.

"What were ya doin' eavesdroppin' on Sakusa and 'Mori-"

"I wasnnot!" 

"Stop lyin' I saw yer head peekin' out of the side."

"Fuck off 'Samu. Why the hell did you follow me anyways?! Weren't ya gonna keep yappin with Akagi?!"

"Miyas." Sakusa's deathly voice slices through their small bubble of feuding like a freshly sharpened knife cutting through a thick creamy red velvet cake. Their shoulders scarcely tense and the atmosphere thins out like paper. The both of them slowly turn their heads towards Sakusa who, from the looks of it, seems like he's about to punch someone in the face. But luckily Komori steps in just in time and whirls around, face bright and smiley apart from the eyebags that are so damn prominent Atsumu can see them from where he's standing.

"Heya guys! Me and Kiyoomi were just talking! And speaking of you guys, since the gala's starting in a few days, I need to go shopping for some drinks for the afterparty at the Ravenclaw dorm. I was wondering if you guys wanted to take another trip to Hogsmead!" Komori asks the both of them, trying but failing to sling an arm over Sakusa's broad tall shoulders as the curly Ravenclaw huffs out irritatedly. The twins simply just stare at the both of them, their eyes darting from the two and back at each other.

"Yeah.." Osamu breaks the silence, "Sure, we could go. As long as it's not the morning shift then we're fine." Osamu's eyes droop down towards Atsumu's and the blonde's eyes avert slightly, a small blush tinting his face. Osamu stares at him intently for a couple seconds that feel almost like an eternity before he hastily grabs Atsumu's arm and yanks him up from the floor, his robe that was spooned out now translating up as he stands from his earlier sitting.

"We're gonna go now, if ya need anythin' else, we'll be in the greathall." Osamu bows and drags his scoffing dumbass of a brother away from them. The both of them quickly make their way to the washroom and Osamu once again throws Atsumu into the room, this time locking the door with his wand and casting a quick silencing spell overhead. Atsumu's brows raise in alarm, steadying himself as he shakes his head.

"No, we have to be more careful, we can't carelessly go into public areas and do  _that_ ." Atsumu gestures at the air and Osamu just leans against a bathroom stall, his head tilted upwards.

"Do what? Finger you? Fuck you?" Atsumu flushes, "Come on, you're too pussy with words like that, honestly yer such a prude." Osamu peels off the white door and pensively approaches his brother, steps echoing through the empty washroom as Atsumu gulps, slowly backing up until his ass is flush against the sink counter. Osamu uses this to his advantage, enclosing his brother against it. 

"M' not, I just don't- This is not even the point! What I'm tryin' to say is that we should tone it down a little outside of the dorms-"

"But what fun would that be?"

"Huh?"

"I said..." Osamu carefully lifts his hand up, almost as if his joints were attached by strings. His fingers reach up and slowly grasp onto Atsumu's jaw, feather light finger pads brushing up against the flaccid skin of his bottom lip. Atsumu's breath hitches in his throat, dizziness slightly penetrating his breathing but with the little consciousness he has left he yanks his jaw out of his brother's hands, pouting a little. this little act of rebellion however, doesn't get him anywhere because Osamu yanks his jaw back towards him and pulls his face closer so that their noses are barely brushing up against each other. Atusmu's eyes snap towards his brothers and they widen when they make contact Osamu's pooling greys of metal. They're terrifying and remind him of iron liquidating over a hot flame.

"..What's the fun in that huh? The thrill of gettin' caught just makes it ten times better..." Osamu whispers so lowly that Atsumu unconsciously leans a little forwards to comprehend his words better on instinct, he quickly realizes that he shouldn't have done that but it's too late for him now. The raging war between his conciousness and hormones is slowly dying down, his conciousness barely holding up.

"Y-you're crazy-."

"Yet you still like me don't'cha 'Tsumu." Osamu drawls hotly, his words getting dragged out longer than necessary and Atsumu can't figure out if it's intentional of if the sultry tension is slowly closing in on them, drugging them both in it's salacious intent. Atsumu swallows loudly, his gulp echoing in his ears as Osamu's eyes linger down on Atsumu's plump lips. The blonde's hands grip the sink's countertop behind him harshly and a warm feeling passes down into his stomach. 

Atsumu's eyes flicker to his brother's lips, the tender flesh looking so tempting that Atsumu has to use every ounce of self control not to lean over and press his own against Osamu's. Atsumu doesn't know what to do, what they're doing at all. But when Osamu's hand slowly tries to remove itself from Atsumu's face, the blonde impulsively jerks his hand upwards, clasping at the grey's hand without initially wanting to. They both still, surprised by Atsumu's actions. The room dims down a little, tension turning sleazier and Atsumu's hormones completely obliterating every last piece of his conciousness he tried to smush together; just like loamy soil, it comes crumbling down. 

Carefully, Atsumu's palm slides up from Osamu's back hand, dragging across his knuckles and latching onto the joint of his middle finger. Atsmu's pointer and thumb cradle Osamu's middle knuckle and he slowly drags his brother's finger right until the tips of his fingers are padding against the plump flesh of his flushed lips.

And with a mind completely shameless of indecent, Atsumu dips his head and takes his brother's finger inside his mouth with one flick of his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter aint the best. But next chapter gonbe a lol seggsy owo


	32. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, author-san has added new tags ^^ please be aware of them!
> 
> Warning, this chapter contains mature content and also depictions of non-con. However the non con is later consented because later on Atsumu is completely hands down on his brother #####ing him in the washroom owo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates will be a little less frequent due to some shit at home. But I'll try to update as fast as possible
> 
> FORGOT THIS: Alohamora: A spell that can unlock any door

He doesn't know what he's doing, but he can't seem to bring himself to stop. 

Atsumu feels his brother's sharp intake of breath as he slides those perfect creamy fingers past his lips and into the hot, sticky caverns of his mouth. Osamu's fingers taste bland, although they do have a slight tang of saltines to them. His gooey tongue shifts sideways and drags along one of Osamu's tough and calloused fingers like an icing spatula evening out the cream of a cake. He can feel each joint as his brother's digits push deeper into his mouth. Atsumu's eyes flutter shut and he slowly starts to move his head; pushing outwards with every flick of his tongue and pulling back with every drag. Osamu is completely still throughout all this, rock solid and unmoving as Atsumu's mouth works it's way up and down Osamu's fingers, every time he opens it to scoop up more, a small squelching noise mingles it's way into the hot, low echoing breaths from the both of them.The intoxicating nectar-thick atmosphere drowns the twins in it’s gooey waves . Black dark liquid pouring over the layer of sweetener, trapping them in their own deadly sins. The way Atsumu's thoughts slowly ponder delirious creates that extra mount of pressure deep within his unyielding gut. He feels dirty, wicked and utterly disgusting. But all those factors just horrifyingly increase the riveting dark thrill of their illicit turpitude. 

Atsumu's laved tongue darts around Osamu's fingers, a small lance of desire shuddering through him like the shrill pierce of cold wind. Osamu's fingers are limp in his mouth, slowly spreading apart with the laps of his tongue but then quickly sticking back together when they exit his mouth as the blonde puckers his lips. After a few more minutes of Atsumu ravishingly sucking on Osamu's fingers, his brother slowly snaps out of his awed daydream and subtly begins to move them in slow, excruciating intervals.

In and out of his mouth as Atsumu rocks his head back and forth, syncing up with Osamu's movements. He can feel his own saliva start to puddle at the entrance of his lips and he makes the instinctive decision to swipe the pouty flesh with his tongue, the base of it flat against Osamu's hands as he does so.

He continues to tongue his brother's fingers, undulating swiftly with Osamu's movements. However the slight uncomfortable feeling in his slacks makes him squirm a little in place, causing his slowly forming clothed erection to brush up against his brother's. A shudder races up from his legs and tingles in his stomach. He's aware that they're so close now, that Osamu is slowly closing in and that the pumps of his fingers are burgeoning in pace. There's an incendiary of tantalizing desire rushing up and down him as he loses himself in the lucid fantasy of his brother's skin against his leaching tongue, now slick and moist with his saliva.

"Well look at this..." Osamu scoffs, pushing his fingers deeper into his brother's mouth and receiving a small croak in response. He's going a little too deep, and it's hurting his throat just a tad bit. "..Such a slut for my fingers, aren't ya?" Atsumu whimpers in response and flicks his tongue in between the crevasse of his brother's parted fingers. Osamu's eyes lambent with an indecent flicker of lustrous haze, craning his neck slightly and scissoring his fingers in and out of his brother's lips. Atsumu gags as his brother pushes a little past his second knuckle and Osamu chuckles darkly, deep voice penetrating Atsumu's ears. After a few more seconds of this continuous movement, Osamu slowly peels his hand away from Atsumu's mouth. The tips of them unclasp with a loud and embarrassing _pop_ noise, a string of saliva forms between his flushed lips and Osamu's slightly trembling fingers. It's at this moment that Atsumu chooses to open his eyes, a solid mist of anticipating slake clouding over his dusty brown orbs. The twins just stare at each other, Osamu's hand still floating mid air like time had decided to take a break. Atsumu's eyes are half lidded, he's panting a little from the unusual breathing and also the fact that his pants are now _incredibly_ tight and he wants to do something about it as soon as possible. Their gazes linger through thick and heavy tension as the libido slowly weighs down on the both of them like an anchor at the bottom of the sea.

"I want you t'a see somethin'" Osamu breaks their stare, maneuvering his hand to the side and then placing his right hand against Atsumu's thigh. The blonde hitches in his breathing as Osamu begins to massage his skin, slowly inching closer towards his painfully tenting cock. 

"I want you to see, how _pretty_ you look when yer beggin' for my fingers." Osamu's dry digits brush over his clothed erection and Atsumu lets out a whimpering sough. His breaths shuddering as Osamu teases the ache in between his legs.

"S- _Samu_ -"

"Shhh" Osamu hushes him, his hand rubbing up and down against Atsumu's thigh and he squeezes his eyes shut, his teeth latching onto his slightly swollen bottom lip. "Don't talk okay? I want you to be _completely_ _silent_."

The way Osamu says this makes Atsumu's spine rattle. It's not a request, it's a _demand._ The way his voice turns slightly syrupy and the way it darkens just gives Atsumu that last hint that Osamu is _serious_ about this, and that disobeying would resolve in inevitable _punishment._

Atsumu lets out a whimper at that thought.

Slowly, Osamu's warm hand starts to stray further upwards from his thigh, his palm against the low of his abdomen and lightly latching onto his belt. Atsumu's eyes widen slightly as he watches his brother swiftly unbuckle the leather belt with a single hand, his fingers quickly working the buckle with clean movements and Atsumu wonders if those fingers could do the same amount of work inside of him. Atsumu's already bright red face heats up twice as hard as he stares down at the wet stain on his boxers, his dick throbbing overwhelmingly in the thin fabric.

"I-"

"What did I _say."_ Osamu growls, violently yanking Atsumu's jaw up, face firmly in the grasps of Osamu's fingertips as he glares holes into Atsumu's slowly dispatching soul. The blonde gasps, face heating up and insides liquefying as he gulps down, hard.

"S-Sorry- _Ah,_ " Atsumu croaks as his brother seizes a handful of blonde locks and pulls them upwards, pain soaring through his skull yet settling down in an unusual heat of fuzzy pleasure at the slope of his stomach. His dick twitches against the fabric encasing it as his brother lets out a breathy scoff. "You just don't know when to shut the fuck up, don't you? " a hint of danger licks over Osamu's grey eyes and Atsumu scowls at him distastefully. It's one thing to demand but it's another thing to insult. Lukeworm liquid soars through his veins and he pushes his brother off him angrily. Osamu stumbles back slightly from the push but his deadly expression doesn't falter. Atsumu jerks his head to the side with a light pout, a large blush radiating from his neck to his cheeks. He feels Osamu's stare on him and for an eerie moment, it's quiet in the large washroom. Nothing but the sound of the dripping tap water echoing carefully through the tense air. 

_Drop_

_Drop_

Osamu slowly starts to approach Atsumu once more, his feet syncing up with the water splashing against the porcelain built sink.

_Drop, Step_

_Drop, Step_

He's back to where he is, he's back to breathing down Atsumu's neck and the blonde has the small urge to just grab him by the collar and press his lips against his, moving them ferociously until their lips start to bleed. But the soberness of his sudden rebellious act just brings back his previously lost conciousness and he's now acutely aware that they're in a public space, a dirty washroom and that they shouldn't be doing this outside of their close quarters. He messed up once already and he doesn't want to risk it a second time, even with Osamu's reprecautions of locking the door and using the silencing charm, a simple  _ alohamora _ could unlock the door of the washroom and reveal the both of them int he middle of their little brazen sexual indecent. Atsumu's eyes dart from the side back towards his looming brother.

"W-We can't do it here." Atsumu tries to sound authoritative but fails miserably as his voice trembles with each word. Osamu just stares straight at him, eyes jaded and jaw set as his eyes penetrate right through Atsumu's heart. It's like he's unraveling him one piece at a time; scorching into him and digging out his deepest and most lewd desires. Atsumu and Osamu can't have any form of sexual intercourse in this washroom, the risks that apply are too damn _dangerous_. But that isn't what Atsumu _wants_ , what he _really_ wants is his brother to slam him down onto the dirty sink, to pound into him relentlessly and pull his hair until he's screaming out profanities that would make his mother have a heart attack. He wants to be completely and utterly ruined in the hands of his brother, he wants to be wrecked to the point his thoughts become incoherent, so broken and muddled that his name seemed like an ancient script he's been trying to read but fails to even pronounce the frist letter. 

"Yes we can."

"No, no we can't 'Samu. Anyone could easily unlock the door-" Atsumu flinches when Osamu's hands slide back down to Atsumu's half exposed pelvis, yanking his trousers all the way down his legs, exposing his creamy thighs and built legs to the shivering air of the unheated washroom. Atsumu glares up at his brother once more but Osamu makes no clear hint that he's stopping anytime soon, because the next thing he knows Osamu's body is pressed flush against his, their heats once again mingling with eachother. Atsumu throws his head back with a soft moan as his brother leans forwards a little more, trapping him fully with his hands that now rest on the sink counter behind them, arms squishing his torso.

"S-Samu _please_ stop-" Osamu's lips attach themselves to his neck and Atsumu's eyes begin to water. He wants to speak up, he wants to end this but he just can't bring himself to at all. He's on the brim of destruction, at the edge of illicit tragedy. He's hanging on a thin rope, and Osamu is the one setting it aflame.

Osamu moves his hips ever so slightly, buckling them up and rubbing their lengths together. Atsumu chokes out a moan and he squeezes his eyes shut, one hand stifly unclasping from the sink's countertop and shakily trying to push his brother away once more. Osamu seems to notice this and bites down on the porceline smooth skin at the underside of Atsumu's jaw. The blonde's hand starts to tremble and he can't help but let it fall limp mid air. His thighs are shaking as Osamu bites deeper into the skin, pain numbing him with drive but at the same time he feels like he'll fall down any second now. His eyes are clenching and before he can squeak out another plea of mercy Osamu yanks his head out of the crook of his brother's neck and places both hands on either side of Atsumu's shoulders. He can't quite decipher what exactly Osamu is planning to do but in mere seconds all his questions are answered when he's spun around and slammed down harshly against the sink counter, his ass sticking up and rubbing against Osamu's dick as his own is painfully pressed up against the ledge of the sink. The tears start to form once more, threatening to fall down and cascade his burgeoning red cheeks. It hurts, it hurts _so_ much. Yet, he can't get enough of it, he can't _stand_ the pain but he just wants _more_.

He's crazy.

"'Samupleasestop.." Atsumu's words slur in his mouth and he whimpers as he feels Osamu rub his heat against his plump ass, his pelvis is sandwiched so tightly between his brother's cock and the marble counter top that every movement just sends another jolt of pain through his system. His cries fall to deaf ears however because Osamu just shrugs and uses a finger to pull down the hem of his boxers, stepping back a little so that he can lower them just enough that his asshole is exposed to the ungodly and crucifying intentions that his brother is probably cooking up in that fucked up mind of his. Atsumu squirms when he feels a finger press right against his entrance, the tip of it settling there like a plug and Atsumu can't help but subconsciously move against the finger. Osamu's hand rests against his ass, thumb massaging the opulent flesh and pushing him against the countertop.

When Osamu continues to just outline the rim of his hole, not penetrating whatsoever, Atsumu gets impatient and lets out a low whine.

"J-Just put it in a-already-." Atsumu sobs, his face lifting up a little from the cold marble surface and he stares straight at his own reflection. His honey drunk irises flicker upwards to Osamu's own and there's something sinister hidden behind the lust that's completely inundated his very being. "Look at yerself." Osamu commands, his finger patting against his open flesh and Atsumu obeys instantly, eyes snapping towards himself and he sucks in a tight breath now that he's got a better look at himself.

Tear tracks are drying down the sides of his cheeks, he didn't notice that he had cried, too captivated in the sensual pleasures and his brother's raunchy roving hands. His hair is an absolute mess, blonde strands sticking up or falling down in an unruly manner. His face is flushed, his lips are bloody, probably from biting and his expression screams _whore_ from kilometers away. The way his eyes are half lidded makes himself feel this disgusting turn of turmoil deep down in his gut.

Atsumu Miya, a boy who'd been raised to do good, to follow the moral and licit laws of the human standards is now bending over a filthy sink in a public washroom, completely airheaded as he lets his twin brother use him like a rag doll at his disposal. It's preposterous, repulsive, revolting and purely foul but the thought of breaking society's standards, of squeezing in a limb past the wall of what is known as the law just makes everything more exciting and crude.

"Look how _fucked_ up ya look right now-" Osamu slowly pushes a saliva slick finger inside him and Atsumu's jaw slacks, "drooling for my fingers, for my _cock_ inside your ass."

"S-Stop-"

"Stop what? Hm?" Osamu pushes another knuckle inside Atsumu and he lets out a small groan. "Stop this?" Osamu flexes his joint and Atsumu's mind screeches to a halt.

"N-no s-st _ahmh…_ ” He’s a wreck, he’s broken and he can’t even form a single sentence at this rate. His mind is an abundance, scattered out like shells on a beach. His thoughts are unhinged and he knows this is dangerous, he wants to _stop_ this and take it somewhere else where he knows that they can do whatever demented travesties they want. He feels nauseated, scared beyond belief but he can’t even decipher words at this point, he’s putty in his brother’s hands as he works his fingers inside him. Lewd motions as his slimy fingers trace up and down, scissor and stretch him until his breathy hitches start to turn into shallow moans. Osamu’s fingers do wonders inside him, pushing deeper and grazing that single glan that absolutely drives him to the brink of insanity. His brother doesn’t push directly onto it however, instead he chooses to lull around it, teasing the pressure forming in his gut. Atsumu whimpers and claws at the basin of the sink, his teeth sinking into his already bloody lips as his brother slowly tortures him. He knows it’s on purpose, that fucker is doing this on purpose. Atsumu writhes in place as Osamu’s finger grazes his prostate but he doesn’t fully press down onto it.

“Y-youfucker.”

“Hm? Did ya say somethin'?” Osamu twists his finger and Atsumu chokes on air, “I don’t think that’s a nice thing to say to your brother..” Osamu pulls his finger out of Atsumu and the blonde _sobs_ from the loss of contact, his insides growing cold from the lack of touch. His little pity party is short lived however, because the next thing he knows he hears a light click and the sound of something hitting the floor. Atsumu’s eyes snap wide open and the tears start to come back. No, he’s not ready for this, he can’t do this, he doesn’t want to do this right _now_ and _here_. The blonde uses all the strength he has left to lift his head up, staring at the mirror once more, gazing at his own reflection and then back up at his brother who looks so smug that it’s scary how much he resembles like Atsumu on a daily basis. He’s practically dripping with self-satisfaction as he dips his hips his he rubs himself against Atsumu leisurely. The blonde starts to tremble and he shakes his head, knuckles white as he grips onto the faucet of the sink.

“S-Samu d-don’t, please, n-not here.,” Atsumu gasps out but Osamu doesn’t respond, continuing to move his hips and knead Atsumu’s reddening ass cheeks. There’s a tear slowly sliding down his face, and the array of mixed emotions mingling inside his head like hundreds of colors combining together gives him nothing but a black canvas and no way to draw on it except with the red ink of his sins. Atsumu’s legs are trembling madly and he curses aloud in a higher pitch when he feels something poke at his entrance, slightly wet yet slotting right in between his legs like a ball on a slim glass vase. 

“Don’t talk bullshit, I know ya want this.” Osamu’s voice is silky and low, dangerous like hot metal against unsuspecting skin. His name is branded onto Atsumu, and he can’t do anything about it. He’s his in this very moment, when his fingers are tightening their grip against the basin and the faucet, holding onto dear life like underneath him was a void of nothingness. He’s trapped, they both know that, and he can’t do anything about it. It’s true, he wants this. But he also doesn’t because he’s _scared_ and he’s not ready. But there’s a voice deep down inside him screaming at him for thinking such thoughts, telling him to take the chance and live in the damn moment. 

His life is shattered into a million pieces, his love is forever stuck in the depths of hell with it’s eternal immorality. He’s a dead man, a criminal, a law breaker and a disgrace. And when he feels Osamu push into him, his hips bucking inwards and penetrating into him with a gruelling _smack_ of his hips. It feels weird, uncomfortable and not at all what he thought it would be. But despite these thoughts and feelings, his dick twitches violently with Osamu’s singular movement. It hurts, his ass feels stuffed and his stomach twists into a tight knot. More tears start to form and then flow down his cheeks.

“I-It hurts, _Ah_ ,” Atsumu groans as Osamu moves deeper into him, his hips now flush against his ass. It doesn’t feel good, it hurts too much, he wants it out but he also wants _more_. He wants _more_ pain but at the same time his brain is telling him a different story.

“It’ll get better.” Is all Osamu says before he jerks his hip backwards and slams back into him. Atsumu lets out a guttural, long and ragged groan at this, his vision blurring for a second before his body becomes stiff in his brother’s grip. The pain increases as his brother pumps in and out of him, his dick penetrating through every crook and crevasse of his insides, the feeling isn’t the same as his fingers, he feels fuller and balmier as he enfungles himself into treacherous pit of their uncensored sex. His dick squeezes against the counter with every thrust and it just adds more excruciating pain to the one spiking from his abused ass. He wails, sobs and cries for his brother to go slower, to stop pounding into him so harshly but once again Osamu doesn’t listen and just picks up his pace.

After a few minutes of Atsumu biting down and clawing the sink, the pain slowly subsides and a newfound feeling of warmth starts to form in the pit of his stomach. He can feel his own precome smearing against the countertop, as he jerks forwards with every throbbing pump of Osamu’s dick. He’s bouncing slightly as Osamu picks up his unwavering pace, now placing his hands on Atsumu’s hips to steady him. Then, Osamu slams into him, harder than the first time and his breath is literally knocked out of his lungs. He pumps into him in a fast and scrutinizing rhythm. Osamu’s grip is rough on his hips and he pulls his brother back with every thrust of them. Atsumu starts to feel the heat leak inside him, starts to feel that same and familiar coil tightening up. He grits his teeth and starts to let out small moans that turn into desperate cries with each buck of his brother’s hips.

“ _ Nhnnn _, _mgnh , f-ah, -hahh _” 

“There you go, n-now that’s better isn’t it?” Osamu stutters a little as the _slap slap _sound of their skin slamming against each other echoes around the room lewdly, Atsumu’s mewls and cries are increasing in pitch and the feeling of his gut yanking around inside of him makes his cock drool in clumps against the sink counter. The feeling is _too_ good and Atsumu looses himself completely, surrendering his entire soul to his brother as he mercilessly pounds into him, hips rocking back and forth. His thick cock is hitting Atsumu’s prostate so accurately it’s scary how much he knows about Atsumu’s insides in the span of two days. The blonde’s legs start to spasm and he clenches around Osamu’s dick when he feels that wave of orgasmic pleasure slowly riding up on him, overflowing the tank of water deep down in his gut , signaling he’s about to explode at any given moment. He cries out curses, moans and profanities as his thoughts slip away into the oblivion as he looses himself in the dissociating pleasure as he feels the pressure in between his legs burst out along with a scream from the back of his throat. Tears run down his cheeks and Osamu grabs onto his hair, yanking his head upwards and then thrusting in sloppily once more before cumming inside of him, painting his walls white and slumping over Atsumu’s bent frame.

They stay like that for a little while, chests heaving up and down and Atsumu choking on his tears, sniffling a little and breathing out ragged breaths. Osamu still inside him and Atsumu’s dick limp, leaking onto the tiled floors all while his insides burn and his head throbs from the new sensation.

“Y-” Atsumu coughs, and shifts a little under the weight of his brother. “I fucking _hate_ you.”

“Sure ya do.” Osamu rasps, slowly pushing himself up with the help of the sink counter and then pulling out of his brother with a loud _squelch._ Atsumu winces at the noise and the stinging sensation that follows afterwards but he can’t bring himself to move at all, he’s frozen in place and his body is clinging onto the sink with every ounce of energy he has left inside of him.

“Are you okay?” Osamu places a hand atop of his brother’s head, massaging his scalp and weaving his dirty fingers through Atsumu’s blonde locks. Atsumu scoffs, face squished against the filthy marble counter.

“Do I _look_ okay?!”

“I mean, uh, kinda?.”

“You absolute _asshole_!” Atsumu seethes, trying to peel himself off the counter but failing miserably and slipping a little, he gasps when his leg just bends as he tries to lean onto it for support. His entire body waist down is numb and still experiencing the aftershock of their sex, trembling a little. Atsumu can practically _hear_ the smirk slowly creeping it’s way onto his brother’s mouth.

“Ya look like you need a little help.”

“Fuck _YOU!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT ATTACK ME *RUNS AWAY* SORRY IF THIS WAS SHITTTTT


	33. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 is gonna be the death of me I swear. First this mother fucker decides to delete my chapter, and then NOT save my work after I wrote a whole ass paragraph. I swear to god I'm gonna sue this website one day lol o-o T-T

  
The chatter of students around him rings in his ears like the sound of an appalling and discouraged serenade. The ear piercing scrapes of metallic chairs dragging across the hardwood floor boards echo throughout his head like the sound of a foreigner chanting out an illegible mantra; It's confusing, futile and utterly irrelevant to the little bubble of perturbing thoughts that invade his mind, almost as if his brain was a piece of fruit set out for a scout of ants to take apart. He's anxious, nauseous and muddled by the discordant notions that flow through his brain like a broken dam.

There's conflict arising in his head, and it isn't anything new to him. Ever since the day he found out that his garden of beautiful red roses had sprouted a bed of daunting aconitum, incongruous and impermissible thoughts have swarmed his head, scorning him and setting his world aflame all while he watches from the sidelines, chained to the ground by his own will. The stress is constant and the lack of reassurance when it came to Atsumu's fatal relationship with his brother is as irritating as a hundred needles forgotten in an armchair. The dyed blonde glares resolutely down at his nails, like they were the last thing on earth Atsumu would ever set his eyes upon. His orthodox oval nails are chipped and roughed out, probably from the endless amount of Quidditch practices and it's edges digging into his quill while he writes out useless lines for detention; Komori isn't with him anymore, he's probably pulled out somewhere else by another teacher. But it isn't Atsumu's business to ponder on the infinite haul of possibilities about someone who isn't him, so he brushes this aside for now. 

"Atsumu?"

The blonde steadily lifts his head up from his palm, his vision blurring slightly as he does so and he squeezes his eyes shut, clenching them as a little sting of pain and a large wave of something unfamiliar drifts across him like a ghost had walked right into him. He lets his eyes rest a little until he feels like the delirious sensation has washed away and then snaps his eyes open, brown honey irises alert and aware like a wolf spotting it's prey. His hues meet a set of apprehensive cerulean blue orbs, obscured slightly by the lens of black rimmed glasses. The cogs in Atsumu's brain finally start turning and he's promptly enlightened by his senses that he's the only student left in the defence against the dark arts classroom.

"Professor Akaashi." Atsumu addresses back coolly, trying not to seem like there's a hurricane of turbulence obliterating his unsuspecting thoughts into a dry wasteland. There's a hint of ill tempered cold blood that mingles in his veins with a pinch of disquieted overselling anxiousness which twists in his stomach like a flexing wrist. His mouth tastes dry as he grins up at his teacher, unaware to the fact that the young professor could see right through him.

"Are you feeling well?" The curly haired ravenette asks, tapping the sides of his robe pockets and frowning down at the blonde with mild concern. Atsumu's grin falters a bit and he vigorously nods his head, quickly grabbing the items cluttered out on his desk and stuffing them into his bag as fast as he can. It's not like he has another class after this, defense against the dark arts always came last on Fridays so there was no need to rush. But the fact Professor Akaashi has a keen sharp eye that could literally pierce through anyone and anything, Atsumu won't take his chances to accidently slip up and throw all possibilities of a normal life right out the window.

The last thing he wants to do is tell a teacher about his problems.

"Yeah, yeah sorry 'bout that Professor-" Atsumu screws the cap to his ink bottle shut and tosses it into his handbag, "-Professor Ukai is givin' us a quiz fer potions, just worried cuz I didn't study for it and it's tomorrow-" The blonde pushes his chair back with a blenching scrape and starts to get up from his seat, "- Ya know, normal struggles, it's nothin' to- _Fuck!_ " A sharp and unwavering pinch of pain scorches in between his legs like a flame going off in his body, Atsumu's eyes squeeze close as his face contorts in agony. He forgot about that, dammit. Ever since he woke up, sitting down is like a little trap door into a moment of bliss, a few hours of tranquility. But of course, sitting down for so long in the same position doesn't guarantee that the ache would go away. Instead, it only seems to make it a tad bit worse.

"Atsumu," Professor Akaashi's eyes widen, "Are you sure-"

"Yes! I'm positive!" Atsumu wails, trying to clench in the tears that coat the outer layer of his eyes. Professor Akaashi looks far from being convinced but Atsumu quickly formulates an excuse for his sudden outburst, scrambling towards the door in a limp. "I fell down the stairs yesterday, arse hurts." The blonde smiles awkwardly and yanks the door to the classroom open, running out as fast as he can (cursing the unyielding pain) and then heading straight towards the hospital wing in a staggering dash, the word 'Fuck' being repeated over and over again causing him to get some wide eyed looks from first years who innocently roam the hallways. He honestly couldn't care less at this point. He's not going to live with the pain for another second, and he wont risk getting out of a confrontation by the skin of his teeth. When the doors to the hospital wing near, he finally lets himself breath, arm perched up against a random wall and frame bent over as he gasps for breaths like they were running ahead of him in a relay race. His head is spinning slightly and he clamps his eyes shut. 

He's been running quite a lot today, from the morning when he woke up with Osamu gone from the bed in front of him (Usually Osamu wakes him up to go to class, but since he wasn't there Atsumu was late), to the Quidditch practice where Osamu arrived earlier in line and dismissed himself faster than usual to go and complete an assignment he forgot to do for Transfiguration (Atsumu spent some time trying to find him, to no avail did he manage to do so however. But he showed up at Astronomy) and then finally towards the evening when Atsumu didn't have the balls to approach his brother as he sat down with his robe tied around his abdomen, talking with Suna who seemed interested and captivated in their conversation (He was too pansy to approach them so he just ran off when Osamu made brief eye contact with him). He doesn't have the guts to do it, he's a coward deep down in that conceited and valiant heart of his, a complete contradiction to his complementarily vile personalities. He was just too scared, too afraid that Osamu would brush him aside, tell him that he was being too sensitive, too dramatic and then end it off with him. He seemed closer to Suna than before too, and Atsumu doesn't miss the small smiles he shares with him, almost as if they were in on something that Atsumu wasn't. It always bugged him, when they shared an inside joke at the beginning of the year, an informal tradition made up by the both of them. And now, with all the stress accumulated from worrying, he fears that Osamu might think Atsumu is the one blaming _him_ , maybe Osamu thinks that he's ignoring him as a silent statement of: _he doesn't want to be with Osamu anymore._

Atsumu gulps apprehensively, pushing down the anxiety of his thoughts and heaves out one last breath, tossing his head up as his golden locks bounce up in an unruly manner. His eyes widen slightly as he staggers towards the doors of the infirmary and pushes them open with a loud _screech_. 

The Hospital wing is empty, there isn't a person in hindsight that seems to be occupying it. The space is rather large, old carvings of chimera and other designs lace particular walls of the area. The beds look sturdy, clean and unused, almost as if they were brand new. He walks inside, eyeing the first bed and remembering the small chat he had with Suna a while back. Atsumu's brows droop and he licks his lips. Would Osamu leave him if things get too much? Perhaps he would abandon Atsumu and go with Suna to cover his traces. Atsumu's eyes darken. No, he wont allow that. He wont allow for any of them to get caught, it doesn't matter the consequence, if it means that his actions would give them another spin at the devil's roulette wheal. 

The blonde looks around for the nurse, but she's nowhere to be seen. Atsumu scowls impatiently and decides to go find a pain relief potion himself, opting to investigate the area and track down the glass bottle. Atsumu looks at the back of the Hospital wing and spies a large door, engraved in wooden spirals with the word "Nurses office" on a silver shinning plaque. Atsumu narrows his eyes at the door, his finger tapping against the side of his thigh. He's not supposed to go in there, not without the consent of a teacher that is. The blonde's mouth purses, his brows furrowing in a scrutinizing manner before his expression breaks and a smirk slithers onto his lips. Who is he kidding? He didn't get placed into Slytherin for nothing. To hell if he gets caught by a teacher, he'll just slide his way through the situation with plain sailing deceit.

Atsumu wanders towards the now captivating door, glimpsing behind him reassuringly before placing his hand on the cool metal knob and twisting it downwards, pushing it open with a small creek. The room is pitch black, except for the small linear of white light that floods into the room. Atsumu squints and fiddles in his pockets for his wand, lifting it up in the air and whispering a low 'Lumos Maxima.'

He winces as the bright light burns his eyes, he should've just used Lumos instead of the boosting incantation at the end. His vision blurs slightly but when they do adjust to the setting, they widen in realization as they land astonishingly onto the last person he'd least expect to steal some kind of draught or potion from the infirmary.

"Motoya, what are you- _is that hand cream_?" Atsumu scoffs in bewilderment as he spies a white tube of paste in his hand labelled HAND CREAM in big bold letters. Komori's eyes widen and he's struck there like a deer caught in headlights, his shoulders hunched over and his body stiff like ice. When Atsumu asks him this, Komori's eyes dart towards the object he's carrying and the brunette lets out an eye wincing smile.

"Uh, Yeah, you know, Quidditch and all, our hands get dry in the cold so.." Komori wiggles the bottle in the air, an awkward smile on his face, "hand cream."

Atsumu narrows his eyes, suspicion riding up and down his spine.

"There's somethin' goin' on ya not tellin' me. Don't tell me yer tryn'a sabotage us by stealin' all the hand cream before our match." Atsumu sneers and his eyes dart around the room, searching frantically for a red vile of liquid that would have something akin to pain relief smack dab in the center. Komori chokes out a laugh and shakes his head, shoulders untensing but his body alert. 

"Who the hell sabotages a game by stealing hand cream?!"

"I dunno, you Ravenclaws always have somethin' up yer sleeve. And besides, doesn't the Quidditch team already supply you with it? Are you getting an extra stash for Omi or sumin?" Atsumu jabs a finger his way and he strolls towards the far end of the closet, looking through the medical section of the nurse's collection of potions. It's almost like a filled filing cabinet when he takes out a basket from the shelf; it's dusty but jam packed with potions marked A to Z. All of them having something to do with emergency medical supplies.

"Uh, yeah, he asked me to get more since his hands dry out too much. Winter makes his skin rough, and he doesn't really like it." Komori explains, his voice unwavering and indecipherable so Atsumu can't actually tell if he's lying or if he's actually genuine about his answer. Atsumu can't seem to decipher anything in particular so he just shrugs it off. The blonde continues to dig through the endless supply of bottles, scowling and murmuring curses under his breath while Komori not so directly starts stuffing hand cream bottles into his pockets, feverishly glancing at Atsumu from time to time. Finally, as he's nearing the end, he sees a bottle labeled _"Relief of pain"_ and he snatches it viciously, uncapping the bottle and taking a couple sips. In an instant, just like the burn of chili fading away, the ache contorts into numbness, a lullaby of serenity flows in waves through his system and he lets out a content sigh of gratitude.

"Why are you here anyways? And why are you drinking _pain relief?!_ "

"I fell down the stairs yesterday, arse hurts." He lies, sounding uncannily natural. Atsumu clicks his tongue and carelessly drops bottle into his robe pocket, not caring if the nurse needed it in an emergency later on. She'll just have to conjure up a new one he supposes.

Komori raises an eyebrow at him, skeptical yet somewhat convinced by his answer. Shaking his head, Komori grabs something else off the shelf but Atsumu isn't fast enough to catch a glimpse of it other than the fact that it's as blue as Komori's tie. Atsumu hears him clear his throat and his eyes shift from his stuffed pocket towards his glowing brown eyes, a highly strung flicker of emotion flickers around them like a ceramic pot on a wild flame

"So, since we didn't have many study sessions together over the past few days, wanna join me and Kiyoomi at the library? We're finishing the Care of magical creatures essay Miss. Tanaka gave out." Komori proposes with a wobbly smile and Atsumu's flinches. Shit, he forgot all about that essay. He should defiantly take up on this offer, after all studying with two Ravenclaws is a privilege in itself. But then, there's that pinch in his gut again telling him to go an talk it out with Osamu, turn down Komori's offer as nice as he can and then hunt down his brother no matter what it takes if it means he'll salvage their relationship.

_But it wouldn't hurt to take a few minutes off wouldn't it?_

With a mind still blurred with high dubiety, Atsumu's mouth decides to speak before his mind.

"Sure, lets go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hand cream incident happened with my girlfriend. I still don't know why she was stealing hand cream from my cabinet. But I have a reason in this situation lol.
> 
> I apologize again for the late update, life's kinda rocky rn but I try my best to put out chapters ^-^
> 
> Leave a comment! They really boost my mood!


	34. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey folks. Theres a lot of magic words in this chapted but Author-san just finished editinf it and its like 2am and she hss school tmr so she needs to sleep o-o n e ways, enjoy!!!

"Jackalope antlers were used as _wand cores_ by Isolt Sayre and James Steward in the 17th century, they were not used as _wand wood_ and they certainly were not found in Great Britain, they were first spotted in North America." Sakusa jabs the tip of his gloved forefinger aggravatedly against the surface of Atsumu's parchment, eyes keen and his forbearing temper at a loss. The freshly inked on cursive letters smudge against each other displeasingly, smeared black liquid mingling with each other like brown paint on a red wall. Atsumu winces down irritably, as if a fly had suddenly decided to sit on his meal. This is the third time he's written this essay, and no matter how much he tries to correct it thoroughly, going as far as to check the information that he's quite hesitant about, there's always one or two sentences that are undeniably incorrect, even when he skims them over the first time, Sakusa just has that telltale instinct that there's something wrong with his paper before even sparing a glance at the smooth parchment.

"Why the fuck do I have to learn about _Jackalope antlers_ if I ain't gonna even study Care of Magical creatures in the future!? I don't see Quidditch players yappin' about _Jackalopes_ before games!" Atsumu fusses indignantly, his tone betraying his age as he reaches down into his overused messenger bag to dig up another sheet of parchment. 

"Will you quit acting like a child? If you want to accomplish anything in life, you have to pass your N.E.W.Ts. Since you took the OWL's and by some _miracle_ scored an O in Care of Magical creatures, you should already know this information, it's basic. So stop acting ignorant and _fix your mistake._ " Sakusa berates, eyebrows drooping low and face pulled into a chiding scowl. Atsumu resentfully rolls his eyes at him and uses the other end of his quill to point at the 10 inked papers Sakusa has sprawled neatly across their shared table.

"I don't see the use in all this information, and why are ya takin' _Alchemy_ out of all subjects? Didn't 'cha say you wanted to become a Quidditch player too?"

"It's called insurance, Miya. If I don't make it as a Quidditch player then at least I have a back up plan with a good degree in all 6 of my N.E.W.Ts unlike someone I know who wishes to not even spare a glance at a book when we have to take part in the N.E.W.Ts examination next year. Also, the ministry is only taking in graduates who receive straight O's or E's in more than 5 N.E.W.T level subjects."

"Come on Omi, you know that no team would turn down the offer to work with _me_. And besides, the ministry isn't a place I'd enjoy working in, I think Quidditch is a much better option fer me." Atsumu gloats, dropping his quill and then leaning slightly back against his creaking chair, leg propped up underneath the table as he smirks at his temperamental acquaintance, the curly haired Ravenclaw clenches his fingers around his quill with a face of a steaming kettle. But before Sakusa could fish out a retort from his bucket full of insults, Komori returns to their table with a large stack of books, heaving out a sigh as he places them right beside Sakusa. Atsumu's eyes bulge out of his head as he eyes the stack of 10 thick vintage books that practically reach the tip of Komori's chin.

"Sorry about that, got carried away in the Transfiguration aisle. I found some books on Animagi though, so that's helpful!" Komori chirps gleefully, patting his pile as Atsumu stares at him incredulously.

"Why are ya searchin' up on Animagi? I thought we already learned this in third year? And why so many books?" Atsumu eyes the spines of each biography, golden encrypted swirling letters decorate the binder of the book. Each one has a similar title as the next, the one at the very bottom says _Laws and history of Animagus _while others are just books titled something along the lines of: _Animagi ; the art of advanced transfiguration._

"Well you see.." Komori hesitates, his eyes darting around the room vigilantly almost as if he'd heard a ghastly whisper in an old abandoned house. Atsumu raises an eyebrow, a newfound whirlpool of curiosity nagging his stomach and he leans in a little closer when Komori motions him to come a little more towards him, cupping his hand a little around the shell of Atsumu's ear, almost as if he was about to tell him a dirty secret. ".. _I think whoever is following me could possibly be an unrigistered animagi."_

"A _what_?"

"Seriously Miya, your incapability to comprehend words is beyond astounding. If I wasn't so patient with you, I would already be in Azkaban for killing you." Sakusa seethes, gritting his teeth and glaring so heatedly at him that Atsumu can feel his soul slightly crack under the intensity.

"Merlin Omi, all I did was ask a question, and here you are actin' like a homicidal jealous boyfriend." Atsumu snarks, smirking a little as the Ravenclaw reaches for the nearest book and tries to lunge it at him but before It could be suspended mid air Komori grabs it swiftly from his cousin's grasp and plops it down effortlessly atop of his pile of books, glowering down at Sakusa reprimandly and shaking his head.

"Don't start anything here, the librarian is already giving us nasty looks-" He nudges his head to the left and Atsumu turns his head a little towards the left to see that indeed the librarian is practically glaring blazing rods of fury in their direction, her eyes as sharp as rocks against rocks while dull brown eyes that hold a tedious yet billowing a hurricane of self-intact anger from within. Everyone shivers in their seat and sharply turns around, their attention now on trying to converse in a quiet manner rather than an expressive one.

"What's the difference between an Animagi and an unregistered Animagi?" Atsumu's tone dwindles from a small tone to a hushed whisper. Komori bends a little to the side and looks down at the titles of the book displayed to the left of him. His eyebrows pinch and he licks his lips before smirking and grabbing the book at the bottom like each book didn't weigh a tonne and then presenting it to Atsumu like some employee form he had to fill out. Atsumu raises his brow and Komori opens the book with his forefinger, flicking open a page that reveals the holy table of contents and sliding the pad of his finger down the old piece of paper (he can read surprisingly well when the book is not faced towards him) and he finally lands on Basic Laws, eyeing the page number and then flipping through the book to find it, his finger gliding towards his mouth and then back onto the page at an astounding rate. 

"Hmmmm _, this information is uselss.." _Komori frowns, skimming the page and then turning over another two before his eyes light up "Ah hah! Here it is! _Every Animagus was required to register with the Ministry of Magic at the Animagus Registry. This registration included revealing one's animal form and one's distinguishing markings. The register was available to the public. The primary reason for registration was to ensure the Animagi did not abuse their abilities, as the Ministry would be able to keep track of them. Unregistered Animagus are Animagi that have not registered on behalf of the Ministry of magic and cannot be tracked by the Ministry itself. The penalty for failing to register as an Animagus was a sentence in Azkaban._" Komori's fingers glide in horizontal lines as he reads the text aloud. After he finishes, he looks up at Atsumu expectantly and something in his head clicks.

"An animagi can transform into anythin' right? So this guy that's been followin' ya probably sneaked in as a bug or somethin'. And since he ain't registered, the ministry can't track him!" Atsumu brims with satisfaction at the new piece of knowledge he acquired, even if it is something he learned in third year, he's glad that his mind is refreshed. Komori lets out a jovial 'mhm!' while Sakusa just scowls at him distastefully, lips pulling up into a sneer.

"What a way to point out the obvious, Miya. But that isn't our major concern right now. Komori is looking up on Animagi because he's wondering if there is some secret unregistered Animagi group hidden in the ministry." Sakusa taps the table with his finger, his voice drawled out and Atsumu lifts an eyebrow at the both of them, yet again expressing a state of major curiosity. "Why?"

"-Because," Komori answers, before Sakusa could slide in another remark about Atsumu's supposed 'stupidity' "Why would someone be working for the ministry unregistered? There has to be some shafy group them that aren't registered so that others can't find out what they're up to! Unless they wanted me to seem crazy to the teachers in order to ensure that it's easier to do shit on me since no one would belive me- _Oh shit_ , that's probably it.." Komori's eyes widen and he slams his down onto the table. Quickly realizing his mistake, Komori's head perks up from the large wooden desk, standing up a little from his seat and eyes the spot where the librarian usually is, only to find her missing from her respective place. He lets out a sigh of relief and settles himself back down comfortably onto the chair next to Sakusa, slightly leaning on his shoulder and grumbling incoherently.

"Dammit, all that work for nothing... I thought there was probably some secret cult going on at the ministry."

"They wouldn't jot that down onto a book, and the only secret cult going around is probably the workers at the Department of Mysteries, they're the ones you should've looked into. But as we all know they're all Unspeakables and one word muttered about their job is equivalent to signing up for your inevitable death." Sakusa explains, re-reading his essays and squinting down at the text. Komori side eyes him and fishes out something from his pocket, a black case with leather binding on it. Atsumu stares at the object and only realizes that it holds glasses when Komori opens it with a low snap and takes the eye wear out, unfolding them and then propping them onto Sakusa's face.

"Cute.." Komori says dreamily, oblivious to the fact that he's sittinf at a table with a now wide eyed Atsumu. Sakusa squirms awkwardly and coughs aloud. Komori blinks, snapping out from whatever haze he was drunken in and shoots Atsumu a nervous smile, "U-Uh I mean, cute glasses Kiyoomi, I wish I had those!" Komori slaps his cousin's back and Sakusa scoffs distastefully, craining himself away from the reach of Komori and rubbing his back soothingly.

"So...How did you guys come to terms again?" Atsumu gestures between the two and they both eye him perplexingly as if he walked into the library with his bangs swooped the other way. "I mean like, when you two were fightin' in the great hall, Omi seemed convinced that you-" The blonde points at Komori "-were lyin' about the whole situation. How did you guys make up?"

"That isn't any of your business Miya-"

"Oh, well Kiyoomi came to me and apologized. We have had false claims like this in the past, so it's nothing new. But I've always been the paranoid one in our- our family. So he thought I was stressing over something that isn't worth straining over." Komori cuts in, poking at Sakusa's arm with a smirk on his face that could definatly compete with Atsumu's before dwindling into a sleek platonic expression. Atsumu tilts his head to the side, propping his elbow onto the wooden table and pushing his chair a little towards it with a small scrape. He then places his chin ontop of his palm and gazes at them curiously. "What do ya mean 'false claims in the past' ?"

"Well.." Komori purses his lips, scratching the top of his head restlessly and diverting his eyes away from Atsumu's, "My father... He's always gotten me and himself into deep _deep_ shit when it comes to the wizarding world. Ever since I was born with magical capabilities he'd been using that to his advantage and.. and basically _manipulating_ me into doing ...crime. I _have_ stolen things in the past from high authorities and from the ministry, but since I was under the age of the law, I couldn't get arrested or sent to a detention center. Of course! now that I've grown up, I've stopped listening to his orders!... _But_ now people are always sending my father warnings, telling him to give back the shit I took or else they'd do something about it... From that day on I was paranoid of the littlest things, I'd even had something similar to this before, where I thought someone was following me but it was just my imagination. Now however, someone is following me and I think they're trying to dig up dirt on me to use it against my father." Komori mutters out, his face dulling and his eyes lidding themselves. Atsumu's eyes glimmer with surprise. Never in a million years had he thought that Komori, of all people, stole from others who were easily identifiable as ministry workers and higher ups, much less did petty crimes that could end up in a stalker. It's weird, usual and very not like someone Atsumu pictured Komori to be.

_ But then again, does he really know Komori? _

"Anyways, I think we should wrap this up. Miya number two is here and I don't want to have to tolerate with two imbeciles in the same vicinity." Sakusa says, grabbing his papers and stacking them atop of each other, then neatly tapping his pile against the table so that they're all evened out. Atsumu turns his head to the side and indeed there he is: Osamu Miya wearing a dark green sweater that looks suspiciously like Atsumu's in all his undignified glory with the sly mother fucker Suna Rintarou by his side who looks like he's trying to suppress the biggest smile of his entire damn life.

Atsumu scratches his neck.

"Oh yeah, Kiyoomi, I got the hand cream." 

"I didn't ask for hand cream though-"

"I agree with Omi, we should wrap this up." Atsumu snatches up his papers, stuffing them messily into his messenger bag as if he was packing clothes into his trunk in a hurry. He doesn't make eye contact with them, trying his hardest to make himself invisible from everyone else in the library, making sure that he isn't seen by Osamu. He knows he has to confront him one way or another, but he doesn't feel like right now is the best time. He feels confined, as if the walls of the library are slowly closing in on him, the pages of the books stacked neatly in rows now expanding in size. He snatches his Care of Magical creatures book and tucks it under his arm before standing up and then pushing his chair in a hurry, bowing his head a little and then bolting out of the library.

He runs down the hallways, hair flying in the air and dress shoes tapping against the marble floor in a jarring rythem. He doesn't know why he's running, Osamu isn't probably going to chase after him. But the embarrassment of facing him clashes with the other contradictory emotions like an avalanche in his head. He feels like he did something wrong, the complete opposite to what he should've been feeling, but he can't seem to help it. He feels disgusted with himself, for favouring the thought of being used, incoherent as his pleas fall deaf to his brother's ears. He feels disgusted because he let Osamu do that to him, and he feels disgusted because he let his brother, his own blood and flesh, fuck him against a sink counter in a public and filthy washroom.

"Atsumu!"

The blonde stops dead in his tracks, his feet screeching to a halt and his mind blanking like a bucket of white paint being splashed onto his colorful thoughts. Anxiety rattles him to the core, his heart beating in his ears as he gulps. His thoughts become a discordant larghetto, and his mouth tastes like sandpaper. Osamu's footsteps get louder, more erratic as they approach Atsumu. The blonde's eyes widen as he stares unblinkingly down at the tiles infront of him. There's that weird sensation again, a sensation that has him feeling foreign, like the world around him is smaller than he thought it'd be, like his body has a mind of it's own and that the stars in the sky align perfectly in rows of 10. He feels unreal and ethereal to the world around him, like a single touch could shatter him into pieces, like a bubble in the air floating down towards him, it's demise inevitable.

"Hey,'Tsumu." Osamu's voice is behind him, yet he seems so far away. Atsumu is too ashamed of himself, he feels like his body is covered in filth. 

It's his fault, that's all he thinks. He started this, he wanted this, yet he tried pulling away and enjoyed the small moment when he felt as hopeless and limp as a puppet tied with strings. He doesn't know what's wrong with him, these emotions aren't something he normally feels.

"Oi, oi calm down..." Osamu's hand is on his shoulder and Atsumu flinches, his body twitching as he jerks his shoulder away, torso whirling around so that he's face to face with his twin. Their eyes connect and once again Atsumu is blocked by that wall of obscurity, that big concrete wall that conceals his brother's true emotions, his true feelings and his true desires. Deep down in the pits of his dark irises Atsumu sees his brother, someone he grew up with, someone who was born from the same mother as him, someone that looked like him and someone who shared the same blood as him.

He hates it.

Atsumu screws his eyes shut, not wanting to converse with Osamu because everything just feels like a blur, there's a weird static like sound in his head and his ears feel clamped to the sides of his face. He wishes that they weren't siblings, he wishes that their world isn't like this. That they didn't have to exist in a world where the only way to shoe their love is in their own private quarters. Not knowing each other's boundaries simply because they couldn't display affection throughout the entirety of the day. He knows Osamu didnt' mean any harm in it, he knows that Osamu just didn't understand when Atsumu told him to stop. Maybe Osamu has his own point of views, his own ways of viewing others. But considering the fact they have little to no time to talk about their relationship, waking up in the morning at the ass crack of 6am and then passing out on their bed at 6pm from Quidditch while they're both busying themselves with the upcoming final year and their N.E.W.Ts on weekends and holidays. Sure, they get some time off where Atsumu suffocates his brother in a hug, or a few kisses stolen here and there. But the concept of sex hasn't been brought up as much, the fact that they didn't have time, and that this event occurred right after the incident in the classroom, it only shows Atsumu that once Osamu creates a streak, he goes by it and never breaks part of it. They went too far yesterday, but the both of them didn't know how to communicate properly.

He wishes, he damn wishes that they didn't have to hide anything. But of course, he had to have done something so terrible in his life before to fall in love with his own twin brother.

"It's okay, I'm sorry alright? I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." Osamu's voice droops solemnly, apologetically gazing into Atsumu's eyes which open once he hears his brother's voice. Osamu's lips are prodded with the breeze of a smile, barley noticable to anyone else but to Atsumu it shows everything. Atsumu doesn't move, too afraid to, even though he knows that there's nothing that can will harm him. He's stuck, legs moulded to the ground and metal cuffs securing around his ankles. It's almost as if the chains that ground him are made from this own hands, like he's intentionally wanting to stay put even thought all he wants to do is scream out gibberish and release his accumulating stress.

"N-no I'm sorry-"

"Ya jackass, you've got nothin' t'a be sorry for. It was all on me okay? I went too far." Osamu places a hand on his brother's shoulder once more testing the shallow end of the pool and Atsumu doesn't flinch away. Instead, he gazes into the eyes of his brother. But this time, he doesn't see his brother, he doesn't see his twin, he doesn't see someone who inhabits the same DNA as his own or someone that was born in the same hospital and on the same day as him. Instead, he just sees Osamu, a different boy in an indifferent world who walked down the wrong path of love and arrived at the opposite side of the world.

His shoulders slowly start to relax, a beam of sunlight penetrates through the glass pane beside him, pouring it's luminance onto him. Highlighting his features and cresting a comforting atmosphere. Osamu stands valiantly in front him, shadowed by the drapes of the window next to him, his steel murky hues turning a soft cloudy grey. It's almost symbolic, the way they shine. Osamu enclosed in his own pit of nothingness while Atsumu wears his heart on his sleeve, shows off to the world what kind of person he really is. Osamu closes his doors on everyone else, his smiles are as rare as a diamond in sand and his words chosen carefully like a man before his slaughter. Atsumu is boisterous, says before he thinks, egoistic and prideful of all the things he's done. He babbles like a toddler, speaks his mind and wont hesitate to state his opinion, whether it be an agreeable one or an offending one.

But when Osamu slowly drags his hands towards the small of his back, when he pulls him into a tight and loving embrace, all Atsumu can think of now is that it's not him who's at fault. It's the both of them. Their sins are drastic, disgusting and crucifying yet they both chose to be with the other. The sunbeam now shifts away, darkness now enclosing around the both of them as Atsumu buries his head into the crook of Osamu's neck. Atsumu is no longer basking in light, he's no longer considered human by the standards of god. They're both pulled into the shadows of dawn, both spiralling down until the point of no salvation. Their minds now help each other, their thoughts are their only savior. Atsumu knows that their relationship is a ship set sailed in a storm. He knows that one day they'll both reach the bottom of the spiral, drown in the murky ink of their debaucherys.

So Atsumu clings onto his brother for dear life, clings onto him and lets out a sob as he feels Osamu's arms tighten around him. It's stressful, it's horrible. He pictures their mother's face when she finds out. She would probably banish them, report them and get them both sentenced to Azkaban. It's funny, actually, how something as small as a plea ignored triggers a massive whirlwind of thoughts like this, that someone like him; Unreflecting and insouciant, unwavering by others is now someone stripped off his pride, thrown into a mess of distruction.

And to think that all of this started because of a single potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not author-san projectinf onto Atsumu at the end o-o n e ways, I hopw tou didnt mind the wait, and also didn't mind thr chapter. It isnt the best but I hope you enjoyed it!


	35. chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for taking a break, it's just that my friend really needs me right now as she's not mentally stable since she just came back from a mental ward. Also the fact that my Depersonalization is getting worse at times and I can't bring myself to focus at all. However I will start daily updates again, so I hope you find joy in this chapter and tomorrows <3
> 
> Wizarding words:
> 
> undetectable extension charm: a charm that expanded the internal dimensions of an object without affecting the external dimensions, enhancing its capacity, and rendering its contents lighter. (if you still can't quite get it, I suggest you search it up and go to the wiki page ^-^)
> 
> Apothecary: usually used as a place for medical supplies but in the wizarding world it's a potions shop!

"That's a lotta fire whiskey, Motoya."

"Well I'm going to need it, wont I?" Komori smirks, placing the dark liquid filled bottles into what appears to be a black handbag casted with an undetectable extension charm. The cashier, an old man who looked like he hadn't slept in years, stared at the both of them monotonously, taking a long detrimental drag of his rolled up cigar. The Hogs Head Inn is probably the filthiest shop Atsumu has ever been to. The place is as run down and old as an abandoned pigs farm, the windows are so encrusted with grime that very little daylight could permeate the room, so they improvised with what seemed to be stubs of overused candles on rough wooden tables. The area is remarkably foul; pieces of dirt strewn the unappealing clutter while thick coats of dust perch atop the very edges of rotting furniture. 

When Komori said that there's one place he knows of in Hogsmead that would sell alcohol to underaged users for a little extra cash than necessary, Atsumu wasn't expecting to be stuck down in a horror show that reeked of something unfamiliar and quite disturbing to his nostrils. He now knows why Sakusa literally choked when Komori proposed the idea of going to this unidentified location called 'the hogs head'-Hell, even the name itself was less than manageable.

_"It's a historical place!"_ Komori had said, telling him all about the wizard that once owned this Inn, something along the lines of _'he was the brother of a world renowned wizard_ ' and _'a famous group that used this place as a base.'_ But heaven knows what the hell Komori is ever talking about. The subject on historical places or people flew right through Atsumu's right ear and out his left ear just as quick as a zip of light, it's the main reason why he flunked History of Magic in the first place. And even if it _is_ a historical building that was once well known for the people that stepped foot in it, Atsumu doesn't want to risk the fact that he could very well have his lungs oxidize from the amount of filth drifting around in the air.

"Yeah Yeah, can we jus' get outta here quickly? I don't wanna die from some kinda lung fungus."

"Be patient, I don't want to break these bottles."

"Well I don' wanna break my fucking lungs!"

"Jeez, calm down, alright we'll get going now." Komori places the last bottle of fire whiskey cautiously into his bag, smiling politely up at the cashier who looks like he's in some kind of hypnotic trance, zoning entirely out of their conversation once Komori handed him the money. The two of them swiftly exit the Inn as quickly as possible, Atsumu wincing with each creek of the rotten wooden floorboard. This place really needs to get flipped over or else the filth just might eat the entire damn house up. The both of them walk towards the dim cobble stone staircase and begin to climb at a reasonable pace, each step creating a ring of dust around the frame of their boots. Atsumu is defiantly going to get some kind of lung infection as soon as he exists this pigs slaughter.

"Kiyoomi and I came here once, he couldn't even enter the damn building, he sensed the filth from miles away." Komori chuckles, their footsteps echoing on each crooked stone step as they near the small crack of light above.

"I can tell, Omi was all panicking when ya asked him if ya wanted t'a go with him. I ain't ever gonna come back here again- How didj'a even find this place?!"

"My father knows someone who used to work here, I also smuggled in alcohol around 4th year to take home for my father. He enjoys the drinks wizards produce rather than muggles." Komori mutters, walking a tad bit faster and passing ahead of Atsumu. The blonde's eyes trail his back as he quickly marches up and approaches the barley lit door. Atsumu leans a little to the side and catches a small glimpse of Komori's face; expression struck cold and eyes blazing sharp. His bearing reminded Atsumu of his own brother's, unforgivable and unconditionally dull like the tip of an overused pencil. It uneases him that someone like Motoya could produce such a facial feature, let alone make it look natural.

They both exit the dingy stairwell and make it back towards Honeydukes where Sakusa and Osamu are waiting quietly outside, the silhouettes of their figures stiff like statues made out of stone. Komori trots over towards them, another brilliant smile on his face as he nears the Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Osamu seems to notice Komori first and he nods in the direction they're approaching from. Sakusa however, is noticeably stuck glaring at the wall in what Atsumu can only fathom as melancholy annoyance

"Hey guys! We're back, sorry if it took a little long." Komori greets them and Sakusa's eyes snap from the wall towards his cousin, his face scrunching up in revulsion and his brows drooping at a rate that seems vilely abnormal. Motoya appears to sense Sakusa's discomfort and turns around slightly, looking up at the curly haired boy who doesn't seem to move an inch. Komori frowns, his lip pulled into a thin line before his face brightens up and a small apologetic smirk forms on his lips.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Kiyoomi. I forgot." Komori chuckles, taking out his wand from his coat pocket and pointing at himself, muttering a few words and producing a string of light from the tip of the wooden stick. Atsumu notices, as light penetrates through his chest, the small specks of heavy dust that were once accumulated on his shoulders slowly vanish away. After the light dims slightly, Komori drops it and then proceeds to point his wand at Atsumu, muttering the same incantation and creating a wave of something warm and relaxing that diligently scours up and down his body. It's a foreign feeling but on the contrary it feels as innate as trees growing from the ground. However, the bizarre sensation is short-lived when Komori lowers his wand, allowing the pierce of winter to stab him through the chest at full force with it's dull leaden blades.

"That's a weird cleaning charm you got there Motoya, It don't feel like other cleaning charms I use." Atsumu shivers, glaring at the piece of wood slack in Komori's light grip. The brunette shrugs and stuffs it into his pocket, a light smile on his face. "I made the spell, when we were kids I used to always experiment with creating spells. It was and still is a hobby of mine. I created this cleaning charm a long time ago." Komori hums and pats Sakusa's arm, eyeing Atsumu over his shoulder. "Want to go to the three broomsticks? My treat."

"Hell yeah lets go." Atsumu smirks, shoving his brother's shoulder as Komori walks past them to lead the way. Osamu growls and kicks the back of Atsumu's kneecaps but he bends them on reflex so he doesn't fall down. 

The pub is a little further from their destination, so they'll have to walk quite a bit. However, Atsumu doesn't really mind, walking next to Osamu soothes his nerves enough. They saunter through each lively alleyway; trails littered with an overzealous amount of students. Some people that roam around appear happy, some look like they could've had a better day while others appear to be in a neutral trance as they gaze at shop windows without a strong purpose. The twins walk past a variety of shops, differentiating in different heights, colors and architectures. However, one shop catches Atsumu's wandering eyes as they stroll right past it.

_ Hogsmead Apothecary _

Memories abrade from his mind, peaking from it’s subdued location and rubbing itself onto Atsumu’s face. The world around him seems to take a small incomprehensible pause, a wave of deja vu coursing through his being as the scenery around him changes. Suddenly, it’s a few months ago all over again. He’s standing int he snow, heart torn into pieces and his mind in a turmoil of uilt and disgust. He’s facing the potion’s shop with a perturbed eye and a heavy chest. Brown eyes meeting a set of silvers from inside of the cozy store. Osamu’s mouth moves up in down, producing words that are illegible for Atsumu to understand. His posture is still and unwavering as he converses with their quidditch captain.

"Hey 'Samu?"

  
  
  


"Mm?"

"Remember when ya ditched me and went over t'a talk with Kita at this shop?" Atsumu jabs a finger in the direction of the potions parlor, the familiar bookshelves in hindsight of the both of them. Osamu frowns for a second, seemingly lost in thought before quickly nodding his head, the memory rushing back to him as well. "I'm guessin' yer askin why I did that?" Osamu shifts his head to the side, pieces of snow falling onto his pale porcelain cheeks. Atsumu nods, not surprised that Osamu could read his thoughts through a single question.

"Well, I was afraid he'd find out about the Amortentia through those books…” Osamu points at no book in particular, rather the shelves that hold them instead, “After all there's not a lot of charms that play with amnesia, so I think he narrowed it down to a potion. But then again, there aren't that many potions that play with memory loss also. However I think he had an idea from the start that he was hit with Amortentia, the effects are quite vague when you first experience them but they're very identifiable when you see them written in a book." Osamu whispers, leaning a little towards Atsumu, cheeks dusting a bit pink from the proximity.

"So, he was gettin' a book on Amortentia?" Atsumu questions, his tone in a low hush.

"No, that's the thing. He wasn't gettin' a book on Amortentia or any potion in that matter. Rather he was lookin' at a book about potions used in law enforcement."

"What? Why would he look there?"

"My guess is that he was trying t'a get a potion that would reveal our magic. But of course, only people with top authority at the Ministry can access those types of potions..." Osamu's eyes narrow, his voice bending down as they near a busy area. Atsumu's eyebrows raise and he opens his mouth to reply but he's cut off by the building of the three broomsticks coming into view and Komori rushing inside to get a seat for the four of them. Osamu shrugs and follows suit, Sakusa a millisecond before the silver. Atsumu scoffs at them before approaching the singular door that glows with warm light and pushes the door, entering the building.

The three broomsticks is a vastly known pub at Hogsmeade. Ever since Atsumu got his permission slip signed in 3rd year, he'd been coming to the pub consistently. However, last trip to Hogsmeade put him in a somewhat scornful mood so he just couldn't bring himself to request to take a seat and talk a little at the inn. Now however, as the waft of warm air bathes him in all it's euphoric releaf and the smell of pastries along with butterbeer intoxicate his senses, all he can even fathom to do is relax in the blissful atmosphere.

"Oi, stop standing there, yer blocking the way." Osamu grabs his arm and pulls him inside. Loud chitter chatter fills his ears as they enter deeper into the place. Osamu cranes his head from side to side, probably trying to seek out Komori and Sakusa while Atsumu just stares down at his brother's blazing hand wrapped around his arm like a perfectly fit cuff. "Samu-"

"Over here! I got us a seat at the far end!" Motoya's hand waves in the air, an extravagant smile on his face as he beckons them over towards a seat a few tables down from where they are. Osamu grunts and pushes past some people, squishing in between the large picnic tables filled with students and wizards alike. They finally arrive at their destination, a lone table at the edge of the crowd and Atsumu spies Sakusa fidgeting with the scarf wrapped around his neck cozily. They slide into the small booth, settling themselves down onto the table. Atsumu sits against the window, his head propped onto his hand as he sits directly across from Sakusa.

"I'll go get some drinks for us, anyone want anythin' else?" Osamu asks, extending his hand out as Komori places some galleons onto his open palm. Atsumu shakes his head and Osamu nods curtly, scurrying off into the mass of student bodies and disappearing from their sights.

“So Atsumu, who are you taking to the gala?” Komori starts up, tapping his fingers on the old wooden surface of their table. Atsumu’s body stiffens and his eyes downcast.

“Er… I wanted t’a go with someone but they rejected me so Samu’s taking me.”

_ Liar _

“Osamu? Your brother?”

_ Disgusting right? _

“Yeah, is there something wrong with that?”

_ Of course there is _

Komori frowns, “No, not at all. I actually think he’s doing you a favor.”

“Huh!?”

“I mean, if Kiyoomi was out in the dumps and got rejected by some random girl I’d offer to help him.” Komori smirks, nudging his head towards a clearly unamused Sakusa. The ravenette huffs, glaring at his cousin and then turning his head away from the both of them. Atsumu scowls irritatedly at Komori, an aching feeling throbbing in his chest. “And who are  _ you _ bringing? I know Omi’s gonna go with his girlfriend, but what about you Motoya?”

“I’m  _ not  _ going with my girlfriend..” Sakusa mumbles out tiredly, his eyes half lidded as his dark orbs slice through the air with it’s movements. Atsumu raises a brow and Komori just scoffs, a hint of a smirk pressed onto his thin lips.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m going to break up with her.”

“What did she ever do to you? Deal with your apathetic ass?”

“She’s annoying.”

“Don’t you mean literally the only person that can stand you as a human being?”

“Now this feels like you’re personally attacking me, not an argument.”

“Oh stop being such a drama queen, she’s perfect for you and you can’t deny that.” Komori smiles, a flicker of malice etched into his words. Sakusa glares at him for a few seconds before turning his head back towards the window and occupying himself with the outside world once more.

As the small silence stretches out, something uneasy settles in the pit of his stomach. There’s something odd about all this, but he can’t quite place his finger on it. It’s like there’s something off about the whole  _ girlfriend  _ thing revolving around Sakusa. It almost feels surreal in an indecipherable way. Like an unfinished painting, it just didn’t settle right.

And then suddenly, it came to him. Like the clap of thunder and idea came to his head, and suddenly everything made a little more sense.

“There’s somethin’ fishy about this..” Atsumu squints at the both of them and Komori cocks his head to the side, perplexingly.

“I mean, the whole girlfriend thing. I mean, there’s just somethin’ weird about it.. It’s almost like..” Atsumu points at the both of them, Sakusa’s attention now diverted from the snow pillowing outside towards Atsumu’s fingers that are slowly conjoining.

“It’s like yer dating..” Komori’s face pales, “The same person.”

Like the sound of a pin dropping in an empty warehouse, the amount of silence that stretches across their table is almost anguishing. Everyone is dead quiet as Atsumu’s eyes flicker back and forth between the both of them, from Komori’s frozen figure to Sakusa’s monotone perplexion. The ravenette’s eyes are dilated but that’s all the difference there is to him. Komori’s irises are wide and his jaw is a little slack. However in only a few seconds time Komori bursts out laughing, shaking his head, strands of brown flying everywhere as he slaps the table with his hand. He carefully lowers his head so that it’s resting against the ledge of the table, his face hidden from Atsumu’s view. Enticing chuckles echo throughout their small bubble and Atsumu feels somewhat offended by his sudden outburst of laughter, his eyes scrunching up irritably as he hears Sakusa grumble something under his breath before going back to staring out the window in avoidance of Komori’s trembling figure.

“Dating the same person?!” Komori wheezes, his head shooting up from the table and the newfound big bright smile he gives Atsumu gives off a certain warning to not question or press the situation any further.

But he isn’t a Slytherin for nothing.

“Well, since ya seem like ya know her loads, and the fact that I’ve never seen Sakusa with said girl or the fact that you’ve ever parted with him at all. It’s always the two of you by eachother’s sides and usually in a relationship one guy spends more time with the other. Also, If ya know all this private information about their relationship then It’s the only option I could’ve thought of when ya shared all this weird shit with me. I mean, Omi isn’t the one t’a talk about his relationship with anyone, you should know that since you guys are cousins.” Atsumu points out and Komori’s laughter dies down, his smile dimming like a candle being put out, slowly turning into a monotone purse of his lips. As they stare at each other from other ends of the table, Atsumu can sense something from his gaze. Maybe it’s the way his eyes flicker with that same light he’d seen on himself, maybe it’s the way his now forming soft smile looks a little off or maybe it’s the way his brown eyes scream ‘help’ without his words actually contradicting or confirming. It’s odd, almost like the hole in a doughnut; something left unattended, unknown and comes naturally from the way they’re made. But there’s just something missing, even though he knows that it doesn’t seem like there’s anything mislaid at all. it just looks like there’s some kind of plot hole in all of this, he can feel it from his instinctive premonition. 

“No, no we’re not dating the same person, Atsumu.” Komori licks his lips, his eyes glimmering with something akin to culpability. His brown eyes dim and his head lowers, almost as if he was ashamed of himself.

Not a few seconds later, Osamu returns to their table, carrying a couple butterbeers with his hands and floating a parchment bag with his wand (held by the tips of his fingers). Carefully, he distributes them to everyone on the table and Komori lets out a small thanks, starting up a conversation once Osamu takes a seat right beside Atsumu. Their little chitter chatter faints into nothing but lulling static as Atsumu accompanies Sakusa in his outdoor gazing. His eyes trail around and they land on an innocent couple walking down a snowy pathway: a girl smiling with so much merriment that it makes Atsumu sick to his stomach, her hand clasped in a boy’s who looks just as happy as her. Their laughter is prominent from their facial expressions as the both of them cheerfully swing their hands together. A flicker of jealousy licks the surface of Atsumu’s gut as he stares down at the two. He’s indignant at the fact that they can do this, that they can show their affection for others to see, that they can walk around with their love carefree as the winter solace absorbs their ever growing affection.

“Bullshit.” Sakusa mutters aloud, but not jutting enough for anyone but Atsumu to hear. The blonde turns his head to the side, shooting Sakusa a confused frown. Sakusa seems to notice his movements, turning his head too, inky orbs penetrating into his corrupt soul with annoyance and anger.

“Them,” Sakusa points at the couple, his gloved finger creating a small foggy ring of condensation, “They’re bullshit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already planned out the entire fic, I know how it's going to end and everything. This fic is going to be about approximately 47-50 chapters long ^-^. Next chapter will be the gala, so I hope you're looking forward to it!


	36. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm terribly sorry for the like 2 week delay, and you all deserve an explanation.
> 
> So shit at home isn't the finest per say, a lot of stuff has happened that literally plummeted my mood. My motivation for this book is still there!, I'm trying to salvage as much as I can because I really really wanna finish this. Your comments and love is what kept me going through all of these dark times, I'm very thankful that you've decided to click on this, take a chance to read it and wait patiently for the next chapters. I feel horrible for not updating in such a long time but I'm going to try to update as frequent as possible, the plot is just at it's simmer, I've got a whole lot planned. Thank you for waiting, I love you all.
> 
> -Akira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wizarding words:
> 
> Alohamora: a spell used to unlock locked doors.
> 
> Diagon alley: A shopping district in the wizard community
> 
> veritaserum: a powerful truth serum. The potion effectively forces the drinker to answer any questions put to them truthfull. If the drinker tries to resist they will be tortured by the potion.

“These pants are way too fucking tight.”

“They look fine.”

“Yeah, to _you_ because now you gotta excuse to stare at my ass.”

“Yer gonna cover it up with the dress robes anyways.” Osamu huffs, shifting his ample weight onto his loose foot as he crouches awkwardly in front of the blonde, sliding Atsumu’s belt into its slot and pulling it a little harsher than he should, his brother’s body to yanking towards him, lower half diagonally in front of Osamu’s face. The blonde’s cheeks tint red and he retracts his body, glaring down at his brother who’s expression doesn’t falter from it’s torpidly languid stature. Atsumu resentfully huffs out a piqued breath, adjusting the collar of his dress shirt in the mirror and trying his damn hardest to not let his gaze roam towards Osamu who’s standing up from the ground at an agonizingly, almost mockingly slow pace. 

“Don’t forget t’a give Suna the cloak, it’s in my bedside drawer.” Atsumu jabs a finger in the narrow direction of his nightstand, the wooden table looking quite dull in a room filled of green. The only way you could tell that the peice of furniture belonged to the Slytherin house is by the small snakes engraved on it at the very edges of it's dark frame, if you didn't look for them you wouldn't bat an eyelid, much less notice them. Osamu nods delicately but doesn't display any ounce of indication that he's going to move away from Atsumu, his body not even wavering from his damn spot right beside him.

He gulps.

“It’s a shame yer gonna wear a dress robe, but at least I can look at yer legs.” Osamu smirks allusively, moving in small ghost-like steps towards Atsumu, his chest tauntingly grazes Atsumu’s stiff back as his arm gingerly touches his brother's in an almost feather like nature. Atsumu’s breath hitches in an instant, his face setting ablaze as an inferno sparks in his stomach.

“Pervert.” He sputters, hugging himself tightly as his golden hues meet his brother’s shinning ones in the mirror. Their eyes ardently connect for a singular moment that stretches on to a seemingly life long journey when in reality it only lasted a couple seconds. Osamu’s arm leisurely lifts, the pads of his fingers whirling in fragile touches atop the outer side of Atsumu's arm. The blonde shudders from the fleeting taps of Osamu's fingers and he unconsciously makes the daring mistake to lean backwards, pressing his back up against Osamu’s chest fully, slotting into place perfectly. Closing his eyes, Atsumu inhales a sharp potent breath and deliberately lulls his head backwards atop of Osamu’s shoulder.

“We haft’a go down t’a meet Suna in like 3 minutes..” Atsumu mutters hoarsely, it’s ironic, considering the fact that he’s the one acting insinuatingly rather than his brother who draws seemingly innocent patterns onto his arm, sending electric waves of thunder everywhere throughout his body.

“Mmm, wanna make out?”

Atsumu chokes.

“Y-You fucker, ya don’t jus’-” Mortified, Atsumu jerks his head off his brother’s shoulder and whirls around, their faces in a close enough proximity that the blonde can hear his brother’s shallow breathing, “Ya don’t jus’ _say that!_ ”

“Well you wanna right?” Osamu’s expression doesn’t falter and Atsumu is really starting to think that Osamu could be a hybrid of some robot species. But of course, that wouldn’t make sense considering they’re twins, then again when has Atsumu ever been anything like his twin brother apart from the fact that they surprisingly share the same pea sized brain cell (believe it or not) and the both of them horrifyingly enjoy smothering their lips against the other as if they weren’t in some kind of sinful relationship that would definitely make their entire family die right on the spot if they ever found out.

“Y-Yeah but-” Atsumu swallows down a hefty gulp of saliva, parting his lips just a bit as Osamu discreetly leans closer, unconsciously luring Atsumu towards him like a magnet pulling in a minuscule flake of silver metal.

“But?”

“W-we haf’ta meet with Suna-”

“To hell with him,” Osamu growls, his voice so inebriated with clouded titillation that Atsumu can’t help but quiver at his words. His common sense goes flying out the window when Osamu’s face leans closer, their lips brushing against each other’s and their lives dancing on treacherous waters. Atsumu can barley make out the refulgent glow in Osamu’s eyes before he leans in fully and connects their lips together, balmy supple flesh pressing up against the other, sending daunting sparks of a million watts down through their inked veins. Their lips fit perfectly, like the key to a lock, they somehow just fit, even if it goes against every societal virtue the world has set out for them, the both of them feel as if this was _meant_ to be, as if all this was the rectitude that everyone abides by.

There’s a burgeoning heat in the pit of Atsumu’s stomach, something he’s subconsciously aware of as he hesitantly starts to move his mouth against his brothers, their lips moving in sync as the blonde practically melts into his brother’s touch. Osamu’s hand grips onto his brother’s wrist, cuffing it in his hold and pushing him backwards against the wall beside their mirror. Atsumu grunts as Osamu deepens the kiss, penetrating Atsumu’s mouth with his tongue and devouring every crease inside his hot caverns. Their saliva mingles with each other and a lance of desire shudders through the both of them as the atmosphere that was once a warm cozy room becomes a drunken forsaken illusion.

“‘S-stop,” Atsumu lets out a small whimper as Osamu bites down a little on his lip, the feeling of pain sending a quiver down his spine. Atsumu begins to panic a little when his brother dips his jaw to scoop his lips up once more, even after his small audible protest, but after one last kiss Osamu parts their mouths with a large breath, pressing his forehead against his brother's as they both heave in and out, a large string of saliva connecting their slightly tattered lips. Atsumu faintly smiles, tilting his head to the left and pressing a small peck against his brother’s cheek, his neck warming from the embarrassing show of affection.

“Mmm, we should go now..” Osamu’s voice is husky, a whisper as he weaves his hand through Atsumu’s hair. They’re roughly the same size so it’s a little uncomfortable for Atsumu to rest his head on his brother’s shoulder.

“Yeah..” Atsumu sighs as Osamu presses a couple more kisses against his neck, slow and meaningful, almost as if Atsumu was some kind of delicate snowflake that had not yet melted atop of his glove. He wanted this to last a little longer, to live in this moment a millisecond more than he should. But all too quickly his brother parts from him, running a hand through his own hair and then guiding him out of room. Atsumu wishes, he wishes so goddamn bad that they could stay like this forever, they could embrace each other, kiss each other and love each other for as long as they lived.

But when every sin they committed, they knew that something peculiar was bound to happen.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?"

"We aren't late, the gala starts in a couple minutes." Osamu says, extending out his arm and offering a delicate black cloak; opaque and unembellished yet it gives off a puzzlingly mystifying bearing. It's seams are practically invisible, the peice of cloth twinkling in the dim lighting. It's a gift from their half-brother, a cloak that he'd bought them at a dainty shop in Diagonalley when they were in third year. Originally it had been a gift for Atsumu, an article of clothing presented as a gift in hope of repairing their askew relationship. But the tenacious blonde didn't accept it at all, instead, he gave it to Osamu; an aimless present after he'd been accepted onto the Slytherin Quidditch team. At first, Osamu actually admired the delicate cloak. It wasn't intricate nor was it extravagant. It was unembellished and subdued, just like himself. He'd taken a liking to it, he'd wear it sometimes during weekends when Hogwarts was desolate of students. He'd wear it during the spring whenever he wanted to go for a lazy stroll. But then it dissapeared and of course the culprit was non other than his very own brother. but as time went on he didn't really care for it anymore, rather he enjoyed Atsumu wearing it, he thought he looked cute in it, despite it being probably the least most eye catching peice of fabric one could ever buy.

Suna carefully reaches out and lifts the cloak off Osamu's arm, his eyes widen as he uses both hands to lift the article of clothing in the air, spreading it out slightly with an awe struck face.

"Holy crap, How much did this shit cost?" Suna's voice is laced in amazement and Atsumu can't help but smirk. It was one of his favorite cloaks but not because it was worn by his brother, rather because it was probably the only pretty thing he had in his wardrobe.

"I dunno, Sachirou gave it t'a me. I never asked him the price." Atsumu's voice dwindles into a confused mumble, frowning as he tries to recall the price ever coming up when it came to the cloak. Their family is wealthy, but not wealthy in a way they could spend their galleons effortlessly. Their wealth is prescribed as beneficial to their survival. They have enough money for food, clothes, essentials and other important house hold items and that's all they really need to spend it on. The cloak was probably taken out of Sachirou's own budget, knowing their mom wouldn't let any of them borrow money unless it was for an emergency or a charity. Atsumu feels slightly guilty know, knowing that when he was younger he completely rejected the gift from his half-brother that probably cost him a chunk of his wallet.

"Well damn do I feel like a lucky guy right now." Suna sniggers, sliding it on carefully, almost as if he didn't want to wrinkle it. "Shit, I feel like I'm wearing a wholeass bank!"

"If you like it so much why don't'cha keep it." Osamu offers and Atsumu scoffs at him, nudging indignantly at his shoulder. "Oi, it's not yers, ya don't getta decide if Suna keeps it or not."

"Technically you gave it to me when we were in third year but you took it back in fourth."

"Yeah but Sachirou originally wanted _me_ to have it!"

"But ya gave it to me instead because you were too stubborn about everything back then."

"I ain't stubborn! You're the stubborn one!"

"Please don't start fighting _again_ , I've had enough shit in one day, I don't need you guys ruining the only relaxing thing that I was actually looking forwards to this week." Suna pinches the crease in between his eyebrows and the twins stop talking all at once. Now that Atsumu thinks of it, Suna does look a little distressed. It's normal for him to look like he's constantly sleep deprived every single goddamn day but right now he just looks plain out exasperated, like the day before a big test.

"The great hall should be open right about now, we ought to get going." Osamu says, diverting Atsumu's attention and gaze towards the main event taking place today.

The gala is a renowned tradition at Hogwarts. Originally it was supposed to be only during tournaments or special occasions that rarely ever commence due to the lack of interest in most of the tedious occurrences. So to keep the school's alleged spirit up and going in the air once more, they decided to place a gala for every Christmas and occasionally one during the summer. Osamu honestly wasn't complaining, on par with the aesthetically pleasing atmosphere the dinings served to each student are inexplicably mouthwatering. It was his favorite thing about attending these events, even if it meant hours interacting with others or sitting alone in the corner of the great hall. Atsumu however, really enjoyed the interaction and playful part of it; going around and trying to find his friends who were put into a different house than Slytherin. Mainly Hianta which really wasn't a huge surprise, the both of them practically (in Osamu's opinion) share the same mindset and maturity level as an infant.

"Yeah, we should. Lead the way then." Suna flicks his wrist in the air. Osamu shrugs and diligently leads the both of them towards their main destination.

Throughout their silent walk Atsumu can't help but notice some unnatural things about Suna. Not that Suna was in any way a natural, much less normal human being to say the least. But there was something in the way he fiddled with his fingers, the way his eyes averted from Osamu and Atsumu whenever he talked. His back is stiff, unlike his usual indolent self. There's something wrong with him, and Atsumu's curiosity is gnawing away in the pit of his stomach.

They arrive remarkably on time, even when Osamu took a wrong turn that costed them minimum 5 minutes to get out of. The doors are already wide open, idle chitter chatter can be heard from where they stand. The three of them leisurely approach the great hall, although Osamu walks a little faster than the rest of them. The gala is usually held in the room all four houses gather every breakfast, lunch, dinner, end and beginning of the year. The magic does wonders to it, especially on the decoration part. Looking at it now Atsumu wouldn't even be able to tell that this place was once the great hall. It looks like the interior of an elegant ball venue. Vintage and refined decorations litter the area accordingly. A light blue color is set as the current theme and the lights are a tad bit dimmer than it usually is.

The trio walk past the doors, some soft music playing in the background as they practically float into the room. People scatter around like the pieces of a shattered pot; some staying in groups while others are spread out quite vastly. Atsumu bets with all the galleons in the world that Sakusa is probably claiming a corner of the entire room all to himself, glaring at anyone who dares bypass him in a certain radius. And while the atmosphere is quite pleasant, a symphony of classic musical instruments playing in the background, something just doesn't quite sit right with all of this.

"Imma go and get some stuff t'a eat. Be right back." Osamu separates from them, trotting towards the table at the far corner of the whole place. Thus leaves Atsumu and Suna Rintarou in their wake, an awkward silence mingling between the two. Atsumu wonders why it's so awkward, most of their silences feel carefree with unyielding calmness. But now it just feels heavy, like bags of rice on both of their shoulders. No one speaks, utterly silent apart from the waves of hollering, laughing, whispering, talking that rebounds off the walls of the great hall and enters their ears. The area isn't as jam packed as he'd thought it would be, but it's busy enough to make him slightly alert of his surroundings.

Suna is the first to break their silence.

"Hey, Atsumu. Do you know about, well, why Kita hasn't returned yet?" Suna asks carefully, almost as if the question would potentially harm Atsumu. The blonde freezes slightly, unknowing of the fact that he probably knew he was called in to do some businesses stuff with his parents. But is that really important to bring up now? Honestly Atsumu is having a pleasant time without Kita on the team, Daishou makes a fun substitute captain and of course, he's way friendlier than Kita.

"Didn't Daishou say that he had t'a take care of something at home?" Atsumu responds, arching a brow and tucking his hands into his dress robe pocket, a nice layer of padding warming his hands up.

"W-well he _did_ but do you know what he had to take care of?" Suna's voice gets a little more urgent and Atsumu is suddenly full blown suspicious. This has to be something to do with the way he's been acting up earlier, there's no doubt in his mind. But something deep in his gut says that it's so much more.

"Why are ya acting so strange?? Do ya know somethin' I don't?" Atsumu narrows his eyes, hues zeroing in on the tall ravenette. Suna gulps, his eyes down casting in what appears to be guilt. So he _does_ know something about it, but why ask _Atsumu_ of all people?

"Uh, you know what never mind. It's nothing." Suna shakes his head scratching the back of his neck nervously and a small rhythmic tapping could be heard from his shoe repeatedly hitting against the ground.

"No, it's not nothin' if you were gonna tell me somethin' than say it to my face-"

"I'm going to go help Osamu with the food, I'll talk to the both of you when I'm done." Suna quickly escapes Atsumu's interrogating eyes, fleeing from the cage Atsumu tried to trap him in. That damn bastard thinks he can get away with it, Atsumu tries to tail after him but he's suddenly stopped by a pull to his arm. The blonde turns around slightly, eyes trying to find whoever distracted him but he doesn't seem to see anyone- Oh.

"Atsumu! I've been looking for you!" Hinata smiles jovially, bouncing up and down on the spot and filling the blonde's vision. Well shit, Hinata _is_ super short. He really didn't notice how small the guy was beforehand until now.

"Heya Shouyo, I'm kinda in a rush right now, trying t'a find SunaRin." Atsumu gives Hinata the best smile he can muster as his heart is beating out of his chest. There's an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach, the same familiar sensation he felt when he was trapped in the turmoil of loving his brother for the very first time. He hates this feeling more than anything else. Premonition? Perhaps. But it feels stronger, not like an instinct feeling but rather he _knows_ that something bad is bound to happen.

And if that's the case, he needs to get to Suna as soon as possible.

"Oh okay! Sorry Atsumu! I hope I can talk with you later!!" The orangnette bounces away and busies himself in the crowd. going up to people Atsumu has never known and sparking up a conversation. Immediately, Atsumu starts looking around. His heart clenching and his senses at it's top tier. Where did Suna go? Did he really go to Osamu? Knowing Suna he most likely wont be. But it's worth a shot considering the fact that the food stands are straight ahead.

Hurriedly, Atsumu pushes through the crowds, trying his damn hardest to not scream in frustration. it's like finding a needle in a hay stack; impossible, futile and utterly vexatious. He shoves past people, not caring about their complaints as he rushes past them. He arrives at the food stands but Suna's not there, he's gone from his hindsight and his anger starts to bubble.

"Oi." He feels a hand on his shoulder, a warm and comforting hand that he knows all too well. Instantly his nerves somewhat sooth but there's a turbulence of anxiousness in his mind that's not dissipating at all. Osamu seems to sense his stress and grabs a cake from the dish he's holding, shoving it in his brother's mouth and Atsumu almost chokes on what tastes like a brownie.

"Wa' a' fuck-"

"Ya look liker yer tryn'a murder someone. Relax a little." Osamu ruffles his brother's hair and Atsumu scowls threateningly at him, distaste mixing with the anger in his veins. Osamu glances around the room, searching for someone but then frowns and turns back to Atsumu.

"Where's Rin?"

Atsumu swallows the food.

"He ran away. That bastard said he knew something about Kita's leave- well he _hinted_ anyways. When I tried to question him all he did was act suspicious about everythin! Then he ran away sayin' he was gonna help ya with the food!" Atsumu tosses his hands in the air to put emphasis on his point, eyes sharp like shattered glass as he surveys the area once more for a familiar irksome ravenette. But again, to no avail is he able to find the motherfucker.

Slowly, he feels Osamu tense beside him, uneasiness takes over and he’s suddenly hyper aware of everything around them: The clatter of plates, the words of students, the steps of shoes against the marble floor and the faint sound of a piano in the background. The night had just begun yet they both somehow knew that something unpleasant was about to happen.

“Let’s just- Let’s just get outta here for a little yeah? Maybe we can talk t’a Rin later. Let’s calm down outside.” Osamu soothingly rubs circles on his brother’s broad back, an act of comfort that he usually did whenever he felt frightened. 

“But what if-”

“We can talk about this outside.” Osamu says firmly, gripping Atsumu’s bicep and pulling him away from the abundantly busy area. Osamu guides him through the waves of people, a feeling of faint comfort slips past the nervous sentiment in his gut and he lets himself relax slightly as his brother pulls them away.

Eventually they arrive at the very back of the great hall, a pair of doors leading outside, hidden mostly from sight. Osamu tries the handle but it doesn't budge one bit, indicating that it’s locked. Osamu scowls and lets go of Atsumu, digging his only free hand (the other carrying a small plate of pastries) and reaching for his wand, pointing the tip of it at the knob and furrowing his brows.

_“Alohamora.”_

Instantly, a clicking sound is heard and Osamu lets out a satisfied grunt before stuffing his wand into his pocket and opening the door effortlessly, his brother tailing along with him. As soon as they’re out the both of them are hit with a large wave of wintry midnight air.

There’s a small path leading towards another part of the building, Large arches and wall fences entrap them in the area. It almost looks like a patio, except for the part that this one seems endless. The moonlight shinning from up above reflects a beam of light against the shining gold patterns that litter the architecture around them. The atmosphere is overall peaceful and they can hear the music from within the castle weaving through the wind and entering their ears.

"I have a bad feeling about this 'Samu." Atsumu whispers, his head hung low as he stares down at his shoes. They're a little tattered but not enough to be noticeable if you didn't try to look at the small crease to the very left of his toe box. Atsumu's insides are squirming, an anxious sensation holding itself tightly in his chest.

"Kita won't know anything." Osamu says, almost as if it was an affirmation made to the gods. Like it was going to happen.

But Atsumu doubts it.

"He _might._ You're underestimating him right now, for all we know he could already be gathering evidence to use against you! And you could be expelled for this! The rules have changed now 'Samu this isn't the past anymore."

"There's a two percent chance that Kita knows anything about what I did. He won't find out, I promise." Osamu's tone of voice betrays his words. he sounds like he's trying to convince himself more than convince Atsumu.

"'Samu you _know_ that if you do get caught they'll give you veritaserum. How the fuck are ya supposed to cover that one up?!" Atsumu's head snaps up, eyes blazing in fury as he stares into the ghastly like irises of his brother. He looks almost, calm. Too calm for a situation like this. It's times akin to these that Atsumu wishes he could read minds.

"I won't let it happen so stop overthinking everything. Suna might be nervous because he probably found out by accident. And we all know that finding out about Kita's business without his immediate consent to is digging into deep shit. He's probably too scared to tell you about it."

"But Suna ain't afraid of anything! For as along as _we've_ known him that fucker wouldn't even give two shits if he held a secret that could potentially end the world. He'd tell US anything!"

"Would he really?" Osamu shoots, a sneer making it's way to his face as he delicately places the plate of pastries down onto the fence's ledge, crossing his arms over his chest, "Would he _really_ tell us _everything_? You know much more than I do that he's a barrel full of secrets. Some secrets too risky to say."

"What the fuck are you on about? Do ya know somethin' about him I don't?" Atsumu narrows his eyes, brows drooping in sudden suspicion as his brother just stares at him with those same dead eyes that held no emotion other than mockery and emptiness.

"No, that's not what I'm implying. You're entirely missing the point of this. What I'm tryna say is that Suna is probably too scared to tell us _yet_ we should at least wait it out a while instead of pressuring him into sayin' anything." Osamu walks closer to him, the look on his face now prominent as he draws near. His muscles are slack, eyes half lidded and his irises holding a warning of some sort. And like a needle to his skin it makes him shiver as his brother's eyes subconsciously flicker down to his bright red lips.

"But-" he's silenced by a mouth pressed against his, a fluid of warmth shooting up and down his body. His entire being feels lightweight as Osamu starts to move his mouth against his. It's slow and it's haunting, like the thrill before the roller coaster, but before he can bite down on Osamu's mouth for using this as a silencing method, his brother pulls away with a loud smack of their lips all too soon, their foreheads connecting endearingly and Atsumu wrinkles his nose in distaste.

"Can ya just shut up for a second?" Osamu asks, his eyes closed as their noses touch. Atsumu tenses, not quite sure how to react to this. His brother sounds almost desperate, like he doesn't want Atsumu's words to be the truth. If Kita really knows and finds out about what Osamu did and then forced him to consume veritaseurm then their relationship would crumble down; the both of them tossed into a cell or sent away for the crimes they committed.

"Okay.."

The silence isn't painful, it's soothing as they listen to the muffled music ride in waves of harmony through the walls that separate them. Atsumu can hear the mellow sonorous pitch of a cello, the dull harmonic of ivory piano keys dancing with the flow of their symphony. It's melodic, the way the music washes across them. Like the ocean it drowns them in and makes them forget about their sins. Osamu's forehead pressed against his, their breaths mingling with each others and their heat spreading through their little bubble of tranquility.

And then the music stops suddenly, a small intimate pause. However it later on returns with a new tune, slow and steady like the rustling of leaves on a tree. It's then that Osamu parts their heads, when he stares into his eyes with a resolute stupor gaze. It's then that he realizes there's something he hadn't noticed before. A glimmer in his eyes that resonates with something _different._ It's too complex for words to explain, it's too soft for him to notice. But he can see it, he can feel it. A small crack that he's secured.

He's scared.

They stay like that, brown gazing into silver and silver gazing into brown. The world around them lifts up gravity and suddenly Atsumu has an idea,

"'Samu?" He breaks their prolong silence, and just like that the vulnerability in his eyes are gone. Built with concrete walls, concealing his heart.

"Hm?"

"Dance with me."

Osamu's face sours.

"That's cheesy, besides it's been ages since I've danced."

"Stop being a killjoy and just say _yes_." Atsumu scowls, glaring at his brother who's lips are pursed in hesitation.

"No."

"Yes."

" _No_ "

" _Yes_ "

"Fine." Atsumu's face lights up, his delicate features glimmering in the dim moonlight. There's a slither of a smile etching onto his pink lips and it takes them both back to when they were younger. 

They remember one day far too many years ago, asking their mom why they had such a big room in the house which wasn't lavishly furnished like other rooms or used for fundamental purposes. That day their mother had simply laughed at them and patted their small heads, explaining to them that it was the ball room. The two, only of the ages 7, had no idea what such a room was for, but their mother must've sensed their confusion and gave them one of her warm smiles.

_"It's a magical place where people would gather and dance, a place that reminds me of the time I met your father, we danced under the moonlight in a room just like this."_

The room fascinated the twins, they usually used it whenever they played hide and seek. But them knowing what it really was for back then had made their curiosity sky rocket. Atsumu remembers asking his mom what kind of dancing they did and their mother's face grew into a goofy grin as she ushered the both of them inside, closing the door so that no one could interrupt them. From then on she'd teach them how to ball room dance, she opened the gates to another world that the twins weren't aware of, showed them this elegant way of sharing affection, it was her passion, to dance. The both of them knew that she loved it more than anything, well of course she loved her children more and at the time their father too. But her ambition lay in the way her feet could move so silkily across the marble floors, how she could spin around, her skirt puffing out a little as she laughed with her children who gave her a weird looks. She let them practice on each other, the both of them fighting when one stepped on the others foot. It was a memory that Atsumu could remember so vividly. Another thing they'd argue about was who would be the girl and who would be the boy. In the end Atsumu was always forced to be the girl in the dance, Osamu telling him he fit the role more and their mother telling him that both positions were equally as important. At that time Atsumu wanted nothing more than to appease his mother so he agreed to learn the girl's steps as well as the boys, but most of the time he danced as the girl with Osamu.

"How do I do this again.." Osamu grumbles, placing a hand on the upper part of the small of his back, the other reaching out to the side, his brother's hand placing itself delicately in his warm palm. Atsumu lets out a small snort and places his free hand atop of Osamu's shoulder, his arm resting against the one bent to shell his back. Atsumu sucks in a sharp breath as his brother begins to move.

_Forward left_

_Forward right_

_Close together_

_Backwards right_

_Backwards left_

_Close together_

Their movements flow in silky waves, like the tides riding in, their emotions crash into each others as their feet glide across the rocky floor. They're a little flimsy, but that's to be expected since they haven't danced in years. Ever since they hit 3rd year they stopped the lessons with their mother, finding it weird, dancing to a song about romantic love with your brother. But maybe they both didn't want to admit that everything they ever ignored all those years ago was truly something that could've made their bond impeccable.

Before when they were younger the dancing was just something silly, something fun and amusing to do. But now as they bath in the moonlight, as Osamu parts his hand from his brother's, spinning him around so delicately, Atsumu's frame looks like a leaf fluttering deftly to the ground. The both of them can't help but feel the warmth in their chests, the blush riding up their necks and the serenity of this beautiful night that bathes them in all it's glory. Love, they said, has no definition. It's a perplexing word that can only describe a feeling of tranquility, a rush of euphoria to the veins and the beating of the heart pouncing from it's grasp. Love is a like a game of trust, a blindfold around the eyes as you fall backwards into a bed of knives, hoping that your partner is there to catch you. Love is blind so it has flaws, and maybe one of them is their love they share, even if their flower grows on the grounds of a draught, the petals are still bloomed, the beauty is still there.

Because nothing else matters anymore, just the both of them and this wonderful fortuitous love they share.

Osamu spins his brother, the edges of his dress robe flowing in the small wind, Osamu pulls Atsumu in and then pushes him out, their arms extended as they walk in small circles. When Osamu brings him in for the second time, he places his hand atop of Atsumu's outer hip, the other still holding his extended arm, His brother's warm back against his beating chest. Atsumu places his other hand atop of Osamu's as they flow with the sequence of their steps. They spin in a small circle, their eyes meeting each other's a fire in the both of their irises as their feet sway and step. The rivers and tides that kept them at bay now crashing down, a wave of emotions intertwining them in it's everlasting harmony.

They continue to dance, nothing but the moon and the curious owls watching them as they flow to the tune of the instruments, the symphony of soft cellos creating a warm and safe atmosphere as they continue to push out, pull each other back in, twirl around and glide with the lulling sequence of their steps. It's therapeutic, tranquil and gets them lost in an isolated fantasy. They don't know how long they've been dancing but when they hear the elegant crescendo they know the song is about to end, Osamu pulls him in one last time, their arms and hands at the same place as it was at the beginning, their eyes locked onto each others as their footing slowly halts and they're left alone with a diminuendo in their ears and deafening silence following in tow.

Atsumu doesn't realize he's out of breath until they stop completely. He also doesn't realize that his heart is beating out of his rib cage, his body is tingling with electricity as the both of them chase after the air. The outside is quiet, except for the occasional rustle of leaves and the both of them gasping for oxygen as they hold each other still. 

"Shit.." Osamu closes his eyes, leaning forwards and pressing their foreheads together again, "Shit I fucked up around the middle.."

Atsumu snorts with a chuckle, noting the lethargic expression on his brother's face as his shoulder slump a little and his hands wrap around Atsumu's waist, pulling him in close and pressing his lips against the end of his jawline. Atsumu sucks in a breath, a warm feeling passing through his system as he strokes his brother's hair affectionately, a small smile pondering on his lips.

"I didn't notice, I was too carried away."

"Mmm, sounds like ya, the oblivious bastard."

"Hey! That ain't true!" Atsumu huffs, pushing away from Osamu, although his brothers's arms are still wrapped around his torso. Their faces are centimetres apart and Atsumu has the urge to just press his lips against his brother's to kiss him until morning and to hold him this way with this feeling and this peace.

"Ya know 'Tsumu..." Osamu starts, half lidded eyes wandering all over his face. "Ya really are the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

A blush so bright flushes across his face, he stutters a little and tries to compose himself as his brother flicks a strand of stray hair away from his face. But before he can say anything his brother's mouth is right against his, light and delicate like he was a glass sculpture on display.

Slowly, Osamu's mouth begins to move and their passion starts to seep in as Atsumu groans against him, allowing his brother to enter the caverns of his mouth with a small flick of his tongue. Soon he's pressed up against a cold brick wall, their tongues entangling themselves, the sloppy noises of their kissing echoing softly in the dark beautiful night. And it's this moment that Atsumu craves the most, it's this moment where he looses himself and smiles into their kissing, it's this moment when he feels like he's finally free of all the chains, of the bolts securing his heart to the ground, forbidding him to live out this love he shares with his brother.

It's in this exact moment he feels as if nothing could ever stop them from loving each other the way they do.

And-

_Crash_

"What the _fuck?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo


	37. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wizarding words:
> 
> Obliviate: a charm that could be used to erase specific memories from an individual's mind.
> 
> Sectumsempra: a curse invented that lacerates the target and causes severe haemorrhaging (non stop bleeding). 
> 
> Crucio: the Cruciatus Curse, also known as the Torture Curse, was a tool of the Dark Arts and one of the three Unforgivable Curses. When cast successfully the curse inflicted intense, excruciating pain on the victim. It's an illegal spell.

"What the _fuck?!_ "

At first, Atsumu doesn't quite register anything. There's so much shock embedded inside of him that his brain can't properly function and adjust to the current situation he's grisly placed in. There's a small ringing in his ears, his heart stopping dead in it's wake before all his emotions begin to seep in one at a time, before all of his thoughts come crashing down onto him like a giant tide obliterating an innocent village. The house of cards he's so delicately tried to build now comes tumbling down, fluttering slowly as if to mock him as his dead eyes stare at the creation he worked so willingly hard to complete. With mortification settling in the pit of his stomach, he jerks away from Osamu like his twin would kill him if he touched him a second longer. Slowly, dread begins to pool in his stomach, along with shame and guilt as he replays the voice in his head over and over again, a song on repeat except the record is broken and tattered, filling the air with it's mellow cacophony. 

He reminisces the memories of childhood as his terrified brown irises meet an equally as horrified pair of dark chartreuse, pooling swirls fusing in a compound of appall and repugnance. He remembered the times those eyes would look at him with stars, constellations of moons and planets as they flew up in the air together, laughing as Atsumu fell of his broom for the very first time. He remembers the joy they once held, the awe they were cherished in. But now, all the energy, mischief and love has vanished, replaced by a newfound look of terror and abhorrence. His constellations left unstrung, his face blanching and his eyes as wide as saucers as he stares at the two, midst in their sins and vile acts, their friendship shattering just like the glass that was once in his hands.

"You've got to be _fucking kidding me_." Suna's voice cracks at the end, lips pulling up into a thin smile, however it isn't like the other's they're used to. This time his smile looks almost as if someone had carved in his mouth with a scalpel. The look on his face is pure horror, Atsumu's heart squeezing in his chest so hard that he knows he's going to fall to his knees if he stares a minute longer at him. So he tears his gaze away, focusing solely on the wine glass that Suna had dropped, light sparkling liquid shimmering on the dirt road, glistening like it was Atsumu's only hope.

"Rin.." Osamu takes a leisure step back. His posture stiff and tense as he turns his body directly towards Suna. Their eyes connect, Atsumu can tell. By the way his brother's irises turn a deep mercury, how his demeanor is flat and hinged to the board of lackluster awareness and his hand is right above his right pocket; the pouch he keeps his wand in.

"Don't you _fucking dare_ call me that." Suna's voice trembles as he scurries backwards, Atsumu's eyes trail once again to Suna but not directly at his face he knows is as broken as his words. The trust and the bond they spent years constructing has now become nothing but rubble, left for Atsumu to pick up the ruins and cry his lungs out. He's too weak to move, too struck to say anything. He wants to yell, he wants to scream. He wants to tell Suna that if he can't accept them, if he can't see that this is who they are, that their love defines everything they've ever done and thought of, then Suna was never their friend in the first place. That he should leave, and that he should never talk to them ever again.

But now words weigh heavy on his shoulders, too much pressure for him to reach up and throw them at him. His mouth is agape, his vocal chords sewed shut as he listens into his brother cautiously talk to Suna.

"Rintarou, you were never supposed to see this or know of this." Osamu begins, stepping away from Atsumu and approaching Suna like he was a rabid animal, hand dipping into his pocket and clutching his wand. Immediately Atsumu knows what Osamu is about to do, it's bland obvious that the only way out of this is by erasing Suna's memories, and the only way to do that is to obliviate him.

Suna however, seems to catch on instantly.

"N-No you don't _fucking_ understand. I knew that your brother was a slut but I never knew he'd go _this_ far for dick." Suna sneers and Atsumu's eyes snap up, wide and filled with disbelief as he once again stares into the pools of misery and revulsion. Osamu's hand clenches around the wand and his eyes darken three shades. " _What_ did you say?"

"Stop trying to defend him! You're fucking brainwashed by a potion or a spell! There's no way on earth you would do this, not to _me_ or anyone else!" Suna's voice booms, tears now forming as he points an offending finger towards the blonde, the guilt in his stomach becoming the fuel to his flame, veins running cold as he scoffs at the ravenette, anger rising like bile.

"What the fuck did you say to me you dickhead?! You think _i'm_ the slut?! Haven't you been try'na get int'a 'Samu's pants for the past _four years?!_ " Atsumu seethes, Suna's face twisting and his hands shaking from what seems to be ample rage. Atsumu could feel the knives and bullets piercing through him as Suna glares at him with every single emotion he possess, Atsumu's body convulsing, jerking backwards against the wall. 

"Oh you've done it, you know I can send you to _jail_ for this shit?! Look how fucking desperate you are, can't even get a guy to date you so you decide to brainwash your own brother." Suna laughs darkly, his voice dripping with poison and disdainful humor as he reaches into the silk coat, eyes crazed and smile widening in size. Something inside Atsumu snaps, that exact moment his brain draws a blank, everything around him becoming muffled and muted as he hazingly gazes at Suna. Eyes half lidded and anger slapping him in the face, choking him in it's grasp and puncturing his soul with it's dull knife. He's lost any guilt and any shame he once had, he's dead now, his emotions are numb as he cracks his middle finger with his thumb.

"I didn't brainwash _shit_. The only reason yer actin' like this is because you've gone all _'Oh! I'm so jealous! My crush is_ _fucking his brother! What ever shall I do?_ " Atsumu pitches his voice at the end, a smirk growing on his lips as Suna's face burns red. And suddenly, through a haze of mockery and loath, Suna whips out his wand, pointing it straight at Atsumu. The action is done so quick that Atsumu doesn't have the time to react and before he knew it he hears Suna's outraged voice booming across the halls.

_"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

The spell whizzes across the room, heading head on towards Atsumu, no hesitation as it glides elegantly at him. But in the nick of time he's saved, pushed over to the side and barely missing the spell. A hair closer and he would've been on the floor, bleeding to death and screaming at the top of his lungs. His mind halts, anger dissipating and replaced with betrayal. His chest holding a great amount of pressure as he stares incredulously at his friend. A friend whom he'd trust with his all, despite his questionable traits. A friend he'd keep around until he was on his death bed and a friend that was with him from the very beginning.

And when that spell is fired off, in his eyes, Suna is now nothing more than a mere acquaintance.

"Stop protecting him!" Suna cries, shooting more spells towards the two as Osamu uses his own wand to project a shield around them, countering each and every one of the ravenette's curses. His frame slowly approaching Suna, footsteps ringing in the air like the sound of death walking straight towards his door. Atsumu's knees begin to tremble and he slides down the wall, eyes wide, expression blank as he watches Osamu yell something at Suna and then fire off a jet of red. 

Just like that, Atsumu's dream turned into a nightmare.

Osamu fires more spells, Suna blocks and fires back. Everything is ringing, the world is in disarray as the two begin to fight, sparks flying in the air and lives breaking apart. Soon enough, the world around Atsumu starts to feel surreal, almost as if he was in some kind of simulation, stuck and trapped, getting out an impossible task. He stares at the two, Suna's eyes ripping towards his sometimes and glaring with so much hate that it makes the numbness in Atsumu's chest deepen. A tight pressure on his collarbone as his stomach knots discontentedly. He knew that they were going to get caught some day, he knew it, he expected it. But if he knew that getting caught would hurt this much?

He would've never asked Osamu to kiss him.

Soon enough Suna starts to bolt, running down the hallway as Osamu starts to fire off more spells. From this angle he can barley see his brother. But when he does catch a glimpse, rage, fury and ire are the only expressions he holds. He doesn't look like the Osamu that Atsumu had grown up with, despite their mishaps and fights. Osamu had never looked at him like he was some monster, some creature that killed his entire family apart from himself. And now, as he gets just a tiny snippet of his brother, he realizes how many emotions his brother has oppressed throughout their daily lives, how much shit he'd had to deal with to maintain such a straight face all the time. From the day they found out their father had an affair with another woman, to the day their mother passed out from stress and was rushed to the hospital because she couldn't take anything anymore, not once has Atsumu ever seen his brother with such anger.

And it scares him to death.

Atsumu knows that when he's angry, moral compass and any common sense goes flying out of the window. He knows that he's blinded by rage whenever he's being made fun of, whenever he's being put down and treated like dirt. He wont hesitate to throw hexes and curses, however he's never known what Osamu's breaking point was and how it ever affected him. But now Atsumu can willingly ponder if Osamu would _kill_ Suna.

He's weak, his legs are limp as his brother dashes down the hallway, shoving off his cloak and running faster than Atsumu had ever seen before, wand pointed straight at Suna as he screams out spells, his voice deafening Atsumu. Slowly but surly, Atsumu starts to gain back his strength, and with all his willpower he has left he stands up, hand clasping onto the pillar against the wall he slid down, getting back onto his feet. Only for him to almost drop to his knees again when he hears a word echo harshly through the hall.

_"CRUCIO!"_

Suna's screams fill the air around them and Atsumu is surprised no one has heard them. The inside is probably enchanted with a muffling charm, blocking out all the sounds outside. The blonde's insides twist, his mouth slowly turns dry as Suna's hollers of pain echo perturbingly, midnight silence caressing his screams and Atsumu's head swirling with thoughts. No, he doesn't want Suna to suffer this way, with this pain and this helplessness, he can't let Suna suffer. Even if he knows that Suna aimed a deadly curse at him, knowing that Suna could potentially be tortured to death makes his stomach turn and his gut plummet. Quickly, Atsumu starts running, Osamu's name slipping from his tongue but he can't hear himself say a word. He runs and runs and runs, their figures slowly getting closer, Suna's cries getting louder as he ascends towards them, eyes widening in horror as he sees the tears spilling from Suna's eyes, the contortion of pain in his face and his hands shaking as he gasps for air. Atsumu looks at his brother, frantically trying to get him to stop, but he hesitates once he sees him.

Eyes dead, face bland, almost as if this was something that occured everyday.

It sends chills down Atsumu's spine. He hates it, he hates this. He wants this to stop so he pushes his brother away, the spell breaking and his concentration at a loss. Osamu's head snaps towards Atsumu, hollow grey irises meeting his own.

""Samu don't." Atsumu grabs his wand, Suna's body limps on the ground, his breathing erratic as his eye lids haze a little, smile gone and replaced with a slightly open mouth, drool falling down the side of his lips. He could be mistaken for a corpse, if not for the way he's barley alive. 

Osamu looks at Atsumu, nothing passing by, however he can sense the hurt in Atsumu's heart, how he's dissapointed in his brother for what he did. Suna and the twins have been friends ever since they were 9, trust and love was always a common key for them. The three would always fight over something, but they swore to never use any of the unforgivable curses on each other, even if it meant that one had turned their back on them and decided to go on a murder spree. It was an oath, that they wouldn't harm each other. And ever since that day they abided by it. But now, as Atsumu hopelessly stares at his brother who doesn't look the slightest bit guilty, he wonders where it all went wrong.

Where everything went wrong for that matter.

"He called ya a slut, he thought I didn't want any of this. He aimed a curse at'cha that could've killed ya." Osamu's voice is monotone as he points at Suna's gasping frame, a new bath of tears falling down his face as his wide eyes focus on nothing in particular, harsh breathing still present. Atsumu's heart fractures as he stares down at Suna, even if he did say harsh things, even if he did call almost kill him, he knows that he can't ever truly let him go.

"That.. That don't mean ya gotta hurt him like that..." Atsumu's voice is small, unlike his own. His confidence he once rode on now slowly slipping from under him, and he's too late to react because he knows he's going to fall. There's nothing he can do about it, so he just tries to address this situation as best as he can, even if he knows that he might loose Suna because of it.

Osamu looks away, back down at Suna's almost lifeless body. He steps up to the ravenette and this seems to get Suna's attention. Because as soon as he does, fear thunders through Suna's body, his hands starting to tremble once more. Osamu simply stares down at him, unblinking and unmoving. Suna's eyes shift towards his and when he does Osamu grabs him by the collar, pulling him up and slamming him against the wall. Atsumu winces, but he knows Osamu isn't going to try anything, he's not as reckless as Atsumu, he knows what to do and not to do. However, maybe using the cruciatus curse is probably one of the most immature things he's ever done, apart from having sex with Atsumu in a public washroom.

"Hey Rin, ain't this situation familiar?" Osamu asks, his voice sounding like nothing had happened, like he didn't just curse his friend and didn't just get caught amidst their fallen debauchery. Suna looks at him skeptically, a perplexing look on his face that Atsumu can make out as confusion. He hasn't said a word yet, not a single noise.

"I think we're pretty even, aren't we? Remember last time when we chased each other down a hallway?" Osamu hums and immediately something flickers across Suna's face; recognition, and then horror. His eyes widen and his eyebrows arch up. He's terrified, something Atsumu isn't used to seeing at all.

"N-No you w-wouldn't tell any-"

"Oh but I _would._ If ya caught me and 'Tsumu then it's only right if I tell them about what happened with you and-"

"T-This is f-fucking stupid! I- I know he's brainwashed you somehow! You would never use the cruciatus curse against me, you promised-"

"And that promise was a fucking lie okay?! Everything was a _fucking lie._ I lied to you that I had a crush on some random Ravenclaw girl, I hadda crush on Atsumu. Ya lied t'a me that you were datin' some 4th year at Hogwarts, and I walked inta somethin' that will always be in my memory till the day I fucking die." Osamu's voice lowers dangerously, his eyes sharp like obsidian, cutting through everything and demolishing any words Suna tried to form, "And this is the last time I'm gonna say this, I ain't brainwashed. I _chose_ to kiss him, I _chose_ to fuck him," Suna winces, "and I chose t'a love him. So if you can't fucking accept that, fine ya don't. But if you tell _anyone_ about what happened, I'll tell everyone about _that day_."

A whistle of wind wisps by, the only noise that peeks through. It's a serenity of hope as the three of them stand in the lulling moonshine. Each of them carrying a separate emotion, reflecting against the hollow night. Osamu's grip on Suna's collar tightens as the ravenette purses his lips, eyes narrowing to the side, a defeated look on his face. Suna knows that Osamu isn't being controlled by Atsumu, the twins can tell that based on his expressions. He's on a path of denial, a strong unyielding denial. Because they both know that all his life he loved Osamu just a bit more than he should. And now, as the harsh reality burns down on him, he's left with nothing but himself, and it's terrifying.

"Okay..." Suna's voice is soft, a crack in between his words, "Okay, I won't tell anyone, but can you _let me fucking go?_ " He sounds desperate, exhausted and utterly defeated. The tears he once shed now hold tracks down his cheeks. His eyes are lifeless as they stare drowsily at Osamu, he's tired- They're _all_ tired. This night isn't how any of them imagined it to be. Today was a day that opened another gate, but this time it isn't for the best. Atsumu knows now that he can't be so irresponsible and carefree with Osamu anymore, he knows that he has to confine their love once again. And this time, with the new sight ahead, a wave of anxiety releases itself upon Atsumu, new thoughts in his head.

_Maybe if you didn't love him the way you did, this all would have never happened._

Osamu lets Suna go, so abruptly that he doesn't seem to notice. Suna stumbles a bit in place before regaining his posture and hanging his head low in what seems to be shame. His eyes don't meet eithers as his foot taps rhythmically against the floor. Silence entangles them, awkward and unnerving silence.

"Well... Goodnight.." Suna rasps before slowly walking away, back down towards the path that they ran down from. His figure sagged, hands still trembling slightly. Atsumu's heart squeezes in his chest as he stares at the back of his friend, whom he broke and tarnished in the worst way possible.

"'Samu.. Are ya sure he isn't gonna tell anyone?" Atsumu asks anxiously, turning to the side to look at his brother who's gaze is transfixed on Suna's descending figure.

"No, he isn't. I've made sure of that.." Osamu answers, and curiosity pokes at the blonde, his eyebrows furrow as he lowers his voice. Eyes narrowing towards Suna who's still walking towards the doors they once came from.

"How didj'a do that? Ya know, you've had t'a dig up some pretty deep shit to get him to shut up."

"What's your defense against the dark art's teacher's name?" Osamu inquires, shifting his gaze from Suna to Atsumu, dull greys meeting his own. Atsumu purses his lips and folds his arms a cross his chest. 

"Professor Akaashi? Why though-"

"I caught Professor Akaashi and Suna fucking in the potion's classroom."

Atsumu's eyes bulge out of his head.

"W-what?! Him and-" Atsumu hisses, heart thumping in his chest. Osamu nods, looking down at the ground, "Yeah, Rin and Professor Akaashi were a thing back in fourth year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day lovelies, I hope you have an amazing day!! ^-^


	38. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's march break, guess what that means....
> 
> Author-san has more time to write CHAPTERS
> 
> *new tags*

The rain sputters down in a cadenza from the sky, a sight that rings with a sense of beauty and serenity in the face of sadness. Loud pitter-patter noises are muffled from the inside of Hogwarts, warm light illuminating a small bubble of glow. Puddles begin to form, plinking as the rainfall becomes heavier, something that always comforts Atsumu like a warm blanket or a cup of hot cocoa right after being outside in the wintry early December. These sensations he felt put him at ease, relentless thoughts washing away with the condensation of fallen rain. 

When he was little Atsumu used to sit by the window of his room, watching as the raindrops stuck to his window and slid slowly down the pane. He would sometimes put his finger right above one drop, following it down until it disappears and mingles with the rest of the water kept at bay by the outside dip of his window sill. When his parents would fight he and Osamu used to stare out their window together. No words spoken apart from the ridicule taunts of mother nature. It soothed him somehow, and even on the worst of days, when he cried because of something stupid, he'd feel better crying with the rain because he knows that there's someone crying with him. His tears would drop, the rain would fall. It was something that he took value in, the rain was his solace.

Now, as Atsumu stares out his window, eyes hollow and half lidded. Osamu’s glasses perched on his nose as a small book is placed wide open in front of him, he can’t help but wonder if rain ever truly took the pain and emotional stress away. Did the spits and trickles of water from the sky  _ only  _ help wash away the elongated tears that rolled down his cheeks? Or did they also help him cope with the deep hole in his heart, the spiral in his mind and the knives in his chest that he slowly pulls out, regret pouring out of his open and exposed wounds?

The crickle of the small fireplace echoes like a drum going off in his brain, it rattles his mind and vibrates through his body like an electric shock. The library at Hogwarts is a place filled with mysteries, they say that there's more to it than just books and knowledge. The library is and was always a space where new worlds were being discovered, where people met and bonded, all while finding peace in the spacious, cozy room. Atsumu never really  _ cared  _ for the library, much less liked using the area to study or look up any sort of information he might need in long term. He simply isn’t that type of person, to stuff their nose in books 24/7, seeking and thirsting over undiscovered knowledge hidden within the unturned pages of tattered books. But now, anything  _ except  _ sitting in the library at midnight with any book available open to him as he reads in between the lines and paragraphs seems almost as if he’s taking one step closer towards his demisable doom.

_ I knew that your brother was a slut but I never knew he'd go this far for dick. _

Thunder bangs from the outside of the castle grounds, rain now clanking harsher, like bullets falling from the bestowed mist grey sky. Tears no longer having a purpose as crying seems almost seemingless. His brows furrow as he tries to concentrate on the book but the words seem to be floating around, any information he tries to process just flushes over him in an instant, words are like a weight on his shoulders at this point, nothing he read could be processed. He remembers the times he, Osamu and Suna would go out to play when they were younger, the smiles they exchanged and the laughs that filtered through the both of them like paint flowing from an open can. He reminisces the times when they were starting at Hogwarts, younglings with no idea of the future ahead of them. They were innocent, inseparable and most importantly, they supported each other like the pillars of a museum: keeping the renaissance of their past memories, exploiting them to anyone who wandered into their bubble of bliss.

What would his past self say now?

Would he even  _ exist  _ if he told the past about the travesties and illicit acts he’s intertwined in? Would he be able to survive the pain that comes in a broken friendship which lasted so long that Atsumu could’ve easily mistaken Suna for his own sibling?

What would his old self do, if he knew that his future was so corrupt, that even society would gladly toss them in a cell, never to be seen again?

What would his old self do, if he found out that their father was a womanizer, that their mother’s mental health is so fragile it shatters with a single thought, if he found out that Osamu and him were together, that their love is what made this domino effect on not just Atsumu’s but  _ everyone he knows  _ lives?

Would he have drank those pills that day? The day he stood in the washroom, tears treading down his face, bruises all over his arms, and a heart full of stress and pain?

More thunder booms, crackling through the jarring sky like a hunter striking its prey. Atsumu likes to think that thunder is a sign of hope, that his thoughts and demises could easily be solved, just like that, like the sound of lightning against the land, his problems could dissolve with a single sound.

But he knows better than that.

Atsumu’s eyes dilate, the candle burning down. He doesn’t know how long he’s been thinking, how long he’s been reading this book he now has no idea yet to grasp the concept of. No matter how much he tries to ignore the sting and the ache, he can’t seem to control it. He wants it to disappear, he wants to punch something, to hurt something, to tear something into shreds until this feeling of loss and grief  _ goes away. _

_ Look how fucking desperate you are, can't even get a guy to date you so you decide to brainwash your own brother. _

**_Look how useless you are, you’re already seven yet you can’t even write your name._ **

**_If you didn’t have Osamu by your side, I don’t think you’ll ever succeed in life._ **

**_You still can’t do magic? Be careful, late bloomers are always the ones that end up in the slumps._ **

**_You’re a disappointment, Atsumu._ **

**_You’re hopeless, Atsumu._ **

Why? Why does he have these thoughts now? Now of all times, when he’s mourning and processing information he never chose to learn or experience. His father’s deep voice rattles through his brain, ripples like the sound of velcro unlatching itself, his contrasting and complimenting thoughts now race through his head, eyes half lidding themselves as his chin drags across his palm, down towards the underside of his arm and slowly laying flat against the book, irises fighting to stay present, to not get sucked into another dream, another reality and another state of mind.

**_Why can’t you be normal like your family?_ **

The memories shock him, he doesn’t want to think about this now, but his thoughts are meandering through his grasp, his hands catching nothing but the precipitation of his own blood. He’s drowning in a lake of everlasting conflict, his soul being devoured by the gods of hell. Memories of his dad surface, the memories he tries to bury in the depths of his mind. He can’t seem to think straight, he’s lost control to the point of no salvation. He wants it to stop, he wants everything to fade away.

He wants the pain to all be gone.

A flashback occurs, memories of his father’s glares, his father’s cold voice and his father’s hands making contact with his frail skin. At the age of 9 all he ever knew was that his father was a man who was only trying to help, who was only trying to give him and make him get the things he never could get. It’s what his mother told him anyways, that this behavior is just another way of showing his love to them, even if it meant his heart breaking, his lungs aching from the tears and sobs that spilled from him. His mom told him he was overreacting, that these small occurrences with his father he made into large fantasy’s were simply his childish brain trying to render and expand. He was pleading, but they fell into deaf ears.

His father is right, he would’ve never survived without Osamu.

His brother was there for him, coaxing him as he cried himself to sleep, told him stories and used analogies that made him perceive the world as different. Osamu hugged him to bed whenever he felt like there was some unattended presence lurking around him, Osamu fed him when he felt like eating was such a tiresome task. Osamu was there when he felt the need to disappear, he was there for him all along, through the roughs and the gashes, Osamu was the only one who ever believed that their father was a man made of evil.

And look what he did now, he  _ ruined  _ Osamu. His brother, a person that shared the same blood, a person whom he trusted with every fiber of his being. He gave Osamu his heart, and in exchange he knew that Osamu would give his. They were one of a whole, the missing puzzle piece to the endless amount of jigsaws that didn’t seem quite right. Osamu was the perfect child in his father’s vision, he was everything Atsumu couldn’t be- Yet Osamu made him feel like he could be  _ anything. _

He loves Osamu, loves him more than he should. He was thrilled when Osamu accepted his feelings, he felt a sense of obligation, that fate had bestowed down upon them with this treachery of love. But maybe after all this time, this game that they’ve been playing was nothing but a mirage. A mirage to cover up the fact that this love they share is a punishment from the gods, that the secret kisses and touches they snuck through their nightly turpitudes was a show that they displayed for the demons of hell. 

Atsumu and Osamu were tethered by a rope, one that was never spoken of, it was sacred, and they both knew that there were boundaries they shouldn’t cross and oceans they shouldn’t sail. But one day, Atsumu’s curiosity had gained the best of him, he started to tug on the rope, he started to try and break it apart. And one day, he did, he broke that licit bond they were intertwined in, he tore the love only meant for family and twisted it into something akin to a travesty. He killed their souls, he sold their hearts. All for the sake of his own desires.

_ He’s selfish _

_ He’s a whore _

_ He’s desperate _

With the thoughts of despondency slowly succumbing his brain, and the lack of courage to get up and go back to his room where he knows Osamu is fast asleep, a sight that he loved and cherished, awe as his brother’s breathing calmed him down. He imagined the strands of silver hair delicately lapping at the fringe, he also imagines his hands weaving through his scalp, a fond smile on both their faces. He imagines the future, where the both of them are free, where they can share their love without being bound to the ground by chains of broken and unforgiving mound. He harbors the small moments when his negative thoughts become nothing but the pebbles in a roaring ocean. But he knows deep down that his life is everything  _ but  _ clear skies and bright green grass.

Sooner or later, he knows that this love they share will come to an abrupt end, that their sins will be revealed, unraveled and naked. Their debauchery will be proof of their existing formidable love. The fruit they picked and the gardens they played in were all just a test to show the world that they are the crazy ones, that they are the criminals. That they’re the most disgusting creatures on planet earth.

Atsumu’s vision starts to blur, as his candle starts to blow out. The loud crackling of the fireplace becomes more prominent than ever before. The thunder cools down a tad, but the rain still hisses in his ears. His mind starts to slip into a state of unconsciousness as he listens to the pellets of water flow from the outside of the building. The last thing that drives him to the complete loss of his senses is the image of Suna’s glaring eyes, the disgust he holds as he stares right into the chambers of Atsumu’s soul. And then another image appears, this time, it’s not Suna or his brother, instead it’s his father with that same exact expression.

_ You’re disgusting. _

\---------

“You look like shit.”

It’s the morning after the gala and practice starts bright and early. The sun peaking over it’s ledge and scorching the eyes of innocent victims. The mood is set high and confident as teammates scramble onto the field, no time wasted and no ounce of mercy on the fact that half of them appear to still be groggy. However Atsumu definitely looks the worse out of them all; black bags under his eyes and red dry hues as he stands in line with everyone else, shoulders slumped and back aching from the angle he fell asleep in the library. He appears to be much more of a mess than he originally thought he’d be. Daishou stares down at him, concern lacing his features as he carefully lowers his head, biting his lip as he awaits Atsumu’s usual remark. However this time Atsumu can’t even  _ bring  _ himself to utter a single word. It’s like the candle that was once lit inside him had been completely distinguished, leaving nothing but the warm wax to harden and crack.

“Hey, are you okay?” Daishou pushes his shoulder, Atsumu lets him, too weak to give out the tiniest of protest. His teammates don’t seem to realize his state, chatting around and talking like nothing was out of the ordinary. Osamu stands by his side, tense yet unwavering in his spot beside his twin. Atsumu doesn’t want to look to the side, because he knows that at the other end of the line is Suna.

He wonders how Suna’s coping with this.

“Mmm, I’m okay, jus’ a lil’ sleepy.” Atsumu fakes a yawn, and it seems to be very unconvincing since all he receives from the subcaptain is a scoff of restlessness. “I don’t know what’s been going on these past few days, but every single time you step foot onto this field you look like you’d rather be stuck in your dorm for the whole entire fucking day.” Daishou crosses his arms over his chest, a leering taste lingering in the air from his statement. Atsumu’s shoulders tense and he unconsciously looks to the side where his body automatically knows Osamu is there, but he flinches quickly, realizing his brother is staring down at him too, and he jerks his head away, shame and embarrassment creeping up his neck.

_ You ruined him. _

It’s silent for a few seconds, before Daishou lets out a huge over exasperated sigh. He slaps his hands on his face and groans out loud, funnily enough, it gains the attention of two teammates, skeptical and perplexed by the whole situation.

_ Run, run far away. Get out of here, find a way out. _

“I see, I understand what’s going on.” Daishou slides his hands from his face and rests them at his hips. Atsumu’s eyes widen, irises snapping towards the Slytherin and panic begins to bubble in his chest.  _ He knows? He knows what happened? He’s going to kick you off the team, he’s going to throw you in jail, he’s going to kill you, he’s going to- _

“It’s another one of your fights again isn’t it? I can tell b y the way Osamu is literally inching away slowly from you- Plus the flinch was an immediate give away.” Daishou scowls, punching them both on their parallel shoulders, annoyance embedded clear like a plastic sheen in his voice. Atsumu’s body stiffens but then relaxes slightly, a stream of tranquility dripping through his anxious thoughts. He knows that Daishou has a low percent chance of knowing anything that happened yesterday, he knows that Suna is pretty shocked and zipped about the whole situation, yet he can’t seem to help but  _ worry  _ about the tiny and small aspects like the fact that there’s  _ still  _ a percentage Daishou  _ could  _ know.

“Sorry…” Atsumu apologizes lamely, voice groggy and throat sore. He stares dully at Daishou who’s nose crinkles in something akin to distaste. Then, he points at the both of them, gloved fingers looking more malicious than they should be.

“I want the both of you to sort this shit out, I don’t want your little pathetic fights getting in the way of Quidditch. I want you guys to clean out the locker rooms and talk through whatever this shit-fest is.” Daishou huffs, his words harsh but his tone not as much. Atsumu bites his lip, hands starting to tremble slightly. After the fight in the halls, Osamu had told him he was leaving for the dorms. Atsumu originally wanted to follow but he knows that the awkward silence which would follow and the inevitable bickering would only dapen his mood further and release the last cage of frustration and anger. 

_ Don’t wanna talk to ‘Samu, don’t wanna talk to him, he’s gonna yell at you, he’s disgusted in you, he’s going to call you useless, you’re useless, useless, useless. _

“Right now?” Osamu’s voice croaks, almost as if he didn’t utter a word since he woke up. Daishou’s eyebrows shoot, almost as if to tell them silently  _ what the fuck do you think?  _ Atsumu lets out a shuddering breath, sagging his shoulders and nodding leisurely, defeated and tired of everything around him. He just wants to lay in a pool of his own misery, staring up at the millions of stars above, each one representing a sin that he committed upon the face of this discriminated double edged world. 

He just wants everything to  _ stop _

Osamu is the first to move, he’s always the first in any given situation. He’s first in class, first in line, first in priority- It’s never Atsumu, he’s too much of a coward, too much of a nuisance for anyone to consider him in the slightest to step foot before his brother. He still follows him, like a shadow of dread, it sums up his entire life: he depends on Osamu, whether others notice it or not his desires and protectiveness falls into the palms of his very own twin.

They trudge through the yard slowly, heart palpating in his chest and eyes flicking from side to side, his lashes lingering low a bit longer than necessary, his fatigue eating him whole. Atsumu crosses his arms over his chest and unconsciously makes the daring mistake to look sideways.

Suna stares at him back, surprised at first but then disgust and anger starts to grow on his chartreuse irises, a sneer present on his face as he jerks his head sideways, breaking their contact with a harsh glare. Atsumu’s stomach drops, his lips quiver and he also turns his head back, his mind going off and slowly intrusive thoughts begin to puddle.

_ You’re disgusting _

_ This is your fault _

_ Why can’t you be normal _

_ Die _

They make it towards the room in time, shutting the door slightly behind them with a wincing  _ thump _ . The air is tense, just like Atsumu’s shoulders which aren’t as jaggedly swung low. He feels the familiar tightening in his chest, anxiety creeping up on him and knocking at his front door. Atsumu bites his lip, trying to contain his feelings and not make a fool out of himself in a room with  _ a boy  _ Atsumu admires more than he ever should. It makes his stomach twist, his guts jolt and his mind swirl into a dissonance of misconduct and illicit morality.

_ I knew that your brother was a slut but I never knew he'd go this far for dick. _

“I’m sorry.” Atsumu’s voice trembles, all the pain he carries now threatening to spill from his basket. Osamu simply stares at him, unmoving and that same stupid, shitty monotone expression that drives Atsumu mad. The blonde self consciously hugs his own torso, biting his lip and hanging his head low in shame.

“ _ Say  _ somethin’-”

“There isn’t anythin’ to say tho.” Osamu cuts him off, his voice flaccid like he’s not even trying at this point to sound reassuring. Atsumu’s head snaps up, his brown irises meeting his brother’s dark silver ones and he sneers, pushing Osamu’s chest but not hard enough for him to stumble away.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! Ya know how  _ tired  _ I am with all this shit?! You know how fucking  _ stressful  _ it is to go around and not be able to hold ya, to kiss ya- All that sap that gross people do! You know how much  _ pain  _ i’m sufferin’ because of  _ us _ ?” Atsumu’s voice is broken, but loud and clear. His insides turn and his gut flops back and forth. He hates this love, he hates this world. He wants it all to fucking end, he wants everything to go back to how it was.

“And, And now  _ Suna  _ found out about us- Fucking SUNA! He hates us now ‘Samu, he hates  _ me _ . Because  _ I  _ fucked up- WE fucked up. I just, I just  _ can’t do this anymore Osamu..”  _ The pain in his voice is deep cut like a knife. His emotions are becoming swirls of apprehension and disgust, just for himself and what his life has become. The irony of it all is that he’s the one who started  _ this,  _ he’s the one who roped his brother into the dangerous arena with nothing but clothes to don and use. And now he just wants it all to end.

But deep down, he never ever wants to let go.

“No, we’re not ending this.'' Each word is punctuated as Osamu’s eyes sharply flicker towards his, arm reaching out, fingers grabbing his chin and lifting his head up. Not that he could lift much up though, they’re precisely the same height. Atsumu’s irises meet his, honey thick as the burgeoning pressure in his chest eases a little. His lips part, jaw slacking while their eyes connect for a short interval of time, a swirling electric wire threading their love and tossing them over a raging waterfall.

Atsumu lowers his gaze

“We  _ can’t  _ keep doin’ this though, what if  _ mom  _ finds out?!” 

“Mom will never find out, and if Suna doesn’t accept us, then he wasn’t ever our friend in the first place-”

“That’s not  _ true  _ though!” Atsumu’s eyes start to glisten, he backs up against a set of lockers, biting down on his lip and clenching his fingers to form a fist, “He was always our friend, he  _ trusted  _ us and looked at what I did! I went behind his back and I did  _ this  _ to him. Not t’a mention, he  _ liked  _ you ‘Samu, I can even go as far as to say he  _ loves  _ you.” Atsumu chokes out, his face scrunching up in pain.

“It’s too much ‘Samu-”

“No it’s not.”

“Yes it is, I don’t want anyone else gettin’ hurt cuz of me-” A single tear falls down his cheek, rolling over and dripping onto the floor. His voice is cracked and his emotions are a mess. What happened to him? What happened to his anchored affable self? The resilience he once held? Where did that all go? Why does he suddenly feel like he’s drowning in a pit of people? Suffocating in their limbs and praying to the gods above with his sins?

A loud  _ bang  _ snaps him out of his intrusive consciousness, eyes widening in shock and a tad bit of fear from the loud noise. He jumps as two arms secure themselves on both sides of his head, caging his body in and trapping him like a bird in a cage. Shakily he looks up, eyes met by his brother’s mercury stone cold ones. He can sense the anger, the betrayal and all those emotions that scream  _ stop _ .

But even so, Atsumu can make out the tiniest of glints, the small crack and the blemish in his eyes that licks the thin outside of his irises, coating those beautiful grey hues. Fear.

They’re scared, they both know that. They’re scared to continue, they’re scared to end. Because they know that their love has fallen once again. A pile of cards on the carpet floor as they stare at the love they thought they built sturdy enough to last a lifetime. But alas, they face reality once more. And now they’re both too scared of the outcome, the world outside their solitude prison and their feelings that will soon mingle egregiously out in the open with other’s.

“You and I both know that ending this will not lead anywhere.” Osamu whispers harshly, his fingers pressing harder against the cold metal of the lockers. Atsumu’s face just inches away from his as their lives dangle dangerously over the edge. The blonde swallows, mind halting for a few seconds, not able to answer or find a good opposition of his statement.

Of course it wouldn’t. It’s the fact that’s been screaming in his head. He tried to bury it and to pretend it didn’t exist. But then again, nothing can ever be hidden forever. Ending his love with his brother will just mean endless nights of torture and hate. This romance he shares will not go away with a simple “We’re over” it will linger and stay, haunt him for the rest of his life.

“We have t’a try at least-”

“Yer not gonna last a fuckin’ second.” Osamu sneers, face leaning in closer, noses almost touching and eyes dangerously flickering from emotion to emotion like a billboard out in a midnight dark city. Atsumu is trapped, he’s trapped and twisted into this, he can’t get out. He’s drowning and screaming for mercy, calling out while everyone watches him as his vision slowly dissolves into appalling nothingness.

“I  _ will  _ yer the one who ain’t gonna last!” Atsumu growls, face leering as he inches unconsciously closer. Eyes flickering down to his brother’s rosy lips, unable to resist it and he curses himself for it.

“Really?” Osamu taunts, voice thick and husky as he relaxes his eyes, lids resting into halves as he stares with a jarring lechery gaze. Cheeks somewhat tinted pink and body limping just a tad bit.

Atsumu’s mind screams at him to stop, to push Osamu away, to do anything-  _ anything  _ to make sure this doesn’t go any further. He wants to stop this as soon as he can so he can live out the life he dreamt for since he was younger. So he can become the nobil and ethical son to the loving mother of three, so he can strive to become someone better, someone much less horrible than who he is now.

But as everything becomes hazed, as his eyes lock onto his brother’s and as his life twists and changes into a series of unforgiving obstacles he fails to even consider trying. His world tears apart, the fantasy he has in his head becomes nullified and his life filled with recitudes becomes a world of sin and illicit desires.

He can’t do this anymore, but he wants to do it always. He doesn’t want to love Osamu the way he does, he wants Suna back.

But his body betrays his thoughts, diving in on the opportunity and tilting his head sideways, capturing his brother’s soft plump lips in a needy kiss. Their mouths moving and their tongues devouring each other as Osamu presses him back up against the locker. Harder, stronger, lovingly and lustfully.

And just like that, Atsumu’s back to square one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna hug them both


	39. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!
> 
> Any warnings? Uhhh, exhibitionism? The twins just love the guilty pleasure of doing shit in public while Author-san has the guilty pleasure of writing it.

On second thought, Atsumu actually can't do this.

He's royally fucked, it's the final conclusion he's elegantly came to in the midst of all the consequences and tragedy's he's fired up a list on. He's not going to survive this school year or the next, maybe even the eternity that his soul burns on, the lifelong pathway he still has ahead of him is literally vanishing before his very eyes. He will definitely not be able to graduate Hogwarts and hopefully get chosen as a candidate for a Quidditch team. He's going to fucking combust and obliterate right on the spot. He never expected his last breaths to ever be shared in a fucking astronomy class.

"Osamu _stop_." Atsumu hisses out silently, choked yet violent, a dark blush blooming from the base of his neck right towards the dips of his cheekbones. His hands are shaking slightly as he grasps onto the quill, their teacher sketches words and drawings on the board that seem more like a blur than a unique and interesting lesson, his monotone voice becoming the background ringing in his ears.

"Don't know what yer talkin' about."

"You fucking sunnuva bitch."

"Technically, yer insultin' yerself right now."

"Shut the fuck up you insufferable oaf, I swear i'm gonna kill ya when- _Ah_ "

"Didj'a say somethin?" Osamu whispers, voice as husky as a deep murky lake, silk sheen coating over his words. There's a tight knot in Atsumu's stomach, increasing in it's hold as his brother's hand fondles diligently with his clothed erection, his fingers touching just the right areas to make Atsumu almost moan aloud, if not for the fact he's biting down incredibly hard on his palm, the illicit perversion occurring right under his nose.

" _Mhm_..."Atsumu glares at his brother, flushed cheeks and eyes lidded. But his act of malice is short lived when Osamu's finger flicks over the head of his tenting cock, face scrunching up as he tries to pillow a moan with the hand tightly clenched by his teeth, stomach gnawing and heating with a coil of unwinding pleasure.

"Don't worry, the lights are off, they can't see us. And we're at the back so no one can hear us." Osamu drawls silently, his breathing synchronized as Atsumu's chest heaves in and out. Atsumu is well beyond terrified, what more of a mortifying situation should he be put in? Sure, he finds the thrill of public exhibitionism mixed in with the satisfying pleasure, but the fact that they can get caught once more in their sexual acts pinches something within Atsumu's heart.

He's still _somewhat_ fragile from the treachery revolving around Suna. It's only been a couple of days since his friend had walked in on the both of them. No matter what Atsumu tries to do, the countless opportunities he had to breach into Suna's private space and interact with him are now beginning to become slim. He always seems to find the right moment to occupy himself with something all while Atsumu scrutinizes him from across a table or through the halls of Hogwarts. The only real time either of them had ever actually gotten the holy moment to interact with said Slytherin was probably during dreaded potions class, but Osamu doesn't seem to be uttering a single word to Suna, despite Atsumu's constant and frequent requests for his brother to drag Suna and convince him to _consider_ having a one on one talk with the both of them.

Atsumu squirms uncontrollably, subconsciously spreading his legs as Osamu's fingers knead his dick almost too lovingly, the pressure deep within his pelvis is uprising, his body clenching and unclenching with every motion and flick. Shakily, he tilts his head up, staring up at the glowing magic stars that hover above the ceiling, the professor's words are now gibberish and sparks on a dead light. His vision blurs a tad bit, desperate to make out any shape in the dark, only coming up empty handed as the stars illuminate his figure. His body jolts and his panting gets a tad bit louder. Soft whimpers that are barely audible leak from his mouth, a sound so soft yet so lewd. 

Osamu's fingers begin to drag along the length of his cock which is painfully pressing against his slacks. His fingers sometimes outlining the thickness of it, occasionally massaging his soaked head. Atsumu's brain turns fuzzy, thoughts becoming static like a dead line. The tension gripping the rope inside of him is slowly increasing and his ass is slightly bucking up from his seat, good thing that they're seated on the floor or else he's positive that the chair would be jolting off the ground and creating disrupting screech noises.

" _S-shit._." Atsumu chokes, voice barely there and croaking. His hands are now gripping and tightening around the legs of the shallow table infront of him, mouth pulled into a thin line that would really rather be held open ajar and moaning out profanities. His brows are furrowed much more than he's used to doing and his eyes are wide, trained on the teacher who doesn't seem to realize that his two top students at the back of the classroom are participating in an act of misconduct and obscene debauchery.

Suddenly, Osamu's hand pulls away, the abrupt loss of contact almost causing Atsumu to sob shamefully aloud. He can barely contain himself, sanity dangling over the edge of an endless abyss. But his soberness is short lived when Osamu's hand once again makes contact with his cock, this time however, it slides down towards the base, gently putting pressure and unzipping his goddamn slacks.

Atsumu is going to _fucking die_.

He can picture it, his tombstone shinning above the rest, no flowers and no visitors around to mourn his death. He can imagine the pure golden plaque embroidered in real diamonds with the words _ **HERE LIES ATSUMU MIYA, A FUCKING IDIOT WHO DIED FROM HIS BROTHER GIVING HIM A HANDJOB IN THE MIDDLE OF ASTRONOMY CLASS**_ , carved in careful silver lining. His body is on the verge of toppling over a dangerous cliff, hissing as his dick springs free with one swift motion of his brother's hand movement.

"Just relax... Don't want anyone turnin' around t'a see me rubbin yer cock." Osamu smirks, Atsumu melting on the spot, cheeks heated up but disgracefully covered by a veil of darkness. His eyes dart around the classroom, acutely aware that his classmates, if listening intently, could definitely hear his groans and shallow moans. No one seems to be paying attention however, which is a good sign if it wasn't for the fact that the nearest classmate was sitting just a couple seats away from them, right beside Osamu because Atsumu is backed into the corner of the whole classroom.

Atsumu bites his lip and shuts his eyes, he's a fucking idiot for letting this happen- Hell he doesn't even _know_ how this started to begin with. All he understands at this point is that Osamu was asking for more ink and tried to reach over to his bag to grab it but somehow that sly motherfucker found more interest in Atsumu's somewhat prominent bulge rather than the paper the teacher so kindly put out for him to finish by the end of class. 

He tries to contain himself, sucking in a sharp breath as Osamu's hand fleetingly touches his cock, just feather light movements that mean no harm in the slightest, donned by the gods perspective he supposes. The small touch merely send shim over the edge. He's too embarrassed to even look down anymore, however is brother is looking everywhere but straight ahead. Atsumu fails miserably to try and write down anything on his blank paper and his self control snaps when Osamu's fingers give a long, grueling stroke to the length of his dick.

Atsumu _moans_ , properly moans _aloud_. But he quickly saves himself by coughing wildly, gaining the attention of his classmates infront and beside him. Hastily, almost as if Osamu predicted this was going to happen, his brother throws a cloth over his lap- Probably his robe he took off- and yanked his hand away, pretending to be engrosses in his studies, turning with a mock annoyance expression towards his brother, an act that literally fooled the entire fucking class.

"Is there a problem, Miya?" The teacher's loud voice booms from the front of the classroom, rattling Atsumu's spine. He sits up straight and almost lets another moan loose when his hard cock brushes against the light fabric of his brother's robe uncomfortably. 

"N-no sir, just choked on somethin..." Atsumu pretends to cough more, embarrassment flooding in with his arousal as he puts on a show infront of his smug brother. That dumbass must be living it right now, his thoughts are confirmed by a small snort coming from right beside him. Atsumu glares at his brother, betrayal but also a tinge of playfulness etched with the heat of anger he projects at Osamu. The silver simply shrugs and goes back to his work, along with the rest of the class who had been mildly disturbed by Atsumu's trivial sound. The teacher upfront simply sighs, turning back to his work in the dark, swishing the wand in a weird motion and creating more stars above.

The stretched silence that follows with both twins is so sexually tense it's obscene. There's clear lingering frustration fluttering around in the air, and Atsumu knows that Osamu can feel it and understand it too, his dick is still sitting upright and the sudden need for his brother's hand again is slowly gaining the better of him. After a few more seconds of no movement or indication that Osamu is about to continue, Atsumu tries not to show his somberness as he reaches under the robe to fix himself up.

But once again he's hit dead on by non other than Osamu's bullet.

Before his hands could make contact with the fabric, his brother's fingers are already slithering under the cloth, pushing it off and maneuvering swiftly to clasp onto his cock, Osamu's warm hand inebriating him once more. He lets out a sharp breath, dick twitching as he slowly slides the loose fist up and down, fingers spontaneously gliding over the skin and flicking his head. Atsumu leisurely lowers his head, resting his forehead against the table; an uncomfortable position for someone as broad as him. His golden locks sprawled generously over his papers as Osamu continues his excruciatingly slow movement.

"F-faster.." Atsumu whispers, almost barely but his brother somehow manages to understand him and starts to move his hand at a faster pace, hand pumping up and down as his precome becomes a sufficient lube for slicker and smoother movements. Atsumu mewls, quiet yet so effective as Osamu pumps faster, careful to not make too much noise with his actions but at the same time maintaining a beautiful pace that makes Atsumu's hips thrust up slightly with every bob.

" _Ya like that?_.." Osamu coaxes him as he bites harder onto his arm. Terrified that the teacher or a student could easily read him and send him off. His brother's fingers weave through his hair, splitting at the end and tugging just the slightest to release another surge of pleasure. The heat inside him is burgeoning, a kindling flame becoming a large raging fire. The rope is so tense, knot about to split as his vision starts to get jaded, his hearing becomes non existent and his moans slipping ever so slightly at the lowest tone he can muster. He jolts his pelvis up once more, feeling the wave of his orgasm slowly creeping up on him and his body starts shaking, tears start to form in his eyes as he spares a glance at his brother.

Osamu stares right back, his silver eyes cutting through the darkness and he can barely see the shadow of a blush dusting his cheeks. Atsumu lets his jaw slack, trying his damn hardest to not make a single noise as the tide of pleasure crashes his thoughts, mind going numb as his hips spasm a little, riding his high just a bit, movements sloppy and his semen spilling from his dick, shooting out in ribbons that manage to paint the underside of the table and a bit of his face. He's biting on his lip so hard that he can feel it start to bleed. Keeping quiet isn't his thing, so it's only natural when he lets out a low groan, slumping in his seat and shutting his eyes.

_Breath in, breath out._

Atsumu tries to calm himself down, Osamu's hand still snugly holding onto his flaccid cock. He can feel the icky substance of his cum against his face, sticking there like dried paint. Atsumu lets out a shuddering breath before lowering his hand and trying to pry Osamu's hand as violently as possible from his dick all while trembling with every move.

"I _h-hate_ ya." Atsumu exhales, tucking his dick back into his slacks but still refusing to look at his brother's face. He knows that asshole is gonna have the biggest grin he could ever imagine, the shit eating kind that he's only seen on those smug and stuck up classmates he's met only a handful of times.

"Me too."

"Yer supposed t'a say ya love me!" Atsumu whines softly, a small pout on his lips with a hint of amusement. He hears Osamu snort beside him and his head shoots up, smug smirk on his own face as he pokes his brother's arm.

"Say ya love me."

"No, I hate ya."

"No ya don't"

"Yes I fuckin' do." Osamu snarls, reaching over, hand hovering above Atsumu's forehead before wiping something with his finger. Atsumu's brows droop and he retracts his head back, only to see something white on the tip of his brother's index finger.

Atsumu's face pales.

"Samu, don't you-"

Without any further warning, Osamu rolls his eyes and sticks his finger in his mouth, lush lips wrapped around perfectly, plump and pretty even in the dark. Atsumu's face burns three shades darker as he pushes his finger in deeper, all of it fitting in his mouth as smooth as a glove.

Scratch that, Atsumu is _one hundred percent going to fucking die._

* * *

"So... I was wondering... If you guys aren't busy...." Komori's eyebrows wiggle as he points between Atsumu and Osamu, smirk etched upon his face as Sakusa blatantly stares at his cousin like he's the most insufferable yet tolerable person in the world, shoving a peice of bread into his mouth as his eyes roam around the busy great hall, "...Maybe over the break we can all hang out a lil at my place?"

Sakusa chokes on his food, coughing and hacking like he was going to drop dead any second. Komori's eyes widen and he quickly fishes out his wand, pointing it straight at Sakusa's throat and Atsumu swears he thought Komori was going to kill him right then and there, but suddenly out of the blue Sakusa's coughs stop and he slumps backwards, chest heaving in and out and he glares daggers at his cousin who wears a sheepish smile.

"I never agreed to this, Motoya."

"Awe come on Kiyoomi, live a little will you? It's not like we're wanted criminals with dead bodies in our basement." Komori smirks, taking a gulp of his water as Sakusa merely scowls at him, tapping his fork against the rim of his plate thrice before eating once again.

"Unless ya have some kinda intense BDSM sex dungeon then otherwise I don't think it would be a bother." Atsumu sniggers and Sakusa's eyes widen, snapping up to meet Atsumu's in pure horror and the blonde's smirk falters.

"Huh?"

"Wait wha-"

" _Oh my god_ they have crepes!" Komori laughs loudly and reaches over to grab the whole entire fucking plate. Osamu's face brightens up and he quickly snatches half of the damn serving, devouring the small rolled up chocolate crepes with ease. Atsumu shoots Sakusa a weird look and snatches a crepe from his brother's plate, who by all means, is too occupied with his fingernails to even notice that Atsumu stole a dessert roll from his plate.

"Uh, maybe. M'not sure. We might have some stuff planned out with Mom, also we're gonna meet up with Sun-" Atsumu's eyes widen, throat caught in itself as his words cut short. A sharp and sudden pang to his heart as he recalls more memories he wishes wont resurface now. Every break Suna, Osamu and Atsumu (occasionally Akagi) would meet up at one of the Miya household's old villas to spend a couple nights there, ultimatly fucking around with the neighbors and jumping kids. (Atsumu mostly did this, Suna only joined in when he deemed necessary) all while chilling out and having the time of their lives. But this once gaping fantasy turns into a scrunched up peice of paper; thrown to the trash, useless and irrelevant. Frustration drives over Atsumu and his stomach does an unsatisfying flop.

_He hates you_

"We're free." Osamu buts in, seeming to immediately read up on Atsumu's stutter. The blonde's eyes downcast, his face scrunching up as the depression that he thought he'd gotten rid of returned to him, hitting him square in the face and bashing out in his cage of misery. It's then he realizes that he's stuck- stuck in this hell that he tries to get out of. Like the taste of a cigarette, he just keeps wanting more, even if he knows that it'll eventually kill him. He wants Osamu more than he wants Suna, more than he wants his mother and father- the realization is terrifying to say the least, as he knows that anything trying to counter their relationship will only be tossed in the trash, not even a second thought or hesitant mind.

"Okay great! Maybe i'll owl you guys later! Our house is in the Muggle side of town, so apologies if it doesn't suit your accommodation at times." Komori's lips tip up in a smile and he carefully places a rolled up crepe on Sakusa's plate, the ravenette grunts but eats it anyways, the silent protest not really any use in his case. Atsumu scowls at the brunette, did this guy not know that their mother is literally half muggle half wizard? Of course he knew how to use things in the muggle society, it's only natural for him to know the majority of things going on in the muggle suburbs, their mom practically taught them all they ever needed to learn.

"You guys live together?" Osamu questions, shoving a potato in his mouth and chewing, eyes trained on the both of them with a small glint. Atsumu's head perks up at this, perpelxion and curiosity gnawing at his insides.

Komori hesitates, his hand rising and falling, mouth open as if he wanted to say something but he quickly shuts it and decides on "Well, technically Kiyoomi lives with his parents... But most of the time he stays with me since my parents are literally never home. I sometimes wonder if they forgot about me, but then next thing I know they're barging through the doors with their booze and briefcases. Kiyoomi finds my place cleaner, that's all." Komori shrugs, sparing a glance at his cousin who's eyes are trained on his food, not exactly willing to participate in the slightest. Osamu nods his head, seeming to understand, but there's something in the back of Atsumu's mind that's screaming there's so much more to that sentence than what Komori lets on.

_Huh, weird._

They finish up quickly with their meal, parting ways with small goodbyes (just Komori waving them off as Sakusa bows his head slightly) and trudging diligently towards the dorms. There's nothing particularly different about the situation, they like to share a comfortable silence on their way back, whether it be after a class or grueling Quidditch practice. And although Quidditch was one of Atsumu's many solaces, while escapading through his years at Hogwarts, he finds the sport now to be just a tad bit dreadful. Not because Quidditch was bad or anything, he loved it to death and if he could he'd marry it (along with Osamu, which was probably not a good idea) but the fact that he knew he always had a pair of calculating chartreuse eyes following his every move or when they had to do drills and he was miraculously placed with Suna, he dreads and hates going to Quidditch practice. Maybe if he didn't love the sport so much, he would've quit by now.

As his mind is slowly filling with the thoughts of Suna, his heart slowly begins to pick up it's pace. He isn't aware of the growing pressure in his collarbone till it becomes really distracting and alerting. Atsumu's breathing starts to transform from smooth to ragged and his hands start to tremble in the slightest.

_What's wrong with you?_

" _Samu_.." Atsumu gasps out, placing a hand against his collarbone and trying to rip the pressure away. He wants it gone, gone right now but it just doesn't _fucking move_. It's getting more intense as his hands start to tremble more and immediately Osamu whips around, eyes wide and concerned as he glances at his brother with scrunched eyebrows.

"Whats wrong?" Osamu drawls out carefully, arriving at the portrait and muttering the password to enter the dormitory. The picture swings and they enter the dungeon, Atsumu's trembling figure right beside him. Atsumu doesn't speak, his anxiety arising and panic starting to flood in as millions of possibilities start to race through his mind.

  
_You're dying, you're going to die, you're going to die and it's all your fault._

  
"Hey, hey 'Tsumu- Atsumu _calm down_." Osamu grabs his arms, trying to steady him as Atsumu's eyes shoot and dart everywhere but the broad frame infront of him. He wants to get out, he wants this to stop, he wants the pressure in his chest to go the fuck away.

But his thoughts only make it worse.

"Samu it _hurts_." Atsumu manages to choke out, squirming uncomfortably while tapping his foot against the floor. His vision turns weird, almost like the world is zooming in and out of focus. He doesn't understand, what's going on with him?

"Where? Where does it hurt?"

"M'chest, it hurts there's this pressure I dunno what it is..." His voice cracks, he doesn't know why he's suddenly crying now, why there's tears streaming down his face and why he feels so goddamn vulnerable. He hears his brother curse aloud and everything that follows next is a blur. All he remembers is his body hitting a soft mattress and his fuzzy brain registering that his shirt and pants are being taken off and replaced with new ones. He's too muddled by this weird sensation, the burning pressure in his chest and the weirdly melancholy mood to even care about being embarrassed.

As he lays on his bed (or Osamu's, hell does he know) memories slowly start to bubble. Flashbacks of times he wants to bury surface like an upcoming tide. He's hit from all sides of his brain, flashes of his father hitting him, flashes of his mother crying on the floor and not being able to breath, heaving in and out, eyes wide and teary as Sachirou calls them for help. Then Suna's face flickers across his vision, the disgust and utter mortification settles in on his features, the words he says repeating and echoing in his head, intertwining with his father's cruel behavior.

_It was out of love_

_You're a slut_

_You're disgusting_

_Why are you still here?_

He doesn't realize he's been breathing erratically until he feels something soft and warm press against his mouth. His mind halts, his memories vanishing in thin air as he registers soft lips against his own, staying still and not parting. Atsumu's mind relaxes, his tension in his shoulders slacking as they begin to move against his own. Cherishingly, slow and almost worth a cry over. He lets out a soft groan, hands subconsciously reaching out and intertwining in hair he knows is Osamu's. His brother's body is hovering above his, trapping him underneath and once again intoxicating him in his drug. He loves this, he loves Osamu. He loves everything about his brother, even if they fought about hell knows what. The kisses and sexual acts at the end of their bickers always seem to calm him down, relax his nerves and remind him why he fell for this idiot in the first place.

Osamu breaks the kiss, jaw slacking as a small string of saliva breaks and attaches to Atsumu's chin. They stare at each other, no words spoken as they bask in the glimpse of serenity before their reality comes crashing down.

"Does it still hurt?" Osamu questions softly, finger rubbing against Atsumu's bottom lip and wiping away the saliva. The blonde sighs, letting the lemongrass essential oil fill his lungs and he lets a small, loose smirk slip by.

He hadn't even realized that the pressure dissapeared, he was too capsuled in the kissing and the warm sensation in his stomach to even notice the terrifying pain had vanished. It hurts to love Osamu, but at the same time it heals him. Maybe that's what their love is, a series of obstacles all ending in someone getting hurt, but in the end they only have each other, Atsumu's pain will dissipate whenever he's with his brother, and he hopes it's vise versa too.

"Nah, I feel better." Atsumu lets out a low chuckle, the arms he has wrapped around Osamu's neck pulling him closer and closer. Osamu raises an eyebrow at him and Atsumu just glares.

_"Don't fuckin' think about it."_

"About what?"

"I know what yer thinkin' about."

"I doubt that." Osamu deadpans, lifting a finger and booping his nose, a chastise movement that has Atsumu's face heating up. 

"I fucking hate you."

"Sure." Osamu flops down onto the mattress, right next to Atsumu on the wide bed. They both stare up at the ceiling, one of Atsumu's arms underneath his head. Slowly, as if this action could further wither his pride away, Atsumu turns on his side and swings his leg over his brother's frame, free arm clasping onto his shoulder. Osamu tenses for a moment, not quite registering his actions, before slowly easing up and closing his eyes.

That night Atsumu didn't have any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lot planned, leave a comment, don't be shy ^-^


End file.
